Faire les bons choix
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: Harry avait tout pour être heureux. Des parents formidables, un frère et une sœur dont il était proche, des amis présents et toujours là pour lui. Et puis lui. Drago. Son petit ami, son amant, l'amour de sa vie. Sauf que dans la vie, il faut savoir faire les bons choix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : autant l'annoncer une fois pour toute, rien à moi, tout à JKR (si elle savait ce qu'on faisait de ses persos...) sauf l'histoire qui, elle, est à moi (et j'en suis fière) et quelques personnages que vous allez rencontrer assez vite en fait

**Bêta-lectrices** : Perline et Mandala7338 (à qui je dédicace cette fic, je t'aime ma biche)

**Bêta correctrice** : moi donc s'il reste des fautes, je plaide coupable (ou pas)

**Note** : une fiction dans un univers alternatif, sans magie. 15 chapitres, tout est fini à l'écriture, ne reste qu'à corriger mais pas de souci de la page blanche. Je ne dirai rien, à part qu'il y a mention d'hommes qui s'aiment et plus si affinité et que si ça dérange quelqu'un, la porte n'est pas loin.

* * *

01

Pour tous, y compris pour Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy était le petit ami idéal. Beau, charmeur, riche, avec une bonne situation. L'être parfait que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir et que le jeune étudiant en économie avait.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois lors d'une soirée organisée par des amis communs. Harry, timide, l'avait vu sans oser l'aborder ni même l'approcher. Ce beau blond qui avait trois ans de plus que lui, lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais pour le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, il était forcément en couple et avec une fille.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, toujours lors de soirées et peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Harry avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que Drago le draguait.

Au final, après trois mois de rencontre et de séduction, Drago lui avait ouvertement demandé s'il voulait sortir avec lui. Harry, éperdument attiré par cet éphèbe, avait dit oui sans la moindre hésitation. Et tout le monde lui enviait sa situation amoureuse, d'autant que c'était le paradis. Drago était attentionné, gentil, serviable, prévenant. Il avait toutes les qualités et le comprenait tellement bien.

En général, l'étudiant mettait des semaines avant d'éprouver avec un autre ce qu'il ressentait pour son petit ami. Sauf que là, une semaine après leur mise en couple, ils se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient et envisageaient même de s'installer ensemble.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.

0o0

Le jeune homme posa le carton contenant la vaisselle sur l'îlot de la cuisine et regarda l'appartement de son amant.

C'était un grand loft qui s'étalait sur tout un étage d'un immeuble londonien. Drago l'avait acheté. Il en avait les moyens, son père était un grand magnat de la finance de la capitale anglaise. Un requin.

Les Malefoy étaient la tête d'une fortune assez imposante et Drago avait un compte bien approvisionné par son propre emploi et l'argent que Lucius lui mettait chaque mois depuis sa naissance. Mais Harry n'était pas en reste. Ses propres parents étaient eux aussi assez riches. James Potter était P-DG d'une grosse entreprise d'import-export qu'il avait montée lui-même, et son épouse travaillait comme secrétaire dans cette entreprise. Cependant, s'ils avaient des moyens financiers, ils avaient toujours refusé de laisser leurs trois enfants se prélasser à leurs frais sans jamais travailler.

Ainsi, Hope, sa sœur de deux ans son aîné et Horatio, son cadet de trois ans, de même que lui avaient passé leurs étés depuis leurs seize ans à faire des boulots d'étudiants pour gagner un peu d'argent.

Aujourd'hui, Hope était secrétaire dans une petite entreprise de publicité et était en couple avec un certain Adrian. Harry était en quatrième année de faculté d'économie et Horatio était entré en première année d'histoire. Il était en couple avec son premier amour, Bettany qui avait pris une autre filière.

Ils étaient très proches les uns des autres en âge mais ils s'entendaient également très bien. Chacun avait un appartement et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent chez les uns ou les autres ou encore chez leurs parents qui avaient une maison en plein cœur de Londres.

Harry avait quitté son petit studio d'étudiant pour venir s'installer avec Drago, surprenant un peu tout le monde. Ses parents avaient tenté de le dissuader, trouvant qu'au bout d'un mois, c'était trop tôt. Mais Drago avait une situation et pourrait subvenir aux besoins du couple. Finalement, Lily et James avaient accepté.

Autant dire que le brun était aux anges.

Bon, s'il était honnête, il aurait avoué que la vie avec Drago n'était pas toute rose non plus. Son blondinet était assez possessif et très jaloux. Mais Harry l'aimait, il pouvait donc lui passer ces petits défauts, surtout qu'il n'en était pas exempt.

– C'est le dernier carton ? fit Drago en le tirant de ses pensées.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il le connaissait sous toutes les coutures ou presque puisqu'ils passaient de longues heures à se câliner ou à faire l'amour un peu partout dans l'appartement quand le brun ne faisait qu'y passer. Il venait d'emménager officiellement ici mais il se sentait déjà chez lui depuis la première fois où il y avait mis les pieds.

Cette grande surface très éclairée grâce aux larges baies vitrées donnant sur le toit des autres bâtiments était parfaite. Il y avait deux chambres dont l'une avait été transformée en bureau pour Drago afin qu'il puisse faire ses maquettes – il était architecte – et Harry avait interdiction de mettre les pieds dans cette pièce. L'autre leur servait de chambre à coucher. La cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger étaient regroupées dans la pièce principale. Une grande salle de bains avec vue sur Londres était au fond, près de la chambre.

Tout avait été aménagé par Drago et conçu par lui. La décoration minimaliste était harmonieuse et les tons apaisants.

Oui, Harry était chez lui, avec son homme.

– Tu rêvasses encore, n'est-ce pas ?

– Désolé, tu disais ? s'enquit Harry en détachant son regard de son amant.

Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir pu mettre le grappin sur cet homme.

– Je te demandais si c'était le dernier carton, répéta patiemment Drago.

– Non, il en reste encore deux.

Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux et secoua la tête, comme s'il était dépité. Harry lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Oui, il était perdu dans la contemplation du plus bel Adonis qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Oui, il avait un peu oublié de redescendre chercher le reste. Mais il avait une excuse, n'est-ce pas ?

– Va les chercher tu veux et ensuite, on s'installera.

On... Eux deux ! Qu'il aimait entendre ce « on ».

Il se dit vaguement qu'il ressemblait à une midinette qui vivrait sa première histoire d'amour. Sauf que ce n'était pas la première. Il en avait eu d'autres avant Drago. Des relations qui s'étaient toutes terminées de façon assez douloureuses pour lui. Notamment la dernière en date qui l'avait rendu malade. Son ex l'avait laissé tomber du jour au lendemain, sans signe avant coureur. Harry se savait gay depuis des années. C'était son père qui le lui avait appris. Aucun de ses parents ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, l'un des meilleurs amis de James était lui aussi attiré par les hommes. Peter Pettigrow – Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu puisqu'il était mort alors que le petit brun n'avait que cinq ans.

Sa rupture avait été dure à surmonter et avant que Drago n'entre dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer de nouveau.

Harry resdescendit dans le garage où était rangée la voiture de Drago et récupéra le premier carton avant d'aviser pour savoir s'il pourrait prendre aussi le second, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas encore un aller et retour – le troisième depuis son arrivée.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le véhicule était fermé et les deux derniers cartons étaient dans le séjour, avec les trois autres. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'installer ici, chez lui.

– Tiens, les clefs, dit-il en tendant le jeu à Drago qui les récupéra pour les fourrer dans sa poche. Tu peux m'aider à porter les cartons ?

S'il les soulevait encore une fois, il risquait fort d'y laisser son dos. Déjà que celui-ci était en compote, autant ne pas le démolir un peu plus.

– J'ai une bien meilleure idée, susurra Drago en s'approchant de lui sensuellement.

Harry perdit toute notion quand son compagnon se trémoussait ainsi, tel un félin. C'était ce que Drago était dans ces moments-là, un gros félin en quête d'une proie à se mettre sous la dent. Harry était cette proie et cela l'enchantait grandement. Il avait envie de l'être.

Il se souvint de leur toute première fois. Ils avaient sauté le pas quelques jours après s'être mis en couple. Drago l'avait séduit à tel point que Harry avait été incapable de faire autre chose que lui sauter dessus. Ils avaient fini dans les toilettes d'un bar, chose que le brun n'aurait jamais supporté faire auparavant. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le blond se colla contre lui et lui caressa lentement les flancs avant de venir lui attraper les fesses et les malaxer dans ses longues mains aux doigts fins.

– Toi et moi, sur toutes les surfaces de ce loft, proposa Drago avec un sourire charmeur, le même qui avait séduit Harry.

– On l'a déjà fait, souffla Potter.

– On peut recommencer.

Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de son amant et taquina son pénis encore au repos, le faisant soupirer.

– C'est bon ? susurra Drago en lui léchant le lobe.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le blond savait y faire. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les sensations divines sur cette partie si sensible de son corps. D'ailleurs, son anatomie réagissait de façon très positive. Son caleçon devint très rapidement serré.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de réponse finalement.

Il le repoussa contre un mur et se colla contre lui. Harry ronronna. Ils allaient donc le faire ici. Le brun aurait préféré le lit mais il n'était pas contre non plus.

Le loft fut empli de soupirs et de gémissements tandis qu'Harry, le pantalon aux chevilles, le visage collé contre le mur peint en blanc, les fesses tendues, était pilonné avec ardeur, sentant avec précision le sexe gonflé enfoncé en lui. Drago avait refusé la capote. Son amant avait accepté. Ils n'avaient pas de maladie. Lui avait fait les tests. Il avait reçu les résultats. Son compagnon avait affirmé qu'il n'avait rien lui non plus.

Une fois que Drago eut terminé, il se retira. Harry grogna alors que sa propre jouissance n'avait pas été atteinte.

– Dray, gronda-t-il en ne sentant plus le sexe en lui.

– Tourne-toi, ordonna le blond fermement en l'aidant à s'exécuter. Et caresse-toi.

– Je préfère quand c'est toi !

– Dis-toi qu'on tente quelque chose de nouveau, murmura Drago avant de mordiller le lobe.

Un peu frustré mais encore en érection, Harry ferma les yeux et se caressa lentement, un peu rouge de honte. C'était la première fois qu'il se touchait devant quelqu'un et sa position était légèrement humiliante, ainsi abandonné contre le mur, le pantalon et le caleçon aux chevilles, du sperme qui coulait le long de ses jambes de façon désagréable.

– Continue, souffla son amant d'une voix suave.

– Je n'aime pas trop ça.

– Tu es très beau comme ça et te voir prendre du plaisir me fait plaisir.

L'esprit embrumé et désireux de jouir à son tour, Harry continua ses attouchements. Il se mordit la lèvre, gémissant sans retenue tandis que son pouce passait et repassait sur son gland déjà suintant de liquide séminal. Il massait ses testicules ainsi que sa verge, les yeux clos. Puis il se tendit et éjacula dans sa main. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le parquet parfaitement ciré.

Harry resta là, adossé au mur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, le visage rosi par son acte, sa verge encore en main. Il ne prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait que lorsque Drago lui caressa la jour du bout du doigt.

– On recommencera, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux océans de mercure en fusion. Qu'il aimait cet homme. Il se sentait capable de tout.

– Je t'aime, souffla Drago en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Rhabille-toi. Les gens comme il faut ne se baladent pas les bijoux de famille à l'air. Sauf s'ils veulent remettre ça avec leur petit ami.

Harry pouffa et remit son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement poisseux de sperme. Le contact n'était pas agréable du tout. Une douche ne serait pas du luxe.

– Je vais me laver.

– On s'installe ensuite ? proposa Drago.

– Oui.

S'installer. Harry le désirait tellement. Il voulait poser sa marque ici, dans cet appartement si confortable et dans lequel il voulait vivre avec son homme.

– File à la douche, allumeur, ricana son compagnon avant de lui donner une tape sur le derrière.

Harry récupéra un pantalon dans le sac posé sur le parquet ainsi qu'un caleçon propre et s'enferma dans l'immense salle de bains blanche. La baignoire encastrée dans le sol lui fit envie, sauf qu'il voulait utiliser les jets de la douche aux parois transparentes. Tout était tellement high tech que c'en était étourdissant.

L'étudiant quitta sans scrupule ses vêtements souillés qu'il mit dans le bac de linge sale et se glissa dans la douche qu'il ouvrit. Le jet chaud lui fit du bien malgré sa peau sensible. Il se lava rapidement malgré son désir de rester là pour en profiter, ce dont il aurait largement le temps puisqu'il vivait là.

C'était étonnant, mais le brun n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il l'avait tellement rêvé ce moment et maintenant qu'il était là, il avait du mal. Cependant, il était plus que ravi.

Harry s'essuya avec une grande serviette grenat toute douce. Drago aimait que tout soit parfait, et cela passait par la douceur des serviettes. Un vrai maniaque comme se plaisait à dire son petit ami. Une fois sec, il s'habilla rapidement, reposa le tissu éponge sur l'une des barres pour le faire sécher et quitta la pièce pour trouver Drago en train d'ouvrir les cartons.

– On s'y met ?

– Je n'attendais plus que toi pour commencer. Amène donc ton sac dans la chambre et déballe-le. Je t'ai fait un peu de place dans les placards. Je commence à déballer les cartons.

– Pas de souci.

Harry récupéra son sac qu'il porta tant bien que mal jusque dans la chambre non loin. Il refréna son envie de le traîner par terre sans le faire parce que Drago n'aimait pas du tout que son parquet puisse être rayé. Ça faisait parti des quelques manies de son amant qu'il acceptait.

L'étudiant regarda la place dans les fameux placards. Les étagères étaient vides. Toutes. D'ailleurs elles étaient récentes. Drago les avait donc achetées pour lui. Cette perspective lui fit grandement plaisir. Son amant avait sa propre penderie dans un autre coin de la chambre, parfaitement ordonnée.

Un à un et avec soin, il rangea ses affaires dans les placards cachés par des rideaux de lin blanc. Il n'était pas très ordonné, ce qui avait tendance à exaspérer Drago. Il fit donc attention à plier ses vêtements avec grand soin, se promettant de garder so petit dressing en ordre.

Alors qu'il allait terminer, son téléphone sonna, le faisant bondir.

– Oui ?

– « C'est moi ! » s'écria Horatio, sa voix hurlant dans l'appareil.

Harry sourit. Son frère était bien comme son père, toujours enjoué.

– Salut Tio. Comment ça va ?

– « C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Alors, cette installation ? Enfin chez ton homme ? »

– Oui ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis content.

– « C'est cool alors. Hope organise un brunch dimanche de la semaine prochaine. Il paraît qu'elle a essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas, alors elle m'a chargé de te prévenir. »

– Elle a essayé ? Bizarre, je n'ai rien entendu.

Son téléphone était sur sonnerie, il ne l'éteignait que rarement sauf lorsqu'il devait dormir et c'était uniquement parce que Drago refusait d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

– Bref, je la rappellerai tout à l'heure. Merci de m'avoir appelé. Je vais en parler avec Drago.

– « Ça serait cool de vous voir tous les deux. Bon, j'y vais, Bettany vient d'arriver. Salut frangin ! »

Il raccrocha avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre. Le brun ne s'étonna pas, Horatio était ainsi.

Le jeune homme reprit son rangement. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il avait terminé et retourna dans la pièce principale pour trouver Drago confortablement installé dans le large canapé en cuir blanc.

– Tu as fini ? s'enquit son homme en le voyant débarquer.

– J'ai fini pour mon sac. Merci pour les étagères mon chéri, sourit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche. On s'y met pour les cartons ?

Il avait très envie de se sentir vraiment chez lui ici. Il s'y sentait déjà mais désirait y mettre sa petite touche.

– On verra tout à l'heure, il y a cette émission qui est intéressante.

– Oh, marmonna Harry déçu.

Il aurait voulu finir de tout déballer maintenant. Cependant, le jeune homme refusait de s'installer vraiment sans Drago. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment chez lui, il ne payait pas de loyer. Toutefois, la perspective d'attendre ne lui plaisait guère alors il ouvrit le premier carton contenant quelques cadres de sa famille.

Son regard émeraude parcourut les murs et les meubles de la grande pièce. Il y avait déjà quelques tableaux de grands peintres. Rien d'autre. Harry reporta son attention sur ses propres photos encadrées, se disant qu'elles iraient peut-être mieux dans la chambre.

Il finit par les reposer avec les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à être ouverts. Un peu de vaisselle, les cours, des draps et encore des vêtements.

– Je fais quoi des draps et de la vaisselle ?

– On n'en a pas besoin, lui répondit Drago. Laisse-les en cartons. On les descendra dans le garage.

Le blond n'avait pas tort. Il y avait assez de linge de lit, de serviettes de bain et de torchons dans cet appartement, inutile d'en rajouter. De même que la vaisselle. D'autant que celle de Harry était assez dépareillée. Rien à voir avec celle de Drago, identique et design.

Ne restait plus que les cours à mettre dans un coin et le reste des vêtements qu'il décida de ranger avec les autres.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry était de nouveau devant son carton de souvenirs, peu désireux de le mettre au garage avec les autres qui attendaient sagement près de la porte.

– Dray ?

– Oui ? soupira Drago avec impatience, dérangé par cette énième interruption.

– Horatio m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Hope nous invite à un brunch dimanche prochain ? Pas celui qui vient mais celui d'après.

Il vit Drago tourner la tête vers lui, surpris.

– Mais... on mange avec mes parents ce dimanche-là !

Harry le fixa à son tour, interdit.

– Comment ça ? Je pensais que c'était celui qui vient.

Le fait qu'ils déjeunent au manoir Malefoy deux dimanches de suite n'était pas prévu du tout au programme et que Drago ait omis d'en parler avec lui le dérangeait quelque peu.

– Oui, aussi. Ma grand mère vient passer quelques jours et elle veut me voir.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? s'insurgea Harry.

– On en a parlé ! répliqua Drago, froidement. Tu as encore oublié.

– Je suis certain qu'on n'en a pas discuté !

Son amant se leva du canapé pour s'approcher de lui.

– On ne va pas se disputer sur ce sujet. On ira chez ta sœur une autre fois. Non ? Je ne peux pas annuler ce repas. Tu comprends ? Mes grands-parents ne viennent que rarement. C'est une des seules fois où je peux les voir.

– Tu vas les voir pendant deux dimanches d'affilé, murmura Harry. Sinon, je vais chez ma sœur tout seul.

C'était une bonne idée de se séparer le temps d'un dimanche. Bon, il aurait préféré que Drago soit avec lui mais chacun avait des obligations de son côté, ils pouvaient bien faire un effort.

– Je doute que ce soit possible, mon chéri. Si tu ne viens pas, elle va croire qu'on n'est plus ensemble et ça lui fera très plaisir. Elle espère que nous deux, ce ne soit qu'une passade et que je me range, comme elle me le répète si souvent. Si tu n'es pas là, elle pensera avoir raison et fera tout pour me présenter une midinette qui ne m'intéresse pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, peu certain d'apprécier cette information. Il ignorait que la grand-mère de Drago était homophobe, son amant ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et si ne pas venir lui faisait croire qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Harry n'allait jamais lui laisser ce plaisir.

– J'appellerai Hope pour lui dire que ce n'est pas possible, fit-il avec un sourire.

Hors de question que cette vieille peau ne les sépare tous les deux. Pas alors qu'il voulait absolument que son couple fonctionne.

– On ira la prochaine fois, lui assura Drago avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

– Ok. Bon, je vais appeler Hope.

Il s'isola dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit fait avec soin.

– « Allô ? »

– C'est Harry, s'annonça-t-il.

– « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hope avait toujours eu le chic pour déceler quand ça n'allait pas, même au téléphone.

– Tio m'a appelé pour le brunch. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas venir. Les grands-parents de Drago sont chez ses parents et il veut les voir. Ils ne viennent qu'une fois par an.

– « Et vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer ? »

– Non.

– « Dommage, » murmura sa sœur. « Adrian et moi avions une nouvelle à annoncer à la famille. »

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry, surpris. Laquelle ? Vous allez vous marier ?

– « Non, pas de mariage prévu. »

– T'es enceinte ?

Il savait qu'Adrian et Hope essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis quelques semaines. Lily et James auraient préféré qu'il y ait mariage avant, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas des exemples vu que Lily était enceinte d'Hope à dix-sept ans et qu'ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tard.

– « Oui ? » couina Hope.

Harry pouvait presque entendre son sourire dans le combiné. Sa sœur était aux anges et lui était ravi pour eux. Il allait être oncle ! Il allait pouvoir gagatiser devant un petit bébé qui serait le portrait craché de ses parents, un amour d'enfant qu'il pourrait pourrir gâter.

– Félicitations ! Tu le sais depuis quand ?

– « Ça fait un mois qu'on le sait. »

– Je suis super content pour toi. Je vais être tonton ! Faut que je le dise à Dray !

– « Hé, avant de raccrocher, frère indigne, raconte-moi comment tu vas ? » s'écria Hope très vite en pensant qu'il allait s'en aller.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, au comble du bonheur.

– Je vais super bien ! Je viens d'emménager avec mon copain et ma sœur est enceinte ! C'est...

C'était le paradis ! Sa vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure !

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors? Ça donne envie de savoir la suite ou pas? Sachant que je vais poster (si ça plaît) toutes les semaines, le samedi, du moins je vais tenter**


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà un immense merci pour toutes les reviews reçues. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. En voir autant m'a fait plaisir. Merci à **Elodie57**, **Aventurine-san**, **Amista**, **guest** et** Petit Nol** pour vos reviews anonymes.

Ensuite, autant prévenir que samedi prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne serai pas là. Mais vous l'aurez dimanche

* * *

02

Le regard rivé au plafond, Harry méditait. Il était bien là, serein, détendu. Un peu de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien surtout après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec Drago. Harry s'était senti si mal après la pluie de reproches qu'il s'était isolé dans la chambre. Son amant n'avait pas osé le déranger.

Le brun savait qu'il était en tort. Encore une fois. Après tout, c'était normal d'aller voir les Malefoy chez eux et d'y passer un week-end. Drago était leur fils et Harry n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire de s'y rendre. Sauf qu'il avait des partiels à réviser. Son année était importante. Il ne voulait pas la rater et aller s'amuser au manoir de ses beaux-parents n'était pas une bonne idée.

Quand il en avait parlé avec Drago, son compagnon lui avait rétorqué qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire à cause de ses études, qu'il en avait assez de son côté égoïste et Harry de répliquer qu'il était désolé mais qu'il préférait rester là, qu'ils pouvaient se séparer pour la journée, ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres.

De toute manière, il le savait que prononcer cette phrase mettait Drago hors de lui. Il refusait qu'ils aillent chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient un couple, pas deux célibataires, bons amis qui s'envoyaient en l'air de temps en temps. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était normal qu'ils aillent aux fêtes, repas familiaux et tout autre événement incluant la famille ensemble !

Harry avait donc capitulé pour avoir la paix et faire plaisir à son petit ami. Au pire, il prendrait ses cours et s'isolerait dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde impeccablement coiffée et aux vêtements soignés. Rien à voir avec Harry et sa tignasse en bataille – merci papa – et ses habits froissés parce qu'il les avait roulés en boule dans son armoire.

– Tu as fini de bouder ? grommela Drago. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

– Je ne boude pas et oui, je sais.

– Alors tu fais quoi sur ce lit ? Allez, debout ! Le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul !

– Je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche et me coucher.

Il était sept heures du soir, à peine.

– À cette heure-là ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins.

Drago s'approcha du lit et lui toucha le front, l'air inquiet. Harry l'appréciait dans ces moments-là, quand il était attentionné. Il lui sourit en secouant la tête. Non, il n'était pas malade, il était juste fatigué.

– Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Je n'aime pas te savoir patraque. Va te laver pendant que je m'occupe de ton repas.

Harry n'eut pas la force de dire que tout allait bien. Il voulait être dorloté par son amant, sentir que ce dernier tenait à lui.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois et cinq que le brun vivait ici. Leur couple avait des hauts et des bas, comme chez tous les couples, sauf qu'Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait plus vraiment entre eux. Drago pouvait passer du chaud au froid sans raisons apparentes, laissant chez son compagnon un sentiment de malaise inexpliqué.

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour une douche rapide qui devrait le requinquer un peu avant d'en sortir en pyjama pour rejoindre Drago dans le séjour. Un bol de soupe l'attendait sur l'îlot central, fumant. Le blond était assis sur l'un des tabourets à l'attendre.

Comment ne pas craquer en le voyant ?

– Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, tu sais. C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée au travail et... et quand tu as dit que je pouvais y aller tout seul, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Harry se traîna jusqu'à l'autre tabouret et s'y installa mollement.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je tiens à toi. Vraiment.

Il tentait de le rassurer. C'était vrai, Harry tenait à Drago. Énormément.

– Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on soit loin l'un de l'autre.

– Je sais. C'est juste que... ce sont mes études, tu comprends ? Je finis ma quatrième année. L'année prochaine, j'ai mon diplôme. C'est important pour moi.

– Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de travailler, répliqua Drago. Et grâce à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de subvenir à tes besoins pour te payer un logement et tes études. Tu vis ici tous frais payés. Que demander de plus ? Ce que je te demande juste, c'est... de penser à moi aussi, un peu.

C'était la stricte vérité. Harry n'avait pas d'emploi d'appoint comme beaucoup de ses camarades de promo pour joindre les deux bouts. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, sauf l'été. Ses parents lui payaient, lorsqu'il vivait seul, son studio et ses études. Là, Drago l'hébergeait et les Potter avaient déjà déboursé pour sa scolarité.

– Je pense à toi.

– Pas assez puisque tu trouves le moyen de refuser d'aller chez mes parents. On dirait que... Non, laisse tomber.

Mais il avait titillé la curiosité de son partenaire qui dédaigna la soupe si gentiment préparée pour fixer Drago qui triturait une serviette laissée là. Comment le blond osait dire qu'il ne pensait pas assez à lui ?

– Que ?

– Laisse tomber.

– Dis !

– Bon, d'accord, capitula Drago. On dirait que tu ne les aimes pas. Tu es toujours à trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir.

Harry resta interdit, soufflé par la force des aveux. Pour un peu, il en serait tombé de sa chaise tellement c'était surprenant.

– Quoi ? ! Mais c'est faux. Tes parents sont géniaux !

– Alors pourquoi tu trouves toujours une excuse ?

– J'ai des partiels, Dray !

– Mets de côté tes études, Harry ! Au moins pour un week-end ! On ne profite jamais, tu es toujours occupé. Pour une fois qu'on peut se relaxer, il faut que tu gâches tout !

Il se leva, les yeux froids, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Harry sentit une angoisse lui vriller les entrailles. Encore. Il n'aimait pas ce Drago-là, celui en colère, à tel point qu'il pourrait presque devenir violent.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne pense qu'à toi. C'est toujours pour ta pomme ! Je me décarcasse sans cesse et voilà comment je suis remercié ! Regarde ! Cette soupe, je l'ai préparée pour toi et pas un merci ! Rien ! C'est à peine si tu y as goûté !

– Pourquoi tu t'emportes ?

Question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser. Sitôt qu'elle quitta ses lèvres, il la regretta. Et ce, d'autant plus que Drago sembla sur le point d'exploser.

– Parce que j'en ai marre de compter pour que dalle ! Je m'en vais !

Il récupéra sa veste et quitta le loft, laissant un Harry perplexe, figé sur sa chaise, complètement perdu, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Drago réagisse de la sorte, soit aussi excessif.

Et puis les derniers mots de son amant lui revinrent en mémoire. Drago était parti. Il avait juste pris sa veste mais il avait déserté le loft pour prendre l'air quelque part dans Londres.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le bol qui refroidissait. Soupe préparée si affectueusement par son petit ami. Et lui qui n'avait pas dit merci. Il n'avait rien fait.

Était-il si égoïste ? Sans doute. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago lui faisait cette remarque. Ce n'était pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Égoïste, nombriliste, égocentrique. Tête en l'air aussi. Souvent. Rêveur. Désordonné, piètre cuisinier, mauvais goûts en matière de vêtements...

Pourtant, Harry faisait des efforts. Sans cesse.

0o0

Il avait su que la journée serait mauvaise. Rien que le réveil lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Drago n'était pas rentré de la nuit, ne l'avait pas appelé. Harry s'était inquiété et avait tenté de le joindre dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il s'était rendu compte que la place à ses côtés était froide.

La réponse de son amant avait été claire et sans appel : il ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir, tard. Harry avait compris que c'était pour lui faire payer leur dispute. Il avait cependant un peu de mal à saisir ce qu'il estimait être un comportement excessif. Pour lui, ça n'était qu'une petite dispute, mais elle avait pris des proportions importantes, à cause de lui avait souligné Drago. Encore une fois. Parce qu'il était trop égoïste. Encore.

Parfois, avec tout ce qui lui était reproché, Harry se demandait comment Drago pouvait encore rester avec lui. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un moins que rien qui avait de la chance d'avoir été choisi par un homme tel que le blond.

Le brun était donc parti pour la faculté l'esprit tourmenté en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se faire pardonner. Des fleurs ferait trop amoureux espérant reconquérir sa petite amie, un cadeau serait peut-être trop. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi offrir à une personne qui avait déjà tout.

– Harry ! l'appela une voix féminine.

Il se tourna vivement au beau milieu du hall en reconnaissant Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Elle était accompagnée de son autre meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur son visage. Celui-ci s'agrandit en sentant l'étreinte forte de la jeune femme.

– Je te trouve épuisé. Ça ne va pas ?

– Si si, mentit Harry.

Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité. Parce qu'il avait un peu honte d'avoir laissé Drago partir. C'était de sa faute si son amant avait quitté l'appartement sous le coup de la colère.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui ! Tout va bien, s'énerva-t-il soudain excédé par cette attention sur sa personne.

Hermione était adorable mais avait la sale manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, en l'occurrence, elle adorait s'enquérir de la santé de ses amis, surtout s'ils n'allaient pas bien.

En étant honnête, Harry n'avait aucune raison de répliquer, surtout pas aussi froidement. Mais il était fatigué, inquiet et se sentait vide.

– Désolé. Juste que... je t'assure que ça va.

– D'accord, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Si tout va bien...

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs de la faculté. Harry se laissa faire bon gré mal gré, ravi néanmoins de voir que quelque chose n'avait pas changé.

– Dis, Ryry, intervint Ron en se mettant à leur hauteur, maman t'invite à la maison le week-end prochain.

– Je...

Il aurait aimé dire oui, hurler ce oui. Parce que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas allé chez les Weasley. Depuis qu'il était avec Drago.

– Il faut que j'en parle à Drago.

– Allez Harry. Ça fait des mois que tu ne viens plus ! Des mois que tu nous dis qu'il faut que tu vois avec ton homme et il dit toujours non !

– Je ne peux pas décider alors qu'on est un couple, Ron ! Si je suis invité quelque part, je dois lui en faire mention. C'est normal ! On sort ensemble !

– À t'entendre, tu as l'air de lui demander l'autorisation, répliqua Ron, ses sourcils roux froncés.

Harry força le petit groupe à s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir.

– Quoi ?

Il ne demandait l'autorisation à personne, trouvant normal de parler de cette invitation à son petit ami, histoire d'avoir un avis.

– On dirait que tu as peur de lui.

– Mais non ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur de Drago !

Il retira son bras de l'étreinte d'Hermione et recula, un brin rageur. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils lui balancer ce genre de nouvelle ? Comme si son amant était violent. Drago était juste un peu colérique et excessif.

– Je vais en cours, annonça-t-il.

Son prénom fut appelé deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne tourne à un angle, furieux. Ses deux amis pensaient le connaître et connaître Drago. Ils se trompaient ! Lui savait qui était son compagnon.

En rentrant à l'appartement, Harry pouvait maintenant affirmer que sa journée avait été mauvaise. Il laissa son sac dans l'entrée, jeta ses tennis usées dans un coin et se poser sans grâce dans le canapé.

Il resta là, à végéter devant la télévision jusqu'à ce que la porte du loft s'ouvre. Harry ne bougea pas.

– Merci pour l'accueil, grogna Drago en entrant. Et quel bordel ! On se croirait dans une porcherie ! Je suis parti vingt-quatre heures et on dirait qu'un typhon a dévasté mon appartement.

Harry regarda le fameux foutoir et hormis ses chaussures et son sac, la pièce était rangée. Comme lorsque Drago l'avait quittée la veille.

– J'ai passé une sale journée, Dray.

Il n'avait aucune envie de subir des reproches. Pas après ces heures épouvantablement longues, son réveil seul, sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione qui devaient le haïr, et le reste.

– Parce que tu penses être le seul ? ! Range ton foutoir !

– Faut qu'on parle.

– De quoi ? ! D'hier ? Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit, non ? Que dire de plus ?

– Rien, murmura Harry. Il n'y a rien à dire.

– Parfait. Maintenant range !

– Ron m'a invité à dormir chez ses parents le week-end prochain. Je vais y aller.

Il n'avait pas peur de Drago et était capable de prendre ses décisions tout seul ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de son amant.

– Je ne crois pas, non.

– J'ai besoin de ça, Dray, répliqua Harry. J'ai besoin...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler ses pensées. Tout au long de la journée, les paroles de ses amis avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit. Il voulait prouver à ses amis qu'il n'était pas ce faible qu'ils pensaient qu'il était et il avait besoin de prendre de la distance. Surtout depuis le retour de Drago et son comportement froid à son égard.

Une poigne forte l'attira dans son giron. Il put respirer l'odeur musquée de Drago et ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

– Ça va aller, mon chéri. Ça va aller. On va en discuter si tu veux, murmura Drago en lui caressant le dos.

– J'ai envie d'y aller.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je...

– J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de te savoir loin de moi, le coupa Drago. Tu pourrais te faire draguer par un autre et je ne serai pas là pour t'arracher à ses griffes.

– Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, tu sais et les frères de Ron ne me feront rien. Je les connais depuis des années et je les considère comme Horatio.

Drago poussa un soupir. Sa jalousie refaisait surface. Harry appréciait ce côté, trouvant cela flatteur pour son ego. Sauf que là, il s'en serait bien passé. Parce que cette jalousie signifiait que son compagnon n'avait pas confiance en lui ou en les frères de Ron.

– Peut-être mais on ne sait jamais. Je vais commander le dîner et on en parlera pendant le repas. Tu veux bien ranger ?

– Oui.

Le blond lui donna une tape sur les fesses lorsqu'il se leva pour ranger le sac et ses chaussures. Le reste était comme la veille mis à part le bol de soupe de la veille et un peu de vaisselle dans l'évier.

– Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il ses affaires à la main.

– Je comptais la prendre avec toi, lui fit Drago avec un air coquin tout s'emparant du téléphone pour commander leur repas.

Harry s'éclipsa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il revint quelques secondes plus tard, son amant était en ligne avec le traiteur chinois non loin de chez eux.

Le soir, au fond du lit, le bras de Drago passé en travers de son corps dénudé et son souffle dans son cou, Harry put se dire qu'au final, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise. Surtout à la fin, quand Drago lui avait fait passionnément l'amour, que ce soit dans la salle de bains, sous la douche, ou dans la chambre. Leurs deux corps avaient fusionné. Ç'a avait été magnifique.

0o0

Si le paradis devait ressembler à ça, Harry signait tout de suite. Drago était adorable, attentionné... exactement comme au début de leur relation. Il était totalement aux petits soins. Son amant se sentait fondre et son amour pour le blond sembla grimper d'un cran. Lui qui avait voulu prendre un peu de distance s'était retiré cette idée de la tête assez rapidement.

Mieux encore, Ron et Hermione ne lui faisaient plus comprendre qu'ils savaient mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui. De toute manière c'était à peine s'il les voyait. Depuis leur petite dispute, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, Harry rentrant directement pour ranger un peu et préparer le dîner pour lui et son amoureux.

Cela faisait un petit mois que leur couple était de nouveau uni comme avant et Harry espérait que cela continuerait encore longtemps. Il aimait ce Drago aimable, doux qui n'explosait pas sans signe avant coureur. Il appréciait ce Drago qui le faisait réviser pour ses partiels tous les soirs, lui faisant l'amour s'il avait bien travaillé, qui le câlinait souvent, à la moindre occasion. Le brun se disait qu'il était avec l'homme parfait, qu'il était dans sa petite bulle de bonheur et que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir l'éclater.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende avec son amant chez ses parents pour un repas auquel ils avaient été conviés avec Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques semaines puisque le couple avait des obligations à droite et à gauche, toujours par mont et par vaux le week-end, soit chez les Malefoy, soit dans un petit village loin de tout... mais peu chez les Potter.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé apparemment. James Potter, homme énergique de quarante-trois ans avait eu la bonne idée de tomber d'une échelle et de se casser la jambe. Il était plâtré depuis une semaine et devait porter ce plâtre pendant encore le même temps. Lily Potter était toujours aussi pimpante. Quelques mèches blanches striaient sa chevelure de feu et des rides étaient venues creuser son visage au coin des yeux et de la bouche. Hope avait vu son ventre s'arrondir et la lassitude de fin de grossesse se faire ressentir. Et Horatio, toujours fidèle à lui-même, survolté.

Harry avait eu le sentiment étrange de rentrer chez lui avec des étrangers. Tant de choses semblaient s'être passées en un mois qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Sa famille avait vécu sans lui et lui ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé eux.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le traditionnel repas dominical, avec les pièces rapportées qui étaient Bettany, Adrian et Drago.

L'ambiance au début chaleureuse s'était refroidie brutalement avec l'arrivée du dessert et le départ précipité du blond qui avait une urgence. Son père avait eu un malaise et il devait aller à son chevet sur le champ.

Dès que la porte d'entrée avait claqué, Harry s'était senti seul et vulnérable. Il aurait bien voulu que Drago revienne le chercher pour qu'ils partent tous les deux à la clinique.

– Alors ? Entre vous ça a l'air d'être parfait, fit Hope doucement en se caressant le ventre.

Pour Harry, la rondeur n'avait jamais été aussi grosse. Il savait que sa sœur attendait une petite fille, à la plus grande joie de Lily qui avait déjà acheté de quoi faire plein de petites robes et petits ensembles pour l'enfant. Elle cousait de temps en temps et se débrouillait assez bien. Cependant, pour l'étudiant, c'était comme s'il voyait pour la première fois que Hope était enceinte.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu es sur un nuage. Ça fait combien de temps tous les deux ? Six ? Sept mois ?

– Sept, confirma Harry qui se surprit à penser que le temps avait passé moins vite que prévu.

Lui qui avait pensé que justement ce serait l'inverse, que tout allait plus vite quand on était amoureux.

– Je te sens un peu fatigué mon chéri, intervint Lily en passant une main maternelle dans les cheveux bruns éternellement en bataille de son fils. Tes examens sont terminés ?

– Oui. On a révisé avec Drago. Il m'a aidé.

– Donc tu as une chance d'avoir ton année.

– Oui, sourit Harry. On a une chance de l'avoir.

– On ? releva Bettany. C'est toi qui l'auras, pas lui.

Harry la fixa, ahuri. C'était clair pourtant qu'il serait le seul à l'avoir. Mais Drago l'ayant aidé, il était normal que le brun associe ses résultats à son amant.

– Je sais, fit-il, tout sourire disparu.

– Alors pourquoi « on » ?

– Betty, murmura Horatio en lui faisant signe de se taire.

– C'était juste une question, se récria Bettany en levant les mains.

– Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? gronda Harry, les sourcils froncés, certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Qu'ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose.

– Rien, se hâta de répondre la jeune femme. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout. N'y vois rien de malsain ou...

– À t'entendre, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Qu'on est coupable de quelque chose.

Bettany rougit brutalement, signe clair qu'elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Harry retint un sourire vainqueur. Il avait tapé où ça faisait mal.

– Harry, je pose juste la question. Tu n'es coupable de rien, Drago non plus. T'entendre dire « on » m'a juste surprise. C'est tout.

– La discussion est close, tempéra James qui sentait la dispute poindre.

Il avait tous ses enfants ici et comptait bien les garder au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Lily se leva pour commencer à débarrasser, aidée par ses trois enfants pendant que James poussait les deux autres à venir avec lui dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec sa jambe. Son adorable épouse l'avait mis dehors parce qu'il faisait plus de bêtises qu'il n'aidait. Il avait donc emmené de force son gendre et sa belle fille.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient eux aussi dans le salon, avachis dans les fauteuils et le canapé.

– Horatio, tes pieds, rouspéta Lily en lui tapant sur la tête. Toute ton éducation est à reprendre mon pauvre enfant.

– Ma pauvre maman, j'en suis bien navré, tu penses bien, se moqua gentiment Horatio avec un grand sourire avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa petite amie. Aïe ! Non mais je vous jure, je suis un garçon battu.

– Mon pauvre bichon, répliqua Bettany en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu as l'air maltraité, c'est sur.

Elle lui caressa la tignasse châtain qui était aussi désordonnée que celles de son père et de son frère.

– Moque-toi, espèce de sadique qui aime frapper son petit ami. Mais je t'aime.

– Je vais vomir, marmonna Harry.

– Ne me dis pas que ton Drago-chou ne te dit pas des mots d'amour, s'esclaffa Hope, sa main prise dans celle de son compagnon.

Harry lui fit une grimace mais au fond de lui, il était un peu jaloux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose que son frère et sa sœur avec Drago : lui prendre la main, lui caresser les cheveux – même si son amant aurait refusé parce que personne ne touchait ses cheveux – ou toute autre moyen pour prouver qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

– Ce n'est pas mon Drago-chou. Déjà, je doute qu'il accepte qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Et puis, je doute que notre vie intime t'intéresse tant que ça.

– En effet, et je te saurais gré de ne pas en faire mention, grommela Lily que l'idée d'imaginer son bébé faire des folies de son corps était hautement dérangeante.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pour aucun de ses enfants.

– Clair, assura Horatio. Merci de penser à nos chastes oreilles.

– Mon petit Tio, tes oreilles ne sont plus chastes depuis longtemps, rétorqua Harry.

– Hé ! Fais gaffe Ryry, sinon on reparle de toi et ton chéri.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, mon cher frangin adoré, unique et préféré...

– Aïe, siffla Harry.

Si son frère commençait ainsi, c'était très mauvais signe. Très très mauvais signe.

– Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de dire ça ? s'écria théâtralement Horatio. Oh non, c'est la fin du monde !

Il mit sa main sur son cœur et s'écroula sans grâce sur les genoux de Bettany qui sourit.

– Allez, crache le morceau, idiot. Pourquoi tu veux en parler ?

– Vous êtes choux tous les deux, fit Bettany en secouant son carré court. Parfois, Tio devrait prendre exemple sur Drago. Lui au moins te couve.

– Tu entends quoi par là ? Que je dois être possessif ? grogna Horatio.

Le terme « possessif » associé à Drago fit hérisser le poil de Harry. Pour lui, la possession était forcément synonyme d'objet. Or, il n'était pas cet objet. Il n'était pas une chose que l'on s'appropriait ! Et Drago ne le possédait pas !

– De quoi tu parles ? attaqua-t-il.

– Ton chéri est possessif, Ryry. Faut l'avouer. Il est toujours là à te couver. C'est mignon mais parfois, il a tendance à montrer des dents quand Adrian est là. Comme s'il voulait te tenir loin de lui.

– N'importe quoi ! Il n'est pas...

Il regarda sa mère afin de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Son père s'était intéressé au magazine sur la table basse, signe qu'il n'interviendrait pas.

– Maman !

– Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, chéri. Horatio ne pensait pas à mal en disant ça. Un peu de possessivité n'est pas quelque chose de grave en soi, pour peu que ce ne soit pas poussé à l'extrême.

– Il n'est pas possessif !

– Tu es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ? râla Hope. Horatio n'est pas possessif. Adrian l'est un peu et ne nie pas mon cœur, s'il te plaît. Drago, par contre l'est beaucoup. Comme dit maman, ce n'est pas un mal, tant qu'il ne l'est pas plus que ça. Pourquoi tu prends la mouche ?

– Vous voulez quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Rien ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? On dit juste qu'il est possessif et tu réagis comme si on venait de t'insulter !

– D'abord Betty clame haut et fort que je dis « on » en parlant de mes potentiels résultats et là, on me balance que Drago est possessif. Et alors ? ! Quel est le problème ? !

– Harry, ne crie pas s'il te plaît, fit James calmement.

– Je ne crie pas, je ne fais qu'émettre un peu fortement un avis pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi ma propre famille n'a pas l'air de vouloir me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Drago. Un instant, on est chou et l'autre, il est...

– Tu vas te calmer oui ? beugla plus fortement Horatio. Non mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'emporter comme ça ! On énonce un fait et toi tu t'énerves sans raison. C'est bon là, ça va bien ! Drago est possessif, dire le contraire c'est une bêtise pure et simple. Se mettre des œillères, ça l'est aussi.

Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé. Là, elle était fichue. Harry se sentait trahi par sa propre famille. Ils venaient de lui avouer qu'ils n'appréciaient pas son petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

– D'accord. Bon, je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Je rentre chez moi, avec mon amant, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Bonne fin de journée !

Il se leva du fauteuil, salua l'ensemble de la pièce d'un signe de tête et quitta la maison, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant. Six bouches étaient grandes ouvertes quand il partit. Personne ne comprit son soudain emportement.

Harry marcha d'un pas vif dans la rue, furieux au possible contre son frère, sa sœur et ses parents de lui avoir fait comprendre que Drago n'était pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il avait soit-disant des œillères, terme employé par Horatio qui voulait tout dire : il ne voyait pas tout. Pourtant eux ne vivaient pas avec le jeune Malefoy. Ils ne le connaissaient pas autant que lui le connaissait. Le brun pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas ces fameuses œillères, il savait ce dont était capable Drago et pouvait énoncer ses défauts. Il ne voyait pas que ses qualités.

Oui, Drago était un peu possessif. Il ne le niait pas. Mais pas autant que voulaient l'affirmer Hope ou leur mère.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il n'était pas calmé. Drago n'était pas présent. Sans doute encore à la clinique. Son téléphone n'avait pas sonné. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago rentra. Tous ses gestes étaient lents, comme s'il était épuisé. La colère de Harry disparut instantanément.

– Comment va ton père ?

– Bien. Ce n'était qu'un malaise mais comme il était tombé, on a préféré l'emmener aux Urgences. Il se plaignait de douleurs dans le dos. Mais ce n'est rien. Avec maman, on est soulagé. Et toi ? Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant vingt-deux heures.

– Je suis parti avant. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

– Oh.

Drago s'installa à ses côtés, l'air préoccupé. Harry soupira, se demandant s'il devait se confier. Il en avait envie, pour savoir quoi en penser, avoir un avis extérieur.

– Disons que... on s'est un peu disputé.

En soi, ce n'était pas rare que le ton monte. Comme disait leur père, ils avaient tous un caractère épouvantable quand ça n'allait pas dans leur sens.

– Mais de là à ce que tu partes...

– Ils ont dit des choses sur toi, avoua Harry. Comme quoi tu étais possessif. Très possessif. Que j'avais des œillères... Je crois qu'en fait, ils ne t'apprécient pas tant que ça au final. Et ça me fait mal de penser qu'ils ont été hypocrites avec toi depuis le début.

Drago le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et lui caresser les cheveux.

– Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais, lui lâcha Drago tout doucement. Les regards de ton père, les sous-entendus de ta mère... je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que c'est ta famille et que tu les aimes...

Harry serra la chemise légèrement froissée entre ses doigts, de même que ses dents. Comment sa famille avait-elle osé ? Et lui, n'avait-il rien vu du tout ? Ou avait-il vraiment ces œillères sur les yeux ?

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

– Ne le sois pas, mon chéri. Ne le sois pas. Allez viens. Au lit ! Je sais exactement comment faire pour te remonter le moral.

Harry releva la tête, quittant le giron de son compagnon, l'air pitoyable.

– Ah ? Quoi donc ?

– Viens, je vais te montrer.

Le brun se retrouva étendu sur le lit, Drago à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Si ce que son compagnon avait en tête était ce à quoi il pensait, malgré son moral à zéro, il se sentait réagir à cette vue.

– Alors ? La vue te plaît ?

– Assez, oui, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il en avait très envie. Désirant ardemment que Drago le déshabille, lui écarte les cuisses et s'enfonce en lui.

– On pimente un peu ?

Drago fouilla un instant dans la table de chevet et en sortit une paire de menottes. Harry déglutit. Ces menottes avaient été achetées trois mois auparavant quand ils s'étaient rendus tous les deux dans un sex-shop. Ils avaient pris aussi quelques petits éléments censés pimenter leur vie sexuelle.

– Dis oui. On ne les a encore jamais essayées et... j'avoue que te voir attaché...

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le blond lui prit la main et la posa sur son entre-jambe déjà gonflée. Il bandait férocement alors que son amant était encore mou.

– Tu sens ça ?

– Oui. Difficile de le rater.

– Alors ? Pour les menottes ? S'il te plaît.

Comme pour le faire céder, Drago se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue joueuse venir taquiner la sienne.

– S'il te plaît.

– Ok.

Nul besoin de tant de suppliques. Harry avait accepté dès qu'il les avaient vues.

– Préparation ou tu préfères la pénétration tout de suite ? s'enquit Drago en lui prenant les poignets pour lui mettre les deux anneaux métalliques aux poignets.

Le jeune étudiant le remercia mentalement de ne pas les avoir accrochées au lit. Il n'aurait pas apprécié ne plus être libre de ses mouvements.

Son amant était assis sur lui, la bosse dans son pantalon contre la sienne qu'il s'ingéniait à frotter de temps en temps pour le faire grogner.

Une fois les menottes fermées, Drago posa ses mains sur les épaules et reprit son activité avec plus de rapidité et une intense concentration. S'il continuait, Harry savait qu'il pourrait venir là, juste par ce simple contact. Et puis le blond cessa pour venir le fixer dans les yeux. Mercure en fusion contre émeraudes.

– Alors ? Oui ou non ? Si on attend trop, je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps.

Harry non plus ne pourrait pas. Il hocha la tête et, les mains toujours liées, commença à défaire autant que possible la chemise avant d'être interrompu par son homme.

– Non, profite.

Le brun fut débarrassé de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, son caleçon et sa chemise fut ouverte. Bras au-dessus de la tête, il laissa Drago lui lécher le torse et pincer ses mamelons sensibles avant de descendre plus bas entre ses jambes écartées. Une langue mutine taquina un instant ses bourses puis une bouche brûlante l'avala complètement. Harry lâcha un gémissement de bien-être. Les fellations étaient rares de la part de son compagnon. Il n'en faisait pour ainsi dire jamais, au plus grand malheur de Potter qui appréciait cette caresse à cet endroit.

– Dray, souffla-t-il après de longues minutes de succion sur son sexe, de langue humide qui retraçait savamment la veine parcourant la longueur de sa hampe, de cette caresse sur son gland violacé. Arrête et prends-moi maintenant !

– C'est demandé si gentiment.

Drago se redressa et prit à peine le temps d'ouvrir son pantalon, de sortir sa verge tendue, de récupérer le flacon de lubrifiant pour venir s'en enduire les doigts ainsi que le rectum de Harry. Ce dernier, les cuisses largement écartées et ses genoux remontés aussi haut que possible, plissa les paupières lorsqu'une grosseur s'enfonça en lui. Une grimace déforma son visage. Il avait l'habitude des relations intimes. Drago n'était pas vraiment un tendre dans leurs ébats et dominait sans partage. Mais d'ordinaire, il y avait un peu de préparations, histoire que le jeune homme ne souffre pas. Là, rien et c'était douloureux. Moins cependant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Malefoy s'immobilisa un instant, lui laissant le temps de souffler et se mit à le pilonner avec ardeur. Les premiers va-et-vient ne furent pas agréables du tout. Harry se força à se détendre pour apprécier, sachant parfaitement que le plaisir ne viendrait que s'il était bien. Celui-ci monta par vague, en même temps que les halètements devenaient gémissements et soupirs de bien-être. L'étudiant, pris dans son excitation et pour approfondir la pénétration, croisa ses jambes dans le dos de son amant qui sembla accélérer la cadence, venant claquer son pubis contre les fesses offertes.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, ne le lâchant pas, adorant le voir perdre cette flegme qui le caractérisait. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes alors que la température de la pièce semblait avoir grimpé en flèche. Ils avaient chaud tous les deux. Très chaud.

Drago accéléra encore, sa bouche se perdant dans le cou de son petit ami pour le mordre férocement. Harry passa ses mains menottées autour du cou pâle et planta ses doigts dans les cheveux, perdu dans son plaisir. Il avait à peine ressenti la morsure, petite pointe de douleur au milieu du reste.

Et puis, un voile blanc s'abattit devant lui alors que son corps se tendait, plongé dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Quand il se laissa retomber sur le lit, Drago était encore en lui, étendu de tout son long, avec son nez dans son cou.

– C'était bien. La prochaine fois, on trouve un moyen de les attacher au lit, non ? proposa Drago en se redressant, le souffle haché et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu est très bandant avec ça aux poignets. Je devrais peut-être chercher d'autres moyens de soumission parce que tu es parfait dans ce rôle.

Les menottes, Harry ne disait pas non. Qu'elles soient attachées au lit, à la rigueur. Mais pour les autres accessoires de soumissions... il n'était pas certain.

Drago se retira et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses encore ouvertes pour observer son œuvre. Harry ne savait pas s'il aimait ou non sentir ce regard inquisiteur sur lui. Il ignorait l'image qu'il pouvait bien renvoyer ainsi étendu entre les draps. Parce que suivant le regard de son homme, il avait l'air soit beau, comme en cet instant, soit répugnant. Du sperme coulait lentement sur le matelas, reste de ce que son rectum n'avait pas pu garder en lui, tandis que sa propre semence maculait son torse.

Drago récupéra la chemise abandonnée et essuya les marques blanchâtres.

Harry ferma les yeux. Le contact du tissu sur sa peau sensible le fit frémir, de même que le regard de Drago sur lui.

Un regard empli de désir.

Beau et aimé, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait en cet instant.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors?**


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais, j'avais dit que je publierai hier mais c'était même pas la peine. Ce n'était pas flemmardise, j'étais juste complètement crevée. Je pense que je vous dois une petite explication. Je suis partie 3 jours en Angleterre avec Archimède. On est rentrées hier, elle tôt le matin et moi, en fin d'après-midi. Le temps de rentrer chez moi et au vu de mon état de fatigue (debout à 2h du mat' pour être à l'aéroport aux environs de 4h30) je me suis dit que c'est pas à 20h que j'allais répondre aux reviews, relire mon chapitre et poster. Alors, quitte à avoir du retard, bah j'ai décidé de poster là, aujourd'hui.

Donc voilà ma petite excuse.

Concernant le chapitre, certains le trouveront... bizarre. Je l'ai relu et je ne l'ai pas trouvé bien mais peut-être était-ce dû à ma grande fatigue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **Aventurine-san** pour ta review, j'espère avoir répondu aux autres.

* * *

03

Quiconque avait vu Harry Potter parcourir les couloirs de la fac s'était dit qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme ou d'un zombie. Il avait une mine épouvantable, des cernes profonds et noirs sous les yeux. Il paraissait même avoir maigri. Comme si ses vacances avaient été éprouvantes.

Aucun ne pouvait se douter qu'elles l'avaient en effet été. Le jeune homme avait vu son amant devenir plus possessif et exigeant que jamais, ne cessant de le rabrouer encore et encore. Au final, le brun avait intégré le fait qu'il avait plus de défauts que de qualités et qu'il était entièrement coupable de la raison de la rupture avec son ex.

Il était sorti huit mois avec Marcus Flint. Une relation amoureuse dont il était sorti détruit parce que l'homme qu'il avait cru aimer l'avait quitté sans mot dire, sans signe avant coureur et surtout – cela, Harry l'avait appris plus tard – parce qu'il était en couple avec une femme. Marcus, le jeune premier de la faculté de droit. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard à la bibliothèque universitaire commune avec les deux facultés et avaient décidé de se retrouver à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir ensemble.

Huit mois plus tard, Marcus lui annonçait sans tambour ni trompette qu'il était en couple depuis quelques semaines avec une fille et qu'en fait, Harry n'était rien de plus qu'un faire-valoir pour rendre sa petite amie jalouse et l'attirer à lui. Autant dire que le brun en avait eu le cœur brisé et qu'il avait mis du temps avant de remonter la pente, s'enfermant dans le travail pour n'avoir à penser à rien d'autre.

Que Drago lui reproche le fait qu'il ait été célibataire était injuste et impensable mais Harry avait fini par croire que c'était vrai. Après tout, s'il n'était pas aussi nul, il aurait pu le garder.

Aujourd'hui, près d'un an après leur mise en couple, Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. D'un côté, il aimait sincèrement Drago, de l'autre, il le détestait et voulait le fuir. Parce qu'il sentait que tout lui échappait, que sa relation avec son homme n'était plus du tout la même. Drago avait changé du jour au lendemain, depuis que Harry avait laissé sa famille en plant ce jour de juin.

Le brun avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents. Lily avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois pour comprendre. C'était son petit ami qui décrochait la plupart du temps. Drago lui avait dit qu'ils n'acceptaient pas leur relation et qu'ils voulaient les faire rompre. Il était donc normal pour l'étudiant de refuser de leur parler. Au final, il ne recevait plus rien, sauf un SMS pour son anniversaire. SMS qu'il n'avait pas lu.

Maintenant sa vie se résumait aux rares personnes qui lui parlaient encore, c'est à dire les quelques amis de Drago, notamment Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, deux personnes que Harry détestait mais côtoyait par obligation parce que son amant les appréciait, les Malefoy et c'était bien tout.

Ses meilleurs amis lui avaient tourné le dos lorsqu'il les avait renvoyés plusieurs fois voir ailleurs, parce qu'ils pensaient tout savoir mieux que lui, arguant que sa relation avec son homme n'était pas saine, qu'il n'était pas heureux et ce, juste avant la fin de l'année universitaire. Il passait son temps entre la faculté et le loft qu'il ne quittait que contraint et forcé parce qu'il était encore traité d'égoïste et qu'il ne faisait aucun effort.

Lentement, le jeune homme s'était senti seul et avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans une déprime qui s'était transformée en dépression. Il ne mangeait plus rien, dormait à peine et lorsqu'il faisait mine de vouloir partir, Drago redevenait le gentil petit ami qu'il était au départ, aimant et doux au possible avant de se transformer en celui que Harry redoutait.

Harry s'installa à une table de la bibliothèque du campus et se plongea dans un livre sur l'économie. Avant, cette matière l'avait toujours passionné. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette filière. Sauf que depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il s'accrochait à ses études pour obtenir son diplôme. Pour l'instant, c'était son seul mantra. Le reste, il ne savait pas. Il ignorait tout de son futur, ne voyant que le court terme, à savoir le mois prochain.

Plongé sans entrain dans le Keynésianisme, Harry bondit en entendant quelqu'un faire racler la chaise en face de lui. Il vit Pansy Parkinson s'installer avec grâce, poser son sac de marque sur la table et croiser ses mains parfaitement manucurées.

Pansy était une femme superbe qui travaillait avec la crème de la crème dans le monde de la mode. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement bouclés, sa peau sans la moindre imperfection, maquillée de façon légère. Ses vêtements tombaient sur mesure sur son corps de rêve. Si Harry avait été hétéro, il en serait tombé fou amoureux. Tout du moins, si elle n'avait pas été elle, à savoir une garce cupide, avide et capable de tout.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-il.

– Romps avec Drago ! ordonna-t-elle.

Rompre ? Cette idée tourna en boucle un instant dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Une petite partie de lui hurla oui, que la rupture était peut-être la meilleure solution. L'autre criait qu'il l'aimait et que Drago pouvait se montrer amoureux, doux, passionné, gentil. C'était ce Drago-là que Harry voulait voir. Et il pouvait l'apercevoir de temps en temps.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Simple mon cher Harry, lui et moi avons une liaison depuis deux mois.

Le brun déglutit alors qu'un froid glacial s'emparait de son corps. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Sa bouche s'assécha, son cerveau refusa de penser ce qu'on venait de lui asséner.

Puis, peu à peu, il prit conscience de la bombe qu'on lui avait lâchée en pleine figure.

Drago et Pansy ? Ils couchaient ensemble ? Non ! Pour Harry, c'était impossible. Son amant pouvait se montrer violent verbalement mais il ne le tromperait pas, c'était une certitude !

– Tu mens.

Après tout, c'était fortement possible. Il connaissait un peu Pansy. Assez pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Harry avait noté qu'elle semblait être très attirée par Drago, toujours à vouloir le coller, le toucher.

Si elle lui assénait cela, pour Harry, c'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle affirmait quelque chose et que cela se révélait être simplement issu de son imagination. Aussi Potter avait cessé de la croire.

– Ah bon ? répliqua Parkinson acide. Alors je peux te demander ce qu'il fait quand il part ? Quand tu refuses qu'il te fasse l'amour ? Tu sais où il va le soir et toute la nuit ?

– Chez ses parents, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche, sa main tremblant légèrement.

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Comment pouvait-elle être au courant que Drago quittait son appartement le soir sans rentrer de la nuit ?

À moins que, cette fois, Pansy dise la vérité et qu'elle le retrouve ces nuits-là.

Le couple avait de moins en moins de relations sexuelles. Parce que Harry n'en avait aucune envie. Son amant quittait donc de plus en plus souvent le loft, disparaissant toute la nuit. À chaque fois, ça correspondait au refus du brun de se donner.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant tu sais comme moi que c'est un mensonge.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? marmonna Harry, les dents serrées.

– Parce que depuis le début, tu t'es immiscé entre nous alors que tu n'avais pas le droit. Drago est à moi, Potter. Et je l'ai gagné, tandis que toi, tu vas le perdre !

Harry ne sut jamais ce qui lui passa par la tête. Mais au lieu d'être désespéré par ces aveux, il sentit un regain d'énergie. Il savait, lui, que Drago était à lui ! C'était son compagnon, son petit ami, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait !

– C'est moi qui vis avec lui ! Pas toi, Parkinson ! Tu as gagné quelques nuits avec lui, mais c'est avec moi qu'il est !

Il rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque brutalement, étonnement serein malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Depuis des semaines, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il allait parler avec Drago, lui demander si c'était vrai. Et si lui et Pansy avaient bel et bien une liaison, il allait exiger des explications.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant le cabinet d'architecte dans lequel Drago travaillait. Son amant n'était qu'employé, seulement il affirmait que dans quelques mois, il pourrait monter sa propre affaire. Le jeune homme poussa la porte et pénétra dans un petit hall tout blanc et bien éclairé par des lampes au plafond et des larges baies vitrées. Au fond, une grande pièce, blanche également. Il y avait plusieurs salariés captivés par leur écran.

Harry pénétra sans se poser de questions dans la pièce, et fondit entre les bureaux avec pour seul objectif Drago qui était lui aussi penché sur son ordinateur.

Quand Harry se planta devant son bureau, il releva lentement la tête, surpris.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa-t-il.

– Faut qu'on parle. Tu as cinq minutes ?

– Je travaille, au cas où tu ne le verrais pas. Donc non, je n'ai pas cinq minutes.

– Prends une pause alors, répliqua froidement Harry. Je t'attends dehors.

Il retraversa la salle sous le regard étonné des collègues de son petit ami, sortit dehors et attendit, adossé au mur que Drago le rejoigne. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver, le regard dur, le visage crispé.

– Je peux savoir ce que veut dire ce cirque ?

– Pansy est venue me voir à la fac, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a... avoué quelque chose que je ne tenais pas forcément à savoir.

– Ah ? Quoi donc ?

– Vous avez une liaison ?

– Allons bon, maugréa Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. D'où tu sors ça ?

– Alors ? Oui ou non ? !

La colère avait remplacé sa sérénité. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de frapper ce visage qui ne montrait aucune émotion à part l'impatience. Comme si cette histoire ne le touchait pas. Un autre que lui aurait montré de l'incompréhension face à cette accusation fausse ou alors de la peur d'avoir été découvert. Drago ne paraissait rien ressentir.

– Je doute que ce soit le moment, Potter, cracha Drago. On en reparlera plus tard ! J'ai du travail et toi tu dois retourner en cours.

Il se détourna résolument mais fut arrêté par la main de Harry.

– On n'a pas fini !

– Si, Potter ! On a terminé ! Alors tu me lâches et tu dégages !

Ce qui n'arrêta pas Harry, loin de là. Il resserra d'ailleurs sa prise sur le bras du blond.

– Ton amie est venue m'annoncer que toi et elle aviez couché ensemble et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu retournes travailler ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? !

– Ne hurle pas, ordonna Drago alors que certains passants avaient ralenti pour assister à la dispute.

– Alors réponds-moi.

– Pas. Ici. Potter ! Maintenant tu dégages !

Il parvint à s'arracher à la poigne de son petit ami et rentra à l'intérieur, laissant là un Harry stupéfait, sa colère entièrement évaporée par le geste et les paroles froides. La peur le reprit, lui tordant le ventre à l'idée que toute cette histoire soit vraie. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Si rien ne s'était passé, Drago l'aurait dit.

Harry se secoua et rentra directement au loft. Il avait cours mais n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre.

Drago rentra bien plus tard, dans la soirée, énervé au possible à en juger par la force du claquement de porte lorsqu'il la referma.

– Potter ! hurla-t-il. Ramène tes fesses ici, tout de suite !

Harry serra le coussin qu'il avait entre les bras et se tira lentement du lit sur lequel il avait passé la majeur partie de son temps depuis son retour, puis prit sur lui. Drago ne pouvait rien lui faire, il en était persuadé. Jusque là, il avait été brutal avec ses mots, jamais avec ses poings, mêmes lors de ses plus grandes colères.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la chambre en traînant les pieds, il tomba nez à nez avec la vision de son petit ami fou de rage. Drago avait dû ressasser son arrivée brutale toute la journée.

– Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ce débarquement stupide à mon bureau ? Là où je bosse ? Mon patron a failli me virer à cause de toi ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur a des soupçons d'infidélité ? ! C'est ça ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que venir me déranger ? Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre ? !

Harry ferma les yeux. Menace d'être mis à la porte ? À cause de lui ? Non ! Le patron de Drago ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. C'était son employé le plus prometteur.

– Je...

– Tiens, c'est étrange, tu n'as plus de répartie ? ! Où est ta verve ? Hein ? !

– Je suis désolé ?

– J'espère bien que tu l'es, Potter ! Je suis sur la sellette à cause de tes âneries ! Mais tu voulais qu'on discute ? Alors on va parler ! Tu veux savoir si Pansy et moi avons couché ensemble ? La réponse est oui ! Elle et moi avons une liaison ! Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

– Que... Mais...

Que Pansy lui annonce qu'ils avaient une aventure, c'était à peine tolérable même avec l'idée que ce ne soit au final que l'invention d'une femme jalouse. Que Drago lui confirme cette nouvelle était insupportable pour lui. Apprendre que son amant, celui qu'il aimait allait voir ailleurs...

– Tu t'attendais à quoi quand tu refusais que je te baise ? Hein ? Que j'attende sagement ton bon vouloir ? Je suis un homme, Potter et comme tous les hommes, j'ai des besoins ! Maintenant tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour que je n'aille pas voir ailleurs !

– Tu m'as trompé ? lâcha-t-il après de longues secondes de silence.

Jusque là son cerveau avait été totalement vide et incapable de penser.

– Trompé ? Non ! Je ne crois pas ! Pour qu'il y ait tromperie, il faut que l'autre ne soit pas au courant. Or, arrête moi si je me plante, mais tu l'es, non ? !

– Deux mois ?

– Ça doit être ça, oui.

– Mais... Pourquoi ?

Il savait, pourtant. Drago lui avait expliqué. Sauf que son esprit avait refusé tout bonnement l'excuse.

– Serais-tu stupide ? J'ai couché avec Pansy parce qu'elle le voulait, que je le voulais et que tu ne le voulais pas. Donc si je suis parti, c'est entièrement ta faute. Elle a écarté les cuisses alors que toi, tu refusais. Elle m'a accordé ce que tu ne voulais pas. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour ce qui est arrivé !

Harry eut le sentiment d'être entièrement responsable de cette coucherie. Peut-être l'était-il. Sans doute. Comme avec Marcus. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour le garder. Ce dernier avait préféré aller se perdre entre les bras d'une fille, celle dont il était amoureux. Drago faisait pareil. Pour des raisons différentes et un point commun : il était incapable de les satisfaire.

– Je pense que la discussion est finie, annonça Drago. Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche ! Si jamais tu veux me rejoindre, n'hésite pas.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et lui adressa un sourire coquin qui écœura Harry.

Drago voulait... qu'ils aient une relation sexuelle si tôt après avoir avoué en toute impunité qu'il avait eu une liaison suivie avec Parkinson ?

Harry le désirait-il ? La réponse était non. Bien entendu. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne se soumettait pas, il le perdrait parce que Drago irait voir Pansy pour se décharger comme il l'avait fait toutes ces semaines.

Le brun serra les dents et secoua la tête, incertain. Devait-il y aller et supporter ou rester ici et prendre le risque de savoir son petit ami aller voir ailleurs ?

Lentement, il retourna dans la chambre, laissant derrière lui une traînée de vêtements. Il ne réfléchissait plus, mettant de côté ce que Drago venait de lui envoyer en pleine tête. Il était nu quand il arriva devant la porte ouverte de laquelle s'échappaient des volutes de condensation. L'eau tombait en cascade dans la douche. Derrières les parois couvertes de buée, il pouvait voir le corps si parfait du jeune Malefoy se mouvoir.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabine, derrière Drago qui se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tout son être criait victoire tandis que Potter se sentait trahi, sale, souillé. Il se faisait honte à être là, devant l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait trompé.

– Content de voir que tu as pris une décision. La meilleure à mon humble avis.

Il se colla à lui et se mit en tête de le caresser lentement. Bientôt, une érection pointa entre ses jambes.

– C'est bien, tu es moins frigide que je le pensais ces derniers jours. Enfin une réaction.

Harry fut adossé au carrelage trempé par le jet et se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond pour ne pas avoir à regarder Drago prendre son pied quand il le pilonnerait avec ardeur et l'humilierait encore un peu plus.

Lorsque Malefoy se vida en lui, se retira et quitta la salle de bains, une serviette autour des hanches, Harry se laissa tomber au sol, le corps secoué par les sanglots. L'eau continuait de lui tomber dessus, nettoyant doucement le sperme qui avait coulé le long de ses jambes.

Il n'avait éprouvé que de la honte durant l'acte. Honte envers lui. Il se répugnait d'avoir cédé à un être qui ne le respectait plus.

Sans réfléchir encore une fois, il se redressa et se lava, frottant son ventre, ses bras et son pubis du bout des ongles, griffant sa peau, comme si cela allait désincruster cette souillure qui le recouvrait. Il augmenta la chaleur de l'eau et resta dessous de longues minutes, acceptant la brûlure comme une punition.

La peau rouge, les cheveux trempés, Harry coupa l'eau et s'emmitoufla dans une large serviette rouge puis se regarda dans le miroir couvert de buée. Il l'essuya pour tomber sur son reflet qui lui parut être un fantôme. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Une heure à se contempler plus tard, il quitta la salle de bains, sa serviette autour des hanches pour découvrir Drago assis dans le lit, en train de lire.

– Je croyais que tu étais en train de te noyer. Ça aurait été dommage, après le moment qu'on a passé sous la douche. D'ailleurs... tu sais quoi ? Te voir comme ça, en serviette... ça me donne des envies.

Il écarta les draps pour dévoiler son pénis déjà dressé. Harry se mit à trembler de dégoût mais le rejoignit.

– Bon garçon. Retire ta serviette et prends le lubrifiant. C'est toi qui va te charger de moi.

0o0

Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même quelques semaines plus tard. Drago était insatiable et son compagnon, refusant de le voir partir, se soumettait, se faisant l'impression d'être devenu sa poupée gonflable, devant répondre au moindre de ses désirs, même en pleine nuit ou quand il était en plein cours.

Il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Drago continuait à le traiter comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, se contentant de le prendre quand l'envie lui prenait, puis de le reléguer dans un coin lorsqu'il avait fini.

Un cauchemar. Sa vie était un cauchemar et il était incapable de s'en sortir. Pas sans aide. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus personne qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'y avait plus que les médicaments pour oublier cette vie épouvantable. Il était entièrement responsable de ses choix. Pas Drago, pas sa famille ni ses amis. Juste lui.

Trois semaines après l'annonce de la tromperie, Harry avait trouvé le moyen. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'il mit son plan en œuvre. Il voulait juste faire comprendre à Drago le mal qu'il lui faisait.

Juste après sa douche solitaire, Harry récupéra dans son sac de cours un sac en papier kraft. Il avait vu un médecin dans la journée qui lui avait prescrit une boîte de somnifères alliés à des anxiolytiques, afin de dormir mieux, sans être réveillé par un pervers insatiable, et de calmer l'anxiété qui le rongeait.

Il savait les risques de prendre tous ces médicaments ensemble. Il finirait à l'hôpital. Un autre ami de son père, Sirius Black, avait fini ainsi. Il allait mieux mais était sous surveillance dans une unité de soins depuis. Parce qu'il n'était plus très équilibré.

Avant de se coucher vraiment et de dormir du sommeil du juste – et pour l'éternité, il l'espérait – Harry récupéra dans le bar du séjour une bouteille de whisky non entamée. Là, s'il ne finissait pas raide mort, c'était au moins direction les Urgences.

Armé de sa bouteille et de ses cachets, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la télévision allumée. Il ouvrit la bouteille, en but une rasade, sentant avec plaisir l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. Et dire qu'il ne s'était jamais soûlé. L'idée de finir ivre mort lui fit néanmoins un peu peur mais il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Lentement, la bouteille ouverte entre les jambes, Harry récupéra deux cachets de chaque médicament et les fourra dans sa bouche, les faisant passer avec une bonne goulée de sa boisson. Il refit la même chose avec deux autres cachets et attendit, le son de la télévision devenant de moins en moins perceptible et la pièce se mettant à tourner. Néanmoins, le jeune homme continua son manège une fois supplémentaire avant de boire trois ou quatre gorgées, la gorge en feu et une furieuse envie de tousser amoindrie par son envie de dormir.

Après encore quelques goulée, la bouteille tomba et roula sur le parquet parfaitement entretenu de Drago tandis que Harry se laissa tomber, inerte sur le canapé.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'hôpital, comme en témoignait l'odeur antiseptique qui lui montait au nez.

La mort n'avait donc pas voulu de lui.

Harry referma les yeux dans un soupire. Même pour ça, il était nul. Incapable de se tuer correctement.

Il se rendormit rapidement pour rouvrir les yeux plus tard. Sa chambre – il en prenait seulement conscience – était plongée dans une relative obscurité. Les persiennes avaient été abaissées mais dehors, il devait faire jour. Sans doute. Ou alors nuit. Le brun n'en savait rien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en uniforme d'infirmière.

– Monsieur Potter, contente de vous voir réveillé. Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez.

– Qui m'a amené ici ? bredouilla-t-il, encore dans les vapes.

– Votre compagnon. Il était tout aussi inquiet de vous trouver inconscient avec des plaquettes de médicaments et une demi bouteille de whisky au milieu de chez vous.

Drago s'était donc inquiété. C'était qu'il tenait donc un petit peu à Harry. Cette perspective regonfla le cœur de l'étudiant. Et ce « chez vous ». Il ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa bouche. Si cette femme en parlait, c'était qu'il avait dû le prononcer devant elle. Peut-être que cette tentative allait changer les choses entre eux, que Drago comprendrait.

– Il est où ?

– Il a dit qu'il repasserait demain dans la matinée.

– D'accord. Il a dit quelque chose ?

– Rien du tout. Il est resté un peu et est parti. Vous allez bien ?

– Je... je crois que je veux dormir encore un peu.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Harry avait rejoint le pays de Morphée.

La journée du lendemain oscilla entre demi sommeil et conscience, ponctuée ça et là par les visites du médecin qui lui parla, lui demanda pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte... Harry répondit à peine.

Et puis, vers dix-huit heures, Drago entra dans la chambre, toujours impeccable mais les traits légèrement tirés.

– Tu es réveillé ? C'est bien. Comment tu vas ?

Il avait la voix douce. À des kilomètres de celle, froide employée constamment ces derniers jours.

– Ça va. Un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

Drago lui sourit et s'approcha du lit pour venir lui prendre la main et embrasser son front. Harry ferma les yeux au contact rassurant de ce baiser chaste. Il aurait aimé que ce soit sur la bouche, seulement il n'osa rien demander.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On aurait pu en parler si tu allais mal. Imagine ma frayeur quand je t'ai vu étendu là, ces médocs et cette bouteille à tes côtés ! J'ai appelé les Urgences, la peur au ventre. On aurait dû... tu aurais dû venir m'en parler Harry. Je n'arrive pas à penser à l'idée que tu meures. Je suis quoi sans toi, moi ? Hein ? Rien. Je ne vis plus. Tu comprends ?

– Je crois, oui.

– Les médecins disent qu'ils vont te garder un peu et ensuite, on rentrera. Je m'occuperai de toi. On va surmonter ça ensemble. D'accord ?

– D'accord.

Harry avait envie d'y croire. Très envie. Il désirait cette vie de couple dont il rêvait depuis des mois, que ses parents avaient eue, que sa sœur et son frère semblaient avoir. Il la désirait tant qu'il pouvait pardonner à Drago parce que le blond était la seule personne à l'accepter.

– Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je dois faire quelques courses.

– Tu sais quand je sors ?

– Les médecins ont dit que tu pourrais peut-être sortir dans une semaine, si tout allait bien pour toi. Je t'aime.

Juste avant de partir, Drago l'embrassa sur la bouche.

– Je t'ai apporté un sac au fait, avec quelques-uns de tes vêtements, fit-il en posant un sac sur le sol près de la porte. Je reviendrai demain.

Finalement, Harry resta dix jours sous surveillance médicale suite à son geste. Il avait été vu par des médecins psychiatres afin de déterminer si, mentalement parlant, il était prêt. Étant donné que normalement, tout devrait aller entre Drago et lui, Harry avait assuré qu'il ne recommencerait pas et qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

Drago passa le prendre un soir, lui évitant de rentrer en transport en commun et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

– Tu veux boire ? Manger quelque chose ?

– Non, merci.

Harry n'avait plus faim. Il ne mangeait que pour sa survie. Son corps présentait d'ailleurs des signes de maigreur affolants qui avaient inquiété les médecins. Il les avait rassurés autant que possible pour pouvoir sortir plus vite et avait avalé tous ses repas entièrement sans rechigner malgré son envie de rester roulé en boule, à attendre sagement les visites de son homme.

– Tu dois manger, chéri. Tu es tout maigre.

– Je sais. Mais...

– Je te fais une soupe ? Ça devrait passer, non ?

– Oui... oui, si tu veux.

Une soupe lui convenait, même s'il doutait pouvoir la finir. Drago ne tarda pas à revenir avec un bol fumant et odorant. Il avait fait la soupe de poulet que Harry aimait tant.

– Tiens. Je sais que tu l'adores.

– Merci, murmura Harry en plongeant sa cuillère dans le liquide chaud.

La première gorgée fut dure à passer et puis les autres furent rapidement avalées. L'appétit venait en mangeant, comme disait sa mère quand ils arguaient qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Le souvenir de Lily lui revint en mémoire et il sentit cette faim le déserter aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

– Harry ? s'inquiéta Drago en lui reprenant le bol.

– Ils ne sont pas venus ?

– De qui ?

– Mes parents, Hope, Horatio. Ils ne sont pas venus.

Il aurait aimé les voir à l'hôpital, qu'ils lui rendent visite.

– Non, désolé mon cœur. Je les ai appelés. Ils n'ont pas décroché. J'ai laissé un message. Tu devrais te reposer, ajouta-t-il. Tu es encore fragile.

Drago ouvrit le lit et lui fit signe de se glisser sous les draps. Harry soupira avec l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant qui était malade. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal au final. Au moins il pouvait profiter de cette tendresse. Cela faisait du bien. Il avait le sentiment de retrouver l'homme qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux. De toute manière, seul Drago pouvait prétendre à cette douceur puisque sa propre famille avait refusé de se rendre dans la chambre de leur enfant. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient renié.

Harry leur en voulait pour leur geste. Les Potter venaient une fois de plus de lui tourner le dos.

– Je reviendrai tout à l'heure pour voir si tout va bien, d'accord ?

– Oui, souffla Harry en se roulant en boule au milieu du grand lit, les larmes aux yeux.

0o0

– Dray ? appela Harry deux jours après son retour de l'hôpital.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé, côte à côte, en train de regarder un épisode d'une série quelconque qui n'intéressait que le blond.

– Oui ?

– Je... je pense que je vais partir quelques jours, pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait prendre cette distance avec Drago. D'autant que son compagnon était tendre, amoureux, prévenant. Comme après chaque dispute. Sauf que là, Harry avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Après tout, il avait attenté à sa vie à cause de son compagnon.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, chéri. Pas si tôt après ton séjour à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont dit que tu étais fragile et que tu pouvais replonger. Je n'ai pas très envie de te savoir seul.

– Je...

C'était le moment de lui confier qu'il ne serait pas seul. Que Ron et Hermione étaient revenus vers lui quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'ils s'étaient excusés de ne pas avoir été si présents pour lui ces derniers temps.

– Je vais aller chez Ron. Il me l'a proposé hier et j'ai dit oui.

– Chez Ron ? s'étonna Drago. Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus ?

– Si. Disons qu'ils m'ont appelé hier pour s'excuser et m'inviter.

– Ah ? Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Ils réapparaissent soudain dans ta vie, t'invitent chez ton pote et tu dis oui ? Sans te poser de question.

Le ton avait nettement fraîchi. Harry soupira. Non, il ne se posait aucune question, parce qu'il connaissait Ron et Hermione et qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Viscéralement. Ses amis voulaient qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois. Sauf que le brun refusait que ces retrouvailles se fassent alors que Drago ne le savait pas et après une dispute dans leur couple.

– Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. De toute manière, je n'attends pas ton accord. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. Ron vient me chercher demain dans l'après-midi et je devrais rentrer dans une semaine.

– Hein ? Une semaine ?

– Oui. Peut-être moins.

– Ça va être dur sans toi. Je t'appellerai tous les jours.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait la permission de Drago. Au moins, il n'aurait pas l'impression de partir comme un voleur le lendemain.

Ron passa à l'heure prévue. Harry l'attendait au pied de l'immeuble et lui sourit en le voyant. Il lui sembla même que son ami avait pris quelques centimètres au cours de ces mois passés loin de lui, le battant à plate couture, Harry ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-treize.

– Mon Dieu, Harry, tu as maigri, fit Ron sans le moindre tact en le serrant dans ses bras. Et tu as l'air bien crevé.

– Je sais. J'ai l'air pitoyable, s'amusa Harry.

Ron lui tapota l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort avant de lui prendre son sac.

– On y va ? Hermione nous attend chez moi.

– Hermione est là aussi ? Je veux dire... ce n'est pas son genre de rater les cours.

– Elle préfère prendre du temps avec toi que passer du temps à potasser quelque chose qu'elle sait de toute façon.

Revoir Ron était une chose. Parce que le jeune homme avait assez de jugeote pour ne pas parler du sujet qui pourrait fâcher son meilleur ami. Hermione, en revanche, pouvait gratter encore et encore pour obtenir une réponse, même si cela devait vexer ou énerver son ami.

– Ça ne te dérange pas ? Qu'elle soit là, je veux dire.

– Non, non. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

– Tu sais, Harry. Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi. On se connaît depuis qu'on a six ans, depuis l'école primaire. Crache le morceau.

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était vrai, ils étaient excellents amis depuis l'enfance. Ils l'étaient devenus un peu par hasard, quand une grosse brute du nom de Dudley Dursley – le cousin de Harry – avait décidé de faire de Hermione sa victime. Il n'avait pas prévu que Ron et Harry interviennent.

Plus de quinze ans d'amitié, ça ne s'inventait pas. Ils pouvaient se comprendre d'un seul regard.

– Harry, fit Ron tout doucement.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça et je sens que Hermione va tenter de...

– Écoute, je ne peux pas t'affirmer qu'elle ne dira rien, mais je pense que oui, on va en parler. Tous.

– Ron, je...

– Chut, on y va. Ma voiture est là-bas. Allez mon grand, on y va.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna à sa suite sur une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant ce que Drago aurait qualifié de poubelle roulante. C'était une voiture verte, un peu rouillée mais qui avait encore plusieurs centaines de kilomètres devant elle avant de rendre l'âme.

Ils montèrent chacun à sa place, Ron derrière le volant et Harry sur le siège passager, son sac sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet fut relativement court, dix petites minutes. Les deux garçons devisèrent de tout et de rien. Le brun trouvait cette conversation réconfortante. Un peu un retour en arrière, avant toute cette histoire. Un instant, il avait cru que rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, tournés le dos.

Et puis, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble de quatre étages, là où vivait Ron. Il avait trouvé un appartement non loin du centre-ville, dans ses moyens financiers. Il avait voulu prendre un peu de distance, s'éloigner de sa famille, de sa mère un peu envahissante, de ses frères trop nombreux qui vivaient un peu partout sur le globe. Australie, France, Angleterre, États-Unis, et sa jeune sœur qui résidait encore à la maison dans la campagne anglaise.

– On y est, annonça Ron en pénétrant dans le garage souterrain qu'il louait avec son appartement.

– Au fait, ça ne dérange pas que je reste autant de temps ?

– Tu rigoles ? Tu as oublié qu'on l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Sauf si ça te dérange toi, de ne pas te réveiller tous les matins pendant une semaine dans les bras de ton chéri.

– Oh ça... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que je devrais m'en remettre assez vite.

Pour Harry la porte de l'appartement au premier étage arriva trop vite. Derrière, Hermione devait les attendre, trépignant d'impatience telle qu'il la connaissait. Dès que le panneau de bois fut ouvert, une tornade brune fondit sur son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps.

– Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es enfin là.

Hermione l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de se reculer pour les laisser entrer et regarder Harry. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle était désolée de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, désappointée de le voir si maigre et malade, et inquiète de ne pas avoir été là.

– Je suis contente de te revoir, tu sais. Et contente que tu aies accepté cette semaine avec nous.

– Comme au bon vieux temps, lâcha Ron en refermant la porte.

– Oui. Comme au bon vieux temps, murmura Harry avec l'impression étrange d'être rentré chez lui.

* * *

**À suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Aventurine-san pour ta review anonyme. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

4

La tension dans le petit séjour de l'appartement de Ron était à son comble. Harry savait qu'après deux jours sans aborder LE sujet, ses amis allaient finir par craquer. Hermione et Ron voulaient lui parler de ces semaines sans se voir, se parler. Ces semaines à se faire la tête pour une broutille, simplement parce qu'ils avaient pensé tout savoir mieux que Harry.

– Allez, crachez le morceau, souffla le brun, les doigts crispés sur son jean devenu bien trop large par ses journées sans manger – par manque d'appétit.

Lui aussi, au fond, sentait qu'il voulait en parler. Au moins pour s'expliquer et aussi, peut-être pour comprendre ce qui le rongeait. Hermione pouvait se montrer très fin psychologue et lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi ils avaient tous réagi de la sorte.

– Comment ça se passe avec Drago ? Et sois honnête.

Harry baissa les yeux, incertain. Il avait la réponse, cependant, il avait du mal à donner la bonne. Parce qu'il y en avait deux.

Drago était toujours gentil. Surtout au téléphone quand ils se parlaient au moins une heure tous les soirs. Son compagnon lui faisait des recommandations : manger correctement et suffisamment, s'hydrater, faire attention, dormir... Il lui disait à quel point il se sentait seul sans lui, qu'il avait hâte de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui répétait combien il l'aimait comme jamais personne avant lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le Drago épouvantable qui l'avait poussé à mettre fin à ses jours en l'insultant, l'humiliant, le rabaissant. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ces longues heures à pleurer misérablement sous la douche ou dans le lit quand son copain en avait fini avec lui après avoir pris son pied.

Cependant laquelle des deux réponses donner ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

– Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Hermione tout doucement. C'est à dire ?

Malgré la honte qui le submergeait, il désirait ardemment tout lâcher. Sauf qu'il ignorait comment réagiraient Ron et Hermione. Ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos une fois. Ils pourraient bien recommencer en sachant comment cela se passait dans le couple. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

– Harry, fit Ron en se penchant en avant vers lui.

Ils étaient tous trois assis à la table en formica qui trônait dans le salon avec les chaises qui allaient avec. L'appartement n'était pas grand. Un tout petit deux-pièces avec cuisine et salle de douche à part. Le salon servait aussi de salle à manger composée d'une table, de quatre chaises et d'une étagère dans laquelle étaient rangés les couverts ainsi que la vaisselle. Le reste, c'était un vieux matelas qui avait été sur un canapé-lit, installé en banquette sur un autre matelas pneumatique, le tout recouvert d'un large plaid pour cacher l'horreur – mais on y dormait très bien –, une table qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, ainsi qu'une télévision, seul achat de Ron. Les meubles venaient de ses frères et de ses parents. Il n'avait pas eu à débourser la moindre livre sterling.

– Écoute, on ne te jugera pas. Jamais. On ne l'a pas fait quand tu nous as appris que tu étais gay, ni même quand tu es sorti avec cet idiot de Flint et ne nie pas, c'était un grand crétin. On ne te jugera pas, répéta Ron. Tout simplement parce qu'on t'aime.

– Vous ne comprendriez pas, bredouilla Harry au bord des larmes.

– Peut-être, admit le roux en hochant la tête. Mais on peut essayer.

Ronald Weasley pouvait être considéré par le commun des mortels comme un être bourru, qui mettait les pieds dans le plat, dénué du moindre tact et qui s'emportait un peu trop souvent. Sauf qu'il était parfaitement capable de se montrer plus à même de pousser les gens à se confier à lui. Parce qu'il trouvait souvent les mots justes.

– D'accord ?

Harry hésita, se mordillant la lèvre, incertain. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il était devenu qu'en parler demeurait difficile. Mais si Ron lui avait affirmé qu'aucun ne le jugerait, alors il savait qu'il pouvait les croire, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés durant des semaines.

– Ok, souffla le brun en prenant une profonde inspiration. Entre Dray et moi... disons que ce n'est plus comme avant.

– C'est à dire ? voulut savoir Hermione.

– Il a changé. Je ne sais jamais comment faire avec lui, comment me comporter. Un jour, il est tout gentil tout doux et le lendemain... il...

Le brun se tut, repensant à tous ces jours où Drago s'était montré aussi atroce qu'un monstre, lui imposant des choses dont il ne voulait pas, comme faire l'amour un peu partout et n'importe où – ils avaient été jusqu'à le faire dans une ruelle parce que le jeune architecte avait eu une furieuse envie des fesses de Harry en plein cœur de Londres.

– C'est un tyran.

– Et tu ne peux pas le quitter ? s'enquit calmement Hermione.

Il l'aurait bien voulu mais c'était impossible.

– Non.

– Pourquoi non ?

– Parce que...

Comment dire que malgré tous les défauts du blond, Harry l'aimait ? C'était impossible. C'était là où ses amis ne pourraient pas comprendre.

– Harry, Ron te l'a dit, on ne te jugera pas. Jamais. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, on ne l'a jamais fait.

Harry ne saurait jamais expliquer ce qui le poussa à tout lâcher. Les paroles réconfortantes de Hermione ? Son besoin de parler ? Peut-être les deux, il n'en saurait rien.

– Je crois bien que malgré tout, je l'aime. Parce que je sais qu'il peut être bon au fond de lui. Il me l'a prouvé. À chaque fois qu'il se montre violent, il a l'air de culpabiliser.

En avisant les regards échangés entre ses amis, Harry comprit. Il venait d'être dupé. Encore ! Ron et Hermione avaient assuré qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas. Or, ils étaient en train de le faire. Là, sous ses yeux !

Il se leva dans l'idée de partir loin d'ici, de retrouver Drago qui avait eu raison. Encore une fois. Son amant l'avait prévenu que ses deux meilleurs amis ne pourraient pas voir ni saisir leur relation.

– Harry, assieds-toi, ordonna Hermione d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation très importante sur ton copain.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas. Il ne voyait que la trahison, la seconde, de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ils avaient menti !

– Je vous l'avais dit que vous ne comprendriez pas ! s'écria-t-il, une boule dans la gorge. Drago m'aime !

– Non, Harry et tu le sais au fond de toi qu'il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais !

– Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? s'emporta Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago l'aimait. Il le savait ! Il le lui disait ! Peu souvent, c'est vrai, mais il le lui disait. Entendre le contraire lui fit mal. Très mal !

– D'accord. Il t'aime, fit Hermione. Je peux te poser des questions auxquelles tu répondras de façon objective ?

– On s'aime ! affirma Harry en tapant du poing sur la table.

– Vous vous aimez, oui, fit Hermione doucement, comme pour l'apaiser. Pour les questions, tu acceptes ou pas ?

– Pose-les ! gronda le brun, les bras résolument croisés sur son torse avant de se réinstaller à table.

Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre mais savait qu'il n'y couperait pas alors il se résigna.

– Très bien. Tu réponds de façon objective, d'accord ? Est-ce que Drago... est-ce que tu as l'impression que Drago te culpabilise au nom d'un lien quelconque ? Familial, amical, amoureux ou alors professionnel.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il n'en était rien ! Mais il avait dit qu'il serait objectif. Alors il se força à réfléchir. Sauf que Drago ne faisait rien de tout ça.

– Non.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'il me fait culpabiliser ? La réponse est non !

– Bon. Très bien, capitula Hermione. Continuons. Il reporte sa responsabilité sur les autres ou se démet des siennes ?

– Non, soupira Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

L'impatience commençait à le gagner. Il n'avait répondu qu'à deux questions et estimait que c'était déjà bien trop parce que toutes concernaient Drago.

– Est-ce qu'il communique clairement ses demandes, ses besoins, ses sentiments et ses opinions ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce qu'il répond souvent de façon floue ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant où son amie voulait en venir. Ces questions n'apportaient aucune réponse, mis à part d'autres questions.

– Ça rime à quoi tout ça ? fit-il soudain.

– Je veux savoir certaines choses, Harry. Et je pense que j'en sais plus sur lui... que toi. Désolée de te le dire, ajouta-t-elle rapidement alors que le jeune homme se tendait, prêt à bondir. Harry, tu n'es pas objectif du tout ! Tu... Regarde-toi comme tu es nerveux. On dirait que je t'ai offensé. Peut-être que c'est le cas et j'en suis navrée. Sauf que tu dois voir certaines choses que tu refuses de voir !

– Je refuse de voir quoi ?

– Que ton compagnon et que ta relation ne sont pas sains, Harry ! Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas un jugement vis-à-vis de toi ! Juste un constat très inquiétant. Tout en toi montre une chose. Que tu es soumis à ton petit ami, qu'il a clairement le dessus sur toi et que tu as oublié de penser pour toi.

– Quoi ? Mais...

– Tu as dit « on s'aime », Harry. Pas « j'aime Drago » ou « Drago m'aime ». Mais « on s'aime » !

– Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien. On s'aime, je l'aime, il m'aime, peu importe l'ordre !

– C'est plus que ça, Harry. Mais tu refuses de le voir parce que tu crois l'aimer.

– Comment ça, je crois l'aimer ? ! On... je l'aime, se reprit-il en repensant à ce que Hermione venait juste de lui dire. Je l'aime !

Sa meilleure amie soupira, secoua la tête et reprit.

– Il change ses opinions, ses comportements, ses sentiments selon le lieu, les personnes ou les situations ? Genre, il est dur chez vous et tout sucre tout miel chez tes parents ?

– Tu veux me faire dire quoi ? ! râla Harry.

– La vérité, savoir comment tu te sens ! Tu ne vas pas bien, Harry. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu ne vas plus en cours depuis des jours, tu as maigri. Et tu as dire qu'entre toi et Drago, ce n'est plus vraiment ça. Or, tu continues de le protéger alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il est mauvais, que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui !

– Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? !

Elle était censée être sa meilleure amie, le soutenir, ne pas le juger comme elle l'avait dit et non cette miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle avait toujours été à l'école, qui exaspérait professeurs et élèves.

– Parce que je sais qui est cette personne !

Un blanc suivit ces mots. Harry était complètement perdu. Bien entendu que Hermione savait qui était Drago, ils avaient été présentés.

– Quoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et se frotta les yeux, l'air épuisé. Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas juste un air. Elle était réellement épuisée.

– Tu te souviens de ma cousine Enid ?

Le brun se concentra un instant. Enid Granger, la cousine de Hermione, la fille du frère de son père.

– Oui, je m'en rappelle. Mais je...

– Tu te souviens aussi de son copain ?

– Le fou ultra possessif ?

Il se rappelait parfaitement de cet homme. Le couple n'avait rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Kevin était un crétin qui ne ressemblait à rien, tout le contraire d'Enid qui s'était amourachée de lui parce qu'il avait réussi à la séduire.

– C'est ça. Ce fou-là. Quand ils ont rompu, Enid était dans un tel état de manque d'estime d'elle qu'elle a mis du temps avant de se reconstruire. Enfin, quand je dis « ils », je veux dire que c'est elle qui a rompu. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Elle a même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Harry se recroquevilla soudain sur sa chaise. Enid avait donc fait comme lui parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

– Elle... elle a fait quoi ?

– Elle a mélangé alcool et médicaments.

Comme lui.

– Comme toi, elle niait que Kevin était mauvais, dangereux. Même quand il l'a cognée, elle niait encore. Comme toi, elle disait « on » en parlant d'eux. Elle était crevée. Kevin ne l'aimait pas, Harry. Il lui disait mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'a jamais aimée. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'aimer.

– C'est stupide ! Tout le monde aime !

– Pas les gens comme Kevin ou Drago, fit Hermione en secouant la tête, frustrée que son ami refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Ces gens sont atteints d'une pathologie qui les empêche d'aimer. La seule personne qu'ils aiment, c'est eux. Ce sont des narcissiques. Les pires à mon sens parce que ce sont des pervers qui n'ont qu'un but : anéantir leur proie. Ils ne veulent qu'une chose, dominer les gens. Quand ils ont ferré quelqu'un de faible, fragilisé par quelque chose, ils font tout pour garder cette personne dans leur giron, l'affaiblissant lentement, lui ôtant tout estime d'elle-même, toute confiance en elle-même. Une fois que la proie est ferrée, elle ne peut plus s'en échapper, à moins qu'elle ne le décide de toutes ses forces.

Hermione se tut. Ron garda le silence et Harry, lui, observait les deux, toujours perdu. Selon la brunette, étudiante en économie comme lui, Drago ressemblerait à Kevin. Cependant, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi. Son amant l'aimait. Sinon comment pourrait-il se montrer si gentil, doux... s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Une personne qui n'aimait pas ne se comportait pas ainsi. N'est-ce pas ?

– Drago est comme Kevin, Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

– Et tes questions stupides ? Elles montrent que tu as raison ?

– Tes réponses me montrent que j'ai raison. Tu es complètement enfermé dans une vérité qui n'est pas la réalité.

– Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pas la réalité ?

– Que s'est-il passé quand tu es allé à l'hôpital ?

Harry resta interdit, la bouche entrouverte. Comment savait-elle ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Seuls Drago et le personnel étaient au courant.

– Ça t'étonne qu'on soit au courant ?

– Qui vous l'a dit ? attaqua-t-il.

– Personne. Disons que vu ton état, tu as dû aller à l'hôpital. Et quand j'ai annoncé qu'Enid y était allée, tu t'es replié sur toi-même. Il ne fallait pas être sorti d'une grande école pour comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Donc tu y es bien allé. C'était pour quoi ?

– Rien. Malaise.

– Menteur ! gronda Ron. Harry, on peut t'aider, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, comme s'il avait compris que s'énerver ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à braquer son meilleur ami. Mais si tu ne veux pas, alors tu continueras à vivre cet enfer. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. Ses paupières le brûlaient. Une boule dans la gorge voulait éclater.

– Harry, reprit Ron en venant entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Tu ne vas pas bien et je n'aime pas te savoir aussi mal. On veut t'aider, on souhaite que tu retrouves le sourire. Pour ça, il faut que tu nous parles. Tu as changé depuis que tu es avec Drago. Pas en bien. Tu as maigri, beaucoup, tu es moins heureux. Ne le nie pas. Je suis certain que quand tu te regardes dans la glace, tu ne te reconnais plus. Moi, je ne reconnais plus mon meilleur ami. À chaque fois qu'on veut se voir, il faut toujours que tu demandes la permission. Comme si tu cherchais l'aval de Drago et quand il dit non, tu dis non aussi.

– Il ne veut pas qu'on se sépare ! On est un couple. C'est normal !

– Non, non, Harry. Hermione et moi, on se sépare de temps en temps pour aller à des soirées. Et là encore, tu dis « il ». Tu ne dissocies pas quand tu parles de toi et Drago, mais quand tu parles juste de Drago, il n'y a aucun souci. Tu ne penses plus comme un être individuel. On peut dire que tu as une conscience de groupe et que tu considères Drago comme le dominant.

– C'est faux, on...

Il se tut en se rendant encore compte qu'il disait « on ». Ron et Hermione disaient la vérité ? Non, car cela voudrait dire que Drago était bel et bien une sorte de monstre et cela, Harry le refusait totalement.

– Kevin, tu as dit que c'était un narcissique et un pervers ?

– Oui et non, répondit Hermione. C'est ce qu'on appelle un pervers narcissique, Harry. Les questions posées sont pour voir combien le PN a. Il y en a trente. Si tu en as quinze, au moins, alors l'autre est un PN. C'est du moins ce que je me dis. On en a fait cinq.

– Oui et c'est largement assez, contra Harry, certain que Drago n'était pas un de ces fameux PN.

– Tu ne veux pas être certain ? Si ce n'en est pas un, alors ça ne devrait pas te gêner de continuer. N'est-ce pas ?

– C'est de la manipulation.

– C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte, Harry. Tu fais la même chose avec Drago ?

Harry serra les dents mais s'obligea au calme. Toute cette discussion le fatiguait. Cela dit, s'il ne répondait pas à ce questionnaire stupide, sa meilleure amie ne lui ficherait pas la paix.

– Hermione, je t'adore mais je te répète que Drago n'est pas la personne que tu dis qu'il est. Ce n'est pas un pervers narcissique ! Et je vais te le prouver en continuant tes questions. Tu verras.

Il était certain de ce qu'il avançait.

– Bien.

– Je vais faire du thé, marmonna Ron en se levant.

Il quitta le salon. Les deux autres l'entendirent jouer avec les placards, l'eau et la bouilloire. Hermione prit la main de Harry et la serra.

– Avant de te poser les questions, dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour aller à l'hôpital ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

– Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Il avait honte de son geste et personne ne devait le savoir.

– Tu sais que tes parents sont inquiets pour toi ? Ta mère n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Tous les jours. Pour savoir ce que tu deviens. Je l'ai entendu pleurer plusieurs fois. Je l'ai vue pleurer aussi.

Harry ricana. Hermione tentait de le culpabiliser pour lui soutirer des informations. Le pire, c'était que cela fonctionnait.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Mes parents ? S'inquiéter ? C'est une blague ! Ils savaient parfaitement que j'étais à l'hôpital et ils ne sont pas venus. Je suis resté dix jours là-bas ! Je ne les ai pas vus. Drago les a appelés, il me l'a dit ! Il leur a laissé un message ! S'ils s'étaient vraiment inquiets pour moi, ils...

– Harry, tes parents ne savaient pas sinon crois-moi, ils seraient venus ! Ils t'aiment plus que tu n'as l'air de le penser !

– Ils m'ont tourné le dos. Pose tes questions, ordonna Harry qui n'avait plus envie de parler de ses parents.

Ce sujet lui faisait encore trop mal. Il ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'ils aient cessé de lui parler parce que Harry avait refusé de rompre avec Drago.

– D'accord, soupira Hermione, résignée. Est-ce qu'il invoque des raisons logiques pour déguiser ses demandes ?

– Non.

– Il te fait croire que tu dois être parfait, que tu ne peux pas changer d'avis, que tu dois tout savoir et répondre aux questions et demandes immédiatement ?

– Non.

Harry comptait les questions. Ils en étaient à la septième et jusque là, tout n'allait pas dans le sens de Hermione. Ce qui était une bonne chose en fin de compte. Pour l'instant.

– Met-il en doute tes qualités, tes compétences, la personnalité des autres ? Il critique ?

– Oui, comme tout le monde, je pense, répliqua Harry.

Qui ne le faisait pas ? Lui aussi critiquait, c'était normal.

– Il fait passer ses messages par autrui ?

– Non.

Ou alors, il l'ignorait, ce qui était fortement possible aussi.

– Il sème la zizanie, crée la suspicion, divise pour mieux régner ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! Je doute que je le saurais un jour si une telle chose devait se produire !

– Tu as raison, admit Hermione. Il sait se placer en victime pour qu'on le plaigne ?

– Non.

– Il ignore les demande même s'il dit s'en occuper ?

– Non. Il fait toujours ce qu'il doit faire.

– La question n'est pas s'il ne fait rien, c'est bien si on lui demande quelque chose. La nuance est là.

Harry ferma les yeux. Déjà douze questions en tout. En restait plus de la moitié et rien ne correspondait. Cela le confortait dans ce qu'il savait déjà. Rien ne concordait avec Drago. Ils perdaient leur temps.

– Il utilise tes principes moraux pour assouvir ses besoins ?

– Non.

Jusque là, Drago l'avait respecté.

– Il menace de façon déguisée, ou pratique un chantage ouvert ?

Là, Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pour cette question, il ne pouvait pas dire « non ». Parce que Drago l'avait bel et bien menacé d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils n'avaient pas des relations sexuelles quand lui le voudrait.

– Oui, murmura-t-il.

Ce qui faisait deux points en défaveur de Drago à l'évidence. Deux sur quatorze, c'était peu.

– Il change de sujet au cours d'une conversation ?

– Non.

– Il évite ou s'échappe de l'entretien, de la réunion ?

– Je te rappelle, Hermione, que je ne travaille pas avec lui. Je ne sais donc pas, rétorqua Harry avec patience.

À côté, on pouvait entendre le clic de la bouilloire qui avait terminé de chauffer l'eau. Ron remplit la théière. Il avait dû prendre un Earl Grey. C'était celui qu'ils appréciaient tous. Il revint avec la théière qui fut posée sur la table en formica, et fila vers l'étagère afin de prendre trois tasses un peu ébréchées.

– Merci Ron, fit Hermione lorsque l'une des tasses se trouva devant elle.

– Harry ? Du thé ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

Harry récupéra sa tasse et en but une gorgée. C'était chaud et malgré le temps dehors, cela lui fit du bien. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Drago préférait le Darjeeling. Il n'y avait donc que ce thé chez eux.

– On continue ?

– Vas-y. Pour l'instant, j'ai parfaitement raison.

– Il mise sur l'ignorance des autres et fait croire en sa supériorité ?

Le brun partit sur un grand rire. Toutes ces questions étaient d'une stupidité atterrante. C'était à se demander d'où Hermione les tenait. À croire qu'elle les avait inventées.

– Tu les sors d'où ?

– D'une personne qui a étudié les PN. Est-ce qu'il ment ?

– Non. Et toi, tu changes de conversation quand ça te chante. Tu manipules et tu fais culpabiliser. Tu es une PN, Hermione ?

Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était pas Drago le pervers narcissique. C'était sa meilleure amie.

– D'un, je ne change pas de conversation, Harry James Potter, répliqua froidement Hermione, blessée au possible par ces accusations. Je réponds à ta question et je reviens au sujet d'origine. De deux, je doute te manipuler et te culpabiliser aussi facilement que ton copain ! Parce que tu le sais parfaitement ! J'ai toujours fait ça et je ne m'en suis jamais cachée. Ça fait de moi une PN ? Si c'est ce que tu veux croire, alors vas-y. Mais je te pensais plus intelligent que ça !

Elle se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise dans son geste.

– Si tu n'es pas capable de voir la vérité, je pense qu'effectivement ce questionnaire ne servira à rien. Ce n'est pas que tu penses savoir, c'est que tu as des œillères qui t'empêchent de penser clairement à ce qu'il te fait. Les autres questions, les voilà.

Elle jeta sur la table la feuille blanche sur laquelle avaient été notée une trentaine de questions en rouge d'une écriture toute petite et serrée.

– Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Hermione n'attendit pas que Ron la raccompagne à la porte. Ils l'entendirent claquer. Le roux quitta sa place à son tour, accordant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami puis déserta lui aussi l'appartement.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant plus que penser de toute cette histoire. Il venait de blesser sa meilleure amie, cruellement à en juger par sa réaction. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Peut-être que si, en fin de compte. Elle l'avait attaqué, blessé. Il avait voulu lui faire pareil.

D'une main tremblante, il récupéra la feuille et regarda les lignes, déchiffrant sans difficulté l'écriture.

_« ment_

_ prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai_

_ est égocentrique_

_ peut être jaloux_

_ ne supporte pas la critique et nie les évidences _

_ ne tient pas compte des droits, des besoins et des désirs des autres_

_ utilise souvent le dernier moment pour ordonner ou faire agir autrui_

_ discours paraît logique ou cohérent alors que ses attitudes répondent au schéma opposé_

_ flatte pour vous plaire, fait des cadeaux, se met soudain aux petits soins pour vous_

_ produit un sentiment de malaise ou de non-liberté_

_ est parfaitement efficace pour atteindre ses propres buts mais aux dépens d'autrui_

_ nous fait faire des choses que nous n'aurions probablement pas fait de notre propre gré_

_ fait constamment l'objet des conversations, même lorsqu'il n'est pas là »_

Il la reposa une fois lue, retira ses lunettes qu'il abandonna sur la table, se sentant misérable.

Une main sur son épaule et puis deux bras autour de son cou firent couler ses premières larmes.

– Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione. Je ne voulais pas...

Elle renifla à son tour, les yeux humides de larmes contenues.

– Je suis désolé, fit Harry en lui serrant les mains. Je sais que tu n'es pas une PN, Hermione. Un peu manipulatrice et tyrannique, mais pas ce genre de personnes. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ma belle. J'ai l'impression d'être nul. Je fais tout de travers. Regarde-moi, à pleurer comme un bébé !

– Tu n'es pas nul, Harry. Tu es loin d'être nul.

Hermione lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

– Si. Sinon j'aurais réussi à me tuer cette fois-là, avoua Harry si bas qu'il crut un instant que personne ne l'entendit.

Mais en sentant des ongles se planter légèrement dans la peau tendre de son cou, il sut que si, Hermione avait entendu. De plus, si preuve il désirait, il entendit des sanglots étouffés par ses cheveux.

Un coup d'œil à Ron avant de se cacher dans ses mains lui apprit que son meilleur ami se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, ébaubi.

– Harry, souffla-t-il. Non ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Parce que j'étais misérable ! Je... Drago était... il venait de m'apprendre qu'il couchait avec sa copine parce que je ne voulais plus lui faire l'amour. Il m'a dit que si je ne voulais plus qu'il aille voir ailleurs, je devais le satisfaire. J'étais fatigué parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir encore et encore. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais en finir et je n'ai pas réussi.

– Heureusement que tu n'as pas réussi, Harry. Parce que ton absence aurait été plus douloureuse encore que de ne plus te parler, lui apprit Hermione en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou. On t'aime fort mon chéri. Plus que tout.

0o0

Harry posa son sac sur le parquet ciré de Drago. Le ménage avait été fait de fond en comble. Apparemment, son amant avait décidé de profiter de son absence pour tout nettoyer.

Auparavant, Harry aurait été content de rentrer ici, dans ce loft qu'il considérait comme son chez lui. Sauf qu'après cette petite semaine avec Ron et Hermione, loin du blond qu'il n'avait eu qu'au téléphone – et vers la fin du séjour, Harry ne lui avait parlé que cinq minutes à chaque fois, prétextant des maux de tête, de ventre, une fatigue pour mettre fin à la communication – l'étudiant avait le sentiment de ne plus être chez lui. C'était étrange ce changement en si peu de temps. L'appartement de Ron avait plus été son refuge que celui de Drago ces derniers mois.

– Tu rentres enfin ! s'exclama Drago en apparaissant soudain de la chambre.

– Oui. Je suis de retour.

Son compagnon lui sourit et vint le serrer très fort dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche pour lui signifier sa joie de le revoir. Harry ferma les yeux, content lui aussi malgré tout d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. Il respira son parfum, notant tout de même une autre fragrance sur la chemise.

– Alors, raconte-moi tout ce que vous avez fait cette semaine ! exigea Drago.

– Rien. J'ai dormi, un peu mangé, on a discuté de choses et d'autres. C'était sympa. Et toi ? Tu as fait le grand ménage à ce que je vois.

– Cet appartement en avait bien besoin. J'ai moins de temps depuis que tu vis là. Fallait bien que je m'occupe puisque tu m'as lâchement abandonné, plaisanta l'architecte.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de récupérer son sac pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il nota une odeur forte de cire, que les draps étaient tous neufs, qu'il y avait des bougies ici et là disséminées dans la pièce. Apparemment, Drago n'avait pas fait que le ménage. Il avait aussi fait quelques changements. Ce constat blessa un peu son petit ami. Ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Drago l'avait fait seul.

– Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il en souriant au jeune Malefoy.

– Je t'accompagne ?

– Si tu veux, accorda Harry en haussant les épaules.

À peine revenu et Drago voulait déjà son corps. Ils se retrouvaient tout juste. Il était vrai que cela faisait dix jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Pour Harry, ils auraient pu attendre encore quelques temps, mais il y avait le risque que son homme déserte encore le loft pour aller chez Pansy. Comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois.

D'ailleurs, Potter refusa de penser à ce que Drago avait dû faire pour se soulager pendant son absence.

Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui afin de savoir si Drago le suivait. Il pénétra dans la salle d'eau, retira ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans la cabine et de commencer à se laver lentement.

Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille trop fine et une bouche se posa sur sa nuque.

– Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué, susurra Drago avant de souffler sur sa peau pour venir la mordiller doucement ensuite et la lécher pour se faire pardonner.

– Toi aussi, répondit son amant.

Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il put faire passer dans ce geste.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Harry avait cédé plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ils finirent au lit, dans les bras de l'autre. Harry s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil agité, l'esprit vidé par toutes ces questions qui s'étaient mises à tourner dans son esprit et par ce sentiment d'insécurité qui l'avait pris en rentrant.

**NB** : Toutes les questions posées par Hermione viennent du livre d'_Isabelle Nazare-Aga, (les manipulateurs sont parmi nous). _Questions que l'on peut trouver sur Internet afin d'avoir les critères des PN.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Voilà pour ceux et celles qui avaient plus ou moins trouvé que Drago était un manipulateur. C'est pire que ça et ça n'augure rien de bon pour Harry. Oups, spoiler ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Lulu castagnette pour ta review. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun.

Voilà la suite.

* * *

5

Il avait fallu quelques semaines à Drago pour reprendre certaines de ses habitudes les plus mauvaises. Oublié le gentil petit ami. Oubliées les attentions communes, les sourires, les baisers, les sorties en couple... Harry était de nouveau inquiet, avait des maux de ventre, de tête, était fatigué, mangeait de moins en moins et s'était renfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant pour ses amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit plus, parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus aller en cours. Du moins jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Le brun ne se sentait pas capable de quitter l'appartement, accablé par les reproches sur le fait qu'il pouvait ou non attirer les gens sur sa misérable personne.

Honte, apitoiement, renfermement... Harry avait un mot qui décrivait l'ensemble de sa vie actuelle. Dépression. Sauf que ce terme, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Jusqu'à ce jour de décembre, presque deux mois après son petit séjour à l'hôpital. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas, Harry voyait Noël venir lui aussi et il n'avait pas fait de cadeaux pour Drago. Il ne se sentait pas d'en faire. Pas cette année.

Il avait espéré que son compagnon changerait. Jour après jour, Harry y avait cru. Sauf que plus le temps passait, moins il n'y croyait.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas tellement changé – seul point positif – c'était que Drago semblait toujours capable d'être aimable. Par moment seulement. Uniquement quand Harry était sur le point de craquer, de partir. Dans ces cas-là, Malefoy redevenait l'amant que Harry aimait.

Le brun était roulé en boule dans le lit quand Drago rentra dans le loft. Il se recroquevilla en une boule encore plus petite tandis qu'il épiait les bruits d'à côté. Clefs posées sans délicatesse dans l'assiette en porcelaine dans l'entrée, la mallette sur l'îlot central, les pas, le manteau retiré et enfin sa voix. Toute douceur avait disparu. Comme s'il n'était plus capable de se montrer affectueux.

– Potter !

Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec brutalité, sembla rester dans l'encadrement. Harry pouvait presque sentir son regard sur lui. Froid, implacable. Malgré lui, Potter resserra encore sa prise sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait entre les bras, se faisant l'image d'un enfant battu par ses parents.

C'était ça, se dit-il soudain. Drago n'était pas son père – et James Potter n'aurait jamais pu lever la main sur lui, il ne l'avait jamais fait –, mais il lui faisait vivre des sévices semblables, plus moraux que physiques, cependant les faits étaient là. Harry était un homme victime de violences domestiques.

Quand il en prit vraiment conscience, il eut le sentiment de se prendre une claque monstrueuse en plein visage.

Tout le monde l'avait mis au courant. Notamment ses parents en tentant de lui faire comprendre que c'était trop précipité, qu'il s'engageait trop vite et que sa relation avec Drago n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle devrait être. Hermione et Ron. Hope, Horatio... Ils avaient tous vu derrière le masque de tendresse de son petit ami. Ils avaient vu qui était la personne avec qui il vivait. Et lui bêtement amoureux, il avait préféré leur tourner le dos plutôt que les croire.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait bel et bien mis des œillères. Refusant d'accepter la vérité pour se retrouver aujourd'hui, à être terrifié par Drago sans être capable de se sortir de cette situation seul.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore couché ? gronda Malefoy, glacial, bras croisés et regard noir. J'en ai marre à la fin de te voir végéter comme un légume alors que je bosse comme un taré pour ramener de l'argent ! Tu ne fais plus rien ! Tu veux quoi ? Crever ? Encore ? Tu t'es déjà raté une fois. Si tu tentes, tu vas peut-être réussir. Je parie aussi que tu n'as pas fait les courses et que si je te demande gentiment qu'on couche ensemble parce que ça fait deux semaines, je peux me brosser.

Il s'approcha, grimpa sur le lit pour venir pousser Harry sur le dos et s'allonger sur lui. Le brun refréna un besoin viscéral de fuir loin de lui. Il ne voulait plus être touché de la sorte, trop honteux de son propre corps, de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il détestait aussi ce Drago. Violent avec les mots, vicieux également. Soufflant le froid et le chaud en quelques secondes.

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait d'aller voir Pansy ?

– Oui, murmura Harry alors que la bouche de Drago venait de se poser dans son cou et que sa langue léchait la peau fine.

Il redoutait la suite de l'histoire. Si le blond la remettait sur le tapis, c'était qu'il voulait ses fesses et tout de suite. Sinon, il risquait fort de partir.

– Donc ?

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues. Un simple vide couilles, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un jouet. Une poupée gonflable que Drago prenait pour son bon plaisir sans se soucier des envies de son partenaire. Et une bonniche, tout juste douée à faire le ménage, la cuisine et la vaisselle.

C'était ce qu'il était, et tout comme découvrir qu'il était un homme victime de violence, cette vérité lui fit tout autant mal que la première. Peut-être même plus. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Drago ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Peu importait ce qu'il fasse, Malefoy ne serait jamais amoureux de lui. Pas de façon normale.

– Pitié, non, pleura Harry.

Le poids du corps de Drago disparut.

– Tu me gaves, Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste à ne penser qu'à toi ! J'ai des besoins et tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je pourrais souhaiter ! Je m'en vais ! Ne me cherche pas !

Et il disparut. La porte d'entrée claqua. Harry éclata en sanglots hystériques, toujours étendu sur le dos, s'étranglant presque avec ses larmes.

Drago était parti, se fichant de lui comme de sa première chemise. Il n'avait pas voulu voir la détresse de Harry, ne désirant que se vider dans un trou. Trou qu'il était allé rejoindre sans nul doute.

Les pleurs redoublèrent. Harry roula sur le côté et se fit tout petit, étouffant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller, se sentant misérable, inutile. Un moins que rien !

Après une grosse demi-heure, une fois ses larmes taries pour quelques temps, il se résigna à se lever. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous l'effet du manque de nourriture. Il n'avait que peu mangé ces derniers jours. Juste assez pour survivre. Il se traîna jusqu'à son placard et s'installa au pied de celui-ci pour fouiller dans son sac encore plein de ses affaires du séjour chez Ron. Il ne l'avait défait que pour laver ce qui était sale. Le reste était encore dedans. Le reste et la liste que Hermione lui avait laissée.

Il relut tous les points un à un et pour la première fois, il sut. Là où la première fois, Harry n'avait pas voulu admettre, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les signes ne trompaient pas.

Drago le culpabilisait. Il lui avait même renvoyé au visage sa tentative de suicide échouée. Toutes les fois où Harry avait dit qu'il voulait prendre de la distance et toutes ces fois où Drago lui avait répliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas parce que le blond ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, qu'il était perdu.

Il y avait aussi le fait que son homme refusait d'admettre qu'il avait tort. En général, c'était Harry le coupable. Toujours.

Tout collait de façon parfaite si le jeune homme était un peu honnête avec lui-même et cette situation ne pouvait durer. Harry ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de s'en sortir. Il était bloqué avec un pervers narcissique.

– Hermione, pleura-t-il de nouveau, sa liste entre les mains.

Si son amie avait été là, elle aurait pu trouver la solution à son énorme problème.

Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. Que la victime était la seule à pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Qu'elle devait le vouloir très fort.

Harry renifla et tenta de se reprendre. Il le voulait. Aujourd'hui, il désirait partir loin de ce monstre qui aspirait lentement sa vie. Cette sangsue humaine. Ce vampire qui se nourrissait de sa joie, de sa confiance pour ne laisser qu'une loque vidée de tout.

Après de longues secondes, une réponse s'imposa à son esprit.

De nouveau, il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers son lit et tira de la table de chevet son téléphone portable avant de composer un numéro de téléphone tout en se laissant glisser sur le sol de la chambre, recroquevillé en une petite boule, un bras entourant ses genoux, comme pour se protéger.

Une sonnerie. Deux. Puis trois. Un instant, Harry eut peur de tomber sur la messagerie. Si personne ne répondait et qu'il devait laisser un message sur le répondeur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

– « Allô ? » fit la voix essoufflée de Hermione.

– C'est moi, répondit tout bas Harry, soulagé d'entendre la voix réconfortante de sa meilleure amie.

– « Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? »

– Viens me chercher, supplia-t-il d'une voix soudain hachée par les larmes. Maintenant. S'il te plaît, viens me chercher. Si personne ne vient... demain...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, en pleurs.

Si personne ne venait, demain il ne serait plus qu'un cadavre, parce qu'il savait quoi choisir comme méthode pour en finir. Ou alors, il aurait changé d'avis, comme toujours jusque là.

– « Tu es où ? » exigea Hermione. « Chez Drago ? »

– Oui.

– « Ok, tu restes en ligne, on arrive. »

Il pouvait presque sentir sa précipitation dans sa voix et en aurait pleuré de joie s'il ne le faisait pas déjà. Quelqu'un venait. Quelqu'un allait le sauver.

– « Harry ! Tu es toujours là ? »

– Oui. Oui, je suis là.

– « Tu fais quoi ? Parle-moi. Même pour me dire n'importe quoi. »

Elle voulait entendre sa voix, se rassurer de le savoir encore en vie à l'autre bout du fil.

– Je suis dans la chambre. Assis par terre, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Harry chercha quoi dire, se trouvant particulièrement stupide de parler ainsi.

– « Continue. S'il te plaît, continue. Parle. S'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas tes silences. »

– D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Les larmes étaient de nouveau de retour. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya. Ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement tandis que son nez coulait. Il renifla fortement.

– Désolé. Pas très glamour.

– « Je m'en fiche. Tu pourrais roter, péter, tout ça en même temps, ça n'a pas d'importance, pour peu que tu sois en vie, » rigola nerveusement Hermione.

– Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire, tu sais.

– « Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

– Rien. Jusqu'à ce que... attends.

Il s'interrompit en voyant quelque chose de rouge attirer son regard. Il ne pleurait plus. Seule sa respiration était audible dans la pièce. Lentement, sur ses genoux, le téléphone toujours vissé à son oreille, Harry parvint jusqu'à cette chose rouge qu'il enleva de sous l'étagère. C'était étonnant que Drago n'ait rien vu, lui qui était maniaque. C'était tout aussi étonnant que lui-même n'ait rien noté alors qu'il passait devant ce placard tous les jours. Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait presque voir le dessous du meuble.

– « Harry ! »

– Ça va, Hermione. Je suis toujours là.

– « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ron, accélère bon sang ! »

Une voix étouffée lui répondit. Ils devaient être dans la voiture en train de rouler comme des dingues pour venir le récupérer. Sauf qu'en cet instant, Harry ne pensait pas vraiment à eux mais à ce qu'il venait de dévoiler.

Son sang avait déserté son visage et la nausée le prit lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce qu'il avait entre les mains sous-entendait.

– « Harry, parle-moi, pitié ! »

– Ça va.

C'était un mensonge. Cela n'allait pas. Comment pouvait-il aller bien alors qu'il venait de trouver un string rouge en dentelles qui n'était clairement pas à lui et encore moins à Drago.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il tenait là la preuve d'une nouvelle humiliation de son amant.

Harry était convaincu que Drago avait invité Pansy ici et qu'ils avaient allègrement profité du lit tous les deux. Ce n'était guère surprenant quand on y pensait. Drago avait une libido assez débridée et il avait soumis son petit ami souvent plusieurs fois par jour aux relations sexuelles, presque forcées ces derniers temps. Tout cela pour qu'il n'aille pas voir chez Parkinson, qu'elle ne puisse pas lui offrir ce que Harry refusait.

Le blond avait dû profiter de ses absences pour laisser libre cours à ses folies avec cette garce.

– Non... ça ne va pas, Hermione, souffla-t-il. Drago s'est fichu de moi. Il m'a menti. Il a passé son temps à se moquer de moi ! Quand je n'étais pas bien, derrière ses sourires gentils à l'hôpital et ses paroles de réconfort, il devait bien se marrer en me voyant ! Tous les soirs, je te parie qu'il sautait cette grognasse ! Et quand j'étais avec vous, il...

Harry se rappela de son retour ici. Lorsqu'il avait senti cette fragrance si loin de celle de son compagnon.

– Juste avant que je rentre, je suis certain qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec elle. Il avait son odeur sur sa chemise ! Ensuite, il a fait le grand ménage ! Et moi, comme un con je n'ai rien voulu voir ! Mais comment on peut être aussi débile ? Hein ? Comment !

C'étaient des rugissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

– « On arrive, Harry. On arrive. On est bientôt là. »

– J'ai envie de le tuer. D'aller chez Parkinson et de les voir, de les surprendre en train de baiser comme des porcs !

– « Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! On est en bas de ton immeuble d'ici cinq minutes. Alors tu es bien sage, compris ? »

– Oui, souffla Harry.

Moins de sept minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron débarquaient dans le loft dans un braillement sonore. Harry leur répondit. Il était toujours assis par terre, son téléphone en main collé à son oreille, la liste sur ses genoux et le string jeté au loin, sur le lit.

– Dieu merci, tu vas bien, soupira Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Ne le prends pas mal mon chéri, mais j'ai l'impression de serrer un squelette entre mes bras.

– L'abruti qui t'a fait ça est où ? vitupéra Ron, les yeux injectés de sang.

Harry l'avait déjà vu en colère, sortir de ses gonds pour des broutilles. Par contre, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, une rage glaciale déformant ses traits. Ron était fou furieux et si Drago avait été présent, nul doute qu'il ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde.

– Pas ici, répondit Harry.

– J'espère pour lui qu'il ne reviendra pas dans l'heure qui vient, sinon il sera quitte pour manger avec une paille pour le reste de sa vie.

– Quoi ? fut la seule chose que le jeune homme put dire.

Il était plus que soulagé de les voir ici, tous les deux. Mais il était aussi très inquiet de savoir son meilleur ami aussi furieux.

– Tes affaires sont où ? ! Toutes tes affaires ! précisa Hermione.

Ron l'aida à se relever et à l'asseoir sur le lit quand il se rendit compte que le brun ne tenait pas vraiment debout.

– Je n'ai plus que mes cours et mes habits. Le reste... c'est chez mes parents.

Il avait tout ramené un week-end où ils étaient venus, entreposant ses affaires encore en cartons.

– Parfait.

Avec efficacité et sous le regard interdit de Potter, le vieux carton de vêtements mis dans un coin fut rempli, de même que celui pour les cours et le gros sac de voyage. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis prenaient tout. Il savait qu'il partait. Mais il aurait pensé qu'ils ne feraient que l'emmener loin d'ici. Pas qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Cette pensée le soulagea plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Plus besoin d'envisager de retourner chez Drago pour reprendre ce qui était à lui.

Là, il partait définitivement. Il allait tourner la page.

Un léger sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes supplémentaires pour quitter l'appartement, rejoindre la voiture et sortir du garage.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry avait l'impression d'être libre et de revivre.

0o0

La première chose que Harry vit en ouvrant les yeux fut la maison biscornue des Weasley. Il s'était lamentablement endormi sur la banquette arrière.

– Pourquoi on est au Terrier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

– On est au seul endroit où Drago ne viendra pas quand il verra que tu es parti, lui apprit Hermione.

– Comment ça ? Je croyais que...

Que Drago comprendrait. Qu'il essaierait peut-être de le joindre pour avoir une explication. Pas d'aller le voir.

– Harry, ne sois pas si naïf. Surtout après tout ce que je t'ai dit sur ce sujet. Drago est un PN et il y a une chose que le PN ne supporte pas, c'est que sa proie s'échappe. Tu es parti. Il va tout faire pour te retrouver et tenter de te remettre dans ses filets, de rasseoir sur toi sa domination pour continuer de te faire tout ce qu'il veut.

– Donc je ne m'en sortirai jamais, s'écria Harry en agrippant l'appuie-tête de Ron pour se redresser. Je... Non !

– Si, tu peux t'en sortir. Pour ça, tu dois nous faire confiance. Ici, je suis persuadée qu'il ne pourra pas te trouver. La seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est t'appeler et te parler ou venir te voir à la fac. C'est tout. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. On ne le laissera pas faire.

– Promis ?

Il avait besoin de cette certitude, parce qu'il savait que si Drago revenait vers lui, il serait capable de retourner avec son bourreau.

– Promis, assura Hermione tendrement. Tout va bien se passer. Drago, c'est maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne viendra plus t'embêter. On y va ?

Harry se rappela soudain que le véhicule était arrêté devant le portillon qui menait à la maison biscornue éclairée par les multiples fenêtres qui donnaient à tous les étages.

C'était à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout. Harry s'était souvent dit qu'il y avait une bonne dose de magie là-dessous. Il connaissait la demeure familiale depuis des années, venant passer une partie de ses vacances d'été ici avec Ron. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Londres, tous les enfants Weasley et Potter avaient été dans la même école très sélecte de Poudlard durant toute leur scolarité. Harry et Ron étant devenus très bons amis, avaient passé la moitié des vacances chez l'un puis l'autre moitié chez l'autre. James avait même affirmé une fois qu'ils avaient la garde alternée. Cette idée avait fait rire Molly, Arthur et Lily. Les deux garçons, à l'époque, n'avaient pas compris.

C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici après tout ce temps. Depuis sa rentrée à la faculté, voire depuis sa mise en couple avec Marcus, il n'était pas revenu.

En sortant la voiture, lorsque l'air piquant de décembre balaya son visage et qu'il vit une forme sombre apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, il sut qu'il était rentré chez lui et que sa seconde maman ne se trouvait pas loin. La première ne voulait sans doute pas lui parler, mais Molly Weasley était là et elle accepterait peut-être ses excuses.

– Jésus Marie Joseph, s'exclama la femme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années en l'apercevant. Mais tu es devenu une brindille ! Dépêchez-vous, rentrez avant d'attraper la mort. Et toi, Harry, viens t'asseoir. Tu dois mourir de faim !

Molly était une femme très maternelle. Une fois qu'elle avait accepté une personne et si celle-ci était relativement jeune, elle la couvait comme une poule avec ses poussins. Pour Harry, c'était l'archétype-même de la cuisinière, femme au foyer qui adorait préparer de bons petits plats à sa tribu. Ses nombreuses grossesses – six, dont une gémellaire – avaient eu raison de son tour de taille. Pour les mauvaises langues, elle était grassouillette. Pour Harry, elle était juste parfaite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, prestement attiré par Molly, Harry put respirer avant de voir le doux parfum du bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon. Les Weasley faisaient du feu dès octobre jusqu'au mois d'avril. Le jeune homme perçut aussi la délicieuse odeur de la soupe de potiron qui devait mijoter sur le feu.

Il fut délesté de son gros manteau et assis à une grande table en bois brute sur laquelle toute la famille pouvait aisément tenir.

– Voilà, voilà, fit Molly en poussant doucement Hermione à faire de même, ainsi que Ron. J'espère que vous n'avez pas mangé.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, rendus affamés par le trajet et les délicieuses odeurs qui émanaient de la pièce. Chacun avait été tendu, ne pensant même pas à manger durant ces dernières heures, trop préoccupés par le sort de Harry. Maintenant que cette histoire était, pour l'instant, derrière eux, ils commençaient à ressentir les affres de la faim, ravissant ainsi Molly qui se hâta de leur servir une soupe chaude qui fut prestement avalée, puis des pommes de terre délicieusement dorées au four et d'un rôti de porc à l'ail parfait. En dessert, ils eurent droit à des fruits qui furent très bien accueillis.

Durant tout le temps du dîner, aucun ne parla. Molly restait là, assise avec eux à les regarder dévorer avec appétit ses plats, contente de les voir tous les trois.

– Bien. Il est tard. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit ne fera de mal à personne. Ronny, mon chéri, tu peux aller chercher le sac de Harry ? Harry, mon grand, tu as le choix entre partager ta chambre avec Ron, ou alors prendre celle de Bill.

Harry hésita. Il se doutait que comme Ron était en couple avec Hermione, ils préféreraient se retrouver tous les deux. Mais il ne se sentait pas de dormir seul cette nuit.

– Ce soir, c'est camping, annonça Hermione avec un petit sourire, comme si elle avait compris son dilemme.

– Je vois.

Camping. Rien que ce mot fit sourire également Harry.

Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient souvent décidé de dormir dans le salon, sous un large drap qu'ils installaient au-dessus des fauteuils, mettaient des couvertures, des coussins et des couettes au sol et dormaient là.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas « campé ». Molly ne dit rien, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'aller chercher de quoi couvrir le sol.

Harry récupéra son gros sac des mains de Ron qui était aussi content qu'eux quand il apprit ce qu'ils allaient faire, prit un pyjama, ses affaires de toilette et retrouva l'une des trois salles de bains de la maison.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher les uns contre les autres, avec le feu de cheminée qui continuait à crépiter doucement dans l'âtre.

Harry s'endormit le nez contre l'épaule de Hermione qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, rassuré, serein. Ici, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il verrait plus tard comment se retourner pour ne pas être un frein ou une charge supplémentaire.

Il fut réveillé, de même que ses deux amis, par une sonnerie stridente qui venait de son pantalon roulé en boule quelque part dans le salon, avec le reste de ses affaires.

– Kecekecé ? marmonna Ron tiré du sommeil. L'est quelle heure ?

Harry se redressa en même temps que Hermione et reconnut cette sonnerie. Son téléphone. Il quitta à regret son lit improvisé et partit à la recherche de son pantalon dans lequel il se rappelait parfaitement avoir laissé l'appareil. Quand il mit enfin la main dessus, ce fut pour sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

Drago !

C'était lui qui l'appelait.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre, d'entendre sa voix. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Plus jamais !

– Harry, si c'est lui, ne réponds pas, ordonna Hermione qui avait parfaitement compris, encore une fois, son air terrifié.

– Il... Il...

– Tout va bien, mon chéri, tout va bien, tenta la brunette, ses cheveux broussailleux partant dans tous les sens.

– Donne-le-moi, fit Ron qui était prêt à en découdre.

D'une main tremblante, Harry lui donna le téléphone qui cessa de sonner entre-temps pour reprendre de plus belle quelques instants plus tard. Apparemment, Drago ne voulait pas lui laisser de message.

– Allô ! râla le rouquin peu aimable en faisant attention à mettre le haut-parleur afin que tout le monde puisse entendre.

– « Où est Harry ? »

La voix froide fit trembler le jeune homme. Drago était littéralement fou de rage. Il avait dû se rendre compte du départ de son – ex – amant et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– Là où tu n'es pas.

Hermione leva un pouce en direction de son copain tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

– « Dis-moi où il est, Weasley ! »

– Pourquoi je ferais une telle bêtise ?

– « Écoute-moi bien, si tu ne me dis rien, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, refusant de savoir son meilleur ami menacé. Il avait peur que Drago fasse ce qu'il disait. Il avait la main longue, des contacts qui pourraient leur faire vivre un enfer.

– Ah. Ça me fait une belle jambe, lâcha Ron sans montrer aucun signe de terreur.

Et il raccrocha purement et simplement avant de garder le téléphone dans sa main.

– Ton ex est un abruti, mon Ryry. S'il rappelle, c'est moi qui vais décrocher.

– Il...

– « Il » rien du tout, Harry. Tu penses que ce genre de type va me faire peur ? Tu crois qu'il va vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution parce que tu n'es plus là et qu'on refuse de lui donner une réponse ? Atterris mon grand. Il ne peut rien faire et ne fera rien. Et de toute manière, qu'il vienne, il trouvera à qui parler. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un type comme lui qui va me faire peur.

Il était vrai que Ron était taillé comme une armoire à glace qui avait passé des années à pratiquer diverses sports de combat et d'autres à devoir se défendre contre ses frères. Une personne normalement constituée ne devrait pas désirer se battre contre lui.

– Tiens, quand on parle du loup, se moqua-t-il alors que le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Tenace le petit gars. Oui mon chou. Comment ça va ? Non, Harry n'est toujours pas là.

– « Passe-le-moi, enflure ! »

– De si vilains mots, monsieur Malefoy. Si votre père vous entendait...

Ron semblait s'amuser énormément. Harry commençait à éprouver un peu de plaisir à l'écouter raconter n'importe quoi.

– « Weasley... »

– Oui mon roudoudou, c'est mon nom. Ronald. Mais parfois, on m'appelle Seigneur. Va savoir pourquoi. Ma copine a de ces idées. Tu veux quoi ? Ah oui, question stupide, toujours Harry ? N'est-ce pas ? Ma réponse est toujours la même, ma pomme d'amour, il n'est pas disponible pour te parler. Tu pourras toujours appeler, c'est moi qui répondrais avec grand plaisir, n'en doute pas.

Il raccrocha encore une fois, fier de lui, sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione.

– Ron, franchement.

– Quoi ? fit innocemment le rouquin. Ça amuse Ryry.

Il désigna Potter d'un signe de tête qui retenait son rire.

– Je veux bien que tu t'amuses, mais fais attention à ce que tu dévoiles, déclara-t-elle faussement vexée. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que tu es mon seigneur au lit.

– Oh, tu penses que c'était trop ? s'inquiéta exagérément Ron.

– Il y a des informations que mon cerveau va refuser de traiter, rétorqua Harry. Je refuse de savoir ce que vous faites sous la couette.

– On n'a rien dit, commença Ron. Ah, attends.

Nouvelle tentative de Drago pour joindre Harry.

– Tu es pénible, Malefoy, admit Weasley en décrochant. Très pénible, tu le savais ? J'ai beau tenter de comprendre, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ni comment il a pu rester avec toi tout ce temps.

– « Tu ne sais pas, en effet, ce qui le fait hurler de plaisir. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il peut être pervers. Il adore s'exhiber dans tous les coins et me supplie de le baiser encore et encore. »

Là, Harry n'avait plus envie de rire du tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il n'était coupable de rien mais Ron lui fit signe de se taire.

– Et toi, apparemment, tu n'en avais jamais assez, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi aller te taper l'autre pétasse quand il n'était pas là ? Hein ? Tu as du mal à la garder dans le froc, Malefoy ? Quand ton petit ami, que tu disais aimer, était à l'hôpital, tu as tiré un bon coup avec Parkinson ? Elle a laissé son string quand ? Lorsque Harry était en soins ou pendant qu'il était chez moi ? Une fille qui porte ce genre de dessous très affriolants, c'est simplement une chaudâsse qui ne pense qu'à ça. Mais bon, c'est peut-être ça qui t'excite, les filles qui roulent du croupion ou qui ont une poitrine assez imposante pour chauffer ta bite. Je me trompe ?

– « Tu... »

– Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini. En fait, ta réponse, je m'en fiche. Tu veux que je te dise mon grand ce que tu es ? Un petit con qui se sert des plus faibles pour assouvir un besoin de domination. Tu t'es servi de mon meilleur ami. J'ai eu la connerie immense de ne pas aller l'aider avant et je vais faire tout mon possible pour réparer cette erreur. Tes menaces à deux balles, elles me passent à vingt milles au-dessus de la tête. Tes déclarations perverses sur les soi-disant besoins sexuels de Harry, j'y crois autant que tu dis l'aimer. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, Drago Malefoy. Une coquille qui a besoin des autres pour vivre. Une sangsue humaine. Je plains fortement Harry d'être tombé sur un pauvre type comme toi ! Mais je te plains aussi toi, parce que tu ne seras jamais capable d'aimer une autre personne que toi. Bon vent et adieu !

Ron raccrocha pour la troisième et dernière fois avant d'ouvrir le téléphone et de retirer la batterie.

– Voilà. Maintenant, il ne devrait plus t'importuner. Tu avais des numéros importants dont tu ne te souviendrais pas ?

À part ses parents, Ron, Hermione ou les Weasley, il n'en avait pas. Il secoua la tête, encore sous le choc de ce que son meilleur ami venait de lancer froidement à Drago avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

– Bien ! Demain, on va à la boutique de téléphones et tu vas changer d'opérateur. Comme ça, ton abruti d'ex ne pourra plus rien te faire. Je me doute qu'il tentera de te contacter via tes parents, Hope ou Horatio, cependant, je suis certain qu'ils auront assez de jugeote pour ne pas se laisser intimider. On est là, Harry. Avec toi.

Après cette déclation, Harry sentit les larmes revenir à toute vitesse et il se demanda s'il allait cesser un jour de pleurer.

– Je me sens tellement nul. J'aurais pu...

– Quoi ? l'interrompit Hermione. Tu aurais pu quoi, Harry ? Lui tenir tête ? Au début oui. Mais comme il a réussi à t'enrouler autour de son petit doigt et que tu l'aimais tellement, tu n'as rien pu faire par la suite. Si tu es tombé entre ses griffes, ce n'était pas de ta faute mon chéri. C'est celle de Drago mais aussi celle de Marcus. Si ton ex ne t'avait pas blessé comme il l'a fait, tu n'aurais pas été une proie aussi facile pour Malefoy.

– Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Harry, acceptant l'étreinte de son amie.

– Nous aussi, Harry. Nous aussi. J'aurais vu les signes avant, ni Ron ni moi n'aurions accepté ce silence de ta part.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

– Pour l'instant, on va rester ici quelques jours et après, on verra. Toi... je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes du temps pour toi, du repos jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Tant pis si tu dois refaire une année. Au moins, elle se fera dans de meilleures conditions.

Elle embrassa le brun sur la joue et lui sourit. Ron lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais ce crétin m'a réveillé plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu, grommela le benjamin de la fratrie Weasley en se rallongeant. Quelle idée de tirer les gens du lit à six heures et demi ? On se le demande un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, Ryry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Juste celle de cet ahuri avec ses airs de grand prince qui est plus plus pourri que la merde qui me sort des fesses.

* * *

**À suivre**

**J'espère que Ron ne vous aura pas trop choqué. Moi, l'écrire comme ça, ça m'a éclaté.**

**Pour Harry, tout n'est pas fini. On ne passe pas quelques mois avec un PN sans conséquences**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Amista et Natom pour vos reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

6

Une main caressa sa tête. Douce, maternelle. Un peu comme celle de sa maman. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Lily Potter ne voudrait plus adresser la parole à une personne qui avait été aussi stupide que s'acoquiner avec un tel être que Drago Malefoy. Une personne qui avait accepté tout cela, de vivre un enfer !

Non, Lily voudrait sans aucun doute renier l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde si elle savait tout ce que Drago avait fait avec Harry, réprouvant presque la morale apprise par ses parents.

Il refusa donc d'ouvrir les yeux, décidant de continuer à faire semblant de dormir pour apprécier l'idée qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, persuadé que s'il levait la tête, il tomberait sur Molly ou Hermione.

– Mon bébé, je sais que tu ne dors pas, souffla une voix bien connue.

Cette fois, c'était officiel, il dormait encore. Voilà qu'il entendait sa mère.

Les doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu, passant et repassant entre les mèches désordonnées, comme lorsque sa maman faisait quand il n'allait pas bien.

– Maman ? souffla-t-il, les yeux clos.

– Oui mon chéri. C'est maman.

Harry voulut vérifier si c'était juste. La voix était la même que celle de Lily mais c'était peut-être un effet de son imagination.

Il plongea son regard dans celui si semblable de sa mère. Les cheveux roux, la bouche, les yeux... tout était identique.

– Maman ?

Le brun se redressa brutalement pour venir prendre sa maman dans ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots tandis que Lily le serrait fort contre sa poitrine.

– Je suis désolée mon bébé, fit-elle tout bas dans son oreille. Tellement désolée si tu savais. Je t'aime mon ange.

Elle le força doucement à se reculer pour pouvoir se redresser et s'installer sur le lit d'appoint à côté de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager, notant tout ce qui avait changé au cours de ces mois sans se voir. Elle était plus belle encore que la dernière fois malgré les quelques rides et ses cheveux plus blancs que la dernière fois.

– Tu es magnifique maman.

– Toi aussi mon chat, murmura Lily en touchant sa joue avec un sourire tendre. Je suis contente de te voir, tu sais.

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux.

– Harry, mon bébé, souffla sa mère. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

– Je sais. C'est juste que... je me sens stupide d'avoir cru que... d'avoir cru à tout ça. J'ai... j'ai délaissé ma famille et mes amis à cause de lui. J'ai... j'ai l'impression d'avoir été débile.

– Non mon cœur, tu n'es pas débile. Tu l'aimais. Tu étais amoureux. Et tout le monde a cru à ses jolis mots. Il a fait croire qu'il était bien sous tout rapport. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. C'est lui le coupable.

– J'aurais pu partir !

C'était ce qu'il se répétait encore et encore depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient venus le chercher. Il était parti si facilement alors que pendant des semaines, il avait cru que c'était impossible.

– Non. Tu ne le voulais pas tellement Harry. Tu espérais vraiment qu'il changerait.

Sa mère avait raison. Jusqu'à deux jours auparavant.

– Hermione pense que ça va être dur. Que... que je ne vais pas très bien moralement.

– Elle a raison. Elle nous a parlé de ce genre de personnes. Ils font tout pour rendre leurs victimes dépendantes d'eux et les détruire lentement et sûrement. Tu mettras du temps. On sera là pour t'aider. Tous.

– Et dire que j'ai cru à ses mensonges. Maman ?

Il hésita, ne voulant pas vraiment avouer à sa maman qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Si Drago avait bel et bien appelé, il se demandait pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas venus. Mais au contraire, si son ex ne les avait pas prévenus, il n'avait pas très envie de leur apprendre cette nouvelle.

– Oui mon bébé ?

– Je...

Il ferma les yeux et décida de se lancer.

– J'ai passé quelques jours à l'hôpital. Je... Je voulais en finir parce que Drago était... il était... atroce avec moi.

Harry serra les dents, refusant de repenser à ces jours de terreur qui l'avaient poussé à ces extrémités.

– Je sais mon chéri.

Son cœur cessa de battre. Alors ils étaient au courant et ils n'avaient rien fait.

– Il vous a donc appelés.

– Qui ?

– Drago ! Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait. Il vous avait laissé un message et...

– Drago ne nous a jamais appelés, Harry. Jamais. Nous n'avons eu aucun message. C'est le frère d'Adrian qui nous a mis au courant. J'ai essayé de t'appeler quand je l'ai appris. Je suis tombée sur Drago qui a nié. C'est à peine s'il ne m'a traitée de menteuse avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Donc son ex compagnon avait menti. Encore. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

– Harry, mon bébé, si j'avais appris que tu avais été à l'hôpital, j'y serais allée tout de suite. Tu peux en être certain. Peu importe ce que tu avais fait pour y aller. Même si tu m'en voulais parce que j'avais voulu le meilleur pour toi, je serais allée te voir. Parce qu'une maman ne laisse pas son enfant quand il va mal. Mais je ne l'ai su que plus tard. Marco ne l'a appris que le jour de ta sortie, lorsqu'il t'a vu. Il nous a appelés. Tu étais déjà parti.

– Je suis désolé maman, renfila-t-il.

Il était fatigué. Sa nuit avait été récupératrice malgré son réveil matinal. Cependant ses longues semaines sans vraiment dormir lui donnaient le sentiment de ne jamais pouvoir tout rattraper.

– De quoi mon cœur ?

– Tu nous as toujours appris qu'on ne devait pas penser que le suicide était la solution à nos problèmes. J'ai tenté de...

– Chut Harry. Ce que j'ai dit... ce que ton père et moi vous avons dit, c'était pour que vous pensiez à une autre solution. Oui, le suicide n'est pas la bonne option. Mais... tu étais isolé. Il a réussi à te garder pour lui, te coupant de tout. Je... Personne ne t'en veut d'avoir voulu en finir. Ni moi, ni ton père, ni Horatio et Hope. Personne, Harry. Tu étais mal.

Lily lui caressa les cheveux puis le reprit dans ses bras. Harry ne bougea pas, appréciant son odeur, ses bras autour de lui. Il était bien là. C'était si bon. Cela lui avait manqué.

– Tu peux pleurer Harry.

– J'ai assez pleuré ces dernières heures pour le reste de ma vie.

Il savait qu'il allait pleurer plus souvent qu'à son tour durant les prochains mois. Aujourd'hui, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes avant que Harry ne s'écarte.

– Tu es venue toute seule ?

– Non. Dès que Hermione a appelé pour dire que tu allais bien, James et moi avons décidé de faire la route. Hope voulait venir, sauf que son fils a de la fièvre.

– Son fils ?

Il avait presque oublié que Hope était enceinte. Elle avait dû accoucher depuis le temps. Quel idiot !

– Jonas Brian Everleen. Un beau bébé que tu pourras voir demain, s'il va mieux. Horatio est en bas, il tourne en rond. Du moins, il tournait en rond quand je suis montée et ton père menaçait de le ligoter sur le fauteuil s'il ne cessait pas. Tu veux aller les voir ?

La question était anodine mais Harry la trouva tellement difficile qu'il prit plus de temps que normalement pour répondre. Oui, bien entendu qu'il voulait les voir. Cependant, Horatio et James n'étaient pas Lily. Ils pourraient ne pas comprendre son geste, lui en vouloir.

– Personne ne t'en veut, Harry, lui dit doucement sa mère comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Personne. Ils veulent te voir.

– J'ai un peu peur, maman.

– Ton père et ton frère t'aiment mon grand. Comme Hope. Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi.

– D'accord.

Peu importait le fait qu'il soit encore en pyjama à deux heures de l'après-midi. Il descendit en bas. Personne ne lui dirait rien de toute façon.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le salon qu'il se permit un temps d'arrêt pour réajuster sa robe de chambre sur son pyjama, sans se douter qu'il avait l'air débraillé et que tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue ne servirait à rien.

Dans le séjour, les deux premières personnes qu'il aperçut furent Horatio et son père qui se tenaient là, debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils arboraient tous les deux le même air fatigué et inquiet. Son frère avait l'air plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs. Il faisait davantage ses vingts ans aujourd'hui alors qu'avant, il avait toujours l'air d'un gamin de quinze ou seize ans.

– Mon Dieu qu'il est sexy, fit Horatio en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est le pyjama immonde que tu as reçu il y a dix ans et que tu refuses de quitter ?

– Oui. C'est lui. Il est confortable.

La conversation banale paraissait surréaliste. Cependant, c'était rassurant de voir que les gens faisaient leur possible pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines.

Jusqu'à ce que Horatio fonde sur lui et le prenne dans ses bras. Ils avaient la même taille et Harry était un peu plus maigre que son frère.

– La prochaine fois que je te sais amouraché d'un mec et que je ne le sens pas, je te le dirai. Il n'est plus question qu'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation. D'accord ?

– D'accord.

– Tu m'as manqué Harry.

– Toi aussi, Horatio.

James, une fois Horatio éloigné, fit de même avec Harry.

– Le prochain garçon que tu ramènes, je te préviens que je fais une enquête complète sur lui.

Harry ne répondit pas qu'il doutait ramener avant des années un petit ami. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait un jour retomber amoureux d'une personne, se sentant inutile, stupide, misérable. Il ne pourrait attirer personne. De toute manière, il ne le désirait pas. Après le fiasco de sa relation avec Drago, Harry ne voulait plus aimer ni s'engager dans la moindre relation amoureuse. Il avait trop peur de retomber sur une personne comme Malefoy.

Et puis, qui voudrait de lui ? D'un garçon laid au possible, qui avait fichu sa vie en l'air au moins deux fois, la première en choisissant un PN et l'autre en tentant de se suicider.

– Je n'aurai plus personne, murmura Harry.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise tu veux ? Bien sûr que tu auras quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. Un gentil garçon qui t'aimera sans te contraindre comme l'a fait Drago.

Harry n'en était pas convaincu. Loin de là. Mais il garda le silence. De toute manière, qui le croirait ?

Lily, James et Horatio ne partirent que bien plus tard, après le dîner, laissant Harry seul avec ses amis, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

0o0

– C'est quoi ? murmura Harry en regardant le bout de papier que sa mère venait de lui déposer dans la main.

En soi, la question était stupide. Cela se voyait parfaitement bien qu'il s'agissait d'un billet d'avion. Mais ce qui demeurait flou était le pourquoi il avait un tel billet dans les mains alors qu'il n'avait rien acheté et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir en voyage.

– Un billet d'avion pour l'Australie, lui annonça James.

Harry le regarda puis lut ce qu'il y avait inscrit sur le papier. Londres-Sydney, départ prévu pour le lendemain à midi.

– Mais... Je...

– Écoute mon chéri, commença Lily d'une voix douce. C'est une idée que nous avons eue avec ton père avant hier en rentrant. Nous n'avons pas voulu t'en parler parce que nous savions que tu serais contre. Hier, quelque chose a fait que nous avons préféré oublier ton avis.

– Je ne comprends pas.

Il se frotta les yeux piquant de sommeil. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit, rêvant que Drago débarquait au Terrier et parvenait à le récupérer.

– Drago est venu hier matin à la maison pour tenter de te voir, annonça James. Il nous a sorti des menaces toutes plus stupéfiantes de bêtise, espérant peut-être nous faire peur. Sauf que je connais son père depuis des années et que apprendre que Lucius peut m'intenter un procès est d'une telle stupidité que je me demande comment certains peuvent se faire avoir. Lucius ne ferait pas cela. Il n'a rien à y gagner, surtout contre moi.

– Il...

– Il ne sait pas que tu es ici. Cependant, il ne faut pas s'appeler Einstein pour découvrir que tu ne peux pas être à trente six milles endroits. Si tu n'es pas chez nous, chez Ron, chez Hermione, il ne reste que peu de choix. Hope nous a dit qu'il était passé également. Elle l'a mis dehors. Horatio a fait exprès de ne pas le reconnaître et lui a refermé la porte au nez.

Si Drago avait fait le tour de toutes les personnes que Harry connaissait, il n'allait en effet pas tarder à découvrir où était son lieu de résidence.

– Le plus sûr pour toi, pour l'instant, c'est de prendre de la distance. C'est ce que nous pensons. Au moins, là-bas, il n'ira pas te chercher et tu pourras repartir du bon pied. Charlie t'attend. Il peut t'accueillir chez lui. Il a un appartement assez grand.

Charlie Weasley, le deuxième frère de Ron qui s'occupait d'une clinique vétérinaire à Sydney. Il avait pas mal de clients et s'en sortait relativement bien. Sa famille s'était longtemps demandée pourquoi il était parti si loin alors qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien rester en Angleterre. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait quitté le territoire.

– Pourquoi si loin ?

Pas que Harry n'aime pas Charlie, au contraire. Le frère de son meilleur ami lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, comme nager ou faire du vélo ou encore parvenir à se montrer innocent alors qu'on venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Charlie Weasley avait été, avec Bill – l'aîné des Weasley – un grand frère comme il n'en aurait jamais.

– Parce que c'est le seul qui soit assez loin pour que tu sois en sécurité. Bill aurait bien voulu, sauf qu'il est à Paris et que Paris Londres se fait relativement aisément. Quant à Fred et George, ils ont beaucoup à faire avec leur boutique aux États-Unis. Ils viennent d'ouvrir leur troisième magasin et n'ont pas vraiment de possibilité de te loger. Nous aurions pu demander à des amis, sauf qu'ils... disons que je ne leur fais pas confiance. Pas autant qu'en Charlie.

– Donc, fit Harry lentement, vous m'envoyez à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pour m'éloigner ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Se séparer de ses parents pour s'éloigner de Drago. C'était affreux, mais Harry comprenait l'idée. Au moins, son ex n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller le voir là-bas et lui ne pourrait pas revenir dans ses bras.

– Le garder loin de toi, oui. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne t'approche pas.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, le regard rivé sur le billet qu'il tenait toujours, planté au beau milieu du salon des Weasley.

– Vous avez dû acheter ça cher.

– Peu m'importe l'argent, Harry. On en a. Le plus important n'est pas combien ça a coûté mais que tu sois toi, en sécurité. Charlie a pour mission de veiller sur toi.

Charlie allait le haïr, Harry en était certain. L'homme avait une vie là-bas et il allait devoir se retrouver à jouer les nounous d'un crétin qui n'était pas fichu de faire attention à ses choix de petit ami.

– Tu pars demain, annonça James. Ta mère et moi t'accompagnons à l'aéroport.

– Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Lily.

Non. Ça n'allait pas aller. C'était trop soudain. Il n'avait rien préparé. Ses affaires étaient toutes en carton. Il allait venir les mains vides, sans rien, mis à part un sac de voyage pour tenir quelques jours. Le reste serait ici. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à quitter le pays. Pas prêt à quitter ses parents qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

– Je... c'est rapide pour se préparer. Je... je n'ai rien.

– Tu as des vêtements. Le reste, argent, logement, c'est bon aussi. On t'a ouvert un compte et versé un peu d'argent dessus. Le logement, c'est Charlie. Pour le travail, à toi de voir si tu veux reprendre tes études là-bas et faire un transfert de dossier. Dans tous les cas, normalement tu peux partir sereinement.

Pas aussi sereinement qu'il aurait dû ou voulu. Cependant il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Rester et avoir peur que Drago débarque dans sa vie chaque jour que Dieu faisait ou partir quelques temps et tenter de revivre.

– Et le passeport ? bégaya-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres et une boule dans la gorge.

Parce qu'il n'était pas aussi bête pour savoir que de Londres pour aller en Australie, il fallait autre chose qu'une simple pièce d'identité.

– Ton passeport est encore valide.

– Pas de billet de retour ? constata Harry en regardant encore le billet.

– Non. C'est à toi de décider de ton retour ici.

Un voyage de quelques jours, quelques mois, voire quelques années. Harry savait que s'il restait longtemps, qu'il comptait s'installer, il allait devoir remplir des papiers au consulat de Grande-Bretagne.

– Demain ? Demain je pars.

– Oui mon cœur. Demain tu pars. Nous aurions préféré que tu restes ici...

Lily se tut mais Harry comprit aisément ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Pas alors qu'un malade pouvait venir le séduire de nouveau.

– Vous allez me manquer.

L'embarquement le lendemain fut assez difficile pour Harry. Il n'était pas lourdement chargé, n'avait rien mis en soute. S'il désirait rester davantage, ses parents pourraient lui envoyer d'autres affaires.

Juste avant de passer le contrôle, il serra fortement ses parents entre ses bras. Lily manqua l'étouffer en le gardant dans son giron. Et puis elle le poussa doucement vers le tapis roulant sur lequel il déposa sa valise. Le reste se passa dans un flou étrange.

Il se retrouva de longues heures plus tard dans le hall de l'aéroport de Sydney, valise en main et soupira, se demandant qui viendrait le chercher ou alors s'il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Son père lui avait peut-être dit quelque chose mais il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment.

Après de longues secondes à regarder les gens lui passer devant, partant seuls ou attendu par d'autres, il se décida à quitter l'aéroport.

– Harry ! l'appela-t-on.

Son propre nom hurlé ainsi le fit presque bondir. Il se tourna vivement afin d'apercevoir un visage connu. Pour tomber sur une frimousse pâle, parsemée de taches de rousseur. De longs cheveux balayaient ses yeux que Harry savait d'un bleu très clair.

Charlie Weasley.

Sa présence le soulagea. Quelqu'un l'attendait donc bien dans le hall.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

– Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Quand papa m'a appelé pour me dire que tu venais, j'ai été surpris. Surtout que c'était soudain.

– On t'a expliqué ? souffla Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela.

Rien que le fait que Charlie soit au courant le rendait malade. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que sa relation avec Drago était finie. Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre conscience de tout le mal que son ex lui avait fait. Rien que le fait de savoir que le blond pouvait le retrouver et tenter de le récupérer lui faisait peur, le rendant aussi tremblant qu'un pauvre hère terrifié par tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait peur de Drago. C'était une certitude qu'il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter. Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. La boule au ventre, ses tremblements... c'étaient des signes classiques de peur.

– Dans les grandes lignes, oui. Ce qui explique ta présence ici. On va directement à l'appartement. Je te laisserai t'installer dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Effectivement, après vingt-trois heures d'avion et le décalage horaire, il était épuisé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui serait que bénéfique.

– On y va ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ils regagnèrent la voiture de Charlie garée sur le parking.

– Je vis dans le centre-ville. Sydney est une jolie ville quand on la connaît bien. Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire visiter.

– Je ne veux pas être un poids, Charlie. Tu es bien gentil de m'accueillir chez toi mais... ne te donne pas toute cette peine si ça te dérange. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, cependant dès que je peux, je vais trouver un autre logement.

Il avait été une charge pour les Weasley pendant quatre jours et aucune envie de recommencer.

– Harry, arrête ! ordonna Charlie. J'ai accepté ta présence chez moi en pleine connaissance de cause. Je sais qui tu es, je te fais confiance et il est hors de question que tu ailles Dieu sait où pour éviter d'être un poids comme tu dis ! Alors pour l'instant, tu acceptes l'aide qu'on t'apporte ! Si tu m'embêtes, tu seras le premier au courant. Si je te propose mon aide, c'est que je le veux bien et non par obligation.

– D'accord.

– Je ne travaille pas demain. Ça pourrait t'aider de voir un peu le quartier. Et...

Harry eut le sentiment que son interlocuteur était tendu, nerveux.

– Charlie ?

– Disons que... je ne vis pas tout seul, lâcha le rouquin, le regard rivé sur la route. J'ai un copain.

Un copain ? Charlie était gay ? En le regardant, Harry n'aurait pas été capable de le dire. Il l'ignorait même. Ron ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

– Oh. C'est bien.

– Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête. Non, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait juste peur de gêner le couple.

– Il y a un souci avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de causer du souci.

– La prochaine fois que tu me dis ça, je t'en colle une, clair ? Tu ne causes pas de souci, Harry !

Et voilà, cela recommençait, à peine arrivé, il se mettait déjà à dos un bon ami, presque son grand frère. Il se maudit.

– Désolé.

– Je vais mettre ça sur le compte du décalage horaire et la fatigue.

– Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Harry, préférant changer de sujet.

– Jake. Un Australien pure souche. Mes parents ne savent pas, finit Charlie après un temps de silence. Pas que j'ai honte, juste que... je pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore besoin de savoir que je suis en couple et encore moins avec un homme.

Les Weasley ignoraient donc que leur deuxième fils aimait les hommes. Harry ne dit rien même s'il estimait que les parents de Charlie pouvaient accepter parfaitement l'homosexualité puisqu'ils étaient au courant de celle du jeune homme.

– Donc... si tu pouvais ne rien dire.

– Ok.

Ce n'était pas à lui de l'annoncer.

Il riva son regard sur les buildings et les rues éclairées. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Sydney. Voir la ville la nuit était étrange. Tout avait l'air grand. Plus que Londres.

– Ça va ?

– Ouais, ça va. Juste... crevé et encore un peu perdu je pense.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu... que vous avez rompu elle et toi ?

– Elle ? s'étonna Harry. Tu sais quoi exactement ?

– Que tu étais en couple avec une manipulatrice qui t'a rendu la vie impossible. Ce n'est pas ça ? C'est ce qu'on m'a résumé. Ce n'est pas ça ?

– On t'a dit que c'était une femme ?

Il se savait gay depuis des années – deux ans et demi – alors apprendre qu'on racontait qu'il était en couple avec une femme, cela lui faisait un choc.

– Non. J'en ai juste déduis que c'était le cas.

– C'était un homme, Charlie. Je suis gay.

– Oh. C'est... pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle, déclara lentement Charlie, comme s'il était choqué. Je... ne m'y attendais pas.

– Je pensais que tu le savais.

– Non. Je ne sais que ce que je viens de te raconter.

– Pourtant, je te sens mal à l'aise face à cette situation, je me trompe.

C'était flagrant. Charlie était tendu voire gêné. Cependant, il ne devait pas l'être, il était homosexuel lui aussi.

– Un peu. Je... comment dire ? Tu viens de rompre avec ton copain et tu viens ici, chez moi alors que je suis en couple avec un homme. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, parce que ça paraît tout bête comme façon de penser mais...

– Je ne comprends pas.

Charlie tourna un instant le visage vers lui avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

– Laisse tomber. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Pour l'instant, comment tu trouves la ville ?

– Très lumineuse et grande.

– La superficie est plus importante que Londres mais il y a étrangement moins d'habitants. Tu verras que les Australiens sont sympas et qu'ils ont un humour étrange. Surtout pour nous, pauvres Anglais. On s'y fait à la longue. On arrive. C'est cet immeuble.

Harry regarda par la vitre mais vit plusieurs bâtiments identiques dont on ne pouvait voir le sommet sans se tordre le cou. Charlie s'engagea dans un garage.

– Voilà, annonça-t-il en arrêtant la voiture. On y est. Tout le monde descend !

Le brun s'extirpa du véhicule, se sentant épuisé. Un long bâillement le saisit tandis qu'une chape de plomb le prit. Il avait dormi une ou deux heures dans l'avion.

– J'en connais un qui ne va pas tarder à aller au lit.

– J'en rêve. L'avion n'est pas confortable pour passer une bonne nuit.

– Je te prends ta valise.

Charlie récupéra le bagage dans le coffre et entoura de son bras libre le cou de Harry en une étreinte fraternelle avant de l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du vingt-deuxième étage.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans un couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs appartements. Harry suivit Charlie jusqu'au bout du corridor, ses pieds foulant l'épaisse moquette grise. Le roux s'arrêta devant une porte, inséra sa clef et l'ouvrit.

– C'est nous ! annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Harry serra les dents, alors que la timidité refaisait surface. Il était là, dans une ville inconnue, dans un appartement inconnu en présence d'un étranger.

Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, peut-être même trente-cinq se présenta devant Harry. Il était plutôt bel homme. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et une barbe foisonnante lui couvrait les joues.

– Harry, je te présente Jake Turner, mon compagnon. Jake, voici Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de mon petit frère.

– Enchanté de te connaître, fit Jake en lui tendant la main.

– De même, répondit Harry en notant un accent dans sa voix.

– Viens Harry, je te fais visiter. Tu as faim ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Juste fatigué.

Il suivit Charlie à travers l'appartement qui ressemblait un peu à celui de Drago. Sauf que le brun savait parfaitement qu'ici, il n'était pas chez lui. C'était juste un lieu de transition, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et retourne en Angleterre.

– Ta chambre.

C'était une pièce toute simple, sans fioritures. Une chambre d'amis confortable avec le minimum de meubles.

– Merci.

– Elle ne sert que pour les amis de passage. Pas de décoration mais pour la durée de ton séjour, tu peux l'arranger comme tu veux. C'est la tienne. La salle de bains est à côté. Fais comme chez toi, Harry et bienvenue à Sydney !

Charlie referma la porte de sa chambre.

– Bienvenue à Sydney Harry Potter, murmura-t-il en regardant son nouvel environnement.

Le lit était fait parfaitement. Une couverture avait été posée dessus ainsi qu'un oreiller supplémentaire.

Le brun ouvrit sa valise et récupéra sa trousse de toilette ainsi qu'un pyjama propre. Il entrouvrit le panneau de bois peint en blanc et écouta un instant les bruits de l'appartement. Charlie et Jake discutaient quelque part. Ils riaient aux éclats par moment. Un court moment, Harry les envia. Au début de sa relation avec Drago, ils étaient comme cela. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus rien. Harry n'était plus rien. Sauf un substitut, un jouet pour lui.

Potter fila rapidement dans la salle de bains et prit une douche rapide avant de retourner dans sa chambre, l'esprit envahi par les souvenirs qu'il avait de Drago.

Il repensa aux premières semaines après leur mise en couple. Un mot pouvait les résumer. Bonheur. Mais ce bonheur avait été remplacé par l'enfer.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

Drago avait été l'amour de sa vie. Même son amour pour Marcus avait été moins important que celui pour Drago et pourtant, le jour de leur rupture, Harry avait été anéanti alors que pour celle entre le blond et lui, il avait éprouvé du soulagement.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette histoire, sauf qu'elle repassait encore et encore derrière ses paupières closes.

Rageur, Harry se leva du lit, éteignit la lumière et se recoucha. Malgré sa fatigue, il ne put s'endormir avant plusieurs heures.

0o0

– Alors, cette nuit ? Bien dormi ? s'enquit Jake quand Harry débarqua dans le séjour.

Turner était en train de boire un café à en juger par l'odeur agréable. Mal réveillé, l'Anglais s'approcha de la cafetière.

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il n'osa avouer qu'il avait entendu le couple faire beaucoup de bruit dans la chambre d'à côté en faisant entendre ses ébats. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil que tardivement.

– Encore un grognon au réveil. Je te laisse finir ta nuit tranquille.

Jake se reconcentra sur son café et le magazine qu'il feuilletait, laissant Harry se servir une tasse. Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir avalé qu'il put dire que tout allait bien. Turner était déjà parti et Charlie sortait de la douche.

– 'Lut, marmonna-t-il. Bien dormi ?

– Non. Mais c'est normal. Je ne dors jamais bien la première nuit.

Le rouquin s'étouffa en buvant sa tasse de café, rouge écrevisse.

– Ne crève pas, je doute avoir très envie de prévenir tes parents de ta soudaine mort par étouffement.

– Charmant, répliqua Charlie en reprenant son souffle. Je ne comptais pas mourir.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'étonna Harry.

– Désolé ?

– De quoi ?

– Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plaît, supplia Weasley, toujours rouge.

Potter cacha un sourire dans sa seconde tasse de café. Charlie avait donc compris qu'il avait tout entendu.

Le seul fait de le voir si gêné l'amusa mais cette nuit, il les avait enviés en plus de les détester de le faire subir une telle chose.

– Je crois que je vais investir dans des boules quies, marmonna Harry, peu désireux de réentendre ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du mur.

Charlie pouffa.

L'étudiant se dit mentalement qu'il était fichu et que s'il survivait à ce séjour ici, alors il était paré pour tout le reste.

Bienvenue à Sydney, Harry Potter.

Bienvenue chez les fous.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Vous vous en doutiez? De ce départ précipité en Australie?**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Aventurine-san et Joky pour vos reviews. j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Bonne lecture

* * *

7

La première semaine de Harry à Sydney avait été morose. Charlie n'avait pas été très présent à cause de son travail de vétérinaire, laissant à son nouveau colocataire le soin de visiter la ville, seul.

Libre, il avait donc arpenté les rues, guidé par un plan que le rouquin lui avait donné. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à déambuler, faisant les magasins et regardant également les appartements à louer. Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire à celui de Charlie, il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Il n'était pas chez lui. Ce pays n'était pas le sien.

Et puis il y avait Jake Turner. L'homme était gentil mais sa présence n'avait pas été prévue par Harry qui avait du mal à l'accepter. Il ne disait rien parce que Jake avait plus sa place dans cet appartement que lui-même. Jake était le compagnon de Charlie alors que lui n'était qu'un intrus.

Il vit le week-end arriver avec une certaine appréhension, parce qu'il verrait le couple en permanence et que cette idée était assez dérangeante, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les entendre une troisième fois se faire mutuellement du bien.

Harry dormait mal depuis son arrivée, il entendait donc tous les bruits venant de la pièce d'à côté. Il ne disait rien, pour ne pas gêner davantage Charlie lorsqu'il lui posait la question.

Le vendredi soir, la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna dans l'appartement. Le couple était rentré une heure plus tôt et se bécotait dans le canapé. Leur invité avait décidé de fuir dans sa chambre, là où il passait le plus clair de son temps. La sonnette les interrompit et de là où il se trouvait, Harry put entendre une petite voix d'enfant.

Charlie avait-il omis de lui dire qu'ils avaient de la visite ? Il aurait pu les laisser pour la soirée, histoire de ne pas les déranger un peu plus.

Une voix de femme s'incrusta dans la conversation. Froide, peu aimable.

– Tu pourrais arrêter de tripoter ton... copain devant ta fille, Jake, ragea la femme, faisant froncer les sourcils de Harry.

Sa fille ? Jake avait une fille ? Il avait été en couple avec une femme ? Charlie devait être au courant puisqu'il avait l'air de faire rire la gamine en question. Harry se retint de sortir pour assister au spectacle et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le brun n'écouta pas plus, déterminé à ne pas se montrer plus indiscret qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sauf que c'était plus fort que lui. Les murs étaient peu épais et les voix portaient, de plus en plus fort. Jake et l'interlocutrice mystère – la mère de la fillette sans doute, donc l'ex de Turner – se disputaient.

Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit de la musique avant de fermer les yeux, allongé sur son lit.

Lentement, le sommeil le prit. Ses nuits courtes venaient d'avoir raison de lui, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui arrache presque ses écouteurs.

– Hé ! bredouilla-t-il en se redressant soudain. Charlie ?

Le rouquin se tenait devant lui, l'air inquiet.

– On passe à table, tu viens ?

– Pas très faim, merci.

Autant ne pas s'incruster un peu plus.

– Je vais sortir un peu, ajouta-t-il avant que Charlie n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû te prévenir mais... je crois que je me suis endormi.

Il se leva rapidement, enfila ses chaussures et quitta la chambre sans voir le regard stupéfait de son hôte. Son pull prestement mis sur ses épaules, le jeune homme s'en alla de l'appartement, passant la porte avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le retenir.

Habitué des balades, Harry se promena dans la ville, flânant dans les rues éclairées. Sydney ne dormait jamais. Armé d'un portefeuille, il dénicha un petit traiteur et acheta quelque chose à emporter qu'il dévora à belles dents quelque part à Waterloo Park où passaient quelques promeneurs.

Son téléphone sonna mais Harry ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qui tentait de le joindre. Il n'avait que quelques numéros dans son répertoire, dont Charlie et comme tous ses autres contacts étaient en Angleterre, il ne pouvait s'agir que du dernier.

– Non, Charlie, ne compte pas dessus, je ne décrocherai pas.

Il termina son repas sur le pouce et quitta son banc pour reprendre sa promenade nocturne. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Harry était de nouveau devant une devanture d'une agence de locations. Les appartements étaient hors de prix pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'argent.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Potter prit le chemin du retour et se retrouva trop vite à son goût devant l'appartement de Charlie. Ce dernier lui avait donné une clef, lui permettant ainsi de rentrer et sortir à sa guise, être autonome.

En entrant dans le séjour, il trouva un Charlie seul, les lumières éteintes sauf une, celle juste à côté du canapé. Canapé dans lequel le rouquin était installé.

– J'espère que ta soirée s'est bien passée, fit Weasley un brin froidement.

– Je suis allé me promener, répondit Harry en retirant son pull qui, au final, n'avait servi à rien puisqu'il faisait bon dehors – l'été en plein mois de décembre, c'était assez perturbant.

– Faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il aurait bien voulu rentrer sans voir personne, comme une petite souris, et aller directement au lit, comme cela, pas de question avant le lendemain matin.

– À partir de lundi, tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos, Charlie. Je vais dormir à l'hôtel et me chercher un appartement.

Il dérangeait. Encore. C'était pour cela que Charlie voulait lui parler.

– La ferme Harry et pose tes fesses ! ordonna le vétérinaire dans un chuchotis crachoté pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Tout de suite !

Lentement, Potter vint s'installer sur le pouf, se faisant l'impression d'être un enfant qui se faisait réprimander.

– Mettons les choses au point gamin, il est hors de question que tu dormes ailleurs qu'ici ! Clair ? Alors tu cesses tout de suite de vouloir te prendre un appartement ! J'ai de la place chez moi ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent cette semaine, de t'avoir...

– Charlie...

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et que son hospitalité était gentille, sauf qu'il voulait un endroit à lui, ne pas être une charge. Chose qu'il était sans conteste.

– Quoi ? ! Écoute, continua l'homme, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de réponse.

– Non, toi écoute-moi. Tu... c'est adorable tout ce que tu fais. La chambre, l'appartement, la clef, tout ça ! J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait cette semaine. M'incruster, si tu avais été seul, ça m'aurait posé moins de problèmes que maintenant. J'ai l'impression de déranger. Tu es en couple avec Jake et... je débarque dans votre vie. J'aurais su qu'il vivait presque ici, je ne me serais pas imposé comme ça. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, Charlie. Rien du tout, parce que je ne suis pas chez moi. Donc j'accepte tout. Je ne veux pas dire que c'est un gros sacrifice, attention. Vous avez votre vie et j'ai le sentiment d'être un intrus. Alors je vous laisse tranquille.

Charlie se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

– Mon Dieu que tu es bête ! Je ne me souvenais pas de toi comme étant si timide.

– Les gens changent, répliqua son interlocuteur.

– Ils s'améliorent en temps normal. Toi, c'est l'inverse. Il s'est passé quoi avec ton ex ?

– Rien, fusa la réponse.

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Vraiment aucune.

– D'accord. Je comprends. Harry, reprit Charlie doucement. Tu dois saisir que tu es chez toi dans cet appartement. J'ai accepté ta présence, pas par obligation mais par choix. Quand les parents m'ont parlé vaguement de ton histoire et qu'ils m'ont dit que tu avais besoin d'un toit pour quelques temps, j'ai dit oui ! Alors c'est vrai que Jake n'était pas prévu pour eux. Ni même Prue...

– C'est ça le problème, Charlie. Je suis pas... prévu dans le programme non plus. Je sais que si je te dis que je suis une charge, tu vas m'en coller une alors je ne le dirais pas.

– Donc ? Tu préconises quoi ? Vu ton état, tu ne peux pas rester seul.

– Ne cherche pas, Charlie, juste... laisse-moi. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

C'était probablement la meilleure solution, en en attendant une autre.

– Jusque là ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Je vis en colocation avec une souris et ça ne me plaît pas. Jake a l'impression que c'est de sa faute si tu évites tout le monde. Mon but, en acceptant ta venue, ce n'était pas que tu t'enfermes dans un mutisme et que tu t'isoles. C'était que tu ailles mieux. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus présent...

– Tu as un travail et donc des horaires. Tu as une vie, un petit ami et donc des « obligations », fit Harry en mimant les guillemets. Quand tu as débarqué ici, tu n'avais pas d'aide. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir seul. Je veux bien accepter ton toit, ta chambre d'ami mais pas le reste. Vis ta vie.

– Quoi que j'en dise, tu n'en démordras pas, hein ?

– Non.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de cette solitude. Depuis sa rupture, il avait été entouré. Très. Trop pour parvenir à accepter pleinement le fait que Drago et lui, c'était du passé. Harry ne comptait pas revenir avec son ex. c'était fini. Bel et bien terminé. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, de faire le point avec lui-même.

– Bon, alors je te laisse tranquille, déclara Charlie, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

– Je suis désolé, Charlie.

– Pas autant que moi. Bonne nuit.

Il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, refermant la porte. Harry se sentit encore une fois misérable. Et puis il se leva pour aller se coucher. Nulle trace de l'enfant. À moins qu'elle ne soit pas restée pour la nuit, de même que Jake. Peut-être qu'à cause de lui, ils étaient allés ailleurs, chez Turner par exemple.

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Un chat, celui de Charlie était présent sur son lit. Capitaine Pirate. Un matou noir avec de grands yeux jaunes. La première fois que le rouquin lui avait présenté la bestiole, Harry avait cru à une farce. Personne de sain d'esprit n'appellerait son chat de la sorte. Et pourtant, Capitaine Pirate était bel et bien son nom, même si tout le monde disait Capi.

– Alors mon minou, tu squattes ma chambre ?

En général, l'animal était dans celle de Charlie, disparaissant toute la journée pour ne revenir que de temps en temps, se remplir le ventre de croquettes et d'eau ou pour aller dans sa litière.

Un miaulement lui répondit.

Harry n'avait jamais été un adepte des chats. Il n'aimait pas trop les animaux.

– Bon, sache Capi, que je ronfle. Il paraît. Et je bouge. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Parler à un chat était stupide. Et pourtant, il le faisait.

Après un brin de toilette, il se coucha et eut la surprise de voir Capi se lover sur son ventre pour ronronner dans son cou. Le bruit apaisant détendit Harry qui ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil pour être réveillé par des rires d'enfants.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et une fois ses lunettes prestement posées sur son nez, il vit qui était le coupable. Une petite fille avec des cheveux châtain et de grands yeux marrons. Elle avait une fossette sur ses joues roses et rebondies. Elle était belle comme un cœur.

– Prue ! l'appela Jake en déboulant dans la chambre. Désolé, elle voulait absolument voir Capi et...

– Ce n'est pas grave.

C'était surprenant, nota Harry mentalement. Surprenant que ce chat soit resté avec lui toute la nuit alors que la porte était entrouverte.

– Tu es qui ? s'enquit la gamine, ses mains dans son dos.

– Harry, répondit Harry en se redressant, le chat sautant au pied du lit.

– C'est toi l'ami de Charlie ? Je m'appelle Prudence Cooper.

– Enchanté de te connaître, Prudence.

La fillette rigola derrière sa main.

– Tu as un drôle d'accent, tu sais. Comme Charlie.

– Toi aussi, tu en as un.

Prudence s'installa à ses côtés et lui sourit. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans mais elle semblait à la fois si jeune et si mature.

– Il vient du même pays que Charlie ma chérie, expliqua Jake. D'Angleterre. Tu te rappelles où c'est, l'Angleterre ?

– En Europe ! C'est le pays qui ressemble à un lapin ! s'exclama fièrement Prudence.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris. Un lapin. Harry n'avait jamais noté ne serait-ce que la moindre ressemblance avec un lapin.

– On a vu ça avec la maîtresse à l'école. Et même que la capitale c'est Paris !

– Non mon cœur, tu confonds avec la France, la reprit Jake. Celle de l'Angleterre, c'est Londres.

– Tu es sûr ? bouda l'enfant peu convaincu.

– Demande à Harry. Je crois qu'il es plus à même de répondre. Ou alors à Charlie.

Prudence tourna ses grands yeux vers lui, l'air tellement désireux d'avoir raison que durant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il devait mentir ou non. Mais le mensonge ne servirait à rien. Si elle venait à découvrir la supercherie, elle lui en voudrait. Quant à lui, ce serait renier ses origines.

– Jake a raison. C'est Londres, la capitale de mon pays.

– Charlie a dit qu'il nous y emmènerait. Un jour. Mais je crois qu'on n'ira jamais. Parce que papa a trop de travail et que Charlie aussi.

– Prue ! Ça suffit ! Laisse Harry tranquille et va te laver les mains, on ne va pas tarder à manger.

La fillette se leva du lit après avoir planté un baiser sonore sur la joue mal rasée de Harry et s'enfuit de la chambre, laissant Jake et son invité seul à seul.

– Désolé pour Prue. On lui a dit de ne pas rentrer...

– Je sais, elle cherchait Capi. Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'ai dit. C'est ta fille ?

Il voulait juste faire la conversation, briser la glace même s'il n'était pas à l'aise. Pour l'heure, Harry se faisait l'impression d'être trop curieux.

– Oui. Je l'ai eue avec sa mère, Maggie Cooper. On a été mariés trois ans avant que... que j'accepte que j'étais gay. On a divorcé et maintenant... j'ai la garde de ma fille un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances. Sa mère me déteste et espère à chaque fois qu'elle vient déposer sa fille ici, trouver quelque chose pour obtenir la garde complète de Prue. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait du mal à digérer l'affaire. Si elle m'avait quitté pour une femme, j'aurais peut-être réagi pareil. Je l'aurais mal pris, mais de là à vouloir trouver la moindre preuve compromettante... Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Charlie me charge de te demander si tu veux manger avec nous. Il a trop cuisiné. Comme d'habitude.

L'estomac de Harry gronda, répondant à sa place.

– Tu as le temps de prendre une douche avant de venir. On peut t'attendre. Si tu veux.

– C'est gentil, sourit Harry.

Il aurait bien voulu dire que non, il préférait les laisser en famille. Sauf que cette fois, il n'en avait aucune envie.

– File gamin.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant la petite tablée. Une assiette avait été mise pour lui entre Charlie et Prue.

– Heureux de te voir, Harry.

– Salut.

– Assieds-toi, exigea Prudence. Charlie cuisine très bien, tu verras. Sauf quand il fait un rôti à la menthe. Ça, c'est pas bon.

– Comme celui de Molly ? s'écria le brun qui avait déjà l'eau à la bouche à la mention du fameux rôti à la menthe façon Molly Weasley.

– Exactement comme celui de maman.

– Oh non, encore un qui aime le rôti à la menthe, se lamenta Jake. Comment peut-on apprécier ce genre de chose ? Les Anglais, vous avez des goûts épouvantables.

– Je ne parlerai pas de tes goûts en matière de nourriture, mon chéri et encore moins tes capacités en cuisine. Figure-toi qu'avant de me rencontrer, cette nouille arrivait à faire brûler un œuf sur le plat et qu'il croyait que les pâtes se cuisaient seules, sans eau. Une horreur. J'ai dû jeter la casserole.

– Moque toi, rétorqua Jake. Je me suis amélioré.

– Oui, il met de l'eau dans la casserole, mais il oublie que ça a un temps de cuisson et qu'il ne faut pas laisser ses pâtes dans l'eau sinon c'est immangeable.

– Et toi, Harry, tu cuisines ?

– Disons que je sais faire des pâtes. Mais je doute cuisiner aussi bien que Charlie, répliqua Harry avant de goûter la salade de pommes de terre.

Il parvenait à se débrouiller. En général, c'était Drago qui le faisait.

Pendant le reste du repas, il écouta Prudence babiller à propos de l'école, de ses journées avec maman, les week-ends avec sa maman et ceux avec son papa. Le nouveau copain de sa mère, Charlie qui la faisait rire. D'ailleurs le rouquin s'était amusé à parler avec son accent pour la faire rigoler.

Harry passa un bon moment avec eux même s'il se sentit de trop quand il fut temps de débarrasser. Jusqu'à ce que Prudence lui prenne la main et l'attire à ses côtés par terre, devant la télévision.

– Tu restes longtemps ici ? Et pourquoi tu es là d'ailleurs ?

– Chérie, n'embête pas Harry avec tes questions.

– Mais je veux savoir, papa ! Alors Harry !

Prudence était adorable mais elle ressemblait vaguement à Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, qui, en tant que benjamine, pouvait se montrer véritablement peste.

– Je... je resterai autant que Charlie acceptera ma présence chez lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le rouquin qui lui sourit, satisfait de sa réponse.

– Pourquoi tu es venu ?

– C'est... compliqué, Prue, fit Harry.

– Je suis grande, tu sais. Les grands disent toujours que c'est compliqué pour que les petits ne comprennent pas. Comme je suis grande, tu peux me dire. Je ne suis pas stupide.

– Personne n'a dit que tu l'étais, Prue. C'est juste que... je pense que tu es encore trop jeune pour que je te raconte.

– Allez ! S'il te plaît.

Comment devait-il réagir si elle le regardait avec ces grands yeux enjôleurs ? Comment le pouvait-il ?

– Pourquoi c'est toujours des histoires de grandes personnes ? Hein ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il voulait, s'il désirait en parler, surtout à une enfant. Déjà que pour lui, y repenser était douloureux alors le dire avec des mots.

– C'est difficile ma grande. J'étais amoureux de quelqu'un qui disait m'aimer aussi. Sauf que cette personne m'a blessé.

– Elle t'a tapé ? La maîtresse dit qu'il ne faut pas, que c'est mal. J'ai tapé Michael une fois et j'ai été punie. C'était pas juste, il m'a tiré les cheveux et lui, il n'a rien eu.

– Ta maîtresse a bien raison. Sauf que pour moi, cette personne ne me tapait pas. Elle disait des choses méchantes qui m'ont fait mal.

– Ton papa et ta maman ne l'ont pas grondé ?

Harry éclata de rire. L'innocence d'un enfant était adorable. Dommage que certains la perdaient en grandissant ou devenaient de véritables monstres.

– Non. Ils n'ont pas pu. Ils ne savaient pas parce que je ne voulais pas leur en parler. Mais quand ils l'ont su, ils étaient tristes, parce qu'au final, je n'allais pas bien.

– Si ton amoureuse te faisait du mal, pourquoi tu es resté alors ? Tony, mon amoureux, il m'a tiré les cheveux, j'ai dit que c'était plus mon amoureux.

– Parce que je l'aimais, Prue. Et par amour, tu fais parfois des bêtises.

– C'est nul d'être amoureux alors, conclut Prudence en croisant ses bras.

Harry en convenait aisément. Être amoureux, c'était nul. C'était pour cette raison qu'il désirait ne plus jamais aimer.

0o0

Le week-end avec la fillette passa rapidement. Prudence était adorable et affreusement tyrannique du haut de ses sept ans. Elle avait exigé de passer la nuit du samedi au dimanche dans la chambre de Harry. Jake avait eu gain de cause en la forçant à se coucher dans un lit d'appoint plutôt qu'avec le jeune homme.

Elle avait également voulu s'installer à ses côtés à chaque instant, du réveil au coucher, faisant une crise parce qu'elle devait aller dormir bien avant lui. Jake avait soufflé à Harry qu'il avait une nouvelle amoureuse. Ces simples mots avaient fait sourire le brun qui avait eu l'air gêné. Elle ne pouvait pas s'amouracher de lui. Il avait au bas mot quinze ans de plus, c'était un peu beaucoup. Mais si cela amusait le père, ce n'était donc pas inquiétant. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux enfants, ayant juste eu le temps de voir son neveu qui était tout petit et qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre dans ses bras par peur de le casser.

Et puis il fut l'heure de se séparer. Maggie, la mère de Prue débarqua juste après le dîner. Elle regarda d'un œil mauvais le jeune Potter qui aidait sa fille à mettre son gilet parce qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dehors. Le soleil avait laissé place à des nuages et le fond de l'air était frais en ce début de soirée.

– Au revoir Ryry, pépia la fillette en passant ses bras autour du cou de son nouvel amoureux.

Elle lui déposa un bisou sonore sur les deux joues et lui fit un sourire désarmant. Elle allait en faire tomber des garçons quand elle serait plus grande.

– Au revoir ma belle.

Maggie lui adressa un nouveau regard noir et décampa sans demander son reste avec la petite. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Harry interrogea du regard le couple qui était resté loin l'un de l'autre, évitant ainsi de relancer l'éternel sujet de la sexualité de Jake.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon ex. Ça fait quatre ans mais elle ne digère toujours pas et espère un peu que ce n'est qu'une passade. Mon homosexualité je veux dire.

– Enfin, quatre ans, rétorqua Charlie sombrement. Elle devrait bien se douter que tu sais ce que tu veux ! De toute manière, elle est pénible ton ex. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, à savoir ce qu'on fait tous les deux. La prochaine fois, on l'invite quand on s'envoie en l'air ?

– Charlie ! s'écria Jake, les sourcils froncés.

Harry aurait bien voulu fuir ou mieux encore, n'avoir jamais posé la question. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Cette discussion ne le regardait pas. Elle devenait presque trop intime pour lui.

– Quoi ? ! C'est vrai ! C'est limite si elle nous demande pas si on a mis une capote ou alors qui se fait prendre. Je veux bien qu'elle en ait gros sur la patate mais il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle glane des infos et qu'elles les retourne contre nous parce que tu as eu le culot de la larguer à cause de ton orientation ! C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Dan ! Vous êtes sortis combien de temps ensemble ? Deux ans et demi ? Et elle a réussi à vous faire rompre. Tout ça parce qu'elle a fait sa fille toute gentille toute mignonne et que vous vous êtes fait avoir ! Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse pareil avec nous !

– Charlie !

– Quoi Charlie ? Il n'y a pas de Charlie qui tienne ! Elle doit se faire une raison quant à votre divorce !

– On a eu une fille ensemble !

– Et alors ?

– Bon sang, Charlie ! rouspéta Jake. C'est la mère de ma gamine !

La discussion tournait en dispute. Harry hésita un instant entre rester et filer en douce dans sa chambre ou hors de l'appartement si le couple décidait de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

– Oui, et alors ?

– Tu es borné ou tu le fais exprès ? !

– Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais je te retourne la question ! D'accord, vous avez un passé ensemble. Mais ce n'est qu'un passé ! Maintenant, tu construits ton avenir ! Avec moi ! Elle vit encore dans le passé et ne veut pas tourner la page ! Regarde-toi, quand tu as rompu avec Dan, elle a cherché à te reprendre, te séduire. Comme si tu pouvais avoir changé d'orientation entre temps ! Alors peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que tu retrouves un petit ami pour que tu sois heureux mais tu t'en fiches ! Ton seul lien avec elle, c'est Prue ! Le reste, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Qu'elle soit encore en colère contre toi ? D'accord ! Qu'elle se mette entre toi et tes amants, hors de question ! Si tu avais été encore hétéro, elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! Elle t'aurait laissé tranquille. Elle fait juste ça parce que tu aimes les hommes.

– Tu...

– J'ai tort, c'est ça ?

Jake se frotta les yeux et Harry lui fit une grimace désolée, navré qu'il était d'avoir lancé le sujet.

Charlie ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre. Il quitta son poste pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

– Je..., commença Harry.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un peu toujours la même rengaine avec Charlie. On a cette discussion assez souvent. Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort. Maggie ne supporte pas le fait que je sois gay et que j'aie demandé le divorce. Ça faisait longtemps que je le savais plus ou moins. Je n'avais jamais vraiment mis de mot sur ce que je ressentais pour les hommes. Je me suis marié avec Maggie, parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Je veux dire, c'était une femme et qu'un homme... normalement un homme se doit d'épouser une femme. Et puis, au final, je me suis rendu compte que je regardais plus les hommes et que... je te passe les détails.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu gêné mine de rien.

– Cinq ans après notre mariage, trois ans après la naissance de Prue, j'ai demandé le divorce. Quelques semaines après, je rencontrais Dan. Et après notre rupture, six mois après, j'ai fait la connaissance de Charlie.

Lui ne connaissait pas ces soucis. Il avait su qu'il était gay avant de sortir avec une fille.

– Au moins, toi, tu as été honnête, fit Harry d'un air morne.

– Oh.

Potter ne voulait pas vraiment se confier, surtout à un inconnu. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se livrer ainsi.

– Je sais depuis longtemps que je suis gay. Depuis que j'ai... seize ans. Quand j'ai vu un camarade de classe dans les douches. Il avait de belles fesses et j'ai craqué sur son physique masculin. Les filles ne me faisaient rien. Je n'ai pas eu de relation avant de rencontrer Marcus. Enfin pas vraiment. J'ai couché avec une fille à quinze ans, ça s'est arrêté là. On est resté huit mois ensemble lui et moi. C'est lui qui est venu me voir et m'a proposé de sortir avec lui. Au début, je ne voulais pas vraiment. Et puis, il m'a séduit. Ça a duré huit mois. C'était bien. J'étais amoureux. Pas lui. Il s'est fichu de moi pendant tout ce temps. Parce qu'à la fin, il m'a dit que nous deux c'était fini mais qu'il était en couple avec une fille, ça faisait deux mois qu'il me trompait.

– Avec une fille ? releva Jake, surpris.

– Tu as bien entendu. Il se tapait celle qu'il voulait. Tout ça, notre mise en couple, c'était uniquement un stratagème pour la rendre jalouse.

L'Australien le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

– Tu rends jaloux une fille avec une autre fille, pas un mec. C'est débile !

– On est bien d'accord. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis douté de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me sorte ça. Deux mois après, je tombais sur Drago. On a emménagé ensemble un mois plus tard. On est resté un an, jusqu'à ce que je décide de rompre ou plutôt de partir parce qu'il me détruisait lentement. Là encore, je l'aimais. Pas lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer.

– Il en aimait un autre ?

– Non. J'aurais bien aimé cependant. C'est ce qu'on appelle un pervers narcissique.

Parler de cela lui fit étonnamment du bien. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cela ne faisait que quinze petits jours qu'il n'était plus avec lui et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il se remettait assez bien. C'était le reste qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'il était devenu.

Une loque.

– Un ?

– Pervers narcissique, répéta Harry. Comment définir ça ? Le PN, c'est une personne qui va tout faire pour te détruire afin de vivre. Ma meilleure amie les compare à des sangsues qui te vident de ton énergie. À des vampires qui se nourrissent de ta force pour faire ressortir ta faiblesse. Au début, ils sont adorables, ils te séduisent et quand tu es bien entortillé autour de leur doigt, ou ferré comme un poisson, ils remontent la ligne lentement pour t'étouffer, te couper de tout et te garder pour eux. Comme ça, tu ne peux plus te libérer de leur emprise. Quand tu tentes, ils redeviennent tendres, doux et sont aux petits soins. Mais c'est pour mieux te rabaisser par la suite. Ça recommence encore et encore. Comme ça, tu restes avec eux, parce qu'ils te font culpabiliser si tu oses partir. Et puis, quand tu y parviens enfin, ils tentent de te joindre, de te menacer, juste pour te faire peur et t'inciter à revenir. C'est pour ça que je suis parti ici. Parce que Drago aura moins de risques de venir.

– Je l'attends de pied ferme ton ex, répliqua Charlie, accoudé au mur.

Il avait dû apparaître sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Harry se mordilla la lèvre Que Jake soit au courant, c'était une chose parce que c'était un inconnu. Mais que Charlie le soit également l'embêtait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le juge. Qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, ce qu'il était, assurément.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser avoir, être aussi aveugle.

– De toute manière personne ne lui donnera ton adresse et je pense qu'il ne fera pas le déplacement. Parce que s'il a les moyens financiers, il n'a pas le temps.

Harry l'espérait fortement. Du moins, il espérait ne pas le voir débarquer à l'appartement. Selon toute vraisemblance et comme l'avait assuré Hermione la veille lorsqu'il l'avait eue au téléphone, le blond allait se chercher une nouvelle proie maintenant que Potter n'était plus disponible.

Ce fait lui avait fait mal au cœur. Drago pouvait donc passer d'une personne à une autre sans le moindre scrupule. Harry en avait eu la preuve en mettant son ex devant le fait accompli lorsqu'il avait appris que le jeune homme avait couché plus d'une fois avec Pansy. Cependant, savoir qu'il avait eu une liaison et apprendre qu'il s'était déjà remis était différent. Le brun avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

– Un jour tu tomberas sur un garçon qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras, assura Charlie en venant les rejoindre.

– C'est ce que mon père dit aussi. Sauf que j'ai donné mon cœur deux fois et les deux hommes l'ont piétiné sans la moindre pitié.

– L'amour, c'est dur. Ça fait mal autant que cela peut faire du bien.

Charlie entoura ses épaules avec affection.

– Il a raison, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas tomber que sur des gens qui veulent te détruire. Il y des gars bien dans ce monde. Tu en trouveras un.

– Comme dirait maman, ajouta Charlie, chaque crapaud a sa crapote. Le reste, c'est à toi de tirer les leçons du passé. Maintenant, à toi de construire ton avenir. Mais ne t'arrête pas sur ces deux échecs. Va de l'avant. C'est gonflé de ma part de te dire ça, surtout que je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Mais... je pense que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Ces deux personnes t'ont blessé, seulement, tu vas t'en remettre, tu vas te relever. Parce que tu es Harry Potter et que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Ne ferme pas ton cœur.

* * *

**À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **Aventurine-san** pour ta review anonyme. J'espère avoir répondu aux autres

On a dépassé les 100 reviews! Vous avez une Nano' heureuse comme tout. Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture

* * *

8

Le temps filait vite. Très. Peut-être trop. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Harry était arrivé à Sydney et il commençait doucement à se remettre de sa rencontre avec Drago. Ce n'était pas encore cela cependant.

Il passait la plupart de son temps seul, évitant de rester trop longtemps avec Jake et Charlie pour ne pas les déranger. Sauf les week-ends où Prudence était là. Parce qu'elle exigeait sa présence, venait le tirer de son antre pour l'imposer au couple.

Harry se sentait un peu de trop dans cet appartement, surtout lorsque Jake et Charlie se bécotaient dans le canapé.

Combien de fois les avait-il vus, étendus l'un sur l'autre en train de se lécher ni plus ni moins les amygdales ? Plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il les avait mêmes surpris en train de faire l'amour, Jake se tordant délicieusement sous les coups de reins de son amant. Depuis, il avait pris la fâcheuse manie de dire qu'il sortait, histoire de ne pas tomber sur ces deux-là en train de faire un peu plus.

Harry était gêné mais aussi affreusement envieux. Sa vie sexuelle était passée de trépidante à morte – même si sur la fin, ils n'avaient plus rien fait avec Drago – sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'en profiter.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait presque se trouver un partenaire d'une nuit. Juste pour retrouver les sensations. Sauf qu'il ne ferait rien, parce que du sexe pour du sexe, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

De toute manière, Harry ne sortait plus, sauf pour se balader. Il n'avait plus de vie sociale, restant dans sa chambre la plupart du temps à surfer sur le net, tchater sur des forums pour parler à des gens, renonçant à ceux qui voulaient un peu plus.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait fait durant ce mois-ci. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie déboule dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon outrageusement moulant et d'un débardeur qui mettait son corps en valeur.

Ami ou pas, grand frère de cœur ou non, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Le rouquin était à tomber.

– C'est pour quoi ? parvint à dire Potter sans baver.

– On va en boîte et tu viens.

– Non je...

– Harry, tu te bouges. Te voir tourner en rond ici sans voir personne me file le bourdon. Alors tu mets quelque chose de sexy et tu viens avec nous.

– Charlie, s'il...

– Tu as besoin de voir des gens, de prendre l'air. On dirait un moine et honnêtement, ça me fait flipper. Viens. Pour une fois. Juste une fois. Fais-moi plaisir.

– Tu as picolé ?

C'était la seule raison à son comportement suspect. Comportement qui effrayait Harry. Le jeune homme avait envie de venir, ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser un peu. Il avait juste peur de tomber sur n'importe qui.

– Même pas. Allez, s'il te plaît, viens. Par pitié. Je t'implore à genoux.

– Non, ça va aller. Je viens.

– Merci !

C'était un fait, Charlie était devenu fou. C'était donc pour ça que Harry était là, assis dans un coin de la boîte de nuit et qu'il regardait les danseurs se trémousser sur la piste. Charlie et Jake avaient l'air de s'amuser, collés l'un contre l'autre, dansant sensuellement. Ils attiraient les regards des autres.

Le brun résista à la tentation de les rejoindre et de se déhancher. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas allé en boîte. Près de deux ans. La dernière fois remontait à son entrée en deuxième année de fac, avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trop bu tous les trois, et ses deux amis avaient fini par s'embrasser à perdre haleine avant de s'endormir comme deux masses dans le canapé du petit appartement du rouquin. Le lendemain avait été propice à une bonne migraine. Mais le baiser avait été dans toutes les têtes. Depuis, Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble, refusant de mettre cet acte sur le compte de l'alcool alors qu'ils l'avaient voulu tous les deux.

– Salut, fit quelqu'un en s'installant à ses côtés.

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'on vienne lui parler, qu'on l'ait même repéré.

– Franck. Tu es nouveau ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

– Harry. Oui, c'est... peu importe.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Jake choisisse une boîte de nuit où il y avait plus de gays qu'autre chose ? La réponse était tellement évidente qu'il se refusa à y penser.

– Tu veux danser ? proposa Franck.

– Pourquoi pas.

Il le suivit sur la piste et sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. D'abord intimidé par cette proximité, Harry se laissa bientôt porter par la musique. Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent lentement et ils finirent par danser l'un contre l'autre.

– Tu viens d'où ? commença Franck tout proche de son oreille pour se faire entendre.

– Londres, répondit Harry. Angleterre, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant que certains ignoraient même quelle était la capitale de son pays.

D'autres ne parvenaient même pas à le placer sur une carte.

– Eh beh, ça fait un sacré voyage. Tu es en visite ?

Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Franck.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

– Pour faire la conversation. Je suis curieux. Mais si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ça me convient aussi. Tant que tu ne fuis pas, ça me va.

– Je ne compte pas fuir, assura Harry.

Il était bien là, dans ces bras. C'était très fleur-bleue mais très vrai.

Frank l'emmena quelques minutes plus tard ailleurs et s'installa à ses côtés.

– Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Harry le fixa un instant, pour l'observer. Franck était un homme aux cheveux sombres et à la barbe de quelques jours. Ses dents blanches étincelaient avec la lumière tamisée de la boîte. Il était assez rassurant, sauf que pour le jeune homme, il était d'autant plus dangereux. Drago et Marcus avaient été rassurants... avant de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur.

– Je suis étudiant. Enfin... j'ai pris quelques mois pour des vacances. Et toi ?

Autant faire la conversation. Cela ne leur coûtait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient s'étreindre avec passion.

– Moi ? Banquier.

Avec son pantalon en cuir et sa chemise sans manches ouverte sur un torse à tomber, il était très loin de l'image des banquiers que Harry se faisait.

– Je sais, je n'en ai pas la tenue. Mais c'est pour mieux te tromper mon enfant, répondit Franck en fondant sur lui pour mordiller son cou.

Harry se laissa faire, amusé.

– Étudiant en quoi ? susurra son partenaire de danse en se rapprochant encore, de façon à ce que leurs hanches soient collées.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse recouverte du seul pantalon assez près du corps et portable que Harry avait dans ses affaires. Le garçon retint un halètement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché de la sorte.

– Économie.

– Intéressant. Tu as quel âge ?

– Vingt-trois ans.

Franck se redressa et parut s'éloigner, comme brûlé. Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait tout gâché, encore une fois. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son interlocuteur avait réagi ainsi. Il était majeur. Tant pis, l'autre brun avait eu sa chance, il venait de s'en séparer. Potter voulait quitter cet endroit et se terrer dans son lit.

– Tu espérais quoi en venant ici ?

– Au départ ? M'amuser simplement, contraint et forcé par deux amis. Maintenant, rentrer.

Il en avait marre d'avoir à se justifier. Franck l'avait collé pour une bonne raison. Restait à savoir ce que c'était. Peut-être le mettre dans son lit. Harry n'était pas contre. Bien au contraire. Sauf que sa petite soirée semblait bien compromise.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'offre de Charlie ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à l'appartement et prétexté une fatigue soudaine ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il était faible et que Charlie l'avait supplié. D'ailleurs, le couple dansait toujours tout en s'embrassant sur la piste, échauffant les esprits de ces messieurs. Harry était presque prêt à parier que d'ici quelques minutes ils disparaissaient tous les deux à l'arrière de la boîte ou alors, ils fileraient pour rejoindre l'appartement dans lequel ils feraient l'amour. Rentrer avant eux était donc une excellente idée. Au moins il aurait le temps de récupérer des affaires et de partir à l'hôtel.

Au moment où il se leva, une main s'abattit sur son poignet nu et il fut forcé de se retourner.

– Lâche-moi.

– Je voulais savoir une chose, si tu savais exactement ce que tu faisais.

– Quoi ?

Franck lâcha sa main pour venir le caresser aux cuisses, le forçant doucement à le rapprocher de lui pour qu'il s'installe à califourchon sur lui, ce que Harry fit sans se poser de questions.

– Tu l'as déjà fait avec quelqu'un ? s'enquit Franck.

– Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vingt-trois ans que je suis un ignare en la matière, lui apprit Harry. Et je suis surpris de ta sollicitude sur ce sujet.

– Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Les petits jeunes comme toi qui viennent ici et qui découvrent qu'ils sont gays n'osent pas se lancer. Quand on décide d'aller plus loin, ils fuient en courant. Alors je prends les devants. Je préfère savoir si mes partenaires sont totalement consentants ou s'ils sont juste là pour tenter avant de partir, la queue entre les jambes parce que s'en prendre une entre les fesses leur fait peur.

Ainsi donc Franck n'était pas contre une petite soirée tous les deux.

– Je m'en suis déjà pris une, le rassura Harry, presque pressé que son peut-être futur amant d'une nuit lui propose de quitter les lieux.

Une nuit. Pas plus. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager dans une quelconque relation. Pas alors que sa rupture non officielle avec son ex était si récente.

– Chez toi ou chez moi ? fit justement Franck. À moins que tu ne préfères les back-room.

– Je préfère un bon lit à un mur crade avec toute la populace de cette boite qui regarde.

– Moi aussi. On y va ?

Agrippant son compagnon d'une nuit par la taille, Harry quitta la boîte sans avoir prévenu Charlie ni même Jake. De toute manière, ils devaient être en train de redécouvrir les cours d'anatomie de l'autre, ne se souciant plus du pauvre Potter.

La différence entre l'intérieur si bruyant et l'extérieur assez calme surprit Harry qui apprécia le relatif silence de la nuit, troublé par les voitures qui passaient, nombreuses, non loin de là.

– Alors ? On va où ? fit Franck une fois dans le véhicule garé non loin.

– Chez toi. Je préfère ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Mes deux amis, les connaissant, vont rentrer plus tard et... ils sont un peu chauds lapins.

Rien qu'imaginer le lendemain autour de la table du petit déjeuner... Harry voulait à tout prix éviter cette gêne.

– Alors c'est parti.

La voiture vrombit et s'élança dans la circulation. Les minutes défilèrent alors que l'habitacle était silencieux.

– Nerveux ? Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis.

– Tu vas souvent en boîte pour te trouver un coup d'un soir ? biaisa Harry.

– Assez, oui. J'ai le temps avant de me fixer. C'est vrai que je passe peut-être pour un mec qui ne sait pas la garder dans le pantalon, mais au moins c'est clair pour tout le monde. Pas d'attache, rien.

Harry acquiesça. Franck avait le mérite d'être honnête. Pas comme certains, dont Marcus et Drago.

– Tu es conscient que ce ne serait qu'une nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne demande pas plus, avoua le brun. De toute manière, je ne veux pas me fixer non plus. Pas encore.

Pas après ses deux relations ratées.

– Parfait. J'avoue qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une personne qui s'accroche alors qu'elle était parfaitement au courant des termes.

– T'en as eues ?

– Deux ou trois fois. Des gamins, comme toi qui croyaient au grand amour.

Harry ricana. Le grand amour. Il y avait cru ce débile. Il avait cru l'avoir touché avant de rencontrer brutalement la réalité qui lui avait fait mal. C'était souvent le cas.

– Ils sont partis en pleurant. Maintenant, je suis clair. Du sexe pour une nuit. Je ne cherche rien de plus.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui était le salon de Franck. C'était spacieux, lumineux grâce à toutes les lampes présentes. En pleine journée, ce devait être très clair avec les grandes baies vitrées. Harry eut un instant l'impression d'être revenu chez Drago.

– Bienvenu chez moi, fit Franck en posant ses affaires sur le canapé. Je te fais visiter ou on passe aux choses sérieuses ?

– La visite n'est pas utile. Sauf pour aller jusque dans ta chambre.

Harry avait un peu peur de la suite. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait et la perspective d'une simple partie de jambes en l'air n'avait jamais été ce qu'il désirait de prime abord.

– Alors on y va ?

D'une main légère, le maître des lieux le poussa vers la chambre puis vers le lit avant de l'arrêter et de le forcer à se tourner vers lui.

– Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu étais mignon, nota Franck.

– Mignon ?

Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas mignon, ni même beau. Il n'était que banal, insignifiant. Un rien du tout en somme.

– Très, souffla son futur amant d'une nuit en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Harry frissonna. Cette bouche sur la sienne, ces lèvres pleines, chaudes contre les siennes... cela lui avait manqué.

Le baiser chaste du début devint rapidement enfiévré. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de prendre son temps finalement. Ils désiraient aller le plus vite possible à l'étape suivante, c'est à dire se faire mutuellement du bien.

Franck le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Harry apprécia le poids de ce corps sur le sien, lourd, rassurant. Il écarta les cuisses afin d'assurer leur confort à tous les deux.

– Tu es bien là ? s'enquit le brun.

– Assez bien, oui. Et à ce que je peux sentir, tu es bien là, toi aussi, répondit Harry alors qu'une grosseur suspecte venait s'aligner sur celle dans son propre pantalon.

Franck appuya dessus, faisant gémir son amant puis plongea sa bouche dans son cou pour venir lui lécher la peau. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante et une érection battante était née dans son sous-vêtement. Érection qui n'attendait qu'une chose, la délivrance.

Cependant, ce ne devait pas être pour tout de suite puisque son partenaire avait décidé de lui faire perdre la tête. Si lui était en manque, ce n'était pas le cas de Franck qui semblait déterminé à ce qu'il supplie pour davantage.

Harry planta ses mains dans les fesses encore couvertes du pantalon de cuir afin d'intensifier le contact divin de cette friction entre leurs deux sexes pendant que son compagnon d'une nuit léchait encore et encore la peau sensible de sa gorge, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux.

– Tu es prêt ? souffla le banquier après de longues minutes de cette torture.

– Dépêche-toi ! ordonna Harry qui perdait patience et dont le désir était au plus haut.

Il était désagréablement serré dans son caleçon. Franck ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réagir, il se retrouva rapidement avec les attributs à l'air ainsi et son hôte à ses côtés, allongé sur le flanc, toujours habillé.

– C'est mieux comme ça ?

– Tu es toujours trop habillé à mon goût.

L'autre se redressa sur le couvre-lit et se mit en tête de retirer ses vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les siens, chaussures et chaussettes compris. D'ailleurs, Harry se dit qu'il allait devoir les chercher parce qu'elles devaient être dans des endroits assez étranges vu qu'elles avaient été lancées.

– Mieux ?

– Beaucoup mieux.

Harry l'attira de nouveau sur lui afin de sentir la peau sur la sienne. Il avait chaud. Comme si quelqu'un avait augmenté soudain la température de la pièce de quelques degrés. Il devait être rouge mais il ne savait pas si c'était de plaisir ou à cause de la chaleur qui régnait.

– Dieu que c'est bon, souffla Harry en l'agrippant par les épaules pour venir dévorer sa bouche.

– On dirait que tu n'as pas fait ça depuis des années, nota Franck, haletant lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

Il avait l'air si manque que cela ? Tant pis. Là, c'était un besoin presque aussi vital que respirer ou boire. Il devait faire l'amour, coucher ou même baiser avec quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un soit Franck ou non.

– Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

– Dans la table de chevet, répondit son aîné en se penchant pour récupérer les préservatifs emballés dans leur pochette ainsi qu'un flacon de lubrifiant. Tu veux un peu de préparation ou...

Après un mois et demi, voire plus, sans relations sexuelles, Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à être pénétré ainsi. Il hocha la tête, appréhendant un peu la suite. Il désirait Franck, mais le souvenir de Drago qui lui avait imposé certaines choses, son comportement dominateur... Harry ne voulait pas l'expérimenter de nouveau.

– D'accord.

En silence, son amant ouvrit la petite bouteille et s'en versa un peu sur ses doigts. Il l'abandonna sur les draps pour venir taquiner la petite entrée plissée de Harry qui se tendit légèrement.

– Tu as dit que tu l'avais déjà fait, le rabroua Franck.

– C'est le cas. Sauf que... te pose pas de questions et vas-y. J'en ai envie.

C'était simplement qu'il avait un peu peur.

– Sûr ?

– Fais-le, Franck ! Prends-moi !

C'était plus une supplique qu'un ordre ! Il le voulait tellement en lui, son sexe en érection le pénétrer durement et le pilonner profondément.

– Si c'est ta première...

Peu désireux de répondre à cela, Harry le repoussa sur le matelas, récupéra le flacon, s'installa sur les cuisses poilues. Imitant Franck quelques secondes plus tôt, il se prépara, introduisant deux doigts en lui, aidé par le lubrifiant.

Une grimace lui échappa alors que son anus était étiré désagréablement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait ainsi. Ce n'était jamais confortable pour lui, préférant cent fois que ce soit son amant qui s'en charge. Sauf qu'avec Drago, le blond avait souvent envie de le voir tout préparer avant.

– Laisse-moi faire, murmura Franck.

Avec tendresse, le maître des lieux le rallongea et prit les commandes.

– J'aime le faire. J'aime voir mes amants perdre totalement le contrôle et savoir que je peux les faire jouir rien qu'avec mes mains. Alors laisse-toi faire.

– D'accord.

Les doigts de Franck s'introduisirent en lui, doux, prévenants. Harry haleta. C'était bon. Bien meilleur que ses propres doigts. Il s'empala rapidement sur eux, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux. Il en désirait tellement plus.

– Encore. Toi. Viens.

Comme pour lui signifier son acceptation, Franck retira ses doigts et vint mettre un coussin sous le bassin offert pour le surélever.

Les cuisses largement écartées, Harry le pressa de venir en lui en lui agrippant les épaules.

– Doucement Harry.

– Bouge !

Son envie était presque frénétique. Toute son appréhension s'était envolée, remplacée par ce besoin bestial d'être baisé littéralement pour oublier le reste juste quelques instants.

Franck ne se fit pas prier. Il pénétra lentement l'antre brûlant juste après avoir enfilé un préservatif sur sa hampe. Les premiers centimètres furent sans doute les plus difficiles. Harry renâcla mais se força à se détendre pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Et puis, peu à peu, la douleur reflua pour n'être remplacée que par une sensation ni bonne ni mauvaise. Pour l'instant, il avait juste un pénis tendu en lui.

Lorsque Franck se mit à se mouvoir d'amples mouvements de hanches, il ne fut plus question d'autre chose que du plaisir qui vrillait les reins de Harry. Ce plaisir qu'il avait un peu oublié dans les derniers moments, quand il n'était qu'un corps tout juste bon à servir pour les petits plaisirs de son ex.

Potter se mit à gémir sans parvenir à se retenir, marmonnant des paroles incohérentes. Ses chevilles s'étaient retrouvées croisées dans le dos en nage de son partenaire afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez proches.

– Plus fort, exigea-t-il presque au bord des larmes.

C'était une punition. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se punissait ainsi, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était avoir mal, que Franck y aille avec plus de brutalité, qu'il le pilonne sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Ce dernier accéléra encore, à bout de souffle. Il ne lâchait pas Harry du regard, plongeant ses obsidiennes dans les émeraudes tentatrices, continuant ses coups de butoir encore et encore, avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Ses traits étaient déformés par la concentration, celle de mener son amant à la jouissance avant la sienne propre.

Et puis Harry se laissa aller sans aucune autre aide que celle de ce pénis qui allait et venait entre ses chairs. Il jouit sur son ventre, ignorant que Franck venait de faire de même dans le bout de latex. D'ailleurs, le banquier se retira et ôta dans le même temps le préservatif usagé.

– Je reviens, fit-il en se levant.

Harry en profita pour se redresser aussi et aviser les dégâts. À part de la semence sur son torse, c'était bon. Un coup d'eau et personne n'y verrait rien. Ensuite, il pourrait partir et rentrer ou flâner dans la ville, permettant à Charlie et Jake de pouvoir eux aussi profiter de leur soirée.

Il allait se rhabiller quand Franck revint, un peu surpris de le voir debout.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– C'était le deal, non ? Une nuit et c'est fini.

– On dirait que tu es déçu.

– Non, je suis même ravi de ce moment. Mais un deal est un deal. Non ?

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes amants partir au milieu de la nuit. Surtout quand il n'est que trois heures du matin. Dors ici. Tu repartiras demain.

Harry lui sourit. Franck lui retira sa chemise, son caleçon et le recoucha entre les draps avant de se lover contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le jeune homme se sentit bien d'avoir une présence dans son lit.

0o0

Potter passa la porte de l'appartement de Charlie, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son réveil avait été parfait. Franck lui avait encore fait l'amour, ils avaient mangé et il était parti, content de sa petite soirée. Finalement, l'idée de sortir en boîte avait été plutôt bonne.

Ils avaient convenu avec Franck de se revoir pour se faire du bien mutuellement. Sans attaches, sans sentiments. Juste des partenaires d'une nuit. Harry n'avait pas refusé. De toute manière, il n'aurait sans doute rien de plus avec un autre, alors autant profiter de ce qu'on lui proposait.

Le séjour était calme lorsqu'il entra. Ses clefs retrouvèrent leur place dans le vide-poche. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans entendre le moindre bruit venant de celle de Charlie et Jake ni même de la salle de bains. Les deux homme devaient encore dormir. Il était à peine neuf heures, soit relativement tôt pour un dimanche matin si la nuit avait été mouvementée. Ce qui avait été le cas cette nuit.

– Tu étais où ? fit Charlie en poussant brusquement la porte que Harry avait refermée par inadvertance.

Le jeune homme bondit, comme pris en faute. Puis il se tourna vers son ami, étonné par le ton dur de sa voix.

– Pourquoi ?

Après tout, jusque là, il avait été clair, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et il était majeur, donc libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

– Parce que tu vis sous mon toit, que tu as découché et que tu ne rentres que maintenant !

Harry se faisait l'impression d'être un enfant que l'on rabroue. Un petit garçon pris en faute après une grosse bêtise.

– Tu étais où ? !

– Chez Franck.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent. Harry lui, était quelque peu perplexe. Il avait l'impression de revoir Drago devant lui quand il rentrait après une simple soirée chez Ron. C'était au début de leur relation. Après, même après des courses et si le blond était présent, le jeune homme avait le droit à un interrogatoire alors qu'il était juste allé acheter trois tomates. Sauf que Charlie n'était pas son petit ami, juste un ami, son logeur.

– C'est qui Franck ? !

– Un banquier avec qui je me suis envoyé en l'air cette nuit.

– Pardon ? Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es allé chez un inconnu pour coucher avec ?

– C'est le principe, non ? rétorqua Harry qui était complètement perdu. Tu me fais quoi là ?

– Je me soucie de ta sécurité, Potter ! Tu n'es pas venu ici pour baiser avec le premier venu et on n'est pas allés en boîte pour ça ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

– C'est beau de se soucier de ma sécurité, _Charlie_, répliqua Harry froidement en appuyant bien sur le prénom. Encore faudrait-il ne pas l'oublier une fois sur la piste. Qui a passé son temps à se trémousser avec son copain ? Ce n'était pas moi ! Vous vous amusiez bien, vous avez profité et moi aussi ! Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher ! Hier tu me disais que je ressemblais à un moine, je viens de te prouver le contraire et tu me fais un sermon. Tu n'es pas mon père, Charlie ! Je vis chez toi et tu es adorable de me prêter ta chambre d'ami, mais je pense n'avoir aucun compte à te rendre ! Encore moins parce que je suis majeur et qu'on n'est pas en couple à ce que je sache !

Weasley devint livide, à tel point que Harry crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. Et puis le rouquin quitta la chambre en fermant brutalement la porte. Il fit de même avec celle de sa chambre. Harry les entendit discuter de l'autre côté du mur.

Une pointe de remords le saisit mais il se reprit rapidement. Il n'était pas coupable, n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne ! Pourtant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi éprouvait-il soudain des regrets et de la honte quant à son geste avec Franck ? Tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était consenti. Harry n'avait rien à se reprocher. Rien du tout. Hormis peut-être le fait de n'avoir prévenu personne.

Sauf que Charlie et Jake n'avaient pas eu l'air de s'inquiéter tant que cela puisque aucun ne l'avait appelé pour savoir où il se trouvait. Son téléphone était resté allumé toute la nuit.

Harry quitta sa chambre de longues minutes plus tard pour trouver Charlie et Jake dans le séjour.

– Bonne soirée ? s'enquit le plus âgé avec un petit sourire tout en massant les épaules de son compagnon assis dans le canapé avec un air boudeur.

– Assez, oui.

– Tu le reverras ?

– Peut-être de temps en temps. Si nous sommes disponibles pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher et lui non plus.

Il disait cela à la fois pour lui mais aussi et surtout pour Charlie, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, quoi qu'en dise le rouquin.

– Franck, c'est ça ? Franck comment ?

– Mandeza.

Ils avaient eu le temps de parler un peu d'eux durant le petit-déjeuner. Harry avait appris que Franck était d'origine espagnole mais qu'il était né à Sydney, ville qu'il n'avait jamais quittée.

– Il a une trentaine d'années, travaille dans une banque, a un chien qui s'appelle Filou.

L'animal portait bien son nom puisqu'il lui avait pris sa chaussure sans que Harry ne s'aperçoive de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à aboyer en battant de la queue, son butin à ses pieds.

– Pas marié, ni divorcé, pas d'enfants, il cherche juste le plaisir entre les bras d'amants d'une nuit.

– Pourquoi lui ? râla Charlie.

– Simplement parce qu'une opportunité s'est créée et que j'aurais été bête de refuser.

– Je n'aime pas le fait que tu couches avec n'importe qui alors que tu es sous ma responsabilité, répliqua froidement le vétérinaire.

– Charlie, soupira Harry. Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité.

– Oh que si, Harry Potter, tu l'es, cracha presque son interlocuteur en se levant soudain, s'arrachant au massage apaisant de Jake. À partir du moment où tu es arrivé ici, tu l'as été.

– Je suis grand, j'ai vingt-trois ans, et je sais ce que je fais ! Cette nuit, avec Franck, je la voulais ! Alors qu'on ne vienne pas me dire quoi que ce soit ! Je suis venu pour oublier Drago, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant on me le reproche en me disant que je fais n'importe quoi ! Excusez-moi, je vais prendre une douche. Ensuite, je m'absente. Si vous voulez me joindre, mon téléphone est allumé.

Il sortit de l'appartement de longues minutes plus tard, se retrouvant seul dehors à flâner dans les rues un dimanche matin. Il savait qu'il rentrerait pour le déjeuner, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre de l'argent sur lui.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

– Oui ?

– « C'est moi ! » annonça Horatio. « Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de mon frangin vu que tu n'en donnes presque jamais. »

Il en donnait une fois par semaine. Donc son frère désirait lui parlait de quelque chose de plus personnel, voire difficile. Cependant, il préférait le laisser aborder le sujet.

– Tu ne dors pas ? Il est... il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

Nulle envie de faire le calcul. Bien qu'une petite partie de lui disait qu'il était trop tôt pour que Horatio ne tente de le joindre.

– « Deux heures du matin. Enfin, à Londres. Et non, je ne dors pas. Pas envie. »

– Comment tu vas ?

– « Relativement bien. Tu fais quoi ? »

– Je visite la ville et au lieu de tourner autour du pot, tu vas cracher le morceau. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à deux heures du matin à Londres ?

– « Je suis si prévisible que cela ? »

– Aussi transparent que de l'eau de roche, mon cher frère unique et préféré. Même par téléphone. Alors ?

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Ce devait donc être très gros.

– « J'ai revu ton ex ce soir. En boîte. Bizarrement, quand il m'a vu, il n'a pas cherché à savoir où tu étais. Enfin, pas aussi étrange lorsque j'ai vu sa copine. »

Harry s'était attendu à recevoir comme un coup en plein cœur à l'annonce de Drago. Sauf que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Plus vraiment. Et le fait que son ex ait une copine n'était pas étonnant. Surtout si elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson.

– Une blonde ?

– « Non, brune. Assez jolie d'ailleurs. Elle te ressemblait un peu je dois dire. »

Surprenant, pensa Harry. Que Drago choisisse une fille qui lui ressemble. Peut-être était-ce simplement un substitut. Peut-être que Harry lui manquait... cette hypothèse était plus qu'invraisemblable, voire franchement surréaliste.

– « En tout cas, il est passé à autre chose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais... je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi. Je pense que tu devais être au courant. »

– Tu as bien fait, Tio.

– « Ça va aller, toi ? »

– Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître... Assez bien, oui.

Drago s'accrochait à lui, mais Harry avait trouvé autre chose. Un homme. C'était juste un partenaire de sexe.

Mais au moins il avait tourné la page.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Voilà le OC des personnages. Franck. Je l'aime bien. Presque autant que Jake et Prue. Et vous?**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Aventurine-san et Amista pour vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

J'espère aussi n'avoir froissé personne en donnant l'impression d'expédier les réponses. Il se trouve que je suis en pleines révisions et que ça prime un chouilla sur le reste (à mon grand dam, croyez-le bien). Comme je voulais répondre à vos reviews, parce que je trouve ça normal de le faire, tout en finissant de préparer mon oral qui n'est pas fini... voilà

Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. On retrouve Franck. Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, j'aime bien mes OC... Bref, bonne lecture (PS, s'il reste des fautes... elles se sont rajoutées toutes seules après ma relecture)

* * *

9

Adossé aux oreillers, Harry appréciait la caresse sur sa cuisse nue. Ils venaient de faire l'amour une nouvelle fois avec Franck. Ce qui menait à cinq le nombre de leurs rendez-vous. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, une fois par semaine. Cela commençait toujours par un contact par téléphone et Harry venait le rejoindre à son appartement pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air toute la nuit.

Franck était allongé entre ses jambes, sa tête posée sur une cuisse, ses cheveux se perdant dans la toison brune de son amant.

Comme à chaque fois, cela avait été une bonne soirée. Là, au lieu de se sauter dessus, Mandeza lui avait offert un verre d'alcool. Harry n'avait pas refusé. Ils avaient donc un peu bu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et maintenant, Potter sentait une discussion se profiler à l'horizon.

– Je te sens... perplexe, nota justement Franck en continuant ses caresses. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

– Si, le rassura Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux épais. C'est juste que... Oublie.

– Potter, fit son amant en se redressant un peu, histoire de parler à autre chose qu'à un sexe. On couche ensemble c'est vrai, mais il n'empêche qu'on peut avoir une conversation. Non ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Déjà la semaine dernière.

– C'est rien du tout.

– Tu veux arrêter ?

– Seulement si tu le veux.

Non, il ne voulait pas arrêter ses rendez-vous. Pas parce qu'il était attiré par Franck, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver, de se perdre entre les bras d'un inconnu – plus si inconnu que cela – d'oublier le reste. Seulement, il savait parfaitement qu'entre eux, ce n'était que du sexe. Si l'un rompait leurs petites soirées, l'autre devait se soumettre. Aucun regret, aucun remords.

– Donc, ce n'est pas ça qui te tracasse. C'est quoi ? Ton ex ?

Franck ne savait rien. Harry avait tout gardé pour lui. Le banquier n'était en revanche pas stupide, il avait parfaitement compris certaines choses.

– Même pas.

Le fait que Drago papillonne à droite et à gauche ne lui faisait rien puisqu'il faisait la même chose.

– Alors quoi ?

– Mon colocataire. Enfin celui chez qui je vis.

– Charlie, c'est ça ?

– Oui, c'est ça. Disons qu'il... je ne le comprends plus. Quand je rentre de nos soirées, il... c'est comme s'il n'acceptait pas. Je vis et ça a l'air de le rendre... de mauvaise humeur. J'ai donné avec une personne qui veut absolument me contrôler et je ne veux pas retomber là-dedans.

Franck se rallongea à sa place et reprit ses caresses.

– Il fait quoi ?

– Comment dire ? Il... il me reproche de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, de recommencer. En somme de ne pas faire attention. Sous prétexte que je vis chez lui, j'ai des comptes à lui rendre.

– Et c'est le cas ?

Harry réfléchit un court instant. Il était redevable à Charlie pour son accueil chez lui. Mais pas pour le reste. Il s'était toujours débrouillé seul depuis son arrivée. Certes c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait rencontré Franck.

– Je suis majeur. Je vis chez lui, gratuitement. Mais il n'a jamais été question que je doive lui raconter ma journée et encore moins savoir avec qui je sors. Il n'a pas son mot à dire dans mes choix de relation !

Il ferma les yeux. Charlie était adorable sauf quand il décidait de rappeler à Harry ses erreurs. Celle avec Drago et celle avec Marcus.

– J'ai fait des bêtises, suis tombé amoureux des mauvaises personnes. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ça arrive à tout le monde !

– On va changer de sujet et je sais exactement comment.

Harry ouvrit les paupières brutalement en sentant quelque chose d'humide entourer son sexe. Il redressa les genoux et les écarta vivement. C'était bon, divin même. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre les oreillers.

– Oh oui, souffla-t-il.

Voilà en effet une bonne méthode pour lui faire changer de sujet.

0o0

Une énième dispute troubla le sommeil de Harry. À côté, Jake et Charlie se hurlaient dessus. Cela commençait à bien faire. Tous les jours depuis deux semaines, ils criaient à qui mieux mieux jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'en aille en claquant la porte.

Le brun avait écouté, sans vraiment le désirer, la teneur des disputes. Lui. Au début, il avait cru que Jake ne voulait plus de lui dans l'appartement, parce qu'il causait trop de soucis. C'était du moins ce que l'Australien répétait souvent. Et puis après, il s'était aperçu que l'homme avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter sa présence parce que Charlie était toujours sur son dos. En soi, Jake n'avait rien contre lui, l'appréciant même. C'était ce côté trop protecteur de son amant qui l'énervait.

Quant à Charlie, il répliquait que de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

C'était toujours pareil.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, à bien les entendre, la teneur de la dispute était différente. Ils en étaient à parler – hurler serait plus juste – de leur affection mutuelle. Tout portait à croire que Charlie n'aimait plus Jake. Le rouquin beuglait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Et puis, plus rien. Harry avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendit plus rien. Comme si le couple avait cessé de parler et était parti.

Le brun quitta la chaleur de ses draps pour se lever et jeter un coup d'œil dans le petit couloir. La porte de la chambre de Charlie et Jake était ouverte. Aucun bruit ne venait plus plus du salon. À croire qu'ils étaient partis.

Harry avança doucement dans le séjour pour trouver le couple dans le couloir, sur le palier. Charlie semblait retenir Jake par le bras.

– … Pas me laisser, suppliait-il.

Harry se plaqua contre le mur, là où personne ne pouvait le voir mais où il pouvait tout entendre.

– Deux mois, Charlie. Ça fait deux mois que je vis ça. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste un effet de mon imagination. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu... ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, Charlie. Je le sais.

– Non ! se récria Charlie. C'est...

– Faux ? Peut-être que tu m'as aimé à un moment. Plus maintenant. Et je ne peux pas continuer à te partager.

– Jake, murmura le rouquin si bas que Harry, sans la résonance du couloir, n'aurait rien pu entendre. Tu... Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, n'en doute pas. Sauf que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Plus vraiment. Je n'ai jamais désiré cela. Cette rupture. Mais on doit le faire. Parce que sinon on sera malheureux. Je me doute que c'est soudain. Pour toi du moins. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on se dispute sans cesse et tu affirmes que tout ce que je dis c'est n'importe quoi. Pourtant, je suis certain de ce que j'affirme. Ton comportement... tout fait que je suis absolument sûr de ce que je t'ai dit.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors ils rompaient tous les deux ? Lui qui trouvait qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Ce couple finissait par se séparer ! Il était certain que c'était de sa faute.

Écrasant une larme qui coula soudain le long de sa joue, le brun serra les poings. Larme de rage contre lui-même, parce qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Larme de tristesse à l'idée de quitter cet appartement qu'il commençait à considérer un peu comme le sien même s'il ne payait aucun loyer ni charge.

Larme pour tout ce qu'il était de mauvais et tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal ici depuis son arrivée.

– … Soin de lui, continua Jake. Et de toi.

– Tu...

Il ne put entendre la suite de la phrase, car, aux bruits mouillés amplifiés par le couloir de l'étage, ils devaient être en train de s'embrasser. Baiser d'adieu. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé embrasser celui qui était maintenant son ex pour lui dire au revoir. De toute manière, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait plus vu. Et Drago l'avait oublié, de même que Marcus.

– Je t'aime Charlie. Mais je préfère ne pas souffrir et m'éloigner tant que je peux encore.

La seule question qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut « pourquoi ? » Pourquoi Jake partait-il alors qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux ? C'était stupide, surtout qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

La porte se referma quelques instants plus tard. Potter quitta son poste pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était décidé, dès le lendemain, il quitterait cet appartement. Ainsi, Charlie pourrait cesser de le surveiller et irait rechercher Jake pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Il pourrait même rentrer en Angleterre, les risques de retomber sur Drago étaient minimes voire inexistants. Il serait donc en sécurité.

C'était donc décidé. Dès le lendemain, Harry appellerait ses parents pour les prévenir de son retour le plus rapidement possible. Franck serait triste de perdre un amant. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien signé, mis à part un accord tacite de se voir dès qu'ils en auraient envie. Là, il en avait envie mais savait que son partenaire travaillait et qu'ils ne pourraient se retrouver que plus tard.

Il ne quitta son antre que de longues minutes plus tard, en entendant Charlie retourner dans sa chambre. À pas de loups, Harry remonta le petit couloir et s'installa dans le canapé, encore en pyjama puis envoya un sms à Franck. Il avait besoin de parler, d'éclaircissements et seul le banquier pourrait les lui apporter. Une réponse lui parvint rapidement et elle ne lui convint pas. Son amant était pris ce soir. Il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry n'éprouva aucune jalousie à cet aveu. Ce n'était pas anormal, bien au contraire. Franck avait plusieurs conquêtes d'un soir ou de plusieurs. C'était un fait connu que Potter acceptait relativement bien. Il était seulement dépité parce que tout tombait à l'eau et qu'il aurait désiré voir, parler à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Vers midi, Harry se soucia de son estomac et celui de Charlie qui n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas allé travailler ni même appelé le cabinet de vétérinaire pour explications. Son colocataire ne l'avait pas fait non plus.

Une fois le déjeuner fait, il alla courageusement frapper contre le panneau de bois et attendit une réponse. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se retrouva plongé dans un noir étouffant. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Il était passé de nombreuses fois devant, regardant vaguement à l'intérieur. Mais il n'était jamais entré.

Le grand lit prenait une part imposante de la place. Une forme, éclairée par la lumière du couloir, se tenait là, sur le matelas. Charlie était roulé en boule sous les couvertures.

Lentement, Harry s'installa près de lui et tendit la main, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Après tout, Charlie venait d'être tout simplement largué par celui qu'il aimait, sans raisons. Il devait être tellement mal que la seule chose qu'il désirait était la solitude, quand ce n'était pas un besoin viscéral de tout casser.

Potter se mordilla la lèvre, incertain, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Marcus lui avait annoncé comme ça, après une nuit ensemble qu'eux deux c'était fini, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il n'était même pas gay et que Harry était juste un bon défouloir. Lors de cette annonce, et une fois seul dans son petit studio d'étudiant, le garçon avait eu envie de tout détruire, de hurler, de pleurer. Son cœur avait été brisé en milliers de petits morceaux que Flint s'était amusé à écraser encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui, l'étudiant se dit qu'il aurait dû voir les signes et que Marcus était ce qu'on appelait un homosexuel refoulé. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas été gay, il n'aurait pas accepté de pratiquer la sodomie sur un homme. Le contact d'un corps masculin ne lui aurait occasionné aucune excitation et surtout, il ne serait pas resté aussi longtemps avec Harry, un homme.

– Charlie, commença-t-il tout doucement, une main sur l'épaule – du moins, c'était ce qu'il devinait sous la couverture. Juste pour te dire que j'ai fait le déjeuner. Si tu n'as pas faim... je comprendrais.

Il se releva sans attendre une réaction et quitta la chambre le cœur gros en se demandant comment il avait pu déranger une personne qui se sentait mal au possible alors que tout était de sa faute.

De retour dans la cuisine, Harry regarda le déjeuner qu'il avait fait. Tout appétit l'avait déserté. Il laissa donc le plat de pâtes qui fut recouvert d'un film transparent sur l'îlot et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, genoux repliés sous lui et regard rivé à l'écran. La télévision diffusait une série sans aucun autre intérêt que celui de passer le temps.

À dix-neuf heures, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, décidé à joindre ses parents puis faire ses valises pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Pas question d'imposer sa présence à Charlie.

Après de longues secondes d'attente, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, il entendit la voix de sa mère sur le répondeur familial.

– Papa, maman, je pense que je vais rentrer à Londres. Je crois que ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. Je sais par Horatio que Drago est sur quelqu'un d'autre et de toute manière, je ne le crains plus. Ici, rien n'est pour moi. Je n'y ai pas ma place et je détruis tout. Encore. Je ne veux pas blesser d'autres gens.

Une fois son appel terminé, il commença à faire son sac. C'était simple, tout était rangé dans l'armoire mise à sa disposition. Il n'avait utilisé que quelques vêtements depuis son arrivée ici. Le reste était encore dans sa valise, plié.

Et puis il quitta l'appartement en déposant une petite lettre sur le coin de l'îlot à l'attention de Charlie qui devrait la lire s'il sortait de son antre ainsi que son jeu de clefs donné par son colocataire. Les regrets et la honte s'abattirent sur lui lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Il prenait ni plus ni moins la fuite, comme un lâche.

Parce que c'était un lâche au fond.

0o0

Recroquevillé sur le lit double de cette chambre de motel miteuse, Harry avait le regard rivé sur l'écran de son téléphone, espérant l'appel de ses parents, de Franck, de Hope, ou Horatio. Un appel de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à remonter à la surface, à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Et dire que ces quelques semaines de répit l'avaient aidé à se reprendre. Il avait fallu que Jake rompe avec Charlie pour qu'il sombre de nouveau. Cette fois, ce n'était pas lui la victime. Il était juste le coupable. C'était lui le fautif et il devait s'éloigner des autres.

C'était un être néfaste. Il devait se tenir loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Une fois en Angleterre, Harry ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps à Londres. Il irait quelque part dans le nord, gardant ses distances.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il serait différent ici ? Que tout serait différent ? C'était un fait, Harry n'était rien de moins qu'un monstre.

Son téléphone sonna soudain et sans regarder qui l'appelait, il répondit.

– Oui !

– « C'est Franck. »

– Je croyais que tu étais occupé, répliqua doucement Harry sans aucune arrière pensée.

– « Finalement non. Il commençait à s'attacher un peu trop alors j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. Tu veux toujours qu'on se voit ? »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un. Pas forcément pour parler. Une simple présence. Et peut-être que Franck lui ferait oublier pour quelques heures qui il était réellement.

– J'arrive. Accorde-moi un...

– « Tu es où ? Je suis en voiture, ça sera plus simple si c'est moi qui me déplace. »

– Dans un motel. Motel de la rive. Chambre 423.

– « Ok. »

Ils raccrochèrent de concert. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps Franck mettrait pour venir mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne tarderait pas. Et s'il devait arriver dans une heure alors le brun l'attendrait une heure.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était sa mère.

– « Harry ! Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ? » s'exclama Lily, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de dire « allô ».

– Bonjour maman. Ça va... aussi bien que possible. Je rentre en...

– « Pourquoi ce retour soudain ? » l'interrompit Lily. « Il s'est passé quelque chose à Sydney ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Charlie venait d'être largué par son copain alors que personne au pays ne connaissait son homosexualité. Il n'avait pas non plus le désir d'avouer à tous qu'il avait été en couple.

– Je détruis tout, maman. Charlie... je dois partir avant de le détruire lui aussi.

– « De quoi tu parles mon chéri ? Tu ne détruits personne. »

– Si ! Je... je dois rentrer, maman !

Tenter de raisonner sa mère ne servirait à rien. Lily Potter était tenace et opiniâtre. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait raison.

– « Charlie en dit quoi ? »

– Il n'en sait rien.

– « Harry, mon bébé, tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision sans lui en parler. Il... s'il t'a fait comprendre que tu le dérangeais... »

– Non ! Maman, tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut que je m'éloigne. Je fais du mal à tout le monde. Charlie aussi, je lui fais du mal !

Il se mordilla furieusement la lèvre, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair tendre jusqu'à faire perler le sang, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait ni plus ni moins de hurler sur sa mère.

– « Pour l'instant mon chéri, ton père et moi ne pouvons rien faire. Parce que nous ne pouvons pas te prendre un billet tout de suite pour demain. »

– Je comprends.

Harry aurait bien aimé entendre une réponse différente cependant.

– « Je suis désolée mon bébé. »

– Non, ça va aller. J'ai encore un peu d'argent pour payer le motel. Ensuite, je dormirai peut-être sous un pont.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement à sa propre bêtise qui, s'il continuait à ce rythme, pourrait ne plus être une bêtise.

– « Tu es où là ? » exigea Lily froidement.

– Dans un motel, avoua Harry, peu fier d'avoir lâché bêtement qu'il n'était plus chez Charlie.

– « Et je peux savoir ce que mon fils fait dans un motel au lieu d'être chez Charlie ? »

Le ton était froid. Harry avait intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse sans trahir son ami.

– Je ne pouvais plus rester chez lui maman.

– « Et pourquoi donc ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

La question le surprit plus qu'autre chose et s'il n'était pas si mal il aurait pu en rire. Que Charlie ait pu lui faire quelque chose était tout bonnement impensable. Le roux était trop gentil. Mais sa mère ne pouvait pas le voir comme étant mauvais et destructeur.

– Non, maman. C'est... compliqué. Charlie ne m'a rien fait. Mais j'ai dû partir, parce que... c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute, maman.

– « Comment ça, de ta faute ? Comment ça peut être de ta faute ? Tu... Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu t'en ailles comme ça ? »

– Laisse tomber maman. Je devais m'éloigner. Ce n'est pas Charlie le problème, je t'ai dit que c'était moi. C'est de ma faute. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un autre appel. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha ni plus ni moins. L'autre appel, c'était un pieu mensonge. Personne n'avait tenté de le joindre. C'était juste pour que sa mère puisse le laisser. Elle était adorable mais parfois tellement insistante qu'il fallait ruser pour s'en dépêtrer.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva étendu sur le dos au milieu du grand lit inconfortable, en attendant que Franck débarque ou n'appelle pour lui demander où il était exactement.

Dix longues minutes plus tard à contempler le plafond rouge de la chambre, Harry entendit enfin deux coups contre la porte. Il se leva d'un bond dans l'espoir que ce soit Franck. Son vœux se réalisé puisque son partenaire se tenait juste sur le seuil, l'air un peu surpris voire circonspect des lieux.

– C'est un taudis cet endroit.

– Salut, fit Harry en le laissant entrer.

– Pourquoi tu es allé te fourrer dans ce genre de motel ? s'enquit Franck parcourant la chambre d'un regard inquisiteur. Où est ton colocataire ? Il t'a mis dehors ?

Harry reprit sa place sur le lit, espérant qu'il n'était pas infesté par les punaises ou autre vermine.

– Non, c'est moi qui suis parti.

– Pourquoi ?

Son amant s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de refermer, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Parce que je le devais. J'ai détruit son couple.

– Ah ? Et comment tu as réussi cet exploit ?

Franck n'avait pas l'air de le croire à en juger par son air dubitatif.

– Il a rompu avec son copain. Par ma faute. Jake l'aimait toujours en le laissant. Il l'aime mais il est parti !

– À cause de toi ?

– Là n'est pas le problème Franck. Je suis parti, point à la ligne. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'héberger, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul !

– Je suis là parce que tu avais besoin de parler, du moins à ce que j'ai compris. Je suis là.

– Je t'ai juste appelé pour savoir si on pouvait se voir. Je ne veux pas parler...

Honteux mensonge mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une leçon de morale. Il avait largement passé l'âge qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

– J'ai besoin que tu me fasses oublier pour quelques heures !

– C'est tout ? Du sexe ? Tu penses que ça va t'aider ?

Franck puait le sarcasme à plein nez. Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Pourquoi devait-il subir cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, faire ce qu'il désirait ? Il voulait coucher avec Franck. Simplement coucher avec lui, s'ébattre pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'un sexe épais le pénétrant profondément voire rageusement, le faisant crier, gémir ou pleurer.

– Si tu ne veux pas, la porte est juste derrière toi, répliqua Potter froidement. Je ne te retiens pas.

Le banquier s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés. Harry se décala légèrement, énervé au possible par le fait qu'on se fiche de lui.

– Si je pars, tu n'iras pas mieux et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je désire. On doit parler tous les deux. Parce que je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

– Tout va bien !

– Ah vraiment ? Si tout allait si bien, tu ne serais pas là, dans une chambre miteuse qu'on loue à l'heure pour des passes ! Tu serais chez ton ami et ce, peu importe que tu ais détruit ou non sa relation avec son copain ! Non, au lieu de ça, tu m'appelles pour qu'on se voit, tu as l'air misérable et la seule chose que tu veux de moi, c'est que je te fasse oublier ta vie qui te paraît si merdique ! Alors excuse-moi de me poser des questions ! Crache le morceau !

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Son nez se fronça à l'odeur rance des draps. À l'évidence, la fiction était semblable à la réalité, les séries étaient conformes à la vie réelle. Même ici, les draps étaient aussi propres que l'endroit.

– Je te l'ai dit.

– Oui, je sais, tu as détruit le couple de ton ami et de son copain. Mais encore ?

– Je détruis tout.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est simple et clair pourtant ! se récria Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

– Pas pour moi, bébé, alors si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne, ce serait génial, rétorqua Franck.

– Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– Moi si ! Alors crache le morceau, bordel ! Ça ne va pas depuis des semaines ! Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu avais l'air mal dans ta peau, en manque de confiance en toi. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'est arrivé en Angleterre mais je suis convaincu que tout vient de là et surtout que tout vient de toi !

– Je sais répliqua Harry. Merci de me l'apprendre.

Il était parfaitement au courant que tout était de sa faute. Sinon il n'aurait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec Marcus ni avec Drago. Il était stupide, naïf, et très fleur bleue. Un débile en somme qui se faisait avoir par les autres parce qu'il était incapable de voir qu'on le manipulait. Et quand il s'en rendait compte, il agissait comme le pire des hommes, détruisant tout sur son passage et écartant tout le monde de son chemin.

– Donc tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ça peut changer.

– Comment ?

– En arrêtant de te croire coupable de tout et de penser que tu es responsable de toute la misère du monde ! C'est dans ta tête Potter !

– Quoi ? !

– Avec ton ex, il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

– Pourquoi je te raconterais ça ? répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça fait un mois qu'on couche ensemble toutes les semaines ! Je suis là, au risque de me répéter encore, parce que tu as besoin que je sois là et parce que j'ai envie d'être ici ! Pas forcément dans cette chambre, ajouta-t-il en regardant rapidement la pièce. Bref. J'ai pensé que j'étais un tout petit peu plus qu'un simple coup. Pas forcément un ami ni même un confident, mais une personne à qui tu pouvais confier tes soucis parce que j'étais assez objectif pour te dire ma façon de penser. Après tout, quand on ne baise pas, on parle. Non ?

Harry ne pouvait que hocher la tête. Oui, ils s'étaient parlés à de nombreuses reprises après leur affaire, sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être devenu plus qu'un simple compagnon de couette comme le disait fort élégamment Franck.

– Peut-être.

– Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi avec ton ex ?

– Disons que c'était un enfoiré qui aime détruire. C'est la seule forme d'amour qu'il connaît.

– Quoi ? fit Franck perdu.

– Mon ex était un pervers narcissique, expliqua Harry. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. On est sortis un an ensemble. Au début, c'était super. Il était tout ce que je recherchais chez quelqu'un. Il a su me faire oublier Marcus qui... qui s'était servi de moi pour se taper une fille. Je suis allé vivre chez lui après seulement un mois de relation. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, amoureux que j'étais. Il était pourtant... un monstre quand j'y repense. J'ai fini par oublier de penser par moi-même. Je pensais pour deux. Je disais « on », faisait ce qu'il me demandait et plus ce que je désirais. En clair, j'étais devenu à lui, sa chose, son objet. Je suis resté parce que j'étais amoureux mais je voulais aussi partir, m'enfuir loin. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas. Parce qu'il me tenait. Le déclic, ça a été quand sa conquête m'a dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Je l'ai confronté à cet aveu et il n'a pas nié. Pire, il m'a assuré que c'était de ma faute, que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse l'amour – si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Alors il est parti voir ailleurs. Si je me refusais à lui, il retournerait la voir.

– Donc tu as accepté de te soumettre, conclut Franck lentement. Et ça a duré combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

– Ça duré quelques semaines. Et je suis resté parce que je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il puisse me détruire. Jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en finir avec des médocs et de l'alcool. J'ai fini à l'hôpital. Il est redevenu attentionné. Comme à chaque fois que je lui disais que je voulais partir. Mais là encore, ça n'a pas duré. Il a retrouvé ses habitudes et moi, j'étais de moins en moins bien. J'ai fini par partir, sans rien lui avouer. J'ai appelé mes deux meilleurs amis qui sont venus me chercher. Moins d'une semaine après, j'étais ici.

– Et Marcus ? Vous êtes restés combien de temps ensemble ?

– Huit mois. Je suis le roi des crétins, à m'accrocher à des gars qui n'en valent pas la peine. À chaque fois, je tombe sur des manipulateurs ou des menteurs, je suis amoureux et ils me brisent le cœur. L'amour, c'est une connerie !

– Pour Charlie, pourquoi tu dis que tu as détruit son couple et le reste ?

– Parce que c'est vrai.

Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à Franck qu'il était mauvais ? Qu'il est responsable de tout ? D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi son partenaire était encore là.

– Comment ça ?

– Avec Jake, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer ces derniers temps. Je suis que c'est moi le coupable, parce que je les ai entendus parler de moi. Jake ne voulait pas que je reste chez Charlie. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs trop protecteur avec moi. S'ils ont rompu, c'est de ma faute. Je suis parti pour que Charlie puisse se remettre avec Jake sans que je sois dans leurs pattes. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, il doit être en train de lui parler et si je reviens, je les dérangerais.

– Pourquoi tu penses être coupable ?

– Parce que Jake aime encore Charlie et que c'est réciproque. Ils sont amoureux et...

– Tu sais ce que je pense ? C'est que tu te montes la tête pour rien. Si ton Jake a quitté Charlie, c'était pour une bonne raison.

– Oui, parce que je suis là. Tout...

– Arrête ! l'interrompit Franck. Tu n'es pas responsable de tous les maux de la terre ! On y va ! Hors de question que tu restes dans une chambre comme celle-là, avec des draps qui puent !

– On va où ? exigea de savoir Harry, peu pressé de décamper si c'était pour retourner chez Charlie.

Sa place n'était pas là-bas, quoi qu'en pense Franck.

– Chez moi. Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air ici. Bouge.

Harry le suivit en silence, désireux de partir lui aussi. Franck mit sa valise imposante dans le coffre de sa voiture et prit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

– Demain, je te ramène à ton appartement, annonça son partenaire en refermant la porte, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite.

Il se délesta du bagage imposant dans un coin et repoussa Harry jusque dans la chambre. Il le força à s'allonger sur son lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

– Alors ? Tu veux qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ? lui proposa Franck. Tu veux toujours que je te fasse oublier ?

– Oui, souffla Harry, le dévorant du regard.

Il en avait très envie et la position prise était assez excitante, de même que le regard de braise de son amant sur sa personne. Avec Franck, il avait le sentiment d'être désiré, d'être beau. Il était juste un corps, voire un cul mais ça avait été son choix cette fois, le sien propre, en accord avec son partenaire.

Franck se pencha vers lui pour venir embrasser ses lèvres et forcer en douceur l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Les mains se mirent en mouvement, chacune tentant d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre. Le désir avait pris le dessus et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

Lorsque Franck le pénétra, Harry se sentit pleinement vivant et comme à chaque fois, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que ce sexe en lui qui labourait ses chairs.

* * *

**À suivre**

**On note que tout n'est pas fini pour Harry, qu'il ne va pas encore très bien.**

**Pourquoi Jake a rompu selon vous? Je suis trop méchante avec lui? **


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Aventurine-san et Artmis pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Je suis agréablement surprise que vous ayez été aussi nombreux à avoir été tristes pour la rupture entre Jake et Charlie, que vous aimiez autant Jake. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Croyez-moi, les faire rompre n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus mais fallait que je le fasse.

**Attention, chapitre citronné !**

* * *

10

Ce fut un Harry calme qui passa, armé de son gros sac, la porte de l'appartement de Charlie. Tout était plongé dans le noir.

– Charlie ? appela-t-il, inquiet de savoir son ami dans cette obscurité.

– Tu étais parti, souffla le rouquin du canapé, tout bas. Tu veux rentrer à Londres, c'est ça ? Partir, définitivement. Me laisser.

Harry posa sa valise par terre et s'approcha du sofa. Il alluma au passage la lampe sur la petite table qui éclaira le visage de son ami, visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux gonflés et l'air épuisé de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le brun se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé une personne dans le besoin. D'avoir laissé Charlie seul ici alors qu'il venait tout juste de se faire larguer.

– Je suis désolé, Charlie. Je voulais juste... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela en te laissant juste un mot. Pardonne-moi.

Il s'agenouilla près du vétérinaire qui braqua ses grands yeux bleus sur lui.

– Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure et j'ai vu... ta lettre.

Charlie montra ce qui était autrefois une feuille de papier qui avait été froissée de nombreuses fois pour finir à moitié en lambeaux. L'homme s'était roulé en une boule toute petite, souhaitant sans doute disparaître entre les coussins du canapé. Il était mal, devina Harry. Très mal. Un peu comme lui lorsque Drago s'était montré épouvantablement mauvais avec lui. Ou encore après sa rupture avec Marcus.

– C'était hier.

Entre temps, il avait changé d'avis. Il avait envoyé un message à ses parents juste après avoir discuté avec Franck pour annoncer qu'il avait réfléchi.

– Tu m'as laissé, comme Jake.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Harry tout doucement. Au début, c'est vrai que je voulais partir. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est à cause de moi. Après tout, si Jake et toi n'êtes plus ensemble, c'est de ma faute. Je me suis dis que je devais partir.

– Pourquoi ? fit la voix rauque de Charlie.

– Parce que... commença Harry, incertain. Je suis responsable. Je sais, je vous ai entendus tous les deux vous disputer. Jake ne voulait pas de moi ici. Il est parti en disant qu'il t'aimait encore. Alors je me suis éloigné pour... pour que tu puisses le retrouver et lui faire comprendre que vous étiez bien ensemble. Je voulais rentrer en Angleterre, parce que... de toute manière, je ne fais que détruire tout. Je l'ai fait avec votre couple sans le vouloir. Je devais m'en aller.

Il se félicita pour avoir dit ces mots sans fondre en larmes. Cette nuit avec Franck et leur discussion l'avaient aidé à réfléchir, à comprendre et accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable de tout. Surtout pas des décisions des autres.

Alors il était revenu, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Jake m'a quitté parce qu'il disait être le seul à aimer entre nous et qu'il préférait partir avant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais moi aussi je l'aime.

– Je ne comprends rien, avoua Harry, perdu.

Comment Jake pouvait-il avoir fait une telle chose ? Cependant, cela montrait bien que le brun avait raison. Qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble Charlie et Jake.

– Moi non plus.

– Donc je suis bien de trop, affirma Potter. Je vais...

– Non ! l'interrompit fortement Charlie en se redressant brutalement. Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas. Je... j'ai besoin de toi ici. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Sans Jake et sans toi... je ne pourrai pas...

Presque les mêmes paroles que Drago. Sans lui, l'autre ne pourrait pas vivre. C'était ce que son ex lui avait dit, répété souvent, à chaque fois que Harry voulait partir. À la différence que Charlie n'était pas le petit ami de Harry, qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, ni même attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils n'étaient que deux amis dont l'un venait de se faire larguer par son amant depuis un an.

Là, Harry n'avait pas peur de rester, il ne voulait pas refuser. Parce que cette fois, quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin de son aide.

Franck avait été clair. Si Charlie le mettait dehors, il partirait. Si Charlie voulait qu'il reste, même si Harry était un monstre comme il s'appelait lui-même, alors il resterait. Par amitié pour le rouquin qui avait tant fait pour lui.

– Ça va aller. Tout va bien, fit-il doucement en caressant l'épaule habillée d'une couverture malgré le temps dehors. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, promit-il malgré ses mots un instant plus tôt.

Il aida Charlie à se lever et à retourner dans sa chambre.

– Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger.

– Pas faim, marmonna Charlie.

– Je sais ce que ça fait d'être largué par une personne qu'on aime. Vraiment. Mais je sais aussi que se laisser dépérir n'est pas une solution.

C'était un peu l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité puisqu'il avait été lui-même dans cet état, celui d'épave ou de loque, à se laisser aller au chagrin, refuser de manger, passer son temps au fond de son lit à se morfondre.

– S'il te plaît, murmura le rouquin en se glissant sous les draps. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

– D'accord, capitula Harry doucement. Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui. Mais demain, je serai pire que ta mère.

– Je n'en doute pas.

– Si tu as faim, tu me préviens, je te préparerai quelque chose.

Le jeune homme referma la porte dans son dos et soupira avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage, déterminé à aider Charlie à aller mieux. Jusque là, il avait été un simple invité ces deux derniers mois, participant un peu aux tâches ménagères. Aujourd'hui, il était plus que cela.

Harry ouvrit les volets roulants, réarrangea les coussins du canapé et mit un peu d'ordre dans le séjour.

Durant toute la matinée, il fit le ménage, récura les surfaces qui n'avaient pas été faites depuis longtemps, briqua la douche, le lavabo, le carrelage, passa l'aspirateur dans presque toutes les pièces, fenêtres grandes ouvertes et musique allumée.

Vers midi, il commença la préparation du repas, du moins tenta. Le réfrigérateur était vide, les placards aussi. Harry soupira, résigné.

Il ne prévint pas Charlie qu'il sortait faire quelques courses.

En revenant, le brun se surprit à penser que cela allait beaucoup mieux, que toutes ses pensées négatives sur le fait de détruire son entourage avaient été remplacées par une certaine joie de se sentir utile.

Parce que c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il se sentait utile à quelque chose. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'avait plus l'impression de n'être qu'un parasite sous la semelle de quelqu'un, une personne dont on s'encombrait la présence, une personne que l'on supportait plus par obligation que par choix.

Charlie lui avait toujours dit qu'il pouvait rester. Cependant, jusque là, Harry n'avait été rien de plus qu'un poids pour son colocataire. Une bouche à nourrir, un être à surveiller, à s'occuper pour éviter qu'il ne finisse dans le caniveau.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus ce qu'il ressentait.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ? fit Charlie d'une voix pâteuse et encore rauque en pénétrant dans le séjour pendant que Harry cuisinait.

Le vétérinaire était vêtu d'une horreur trop grande, d'un abominable orange qui jurait avec ses cheveux roux et décoiffés, de même qu'avec sa barbe de deux jours qui couvrait ses joues et son menton. Un pyjama à n'en pas douter. Harry n'en aurait même pas voulu comme chiffon.

Charlie avait l'air épuisé. Ses yeux rouges indiquaient il était encore au bord des larmes. Surmonter le départ de Jake serait difficile. Surtout lorsqu'on éprouve toujours des sentiments pour lui.

– Petit ménage de printemps ? avoua le brun.

– Au cœur de l'été ?

– Je devais m'occuper. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je ferai dorénavant. Comme je ne reprends pas les cours et que tu m'héberges, il faut bien que je fasse ma part, non ? Donc ménage, repas, je m'en charge. Pareil pour les courses. Tu as faim ? s'enquit Harry en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit dans la matinée à son ami.

– Disons que moi non, mais mon estomac si. Il gargouille tout le temps depuis qu'il a senti la nourriture. Tu fais quoi de bon ?

– Dinde à la crème, riz.

– Ça a l'air bon, constata Charlie en s'approchant de la plaque pour regarder le contenu de la poêle dans laquelle deux escalopes de dinde cuisaient doucement. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Mieux que moi, ça c'est sur, mais mieux que depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Tu as l'air... plus vivant.

Harry aurait bien voulu répliquer que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas de lui dont il fallait parler mais de Charlie. Toutefois, il savait que pour un amoureux au cœur récemment brisé, il était préférable de penser à autre chose. Si Charlie voulait parler de lui, alors Harry ne s'y opposerait pas.

– Je me sens bien, sourit-il.

– Ça se voit. Tu as meilleure mine. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

– Merci. Tu veux prendre une douche ? Pendant que le repas finit de cuire ?

Charlie fit mine de se regarder. Du bout des doigts, il tira le tissu informe et pinça les lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

– Oui, je crois que je vais aller me laver. J'ai l'air... lamentable.

Il avait surtout l'air absent. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à Jake, ce qui le rendait légèrement ailleurs.

Harry n'ajouta rien, concentré sur sa poêle et sur les escalopes qui doraient doucement. Le riz cuisait dans sa casserole d'eau bouillante. Il entendit rapidement la douche qui coulait pendant qu'il se chargeait de couper les tomates dans deux assiettes qui furent rapidement dressées et posées sur la partie réservée aux repas.

Et puis Charlie revint, rasé de près, les cheveux humides d'un lavage récent, habillé simplement d'un jean trop large et troué et d'un tee-shirt informe dont les couleurs avaient passé avec les lavages. Il n'avait pas fait d'effort vestimentaire, ce n'était pas non plus Harry qui allait lui en tenir rigueur. C'était toujours mieux que le pyjama atroce qu'il portait avant.

– À table.

Le rouquin se posa à sa place. Il eut un regard triste sur la chaise vide à ses côtés, là où s'installait Jake. Harry aurait voulu lui dire que son amant reviendrait, le rassurer, lui affirmer que tout irait bien. Il ne le fit pas, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait au final.

Jake était parti et ne reviendrait pas. Même s'il aimait Charlie et réciproquement. Il avait pris sa décision.

Harry prit le parti de servir son « invité » qui commença à manger.

Le repas se déroula en silence. Charlie termina son assiette, signe qu'il avait plus faim qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsqu'il fit mine de se lever pour débarrasser, Harry secoua la tête.

– Va t'asseoir, je m'en charge.

– Mais...

– Va t'asseoir, Charles !

Charlie ne chercha pas plus. Il avait horreur qu'on l'appelle Charles. C'était son prénom de baptême. Tout le monde préférait son surnom. En général, lorsque Charles était employé, c'était mauvais signe. Il préférait soit fuir très loin ou battre gentiment en retraite, laissant Harry faire la vaisselle et ranger un peu.

– D'ordinaire je ne laisse pas mes invités se charger de ce que je suis censé faire. Surtout quand ils ont fait tout le ménage et le repas.

– D'ordinaire rien du tout. Je ne suis plus ton invité. Je vis ici, il est normal que je t'aide. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout !

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'installa aux côtés de Charlie dans le canapé devant une émission sans intérêt aucun. Cela lui parut étrange de ne pas s'exiler dans sa chambre, d'être là et de partager un peu le quotidien de son ami.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait aller relativement bien après sa rupture. Pour Harry ce n'était qu'une façade. Il tentait de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, essayant de ne pas penser à Jake.

En lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil, le brun se rendit compte que Charlie pleurait. De simples larmes coulaient le long de ses jours. Larmes vite essuyées par des mains rageuses. Le rouquin s'était également replié sur lui-même, roulé en boule sur le canapé, coussin entre ses bras telle une frêle protection contre le chagrin.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de faire ce qu'il avait dit, c'est à dire être là. Il serait présent pour Charlie, l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer si le vétérinaire le désirait, la personne qui l'écouterait s'il avait besoin de se confier. Il serait là et l'aiderait à remonter tout doucement la pente. Seul le temps apaiserait cette déchirure dans son cœur.

0o0

Bouche en train de mastiquer, yeux clos pour savourer, Charlie goûtait le plat de Harry. Il jouait avec un relatif plaisir le rôle de cobaye. Le jeune Potter s'était découvert une certaine affection pour préparer les repas. Il avait investi dans un livre de cuisine et s'ingéniait à refaire toutes les recettes, avec plus ou moins de succès.

– Pas mal, affirma son goûteur personnel. Ça manque peut-être d'un peu de sel.

– Du sel ? Charlie, j'ai presque vidé le pot de sel dans le plat. Va vraiment falloir que je refasse toute ton éducation culinaire mon pauvre. C'est n'importe quoi, râla Harry, légèrement boudeur.

Pas mal, c'était synonyme de passable, mangeable, tout juste comestible. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'il attendait alors qu'il avait passé trois heures à faire ces fichus nems que Charlie lui demandait.

– Je te donne mon avis. Et mon avis, c'est qu'il manque du sel.

Un mois et demi qu'ils vivaient juste tous les deux. Harry n'avait pas failli à sa promesse de veiller sur Charlie qui allait de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Ils ne parlaient pas de cette rupture. Du moins, Harry n'en faisait pas mention, préférant que cela vienne de Charlie qui n'avait pas l'air décidé.

– On dirait que ce n'est jamais assez salé pour toi.

– Enlève le « on dirait », ce n'est jamais assez salé. Je trouve que c'est fade sans, je n'y peux rien.

Harry goûta et secoua la tête. Lui trouvait qu'il y a avait juste ce qu'il fallait. Ni plus ni moins.

– À part ça, c'est très bon.

– C'est mieux que le pas mal de tout à l'heure.

– Ne boude pas, Ryry, ça te fait des rides et un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans avec des rides ne pourra pas draguer ce soir.

– Hein ? Quoi ?

Draguer ? Qui ? Eux ? Charlie aurait-il décidé de tourner la page ? Cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi. C'était à la fois très long et très court pour surmonter une rupture, Potter en savait quelque chose.

– On va en boîte ce soir, annonça Charlie, fier de lui. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, de changer d'air et de rencontrer des mecs.

– Heu... d'accord, acquiesça Harry.

Il ne romprait pas l'autre promesse qu'il s'était faite, à savoir ne pas pousser Charlie à lui parler. Sauf qu'en cet instant, il en avait très envie.

– Quoi ? voulut savoir le rouquin en le regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vu ta tête, tu réprouves, je me trompe ?

C'était sans compter que Charlie commençait à bien le connaître et inversement. Après tout, cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils ne vivaient que tous les deux. Les seules fois où ils se quittaient, c'était lorsque le maître des lieux allait travailler ou que Harry voyait Franck – bien que sur ce dernier point, son amant était bien silencieux. Le reste du temps, ils étaient ensemble.

– Tu... Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est ta vie après tout.

C'était la vérité. Harry n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il convenait ou non de faire. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas un exemple. Il s'était mis en couple avec Drago quelques semaines après sa rupture douloureuse avec Marcus.

– J'essaie de l'oublier, de tourner définitivement la page, claqua la voix de Charlie, perdant toute amabilité.

Elle était froide cette voix. Glaciale. Comme si elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était en tort de penser que Charlie n'était qu'un idiot qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

– Charlie, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou pour faire tes choix à ta place.

– Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? Si tu n'étais pas contre, tu aurais souri.

Harry soupira et reposa sa cuillère dans le plat plein de farce à nems. Autant dire la vérité.

– Effectivement, je trouve que c'est bien trop tôt. Sauf que... tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu désires t'envoyer en l'air avec un autre type, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Par contre, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi de t'attacher à quelqu'un qui s'immisce trop vite dans ta vie. Comme je l'ai fait avec Drago.

– Tu...

– Je ne suis pas psychologue, loin de là. Je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons, vu que les deux seules que j'ai eues se sont révélées plus que désastreuses, parce qu'aucun des deux ne m'a vraiment aimé, que j'ai donné mon cœur et qu'ils l'ont sciemment piétiné avec leur sourire. Je ne prétends pas connaître tout de l'amour. En revanche, je sais ce qu'un cœur blessé peut faire. C'est comme ça que Drago m'a eu. Parce que j'étais fragile, amoureux d'un enfoiré qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi et qu'il a su me montrer une image que je voulais. Celle d'un sauveur. Sauveur qui était aussi mauvais que Marcus. Alors... non, je n'y connais rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais fais attention. Fais simplement attention.

Charlie le fixa sans animosité aucune. Comme s'il réfléchissait.

Harry n'avait pas envie de le voir faire les mêmes erreurs que lui, s'acoquiner avec un homme qui ne cherchait qu'à le blesser un peu plus. Encore et toujours. Il refusait d'assister à ce spectacle.

– Je ferai attention, assura Charlie. De toute manière, je ne suis pas prêt de tomber amoureux. Pas alors que ça fait encore mal. Moins qu'au début. Je l'aime tu sais, Jake je l'aime encore. Lui aussi. C'est stupide de penser qu'il va revenir alors que je suis au courant qu'il ne repassera pas cette porte pour venir me dire qu'il est désolé. J'ai tenté de le joindre, il a refusé, me disant que je devais ouvrir les yeux, cesser de me voiler la face, que je ne l'aimais pas autant que je le disais. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ? Hein ? Comment ?

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter, satisfait au fond de lui d'entendre son ami se libérer enfin, de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Charlie souffrait encore de cette rupture. Ce qui était normal. Mais ce qui le blessait plus encore, c'était que son – maintenant – ex croyait quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air réel, le fait que Charlie ne soit pas aussi amoureux de lui qu'il l'était.

– Il m'aime et me laisse tomber. On a passé un an ensemble. Un an de pur bonheur. Un an qu'il jette aux oubliettes du jour au lendemain parce qu'il me trouve trop protecteur envers toi. C'est normal de protéger le meilleur ami de son frère, surtout quand il va mal. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre. Il affirme que je me voile. Voiler quoi ? À l'écouter je suis amoureux de toi. Sauf que je ne peux pas l'être. Tu es... je t'ai vu grandir, Harry, rigola Charlie – un rire un peu forcé qui choqua son interlocuteur. Tu es un peu comme mon frère. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. J'ai tenté de... mais encore une fois, il n'a pas voulu me croire. Il m'a dit que tant que je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux, je serais malheureux.

– Charlie...

– Comment je peux simplement penser à toi comme étant autre chose que mon ami, mon petit frère ? C'est presque malsain !

Potter se mordilla la lèvre. Il voulait ne rien montrer, que ces propos le choquaient un peu lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Charlie comme un amant potentiel. Parce que, comme lui, c'était hautement improbable. Déjà Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis le grappin sur son frère qu'il devait croire hétérosexuel. Ensuite... il avait passé des années à le voir tel un membre de sa famille. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George étaient les frères aînés qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Ron était son jumeau, Hermione et Ginny, ses sœurs, au même titre que Hope.

Que Charlie puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui était inattendu et dérangeant. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit de Jake et que la vérité était tout autre.

– Je comprends, répliqua doucement Harry. Tu veux toujours aller en boîte ? proposa-t-il un brin nerveux et avec un sourire un peu forcé.

– Oui. Pas à celle où on va d'habitude. J'en connais une autre. Si ça ne te dérange pas d'aller ailleurs.

– Pour les nombreuses fois où je suis sorti, railla Harry dont le nombre de sortie en discothèque ici, à Sydney devait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Le compte était d'ailleurs vite fait, en trois mois et demi, il était sorti le soir deux fois. Le reste, c'était pour voir Franck et il passait la nuit chez lui.

– Pourquoi j'ai la sensation qu'il s'agit d'un reproche ? fit Charlie.

– Ce n'en est pas un. Je ne sors pas en boîte et ce n'est de la faute de personne, sauf de la mienne. Donc je ne peux pas dire que celle où vous alliez était celle de d'habitude pour moi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Ok. Tu comptes inviter ton... Franck ?

– Non. Cette soirée, c'est entre toi et moi. Si tu veux te trouver un plan cul là-bas, je ne te retiendrais pas. Pour ma part, je n'amène personne. Sauf toi.

– Et côté plan cul ? Tu... si t'en trouves un aussi, tu refuseras ? Franck dira quoi si tu lui annonces qu'il n'est plus tout seul en lice ?

– Rien. Lui et moi, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la baise, assura Harry, certain de lui. Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre et lui non plus. D'ailleurs, s'il venait à me faire des reproches, il serait bien mal placé, parce que je ne suis pas le seul qu'il saute quand il en a envie.

Franck lui avait fait une petite liste de tous ses amants qu'il voyait régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'accroche trop et qu'il se fasse larguer. Il n'y en avait pas autant que Harry ne l'aurait cru. Cinq, peut-être six, grand maximum. Les autres n'étaient que des visages d'une nuit, voire deux. Ils étaient quantité négligeable.

– Ça ne te fait rien ? De le savoir infidèle ?

– À partir du moment où c'est clair pour nous deux, il n'y a pas d'infidélité. Je ne cherche pas à le retenir et je ne le désire pas. Il n'y a pas d'amour. Au mieux, de l'amitié. Ce qui me contente. Pour l'instant. Quand je désirerai me fixer, j'arrêterai les frais avec lui.

Cet aveu sembla laisser Charlie pensif.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Parce que... Je ne m'imagine pas faire pareil. Pas avec un inconnu.

– Personne ne t'oblige à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie.

C'était ce qu'il pensait. S'il s'était acoquiné avec Franck, c'était non seulement parce qu'il le désirait mais également pour se prouver qu'il était désirable aux yeux d'un autre.

– Pourquoi tu l'as fait, toi ? Surtout si rapidement après ta rupture ?

– J'avais mes raisons, Charlie. Si tu décides de choisir quelqu'un, tu auras les tiennes.

– Dis-moi.

Harry se tâta, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de parler de cela à un homme blessé. Lui aussi l'avait été. Sauf que les circonstances étaient différentes. Charlie et Jake avaient rompu alors qu'ils s'aimaient encore. Harry avait délibérément et définitivement coupé les ponts avec un être mauvais qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Toutefois, la supplique le convainquit de se libérer de ses démons. Comme Charlie l'avait fait. Il ne s'agissait pas de se justifier, simplement de faire voir son point de vue.

– Je ne vais pas encore très bien, je le sais. Drago a complètement ruiné qui j'étais. En venant ici, je n'étais à mes yeux qu'un fardeau dont il fallait se débarrasser. Je vous gênais Jake et toi. Pour moi, je n'étais plus désirable. J'étais un être laid, stupide, incapable. C'était ce que j'avais fini par croire parce que Drago ne cessait de me le répéter encore et encore. Je vous jalousais Jake et toi d'avoir l'air si heureux alors que je n'avais jamais connu cet amour. Et puis on est sorti tous les trois. Au début, je comptais rester sagement dans mon coin, espérant malgré ma peur que quelqu'un viendrait me voir et me draguerait. J'espérais mais je n'y croyais pas, parce que je me trouvais insignifiant. J'avais totalement perdu confiance en moi. Franck m'a vu finalement. On a dansé. Je me suis senti... vivant, désiré, aimé. Il voulait être avec moi. Juste du sexe. C'était le deal. Mais il me voulait moi, petit Anglais binoclard alors qu'il y avait plein d'autres beaux mâles qui n'attendaient que ça. Moi ! Et j'avais aussi envie de sexe. Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de question. Je l'ai suivi. Et voilà.

– Tu lui fais confiance ?

– Dans une certaine mesure, répondit doucement Harry qui ne comprit pas vraiment la question. Tu sais, j'ai agi comme ça mais personne ne te demande de faire pareil.

– Ça fait mal, confia Charlie. Là. Ça fait mal, dit-il en posant sa paume contre son cœur. J'avais été en couple plusieurs fois avant lui. Jamais très longtemps. Deux, trois, quatre mois grand maximum. Lui, c'était différent. J'avais la certitude que c'était lui. J'ai rencontré sa fille, ses parents, ses amis. On ne s'est jamais vraiment installés ensemble, il venait plus souvent chez moi que l'inverse, donc j'ai supposé qu'il considérait cet appartement comme le sien. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime encore. À la folie. Tous les jours, j'espère le croiser. Quand j'entends mon téléphone, je veux que ça soit lui. Quand on sonne, je prie pour qu'il soit en bas. Mes nuits sont peuplées de Jake qui revient vers moi. Sauf que dans la réalité... il ne reviendra pas.

Il se tut, les yeux clos, la respiration profonde pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient.

– Ça fait un mois et demi que je désire qu'il se manifeste. Un mois et demi que je te vois tenter de m'aider à aller mieux. Et un mois et demi que je me maudis de ne pas arriver à surmonter ça alors que tu l'as fait.

– C'était différent, répliqua Harry avec ardeur. Tu n'étais pas en couple avec un monstre arrogant, égoïste et égocentrique. Jake t'aime, Charlie. Il t'aime. C'est là toute la différence avec moi. Vous vous aimiez ! Dans mon couple, j'étais le seul à aimer et le seul à être détruit à petit feu. À la fin, j'avais tellement peur que dès que le téléphone, la sonnette ou le moindre mail, courrier, sonne ou arrive que ce soit lui. J'avais la boule au ventre. Ça, ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'est pas ce que toi, tu as vécu ! J'ai réussi à surmonter parce que je savais que Drago ne m'aimerait jamais !

Il était fou, ivre de rage à l'idée que Charlie puisse seulement comparer l'échec de ses relations avec Marcus et Drago et la réussite – jusqu'à la rupture – de celle de son ami avec Jake.

Harry s'obligea à se calmer. Son corps tremblait, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et son sang rugissait dans ses tempes, lui donnant un début de mal de tête.

– Je ne veux pas me faire passer pour une personne qui a plus souffert que toi. Loin de là. Et je pense que de nous deux, celui qui souffre le plus, c'est toi, Charlie. Tu dois comprendre que si j'ai pu m'en remettre, c'est bien parce que Drago se jouait de moi, qu'il m'a fait du mal. Toi, si tu as du mal, je pense que c'est normal. Tu t'accroches. Moi, je ne m'accroche plus. J'ai décidé que je n'aimerai plus. Parce que j'ai donné mon cœur deux fois et ces deux fois, ils me l'ont arraché, brisé, piétiné sans aucune considération. Je ne veux plus aimer. Franck m'apporte ce que je désire. Du sexe. Personne ne t'oblige à aller t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu si tu ne veux pas. De même que personne ne cherche à te recaser avec quelqu'un si tu ne le désires pas. Donc, je repose ma question, tu veux toujours aller en boîte ? Tu es certain de ce que tu veux ?

– Je veux oublier. Me soûler jusqu'à me rouler par terre.

– Pas besoin de sortir pour ça. On peut se chercher une bouteille de whisky et la vider à deux. Tu en dis quoi ? Personne pour nous dire qu'on est bourré, pour nous dire qu'on ne peut pas rentrer. Pas besoin d'attendre un taxi, de s'endormir n'importe où ou alors de faire une bêtise qu'on va regretter demain. Toi et moi, on peut se bourrer la gueule ici, chez toi.

– C'est aussi une bonne idée.

C'était la pire idée au monde, pensa Harry quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool que Potter était allé acheter à la supérette d'en bas. S'ils picolaient allègrement, ils risquaient fort de sombrer dans un coma éthylique ou de faire n'importe quoi.

– À nous deux, pauvres éclopés en amour, annonça Charlie en levant le premier verre d'une longue série. Puissions-nous ne jamais retrouver l'amour entre les bras de connards qui ne nous méritent pas.

– Amen, salua Harry en l'imitant.

Ils burent leur fond de whisky cul-sec et se resservirent.

– Santé ! firent-ils de concert avant d'avaler le contenu de leur verre.

Au bout de trois, Harry sentit l'alcool commencer à faire son effet. Sa tête devenait lourde, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, sa bouche était pâteuse et réfléchir semblait insurmontable.

– L'amour, c'une connerie, baragouina Charlie. J'sais pas pou'quoi les gens y z'aiment ça.

– Sais pas non plus, admit Harry alors que formuler la moindre pensée était difficile.

Il émit un rot sonore, faisant rire Charlie qui l'imita. Ils descendirent une bonne partie de la bouteille avant de se sentir mieux que bien. Leurs esprits étaient embrumés, lucides sans l'être vraiment.

– C'tait un'bon' idée Ryry. J'me sens... gay, annonça le rouquin avant d'éclater de rire à sa blague.

– C'mieux qu'une boîte d'nuit, hein ?

– Clair.

Charlie se tourna vers lui et le fixa, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

– Quoi ? J'ai qu'quchose sur le nez ?

– T'es beau.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de rire bêtement. Même ivre, il était parfaitement conscient que c'était une énormité. Même mignon n'était pas un adjectif qui le caractérisait. Banal ou quelconque, peut-être mais beau, certainement pas.

– N'importe quoi. T'es bourré.

– Toi 'ssi. Mais j'suis sur de c'que j'dis. T'es beau et j'ai envie d't'embrasser.

Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était une bêtise énorme et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire, qu'il devait fuir, refuser. Sauf qu'au fond de lui, il en avait envie. Il avait envie des lèvres de Charlie sur les siennes. Son corps avait besoin de se sentir aimé au moins une fois. Vraiment. Pas juste du sexe avec un partenaire, mais un peu d'amour.

– Pou'quoi ? J'croyais qu'tu aimais encore Kaje... Jaje... Jake, bafouilla-t-il.

– J'croyais. Mais en t'voyant, j'me dis que final'ment, l'avait p'êt' raison le Jackie. Que j'l'aimais pas autant qu'je l'disais. J'peux t'embrasser ?

– Mmh, si t'veux.

Charlie posa sa bouteille par terre – ou sur la table, il ne savait pas vraiment – et se pencha vers Harry, son haleine chargée d'alcool. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami qui se laissa faire. Mieux encore, il l'agrippa par les épaules pour le forcer à s'installer sur ses genoux sans rompre le baiser, refusant de comprendre ce que Charlie avait voulu dire.

– C'est bon ?

– Très, répondit Harry.

Ce poids sur ses cuisses, cette chaleur qui l'entourait, ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette odeur envoûtante. Charlie sentait meilleur que Drago ou même Marcus. Il était aussi plus beau, nota Harry dans ses pensées embrouillées par l'alcool.

Tout cela avait manqué au jeune homme. Franck lui apportait le sexe, mais pas le reste que Potter désirait dans une relation. Jusque là, il s'était voilé la face, acceptant ce que son partenaire lui donnait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait au sexe alors qu'entre Charlie et lui, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple baiser.

– J'peux r'commencer ? murmura le rouquin.

– J'dis pas non.

Charlie s'empressa de retourner à sa tâche, dévorant ses lèvres, les goûtant, suçant sa langue, fouillant sa bouche avec ardeur alors que ses mains s'étaient décidées à partir à la conquête du corps sous lui. Harry fit de même, électrisé par le contact de ces paumes sur sa peau.

– Encore, supplia Harry en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

– T'veux aller plus loin ?

Plus loin ? Harry, sobre, aurait refusé, surtout au vu de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue durant la préparation des nems. Mais là, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il en avait envie. Presque autant que ce baiser si délicieux.

– J'crois que c'est clair, non ? commenta Harry alors que dans son pantalon, une érection avait commencé à naître.

Ce n'était guère surprenant. Charlie avait tout fait pour attiser cette envie en se frottant doucement contre lui.

– Toi aussi ? ricana bêtement le vétérinaire.

Il lui prit la main et vint la poser sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

– Tu la sens ?

– Ici ou dans la chambre ? susurra Harry en la massant délicatement.

Charlie se retint au dossier du canapé, yeux fermés, pour apprécier la caresse sur son sexe à travers le tissu de son jean. Harry profita de sa position pour se toucher dans le même temps, les deux sexes étant proches l'un de l'autre.

– Comme tu veux. J'suis bien ici, moi. Su'tout t'rrêt pas.

Harry regarda la bosse et sa main qui passait et repassait dessus. Nulle envie de se lever, de quitter ce poids sur ses genoux.

– Ok, fit le jeune homme en remontant vers la taille.

Il fait sauter le bouton du jean et descendit la braguette avant de caresser le boxer noir tendu. Il ne voulait pas encore passer dessous pour toucher directement la hampe lourde et chaude.

– Prends-la dans ta main, supplia Charlie. J'ai besoin...

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il tira le sexe de sa gangue de tissu et le fixa un instant, s'imprégnant de son image. Ce pénis tendu était juste de la taille idéale. Le brun l'imagina le pénétrer. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Au lieu de cela, Harry l'attira de nouveau à lui pour lui dévorer la bouche.

C'était meilleur qu'avec Franck. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool. Mais il s'en fichait.

– Continue, l'exhorta Charlie en accentuant le contact avec cette paume chaude. Embrasse-moi encore.

– Ok.

Ils continuèrent de se bécoter quelques minutes en même temps que Harry masturbait doucement son futur amant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent pour passer à autre chose de plus sérieux. Charlie fut le premier à se lancer en se redressant totalement sur ses pieds – titubant au passage parce que l'alcool ingurgité n'aidait pas à garder une certaine stabilité. Il retira ses vêtements, soutenu par Harry qui l'empêcha de tomber au moins trois fois en moins de deux minutes quand il s'empêtra dans ses chaussures en retirant son pantalon.

– Pitié, Potter, r'tire tes fringues. Sinon, c'moi qui vais l'faire.

– Fais-toi plaisir, rigola Harry, mais tu tiens pas d'bout, 'Lie alors arriver à m'enl'ver mes f'ingues... J'arrive pas à parler c'rrect'ment, rit-il. T'es beau, 'Lie. Très beau.

Indéniablement parfait avec sa peau laiteuse, ses taches de rousseur, ses poils roux qui descendaient de son nombril jusqu'à son pubis, son sexe dressé entre ses jambes musclées, son torse musclé. Ses yeux bleus voilés par l'alcool, ses joues rosies, ses cheveux de feu décoiffés.

Une bombe ambulante et Jake était le dernier des crétins de l'avoir laissé tomber.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Son sexe eut un sursaut dans son caleçon.

– En fait, garde tes fringues. J'sais c'que j'vais faire.

Le brun vit son ami s'approcher avec son regard de prédateur et s'installer de nouveau à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

– J'ai rien pour ça mais ch'suis clean, affirma Charlie. En fait, c'est dans ma chambre mais j'pourrais pas aller l'chercher. Pas envie d'me casser la gueule.

– Ch'suis clean aussi.

Il avait fait des tests après sa rupture mais aussi peu après avoir couché avec Franck, peu sûr que son amant soit si net avec toutes ses conquêtes, malgré le fait qu'il ait mis à chaque rapport un préservatif.

– Tu m'laisses faire ? murmura Charlie en redescendant des cuisses pour les écarter.

Il s'accroupit entre elles et d'une main maladroite, ouvrit le pantalon puis libéra l'érection de son carcan de tissu.

– 'Lie ? Tu fais quoi ?

Charlie ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lécher le gland violacé. Il l'engloutit quelques instants plus tard, faisant gémir Harry qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

Totalement perdu dans son plaisir, il vit à peine Charlie se relever mais sentit la bouche quitter sa verge et son ami s'installer de nouveau sur lui, juste au-dessus de son sexe tendu vers ces fesses diablement attirantes.

Harry ne pensa qu'à une seule chose en cet instant : c'était lui qui allait prendre l'autre.

Pendant ses années de relation avec Marcus et Drago, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à pénétrer l'autre. Parce que ses amants avaient été clairs, il était hors de question que quelque chose rentre dans leur popotin. Harry avait accepté.

Là, Charlie allait le laisser prendre le dessus sur lui, le pénétrer.

Quand le rouquin s'abaissa sur sa verge lubrifiée par la salive, il aurait pu jouir sur le coup tellement c'était bon. Son sexe était là, serré dans cet antre chaud. C'était divin.

– Bordel !

– Bouge pas, 'Ry, haleta Charlie, le visage tordu par la douleur. Attends un peu.

Malgré son désir implacable de soulever son amant pour le faire aller et venir sur lui, Harry le laissa accepter peu à peu l'intrusion. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa poitrine, tout près de son cœur.

Le temps parut s'étirer, interminable. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie commence tout doucement à bouger sur lui. Infimes mouvements de hanches que le brun s'empressa d'intensifier en l'attrapant par les hanches.

– 'Core, exigea Charlie.

Harry grogna, le corps en sueur, ses mains humides glissant sur les hanches de son amant. Il tentait d'aller plus vite, plus loin pour toucher ce petit point qu'il savait faire beaucoup de bien sa prostate. Lorsque Charlie ouvrit la bouche, les yeux révulsés, il sut qu'il l'avait touchée. Il s'ingénia donc à revenir la taper encore et encore.

Aucun des deux ne sut si c'était à cause de l'alcool ingurgité, de la position lascive de Charlie, nu, sur les genoux de Harry, le fait qu'ils se soient masturbés ou alors le manque de sexe, mais ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Le cadet Weasley se laissa tomber sur son amant, le souffle court. Harry l'entoura de ses bras, soudain étrangement vidé.

– 'Lie ? fit Harry. Va au lit ? T'les deux ?

– Mmh. Suis bien moi, ici. T'conf'table.

Cahin caha, ils se redressèrent et filèrent sans pudeur aucune dans la chambre de Charlie avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Harry pensa de façon lucide à se déshabiller aussi, histoire d'être à l'aise puis se coucha sous les draps, son amant contre lui.

– L'avait raison Jake. J'crois qu'j'l'aimais pas autant qu'j't'aime toi, bredouilla Charlie avant de s'endormir, rapidement suivi de Harry.

* * *

**À suivre**

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer entre les deux ? Couple ou pas ? Une chose est certaine, on ne tape pas l'auteure !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, samedi prochain, le chapitre sera sans doute posté dans la soirée. Et les reviews... je ne pourrai peut-être pas y répondre. Je ferai de mon mieux sauf que je ne serai pas chez moi du jeudi au samedi (examens obligent, oui encore). Donc autant vous prévenir. Mais pas de soucis, la fic est bien au chaud dans mon pc. Il reste d'ailleurs 5 chapitres après celui-là avant la fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à tous et toutes our vos reviews. Je n'ai répondu à personne. J'aurais pu mais j'étais tellement naze qu'écrire quelque chose de cohérent relevait du miracle. Mes épreuves ne sont pas tout à fait finies, plus que lundi et ce sera fini! Mais là, je n'aurais pas d'excuse pour ne pas répondre à vos adorables reviews.

Pour beaucoup, la fin du chapitre précédent ne conduira pas à un couple ici. La réponse (pas si surprenante au final) dans ce chapitre.

En tout cas, je suis très touchée par toutes vos reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir et encore désolée de n'avoir répondu à personne (si vous saviez ce que ça me fait culpabiliser)

Bonne lecture

* * *

11

Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte que la sonnette de la porte faisait un bruit épouvantable. Surtout quand il était encore en train de dormir et qu'à l'intérieur de son crâne, les plus grosses bêtes que la terre pouvait abriter avaient décidé de se retrouver pour jouer du tam-tam avec leurs pattes.

Le jeune homme râla contre ces cinglés qui osaient débarquer si tôt.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal dans le lit, combattant une nausée qui le prit. La lumière trop vive lui agressa les yeux.

Trois mots pour définir son état : gueule de bois.

C'était clair, net et sans appel. Harry avait abusé du whisky la veille avec Charlie. À tel point qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de leur soirée. Il savait pourtant que picoler ici était une mauvaise idée, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire visiblement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun des deux n'avait fait n'importe quoi.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit une seconde fois – ou était-ce la troisième ? – Harry s'assit précautionneusement dans le lit afin que son estomac ne soit pas trop dérangé. Manque de chance, rien que ce mouvement le remua un peu trop.

– Plus jamais je bois, murmura-t-il.

Juste à cet instant, il entendit, non pas la sonnette, mais un froissement de draps juste à ses côtés. Ce qui le figea un instant. Il récupéra ses lunettes abandonnées sur la table de chevet – étrangement à sa gauche alors que normalement, elle se trouvait à droite de son lit – les mit sur son nez et regarda la pièce.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre mais celle de Charlie. Il n'était donc pas dans son lit. C'était une évidence. D'ailleurs, au vu de la forme sous le draps à ses côtés, Charlie était toujours là.

Harry se força à se rassurer. Ils s'étaient simplement couchés l'un à côté de l'autre sans que rien ne se passe. D'ailleurs, il n'avait mal nulle part et encore moins aux fesses. C'était un signe.

Sauf que le jeune Potter, en soulevant le drap, crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il n'était pas habillé, ni même en sous-vêtement. Non ! Il était nu ! Totalement et irrémédiablement nu.

Un coup d'œil à son voisin encore emmitouflé dans la couette ne le rassura pas. Si Charlie était plus vêtu, c'était parfait. Si au contraire, il était en tenue d'Adam, alors c'était la fin du monde. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Et c'était une chose que Harry se refusait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela ! Pas avec Charlie ! C'était son ami, son grand frère ! Et ce dernier était toujours amoureux de Jake.

Et cette maudite sonnette qui ne voulait pas cesser !

Harry se leva rapidement – aussi rapidement que lui permettait son crâne douloureux – récupéra au passage les vêtements qu'il avait apparemment semés dans la chambre et s'habilla, priant pour que Charlie ne se réveille pas et ne lui demande pas ce qu'il faisait ici, les fesses à l'air.

Tout doucement, il ouvrit la porte et la referma pour filer dans le séjour. Là, la lumière l'agressa plus vivement et il découvrit le carnage. Des bouteilles gisaient là, heureusement encore debout. À moitié vides pour la plupart.

– Nom de... Merde !

Le son de sa propre voix si forte le fit grimacer. Quelle idée il avait de parler si fort.

Préférant oublier le dépotoir qu'était devenu le salon, Harry se dirigea vers la porte en espérant ne pas tomber sur Jake.

En ouvrant, il se dit que Jake aurait été préférable à la personne qui se tenait sur le palier.

– Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

Cela ne pouvait être que cela sinon il n'aurait pas cette vision. En fait tout n'était qu'un simple cauchemar depuis son réveil. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se réveiller et tout irait bien.

– Monsieur Potter, fit la voix trop grinçante et traînante de Lucius Malefoy. Je vous dérange ?

– Heu... Je dois avouer que votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue, répliqua Harry un peu vaseux.

Après tout, qui disait Lucius disait Drago et Harry ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à revoir son ex. Surtout avec ce qu'il savait.

– Je ne m'imposerai pas. Je suis de passage à Sydney pour les affaires et je me suis dit que j'allais vous rendre une petite visite.

– Comment vous saviez que j'habitais ici ? exigea Harry, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il regarda derrière l'homme, inquiet de la présence ou non de Drago.

– Mon fils n'est pas là et il ignore tout de votre lieu de vie. Quant à savoir où vous résidez, disons que je suis un peu celui qui a payé pour votre voyage ici. Je sais beaucoup de choses.

– Q-quoi ?

Malefoy et aide dans la même phrase semblait surréaliste, surtout pour le pauvre cerveau de Harry qui fonctionnait au ralenti.

– Lorsque j'ai appris votre départ de chez Drago, votre tentative de suicide et le reste, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de ne rien avoir vu. J'ai pris la liberté de me charger des frais des billets d'avion en en parlant avec vos parents qui, au début, ne voulaient rien à voir avec moi ou ma famille. Je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. Cependant, ils ont finalement accepté l'aide modeste que j'ai pu leur apporter sans vouloir davantage.

– Mes parents ont... Non !

Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'avoir trahi !

– Je n'ai jamais cautionné tout ce que Drago vous a fait. Loin de là ! J'ignorais tout de ses actes avant que vos parents ne m'en parlent lorsque je suis allé les voir afin de vous faire entendre raison. Croyez-moi, Harry.

Potter ferma les yeux, peu désireux de continuer cette conversation et encore moins ici, dans le couloir, au su et au vu de tous un dimanche matin. Toutefois, migraine ou pas, désir ou pas, il refusait de laisser Lord Malefoy partir alors qu'il était légèrement redevable à cet homme. D'autant que le père de Drago n'avait jamais montré de signe de méchanceté à son encontre.

– Entrez. Ne prenez pas garde au foutoir s'il vous plaît. Pas eu le temps de ranger, ajouta-t-il en aparté.

Lucius opta pour rester debout. Plus sûr pour son costume taillé sur mesure. Qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette pièce avec les cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient ? Même Potter ne pouvait pas le dire.

Harry le regarda tout en se préparant un remède pour sa gueule de bois.

– Vous êtes vraiment là pour affaires ?

– En effet.

– Un dimanche matin ?

– Disons que j'ai profité de cette journée de libre pour venir vous voir. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Je tenais à parler avec vous de cette histoire avec mon fils. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne cautionne pas son comportement et si j'avais eu vent de ce qu'il avait fait, je suis certain que j'aurais tout fait pour le faire cesser. Ce sont vos parents qui m'ont averti. Lorsque Drago m'a dit que vous aviez quitté son appartement, il avait l'air effondré et en colère, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Il a tout tenté pour vous joindre.

– Oui, j'en ai eu vent et tout le monde a tout fait pour qu'il ne m'atteigne pas.

Ce dont il remerciait mentalement chacun d'eux.

– Il m'a supplié de tenter quelque chose à mon tour. Je suis donc allé voir vos parents pour les prévenir qu'il était au bord de la dépression, qu'il n'allait pas bien, que le fait de ne plus vous voir le rendait malade. Votre mère a été la plus directe en m'avouant sans ambages que mon fils n'était qu'un abruti et que s'il comprenait le mal qu'il vous avait fait en souffrant ainsi, alors c'était la moitié de ce que vous avez dû endurer. Après cette entrevue, j'ai décidé d'apporter ma modeste contribution à votre départ. Il est bien évident que Drago n'est pas au courant, comme je vous l'ai dit. Et qu'il ne le sera pas. Je lui ai signifié qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'a pas compris. Nous en revanche, avec sa mère, nous avons pris la liberté de lui faire rencontrer un spécialité. Sauf qu'il a refusé.

Harry ne demanda pas davantage de renseignements. Lucius Malefoy semblait avoir compris à quel point son fils pouvait être une ordure mais cela n'avait pas été aussi rapide qu'il le disait. Le père de Drago avait dû mettre du temps avant de l'accepter pleinement.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en couple avec une fille, grommela Harry.

– En effet. Malheureusement, Narcissa et moi-même ne pouvons rien faire.

– Vous attendez quelque chose de moi ? s'écria Potter avant de grimacer.

Pourquoi avait-il eu la bonne idée de hausser le ton ? Le médicament ne faisait pas encore effet.

Si Lucius Malefoy espérait qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, c'était une erreur monumentale. Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Même s'il le voulait. La nouvelle victime de son ex ne verrait en lui qu'un obstacle à son bonheur et Drago s'empresserait de la conforter dans cette idée. Elle ne se rendrait compte de la vérité que bien trop tard.

– Loin de moi cette idée, Harry. Je ne suis pas là pour cela mais pour avoir de vos nouvelles. Cependant je vois que vous allez bien. Je n'en dirais pas autant de votre salon, constata Lucius, amusé en avisant la pièce avec les cadavres des bouteilles et les vêtements de Charlie oubliés par terre.

– Petite soirée entre colocataires, marmonna Harry.

Qui avait fini en soirée plus chaude que prévue à en juger par les habits qui traînaient.

Harry n'allait plus vouloir poser ses fesses dans le canapé s'ils avaient bien fait ce qu'il pensait. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait mal nulle part.

Le fait qu'ils aient pu faire autre chose que picoler lui donnait la nausée et l'envie de vomir son remède déjà affreusement infect.

– Bien, je pense que je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que prévu. Je suis content de vous avoir revu et encore navré pour Drago.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

– Oh si. Nous n'avons rien pu voir ni rien su voir. Je m'en veux un peu de n'avoir appris sa véritable nature que trop tard. Avant, j'aurais sans doute pu l'aider. Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est impossible. À moins qu'il ne le veuille, ce dont je doute. Bien, je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Je ne l'ai que trop fait en imposant ma présence sans vous avoir au préalable prévenu.

Lucius commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée que Harry lui ouvrit précipitamment.

– Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Harry et j'espère vous revoir bientôt en Angleterre.

– De même, monsieur. Navré pour l'accueil.

– Nul besoin de vous excuser. J'aurais dû vous prévenir.

Lorsque son invité surprise fut parti, Harry resta un long moment dos à la porte close, se demandant s'il venait de rêver ou si tout avait été réel. Lord Malefoy était venu ici, s'était excusé à la place de Drago, avait refusé de cautionner les actes de son fils, s'était montré cordial... Pour le jeune homme, c'était à se poser des questions. Devait-il faire attention à Lucius Malefoy ou pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

– Harry ? l'appela Charlie, l'air aussi vaseux que lui.

Son ami – amant ? – s'était vaguement habillé de son horreur orange, les yeux qui se croisaient, les cheveux décoiffés. S'il s'était couché ainsi, alors c'était bon, il ne s'était rien passé.

– Oui ?

– C'était qui ? s'enquit le rouquin en se laissant tomber avec une grimace visible sur la première chaise qu'il trouva.

– Personne. Tu veux une aspirine ?

– Oh oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nuée de piverts dans le crâne, c'est horrible. Et parler... quelle horreur. Pourquoi on a bu autant ?

– Aucune idée.

– Et on a fait quoi d'ailleurs ? J'ai mal aux fesses.

Harry faillit laisser tomber le verre qu'il venait de récupérer mais se reprit assez vite pour le déposer devant Charlie avec un comprimé d'aspirine.

– 'Ci.

– Dis-moi, commença le brun, assez gêné mine de rien par la tournure de la future conversation. Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

– À part qu'on s'est soûlé ? Pas grand chose. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais nu et j'avais mal aux fesses, comme si j'avais couché avec quelqu'un.

Le jeune Potter se retint de venir cogner sa tête sur le plan de travail. Uniquement à cause de la douleur que cela occasionnerait, douleur qui commençait tout juste à s'apaiser. Donc ils avaient bel et bien couché ensemble. Personne d'autre n'était venu durant leur petite soirée, à moins qu'il ne soit reparti assez rapidement après.

– Et toi ?

– Un peu comme toi, sauf que je n'avais mal nulle part.

Harry devait-il dire qu'ils avaient probablement couché ensemble ou devait-il se taire ? Le silence était peut-être mieux que la vérité.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de Charlie, qui, même amoindrie par la gueule de bois, restait vive.

– Dis-moi qu'on n'a pas fait ce que je pense !

– Heu... je ne l'espère pas ?

Sauf que les preuves étaient accablantes. Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer le fait d'avoir rompu cette amitié pour une simple histoire de fesses. Parce que cela voulait dire que Charlie avait perdu toutes ses chances de renouer avec Jake.

– Ouais, donc tu le penses aussi. Pourquoi je t'ai écouté ?

– Je me pose aussi la question.

– C'était une question rhétorique, Potter, cracha Charlie, la mâchoire serrée.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit alors que le son était encore trop fort pour son crâne.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, répliqua Harry froidement.

– J'ai couché avec toi !

– On dirait que c'est la pire des nouvelles pour toi !

– Ne hurle pas, supplia Charlie. Et oui, c'est la pire des nouvelles ! Parce que... Bordel ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je vais prendre l'air, annonça-t-il. Ne m'attends pas pour le déjeuner. De toute manière, je n'ai pas faim. Ne m'attends pas non plus pour le dîner.

Le vétérinaire se dirigea vers la porte quand Harry le rappela, légèrement choqué de sa tenue. Après tout, le rouquin avait l'air de vouloir quitter l'appartement en pyjama orange, torse et pieds nus.

– Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, se méprit Charlie.

– Moi non plus, seulement tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça ? Dans ce truc ?

– Hein ?

Charlie se regarda, fit de même avec Harry, leva un doigt et prit le parti de ne rien dire pour aller dans sa chambre, laissant un Potter plus que perplexe qui se refusa à penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait ici. Finalement, le déni était aussi bien.

Son mal de tête ayant diminué et se sentant relativement bien – si on exceptait le fait qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Charlie ici même – il commença à ranger le séjour. Outre les cadavres de bouteilles, il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts, mis à part peut-être le canapé qui arborait des taches non présentes la veille. Taches que Harry se refusait à identifier.

– J'espère que c'est de l'alcool.

Il réunit les bouteilles vides, referma les pleines avec les bouchons qu'il avait retrouvés. Cinq minutes furent nécessaires pour rassembler le tout, ranger ce qu'il y avait à ranger et mettre dans le bac ce qu'il y avait à jeter. Ensuite Harry se décida à aller dans sa chambre et s'allonger, histoire de ne pas rencontrer Charlie lorsque celui-ci sortirait de la douche.

0o0

Ni Harry ni Charlie n'avaient décidé de reparler de cette aventure, résultat d'une beuverie. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'oublier, qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Moyen efficace s'il en était. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux craque.

– Harry, fit soudain Charlie alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger.

Le jeune homme reposa son assiette et se tourna vers son ami. Il fut surpris de le voir presque perdu.

Charlie venait donc de craquer et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

– Oui ?

– Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Le brun s'exécuta en tremblant un peu, redoutant la suite de la discussion. Surtout que son ami et amant d'un soir avait l'air si sérieux.

– Tu as repensé à ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit-là ?

Nuit qui remontait à quinze jours. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait refusé d'y repenser. Par peur, par lâcheté peut-être, il ne savait pas très bien. De toute manière, il ne se souvenait de rien, c'était donc plus facile de se dire que rien ne s'était passé.

– Moi si. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai des flashs de ce qu'on a fait. Ils reviennent de temps en temps sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Il suffit d'un rien et j'ai beau tenter de les refouler, je n'y arrive pas. Au début, ils me perturbaient parce que... parce que ça signifiait que je n'avais plus ma chance avec Jake. Aujourd'hui, je suis certain que durant tout ce temps, je me voilais la face. Tu sais ce que Jake m'a dit avant de rompre ?

– Non.

Il avait voulu le savoir mais n'avait pas osé poser la question, estimant que remuer le couteau dans la plaie n'était pas l'idée la meilleure.

– Il m'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui. Au début, j'étais sûr qu'il se trompait, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir mieux que moi qui j'aimais ou non. Il a affirmé que je tenais plus à toi qu'à lui. La preuve en était que... que j'avais tendance à m'énerver dès qu'on parlait de ton copain de couette, que dès que tu sortais, j'étais inquiet. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais comme mon frère. Sauf que mes frères, quand je les voyais fricoter à gauche ou à droite, je ne réagissais pas de la sorte.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour se récrier. Si jamais ce que Charlie sous-entendait était vrai, il n'était pas certain de se le pardonner. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de leur rupture.

– Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le supplia le rouquin. Jake avait raison. J'ai été aveugle de ne pas le voir tout de suite et stupide de ne pas le croire. Pourtant... tout est là. Quand je t'ai dit qu'à l'écouter j'étais amoureux de toi... c'est la stricte vérité. Il y a encore quinze jours, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Sauf qu'on a couché ensemble tous les deux. On l'a voulu tous les deux. Alors oui, on était bourré, mais on l'a fait et ça, ça change tout. Je ne peux plus te considérer comme mon petit frère. Parce que je ne couche pas avec les membres de ma famille. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux plus le faire. Tu es Harry et... ce qu'on a fait... pour toi, c'est peut-être une monumentale erreur Pour moi, c'est... je pense que c'est ce que je voulais. Le fait d'avoir bu a fait disparaître cette barrière que je m'étais mise. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai initié le geste. Je me rappelle t'avoir demandé si je pouvais t'embrasser. C'est moi qui ai voulu que tu me fasses l'amour. Alors... je ne te demande pas de faire en sorte de changer ta vision de moi, qu'on soit amants ou autre. Non. Je voudrais juste que...

Il leva les yeux au plafond, expira profondément pendant que Harry resta là, à le regarder sans savoir que penser de tout cela.

Charlie avait des sentiments pour lui. Charlie qui, jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours à peine pensait encore à Jake, avouait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Harry.

– Aujourd'hui, je voulais te parler de cela pour que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je ne peux plus faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors que je sais la vérité. Du moins une partie. Je me doute que pour toi, l'amour c'est quelque chose que tu t'interdis. Je ne te demande pas de me retourner mon amour. Parce que je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas.

– Alors tu veux quoi ? coassa Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était énorme, à tel point que c'en était incroyable. Charlie ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas lui qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un gringalet, banal, insipide et stupide.

Certes, le rouquin était à tomber, surtout quand il avait l'idée saugrenue de se promener en débardeur qui moulait agréablement son torse ou en jean qui galbait parfaitement ses fesses. Son sourire pouvait faire fondre un iceberg, ses yeux étaient renversants. Plus d'une fois, Harry s'était dit qu'il aurait pu se noyer dans leur bleu.

Mais de là à ce que cet homme parfait puisse l'aimer était... Harry se le refusait. Lui était un gamin de vingt-trois ans, un peu maigrichon, pas très grand, qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de reprendre des études. Il avait donné son corps à deux hommes, de même que son cœur. Ces deux expériences lui avaient prouvé que personne ne pouvait l'aimer. L'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui.

– Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que j'éprouve. Ne me dis rien tout de suite. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Moi ? Je veux dire... pourquoi moi alors que Jake était... est mille fois mieux que moi.

– Parce que... tu es... toi. T-tu... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est toi dans ton ensemble ! J'aime te voir sourire, t'entendre rire. J'adore te voir froncer le nez quand quelque chose te tracasse. J'aime aussi tes yeux, quand ils pétillent de joie ou alors deviennent sombres à cause de la colère. Ta bouche... Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu embrasser tes lèvres. Il faut que je continue ou ça te va ?

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais déclaré une telle chose. De la bouche de Charlie, il paraissait beau. Même ses mimiques étaient adorables à l'écouter alors que Drago s'en moquait.

– J'ai découvert un Harry blessé il y a quatre mois. Je l'ai vu aller de mieux en mieux. Je me doute que tout n'est pas fini, que tu as encore du mal à t'accepter, à te voir tel que je te vois. J'ai envie que toi et moi puissions construire quelque chose ensemble. Pas à cause de cette nuit. Tu ne me dois rien. Mais parce que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Si ce n'est pas ton cas, ne change pas de comportement. Si un jour, mes sentiments sont réciproques, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

Charlie le laissa. Harry resta là, ahuri, se demandant comment son ami pouvait lui jeter cela à la figure et s'en aller. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer le frère de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'aimer par peur de souffrir encore une fois.

D'une main lasse, le brun se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes et jeta un regard en direction de là où Charlie avait disparu. Il le maudit jusqu'à la centième génération de lui imposer un tel choix. Si jamais il refusait les sentiments de son ami, il perdrait aussi son amitié, ce dont il ne voulait pas. S'il acceptait... il ignorait la suite.

Charlie avait dit qu'il se souvenait de leur nuit. Harry avait quelques bribes également, bribes qu'il avait mises sur le compte d'un rêve particulièrement bon. Il avouait dans le secret de son esprit que c'était se mentir, que ces quelques souvenirs étaient bel et bien réels, mais c'était plus facile ainsi. Au moins, il n'avait pas honte. Pas vraiment.

Il secoua la tête, perdu et oubliant de débarrasser le déjeuner, il se précipita vers sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone qui gisait sur le matelas.

– C'est moi, fit-il quand il entendit la voix grave de Franck.

– « Tu veux quoi ? »

Son ancien amant avait l'air essoufflé de quelqu'un qui fait du sport en salle ou en chambre.

– Juste parler deux minutes.

– « Je t'écoute. Il t'arrive quoi ? »

Franck n'avait jamais été vraiment tendre, surtout quand il s'agissait de s'épancher. Il écoutait Harry mais n'hésitait pas à le rabrouer vertement lorsqu'il entendait une bêtise venant de la bouche de son amant.

– J'ai appris que mon colocataire avait des sentiments pour moi.

– « Et ? C'est bien, non ? Attends, ne me dis pas. Tu as refusé parce que tu ne veux pas aimer, c'est ça ? »

– Je... Je n'ai pas refusé. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire.

– « Il t'a dit quoi ? »

– Qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il me laissait le temps de savoir si ça pouvait être réciproque ou non.

– « Parfait. Donc tu n'as pas dit non et il te laisse le temps. La vraie bonne question, c'est est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose ou rien du tout ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, encore un peu sonné par ce que Charlie lui avait lâché. Il ne savait que répondre à Franck. Charlie était beau, intelligent, sûr de lui, doux et gentil... il avait toutes les qualités pour séduire Harry. Sauf que cela restait malgré tout son frère de cœur.

– On a couché ensemble.

– « C'est déjà un pas. Ça remonte à quand ? »

– Quinze jours. C'est un peu ce qui l'a poussé à se déclarer. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je vais le rendre malheureux.

– « On avance. Donc tu ne serais pas contre finalement. »

– Quoi ?

– « Réfléchis, Potter, si tu n'éprouvais rien pour ce type, tu aurais dit non d'emblée et tu ne te poserais pas toutes ces questions. Ce que tu vas faire, c'est peser le pour et le contre, réfléchir posément à ce que tu veux vraiment et si ça va dans le même sens que lui, tu fonces sans te poser de questions, tes excuses vaseuses dans ta poche. Clair ? »

– Je... je crois.

– « Bien. Alors maintenant que c'est ok, je peux te laisser ? J'ai un cul qui m'attend. Dommage, ce n'est pas le tien, mais on se contente de ce qu'on a. »

Harry émit un petit rire et raccrocha, laissant Franck se charger des fesses de son amant. Il reposa le téléphone et se prit la tête entre ses mains sans savoir quoi faire concernant ce que Charlie lui avait envoyé en pleine figure.

Ils étaient bons amis, tenter d'aller plus loin – même si cela avait été le cas quinze jours auparavant – serait peut-être comment signer la fin de leur amitié. Ou alors commencer quelque chose de plus important, une relation amoureuse.

Cependant, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

– Tu me donnes combien de temps ? demanda-t-il soudain au dîner.

– Hein ? s'étonna Charlie en levant le nez de son assiette.

C'était probablement les premiers mots qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis quelques heures. Ils s'étaient évités tout ce temps, Harry plus que Charlie qui était resté dans le séjour, espérant probablement que son ami sortirait de sa tanière. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé, bien entendu.

– Tu me donnes combien de temps pour une réponse ?

– Il te faut une date butoir ? Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée et j'attendrais le temps nécessaire.

– Charlie, tu sais comme moi que le jour où tu auras le choix entre moi qui cherche et un autre garçon qui peut t'aimer, tu prendras l'autre. Ce qui serait normal. Tu vas tourner la page un jour ou l'autre et si j'attends six mois, j'ai toutes les chances de te perdre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Il vit les yeux bleus pétiller soudain et se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi, de toutes les phrases qu'il aurait pu dire, celle-là était sortie ?

– Je vois très bien oui, susurra Charlie en battant des paupières.

– Arrête ! Sois sérieux deux minutes, Charlie.

– Mais je suis sérieux. Tu viens de dire que tu avais peur de me perdre et que tu cherchais encore.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait entièrement raison. Harry aurait bien voulu se frapper la tête contre la table. Il l'aurait fait si ça ne faisait pas si mal.

– Harry, je me fiche de savoir qui a été ton amant, combien tu en as eu et ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux. Tu as eu une vie avant moi et pareil pour moi. Je me doute que tu as peur de te lancer. C'est normal après les deux crétins qui t'ont fait souffrir. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas choisi de tomber amoureux. Sauf que la vie, c'est ça, c'est accepter de redonner une chance. Je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai parfois un sale caractère qui me poussera à t'envoyer bouler parce que je serais contrarié. Mais je sais une chose, que je t'aime pour qui tu es toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir comme les autres.

– Et si c'est moi qui te fais souffrir ? Qui te détruit peu à peu ? Tu dis que je n'ai pas choisi de tomber sur eux. Si justement c'était le cas ? Si j'avais choisi ? Parce que tomber sur deux personnes qui ne m'aiment pas, coup sur coup, c'est rare, non ? Alors... imagine que je sois moi aussi un de ces êtres ? Que je te détruise peu à peu ? Je ne sais pas si je peux tenter avec toi, parce que ça me fait peur, tu comprends.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

– C'est normal. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Peur que toi et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas parce qu'on est mieux en amis qu'en amants. Peur que cette relation détruise cette amitié. Mais c'est la vie ça. Avoir peur, c'est normal. Surtout après ce à quoi tu viens de passer. Je ne peux pas te demander de me faire confiance. Pas tout de suite. Juste que tu me donnes une chance de t'aimer. Laisse-moi le choix de voir si je me trompe complètement ou non. Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-nous une chance, Harry.

Potter se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire. Franck avait un peu raison, il éprouvait quelque chose pour Charlie. Sinon il ne se poserait pas toutes ces questions.

– Laisse-toi quelques jours pour faire le point, ensuite... ensuite tu me diras si oui ou non tu acceptes qu'on tente.

Charlie reposa sa fourchette et se leva pour venir embrasser chastement les lèvres de Harry.

0o0

La liste des pour et des contre paraissait danser devant ses yeux. Une semaine qu'elle était faite et qu'il la regardait, cherchant à savoir en la fixant la réponse à avoir, la décision à prendre. Ce n'était pas un bout de papier qui allait lui dire quoi faire. C'était lui lui. Sauf que Harry en était incapable. Il avait peur de se lancer encore une fois, de faire n'importe quoi.

La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider était en Angleterre et il était pile la bonne heure pour la joindre.

– « Harry, mon chéri ? Comment tu vas ? »

– Aussi bien que possible. Maman, j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

Il espérait que Lily aurait les mots et saurait choisir pour lui.

– « Oui mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

– Eh bien... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et... disons que... il voudrait entamer une relation avec moi.

– « Tu hésites ? »

– Un peu. Après Marcus et Drago, eh bien...

– « Avec Marcus et Drago, tu leur faisais confiance ? Au fond de toi. Tu te doutais de ce qu'ils étaient ? »

– Je pense que non, je ne leur faisais pas confiance, avoua Harry après un temps de réflexion.

C'était vrai. Ses ex avaient toujours été ceux qui dominaient, écrasant Harry peu à peu. Le jeune homme avait refusé de le voir. Parce qu'il voulait que leur couple fonctionne. Il s'était donc laissé faire.

– « Cette personne, tu penses qu'elle est comme eux ? »

– Non ! On se connaît un peu. Il m'a dit qu'il attendrait, qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais que c'était à moi de faire mes choix, si je voulais ou non qu'on tente quelque chose. Mais j'ai peur de le blesser, de pas être la personne qui lui faut.

– « Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour lui. Tu es toi, il est lui. Vous avez vos faiblesses, il faudra les accepter des deux côtés. Alors, oui, tu as été berné par deux crétins, mais ne t'interdis pas d'aimer. Parce que ce serait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

– Tu penses ?

– « J'en suis certaine. Regarde-moi avec ton père. Si je ne lui avais pas donné sa chance, nous ne serions pas si heureux. »

– J'ai déjà donné leur chance à Marcus et Drago. Regarde ce qu'ils en ont fait.

– « Avec cette personne, ça sera peut-être différent. S'il est comme eux, tu auras tenté et tu pourras réagir en conséquences. S'il t'aime vraiment, alors tu seras heureux d'avoir essayé. Donne-lui sa chance. Tu risques quoi ? On ne te demande pas de l'aimer tout de suite. Simplement d'essayer une relation. Non ? Et tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as peur de ne pas être la personne qui lui faut. Laissez-vous le temps de vous connaître, de vous apprécier et de vous aimer. Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas, si tu as vraiment peur, dis-le-lui. Il pourra peut-être t'aider. Tout garder pour toi n'est pas bon. Tu as des doutes, confie-les-lui si tu lui fais confiance. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, tritura son jean de sa main libre. Il avait peur de l'avenir, d'être blessé de nouveau. Cependant, il avait une certaine confiance en Charlie. Son ami avait toujours été présent pour lui, l'avait soutenu quand il n'allait pas bien. Il avait été là.

– Tu crois vraiment ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

– « La décision te revient, mon cœur. Je ne peux pas la prendre à ta place. »

– C'est difficile.

C'était probablement le choix le plus important de sa vie, à ses yeux. Parce qu'il y avait trop d'enjeux.

– « Je m'en doute mon cœur. »

Ils devisèrent encore un peu avant que Lily, parfaitement consciente que son fils était plongé dans ses réflexions, ne mette fin à la conversation. Harry resta donc assis sur son lit, la tête basse, les bras ballants. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait.

D'un geste absent, il récupéra la liste des pour et des contre et la relut attentivement, de façon aussi objective que possible.

_« Pour : sécurité connaissance de l'autre bien ensemble il m'aime déjà._

_Contre : c'est un peu un membre de ma famille ami avant le reste peur de le perdre. »_

Elle était courte. Il avait beau se poser la question sur ce qu'il fallait rajouter, il ne voyait pas.

Il y avait aussi les qualités et défauts de Charlie, mais c'était accessoire.

– Réfléchis Harry, se murmura-t-il. Réfléchis bien. Bonheur ou malheur ? Bonheur, bien sûr, mais comment être sûr ? Je ne peux pas avant d'avoir essayé.

Le jeune homme tenta de se remémorer tous les gestes de Charlie à son égard. Il n'avait jamais vu autre chose que de l'honnêteté dans son regard.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était le moment de prendre une décision. La bonne. De faire les bons choix. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait faire le bon.

– C'est lequel le bon ?

* * *

**À suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (et pas dit trop de bêtises). Voilà la suite et vous allez savoir ce que Harry a choisi

Bonne lecture

* * *

12

Charlie n'était pas encore rentré quand Harry sortit de sa chambre. Une chance, parce qu'il ne désirait pas le voir. Pas encore. Le vétérinaire devait arriver pour le dîner, pas avant.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé, ramena ses genoux sous ses fesses et alluma la télévision, Capi tout près de lui, ronronnant dans ses oreilles. Il ne regardait rien d'intéressant, c'était juste histoire de s'abrutir un peu avant d'affronter Charlie. La confrontation ne serait pas aussi ardue qu'elle semblait l'être, sauf qu'il la redoutait un peu. Il avait pris sa décision et espérait que l'autre n'aurait pas changé d'avis entre temps.

Une heure plus tard, il quitta le canapé rassurant pour rejoindre le coin cuisine, la télévision en sourdine, et entama la préparation du dîner, espérant que le plat proposé conviendrait. Jusque là, son ami n'avait jamais eu à redire de ses repas. Mais ce soir était un peu différent. Ce serait le moment des révélations.

Au moment de sortir son plat du four, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Charlie Weasley épuisé mais content de sa journée.

– Salut, fit Harry tout bas.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, le rouquin étant parti assez tôt pour le cabinet de vétérinaire.

– Salut, répondit son aîné.

– Alors, ta journée ? Tu as vu qui ?

– Mistigri, le chat de Mme Beerling. Elle venait pour le faire piquer, il était trop malade et le voir souffrir un peu plus était au-dessus de ses forces. Après on a eu un chien qu'il fallait soigner parce qu'il a eu un accident. On a dû lui amputer la patte.

– Pauvre bête.

Au même moment, Capi monta sur la table et se remit à ronronner. C'était une bête qui se faisait discrète ces derniers temps. Elle n'était présente que le soir quand il fallait lui donner ses croquettes. Le reste de la journée, l'animal filait chez la voisine. Depuis la veille par contre, il était là, fidèle au poste. Charlie disait que c'était parce que l'été commençait à prendre fin et qu'il préférait rester chez lui.

Harry le grattouilla un instant avant de le voir lui filer entre les mains.

– Pauvre bête comme tu dis. Mais je préfère amputer un chien d'une patte plutôt que le tuer. Sinon, c'était des visites de routine. On a été pas mal occupés.

Charlie travaillait avec un autre vétérinaire, un certain Will que le rouquin appelait Bill parfois sans y penser, en référence à son frère dont le prénom de baptême était William mais que tout le monde surnommait Bill.

– Tu as faim ?

– Oh oui, j'ai dû sauter le déjeuner et à part un bout de gâteau immonde apporté par la vieille voisine pendant qu'elle amenait son chien, je n'ai rien avalé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans mais Will jure que ça avait un goût de pâté pour toutous.

– Quelle horreur, grimaça Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, qu'il connaisse le goût ou alors que ça en contienne vraiment. Peut-être les deux.

– Je ne veux pas savoir comment il le sait. Mais je confirme, c'était immonde.

– Je te jure que je n'ai pas mis de pâté pour chien ni même pour chat dans le plat, assura Harry en montrant le met fumant. Ne reste qu'à mettre la table et tu pourras te jeter dessus comme le morfale que tu es. Le jour où tu reviens en Angleterre, ta mère risque de hurler en te voyant et je vais me faire démolir parce que tu ne manges pas assez.

C'était faux, Charlie n'était pas maigrichon, au contraire. Il avait une silhouette avantageuse, un peu trop souvent cachée par des vêtements trop larges.

– Je dirais à ma charmante et douce maman que j'ai pourtant un bon chef à la maison mais que ce n'est pas de sa faute si des animaux arrivent et qu'on doive les soigner entre midi et deux.

– Tu comptes rentrer quand ? s'enquit Harry en sortant deux assiettes, le même nombre de verres, couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères pour les poser sur l'espace qui leur servait de table.

– Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas prévu de vacances avant juillet. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes rentrer ?

– Non. Je devrais, au moins pour revoir mes parents, Hope, Horatio et le bébé, mais... en fait, je pense que je vais attendre que tu rentres pour faire pareil.

– Tu es libre de revenir quand tu veux, tu sais, sourit Charlie.

Harry servit les deux assiettes du gratin de chou-fleur à la sauce blanche qu'il avait fait et dont la "douce" odeur se diffusait dans tout l'appartement.

– Disons que c'est mieux quand un couple y va ensemble, non ?

Charlie ne bougea plus, hormis ses paupières qui papillonnèrent rapidement et sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement.

– Tu... Oui ?

– Si tu veux toujours de moi comme petit ami.

L'aîné se hâta de le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front, tellement ravi que Harry fut content d'avoir accepté d'être son nouveau copain.

– Bien entendu que je veux de toi comme petit ami, murmura Charlie en se reculant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire...

– Prendre cette décision ? Disons que c'est un tout et deux personnes. J'ai parlé la semaine dernière avec Franck.

Il vit le regard de son nouveau compagnon se durcir. Nul doute que Charlie ne voyait pas en son ex amant quelqu'un de très recommandable. Il allait d'ailleurs le rappeler pour lui dire que leurs petites sauteries, c'était terminé, parce qu'il était maintenant casé.

– Il m'a conseillé de peser le pour et le contre. Ce que j'ai fait. Sauf que ça n'a rien donné. J'ai appelé maman et elle m'a dit de faire mes choix, que personne ne pourrait les faire à ma place. J'avoue que j'ai peur de la suite, que si ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous, qu'on se déteste. Je ne veux pas regretter. J'ai peur aussi de souffrir encore une fois.

– Je crois que c'est normal non ?

– Je ne sais pas. En tout cas... je veux essayer. Parce que si je n'essaie pas, je pourrais aussi le regretter.

Pour toute réponse, Charlie l'embrassa. Harry se sentit fondre parce que la bouche de son homme – maintenant il pouvait le dire, Charlie était son homme – n'était pas dominatrice. Elle était aimante, douce. Il avait, pour la première fois, l'impression d'être considéré comme plus qu'une simple chose.

– Merci de me faire confiance, souffla son petit ami – il se dit que ce terme allait très bien à Charlie finalement – contre son front.

– Merci d'avoir attendu, confia Harry.

De nouveau, il se retrouva entre les bras de Charlie.

– Au fait, je dois déménager ? Changer de chambre ?

Question bête, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec le jeune homme. Ils venaient tout juste de se mettre en couple, le fait de s'installer dans la chambre de Charlie serait peut-être un peu trop précipité.

– C'est toi qui vois. Tu peux garder la tienne et on verra plus tard. Autant faire les choses en leur temps, non ?

Harry lui sourit.

– On a tout le temps pour s'installer chez l'autre. De toute manière, tu vis ici, alors... après c'est toi qui prends la décision d'investir mon lit. Cependant, je ne suis pas contre, sourit Charlie.

– Serait-ce une invitation ?

– Disons que oui, c'en est une. J'aime bien avoir ma bouillotte.

– Ah, c'est donc à ça que je suis réduit, une bouillotte, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

– C'était soit ça, soit tu faisais office de peluche géante. Mais comme j'ai passé l'âge des peluches...

– C'est pour ça que tu as toujours un dragon dans ton lit, répliqua doucement Harry qui avait souvenance de la peluche jaune moutarde cachée dans un coin lorsqu'il venait faire un brin de ménage dans la chambre de Charlie.

– C'était bas, ça. Très bas, Mr Potter. Figure-toi que c'est un cadeau de Bill pour me rappeler que je voulais devenir dragonnier quand j'étais petit.

– Dragonnier ? C'est un métier qui n'existe...

– Pas, oui, je sais. Je l'ai appris quand j'avais huit ans. La maîtresse nous avait demandés de dire le métier que nous voulions faire. J'ai dit dragonnier. La classe s'est fichue de moi. J'étais mort de honte. D'ailleurs mes parents ont reçu un mot ce jour-là, comme quoi j'étais trop rêveur et qu'il serait mieux que je reste sur la terre ferme, sinon j'allais aller au devant de terribles désillusions. Donc on ne rigole pas de cette peluche ni de mon désir de dormir avec.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec son doigt en l'air et ses sourcils froncés. Cependant, Harry se retint de rire même si une grimace déformait ses traits.

– Je te sens sur le point d'exploser de rire, répliqua Charlie, boudeur.

– Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer.

– Tu vas voir.

Harry se vit assailli par des chatouilles qui le firent se tortiller dans tous les sens, manquant de renverser les assiettes, les couverts le plat, les flanquant par terre afin d'échapper à la terrible prise de son petit ami.

– A-Arrête Charlie, hoqueta-t-il, moitié riant, moitié criant.

Finalement, le rouquin cessa toute attaque sur sa personne mais se colla contre lui, l'acculant contre le bord du coin de ce qui servait de table. Il souleva une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et le fixa, plongeant son regard bleu dans les émeraudes.

– Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre rire.

C'était vrai que ces derniers temps, Harry n'avait plus ri d'aussi bon cœur. Toutes ces histoires l'en avaient empêché.

Il sentit le souffle de Charlie sur son visage et pouvait presque compter chaque tache de rousseur, signe que son copain était très proche. Pas assez cependant pour faire ce que Harry avait soudain envie de faire. L'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Ce fut lui qui initia le contact. D'abord chaste, le baiser devint un peu plus sauvage, moins contrôlé. Charlie entoura de ses bras le torse de son amant, cherchant à les faire se rapprocher un peu plus, comme s'il désirait les faire fusionner. Harry accueillit avec bienveillance la langue curieuse de son amant dans sa bouche, la laissant visiter un instant avant de venir la rencontrer pendant que ses mains caressaient le corps de l'autre dans un désir d'apprendre à le connaître.

S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, le jeune homme était prêt à aller loin avec Charlie. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Sauf que son compagnon décida de mettre fin au baiser, essoufflé, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

– Bordel, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin, avoua Charlie.

Harry aurait voulu répliquer qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui les en empêchait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et en plus, ils avaient le même petit souci dans le pantalon. Si ce n'était pas un signe. D'ailleurs, le brun en profita pour bouger doucement contre lui, prenant plaisir à le voir fermer les yeux pour profiter.

– Alors laisse-toi aller.

– Démon tentateur va.

Charlie lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite jusque dans la chambre pour ensuite le serrer de nouveau contre lui.

Harry le poussa doucement jusqu'au lit et s'installa sur ses genoux. D'ordinaire, avec ses ex, il n'était pas celui qui prenait ce genre d'initiative. Là, il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, que Charlie ne lui dirait rien.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien faire ? fit Harry d'une voix basse et séductrice.

– On est là. C'est donc que si. Et te voir m'allumer ne peut pas me laisser indifférent.

Il replongea sur les lèvres déjà rougies par les baisers de son amant. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se retenir. Il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur ses fesses et une érection contre la sienne.

– Tant mieux, parce que c'est un peu le but.

– Embrasse-moi ! exigea Charlie.

– À vos ordres, murmura Harry en fondant de nouveau sur lui.

Charlie le souleva de ses genoux et, sans rompre le baiser, vint l'allonger sur le matelas, le recouvrant de son corps. Harry écarta les cuisses pour que son homme puisse s'installer confortablement. Le contact de leurs deux érections les firent frissonner et ils cessèrent de s'embrasser. Le rouquin enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant, respirant fortement son odeur.

– Tu me rends dingue. Toutes ces journées où je ne pouvais pas te toucher, te serrer contre moi... ça m'a rendu dingue.

Harry le serra contre lui, entourant son corps de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il n'aimait pas encore Charlie, mais il pouvait assurer qu'il était déjà très attaché à lui. L'aimer ne serait pas difficile.

Son homme se redressa tant bien que mal à cause de l'étreinte. En appui sur ses coudes et ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry, il le dévisageait.

– Je crois que j'ai dit un jour que tu étais beau.

– Je ne suis pas beau, souffla le brun en laissant retomber ses jambes sur le matelas, de même que ses bras.

– Harry, arrête. Tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois moi. Tu l'es. Tu es beau. Tu n'en as simplement pas conscience.

Ce faisant, il caressa les cheveux de son petit ami.

– Tu l'as toujours été. Enfant, tu étais adorable. En grandissant, ça n'a pas changé. Les gens te remarquent, tu sais. Dans la rue, j'ai vu deux ou trois regards appréciateurs. Et non, je ne confonds pas.

– Toi, tu es beau.

Lui, Harry, n'était pas grand chose. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Charlie de lui dire cela, alors il tairait ce qu'il pensait de lui-même.

– Un jour, j'arriverai à te faire voir ce que moi je vois, chuchota le vétérinaire avant de reprendre sa bouche.

De nouveau, le baiser devint plus fiévreux. Les deux hommes se dévoraient les lèvres sans chercher la domination. Harry se sentait bien à sa place.

Peu à peu, ils perdirent leur ardeur pour s'apaiser soudain. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, mais le besoin était moins urgent. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que rien ni personne, pas même eux, ne tenterait de les séparer. Les mains de Harry vinrent essayer de soulever la chemise de Charlie pour avoir accès à son dos. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la peau, appréciant sa douceur et cherchant à connaître le moindre centimètre carré de cet endroit. L'homme l'aida à passer le morceau de tissu par dessus sa tête sans perdre de temps à défaire les boutons. Ils firent de même avec le tee-shirt du plus jeune qui finit sa course par terre.

Torse contre torse, peau contre peau, ils avaient l'impression de se découvrir. Ce qui était le cas. La première fois avait été faite dans l'urgence et le manque. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de voir l'autre. Harry avait des flashs de Charlie nu prenant du plaisir sur ses genoux. Le reste était toujours un peu flou dans sa mémoire.

Sans se presser, ils défirent également leur pantalon, les chaussettes, ne gardant que le sous-vêtement déformé par une bosse conséquente. Harry passa rapidement la barrière de l'élastique pour venir caresser les fesses blanches de son amant. Fesses musclées et fermes. Il remonta ensuite dans le dos. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent un peu plus et du bout du talon, il vint frotter le mollet offert.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait l'amour ainsi, de façon aussi tendre. Avec Marcus, il était souvent sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller. En huit mois, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de relations sexuelles. Avec Drago, c'était toujours un peu brutal, sauf lorsque son ex voulait se faire pardonner ou le séduire de nouveau. Franck, c'était simplement du sexe. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air dès que Harry passait la porte.

Là, c'était doux, calme. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Rien ne les attendait. Charlie prenait son temps, flattait son corps de ses mains.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que son amant quitta son visage pour venir butiner son cou, ses épaules, son torse...

Ça aussi c'était la première fois.

Il avait le sentiment d'être aimé, pas juste un corps. C'était plus que cela entre les bras de Charlie. La bouche de ce dernier voyageait sur sa peau, couvrant chaque parcelle offerte de ses baisers. Harry frissonnait, abandonné sur le lit. Il avait planté ses mains dans les cheveux lâchés de son homme, histoire de ne pas perdre pied.

Bientôt, les boxer et caleçon furent en trop. Ils rejoignirent les tas de vêtements et leurs propriétaires se retrouvèrent nus. Charlie se rallongea sur Harry après l'avoir regardé – admiré. Il était très lent, comme s'il désirait faire accepter son contact avec le brun qui ne se recula pas, bien au contraire. Il voulait, désirait que son petit ami s'étende sur lui, qu'il le sente entièrement, sans barrière de tissu, que sa peau soit à lui.

Weasley reprit ses caresses et ses baisers où il s'en était arrêté. Il avait passé la barrière du caleçon maintenant par terre et s'ingéniait à repérer du bout des lèvres les points sensibles. Il en repéra trois qui firent glousser Harry, celui-ci ignorant qu'ils existaient.

Et puis, il la sentit _là, _tout comme il perçut nettement à cet endroit le souffle de son amant.

– Tu veux ou pas ? fit Charlie en se redressant.

Harry le regarda, les yeux vitreux, l'air perdu et hocha la tête. Bien entendu qu'il le voulait.

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il hoqueta lorsque la bouche chaude enveloppa son érection et que la langue mutine vint la lécher sur toute la longueur.

Charlie s'ingénia à lui faire perdre la tête et le mena plusieurs fois au bord de la jouissance. À chaque fois, Harry tirait sur les mèches de feu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas loin. Son amant était doué, c'était indéniable.

– Charlie...

Ce nom roulait sur sa langue. Il aimait bien le prononcer. C'était doux et chaud. À l'image de son propriétaire.

– Charlie...

Il le répéta deux ou trois fois, appréciant la sonorité et le fait que son homme semblait électrisé à chaque fois.

– Tu peux le dire encore et encore, souffla ce dernier en cessant ses caresses buccales pour remonter vers lui afin de l'embrasser.

– J'aime bien le dire, murmura Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

– J'aime bien te l'entendre dire.

Il lui bécota les lèvres tendrement avant de lui sourire. Et puis Harry rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Charlie – ce fourbe – commença à frotter son érection contre celle de son amant. Pour ne pas crier, il se mordit la lèvre. C'était bon. Cette grosseur, cette raideur épaisse, lourde et chaude sur la sienne... Il planta ses doigts dans les fesses rondes afin d'approfondir le contact des plus plaisants. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la suite serait meilleure encore et elle le serait, le brun n'en avait aucun doute.

Lorsque Charlie alla fouiller un instant dans la table de chevet, son jeune compagnon sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, sa gorge s'assécher. Il n'avait pas peur et n'appréhendait pas non plus. Il était excité.

Sans le forcer, son amant lui souleva les jambes pour les installer sur ses épaules, s'enduisit trois doigts pour venir le préparer. Il inséra le premier. Harry accepta l'intrusion sans mot dire. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas non plus agréable. Le second fut plus difficile. Le jeune étudiant grimaça. Son anus le brûlait un peu tandis qu'il était écarté de façon anormale. Il se força à se détendre, sachant parfaitement que s'il se détendait, tout irait bien, voire même que tout serait parfait.

– Ça va ? souffla Charlie, à genoux entre ses cuisses qui reposaient sur ses bras.

– Ça va aller, répondit Harry. Continue.

– Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

– Tu ne me fais pas mal, Charlie. Continue, je te dis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière. Malgré l'habitude, il avait toujours un peu mal à cet endroit mais ce n'était que pour un court moment, avant que celui-ci ne soit remplacé par le plaisir.

Charlie hocha la tête et inséra un troisième doigt. Cette fois, Harry serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas souvenance que cela faisait si mal. Pourtant, Drago était vigoureux, allant même jusqu'à le pénétrer sans préparation. Franck n'était pas mieux, sauf qu'il faisait un peu plus attention.

Là, Harry avait mal. Ce n'était pas insoutenable mais assez pour être relevé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis... de longues semaines – sauf si on comptait celle où c'était lui qui avait pris Charlie.

– Ça va toujours ?

– Continue.

Les doigts quittèrent le fourreau de chair et ses jambes furent reposées sur le matelas. Harry ferma les yeux, se traitant de tous les noms. Il avait envie de ces ébats. Très envie. Sauf que son corps avait décidé de lui rappeler que c'était douloureux.

– Tu as mal, ça se voit, se récria Charlie, toujours au dessus de lui, entre ses cuisses écartées.

– C'est normal. Je ne vais pas te l'apprendre.

Le rouquin soupira. Son érection avait perdu de sa vigueur. Harry se redressa pour faire face à son compagnon, ne comprenant pas vraiment quel était le problème. Ce n'était pas leur première fois. Ils avaient eu des amants avant et tous les deux avaient dû être dominés au moins une fois. Ils savaient.

– Quel est le problème ?

– Je... je n'ai pas envie... de te faire souffrir. Pas alors que... tu vois ?

– Non. Quoi ?

– Drago !

Harry comprit un peu ce que Charlie voulait dire.

– Drago a juste été un peu brutal. Il ne m'a pas violé. Il a toujours accepté mes refus, même s'il s'est tapé d'autres personnes dans mon dos à cause de ça. Oui, j'ai un peu mal, mais je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine. Alors tu arrêtes de te faire du mouron pour rien, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ma première fois. Et je pense que Jake a déjà été à ma place, je doute que tu te sois arrêté pour s'enquérir de sa santé comme tu viens de le faire avec moi. Si ?

– Non. Mais c'est différent. Harry, je t'ai vu grandir. Je...

Le brun se redressa et attira son visage à lui pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

– Tu dis trop de bêtises, Charlie Weasley. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne plus me voir en petit frère. Parce que sinon, on n'avancera pas tous les deux. Je t'ai donné une chance, ne la gâche pas tout de suite. Tu avais envie qu'on soit un couple, parce que tu avais des sentiments pour moi...

– J'en ai toujours, rétorqua Charlie.

– Je t'apprécie beaucoup, à défaut de pouvoir te dire je t'aime. J'ai envie de construire, du moins tenter de construire quelque chose avec toi, mais sans que tu éprouves le besoin de me protéger, comme quand j'étais petit, parce que tu me considères à la fois comme un petit frère et comme un amant. Ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner.

Si Charlie continuait ainsi, Harry avait la certitude que ce serait ingérable et épouvantable. Il ne désirait pas être considéré comme fragile parce qu'il n'était aux yeux de son amant qu'un petit garçon qu'il avait vu grandir. Si le brun avait décidé d'accepter sa proposition, c'était parce qu'il avait accepté de voir l'homme comme son petit ami et non autre chose.

– Je n'ai donc pas le droit de te protéger ?

– Si. Mais pas comme un frère, sourit Harry.

– Pas comme un frère, susurra Charlie en se penchant vers lui, le forçant presque à se rallonger sur le matelas.

Il se remit à l'embrasser, attisant son désir. Harry entoura son cou de ses bras, haletant contre sa bouche, le corps en feu.

Assez rapidement, Charlie reprit sa place entre ses jambes, replaçant ses genoux sur ses épaules. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry soupirait alors que les trois doigts de son compagnon fouillaient en douceur son intimité. La douleur avait reflué, ne laissant que le désir enflammant ses reins. Son érection était douloureuse et Charlie était concentré ailleurs. Lorsqu'il esquissa le geste pour la prendre en main, son partenaire la chassa d'une tape.

– Pas touche !

Ce dernier récupéra le lubrifiant ainsi que la pochette de préservatifs. Il en enfila un rapidement et lubrifia son sexe avant de le présenter devant la petite entrée plissée qu'il força un peu, appréciant la chaleur et l'étroitesse des fesses de Harry qui se forçait à se détendre. Le pénis de Charlie était gros, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait parce que dans son derrière, ça avait l'air énorme. Bien plus que Drago ou Franck. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air de taille moyenne quand Harry l'avait regardé.

– Ça va ?

– Oui. Attends un peu, d'accord, murmura Harry.

Il expira en douceur, domptant son corps pour accepter l'intrusion. Et dire que Charlie n'était pas entré complètement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde que Harry put tenter de se détendre complètement. Il se demanda fugacement si Jake avait accepté souvent de se prendre ce membre entre les fesses ou s'il avait préféré être celui qui pénétrait.

– Ne bouge pas, supplia le jeune homme, ses doigts agrippés aux draps sous lui.

– C'est toi qui donne le signal.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour ne plus vraiment sentir cette douleur sourde qui lançait son popotin. Les jambes toujours arrimés aux épaules musclées de son homme, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne quittait pas non plus les yeux de Charlie qui avait récupéré sa verge légèrement ramollie pour lui redonner un peu de vigueur.

Voulant vérifier que seul un certain inconfort était présent, Harry bougea un peu des hanches et donna le signal d'un signe de tête. Il sentit le sexe épais quitter ses entrailles pour revenir, la longueur frottant contre les parois.

Les mains de Charlie enserraient ses cuisses. Il aurait des marques, c'était certain mais peu lui importait. Surtout que le regard de son amant s'était voilé, comme perdu dans le plaisir. Le sien n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. Mais il n'allait pas tarder.

Le vétérinaire fit d'amples mouvements de hanches, entrant et sortant, semblant concentré, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Harry se tendit soudain, le souffle court, alors que des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Nul doute que Charlie venait de trouver sa prostate. Prostate qu'il s'ingénia à frapper encore et encore, transformant le jeune homme en une masse gémissante et molle sur le matelas tandis qu'il était pilonné avec ardeur.

La seule chose qu'il parvenait à dire était le prénom de son partenaire. Ainsi une litanie de Charlie s'échappait de ses lèvres, soupirés, murmurés, criés... À chacun d'entre eux, le sexe du rouquin frappait plus fort encore sa prostate.

Le désir de Harry montait par vague, toujours plus intense à chaque fois que la verge labourait avec vigueur ses entrailles. Il n'allait pas tarder à tout ravager, balayer sur son passage.

Perdu dans les sensations, le plus jeune ne vit pas Charlie changer de position et s'allonger presque sur lui, gardant ses jambes sur ses avant-bras, rendant la position peu confortable s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à gémir d'extase. Les pénétrations n'étaient plus aussi profondes mais elles étaient plus rapides.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Charlie le fixait, Harry pouvait presque sentir son regard sur lui. Il gémissait des paroles incohérentes, son cerveau refusait de penser clairement.

En ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir fermés, il tomba sur les lacs de Charlie et eut l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Sans réfléchir, poussé par son besoin, il attira son homme pour lui dévorer la bouche. Ils se mordirent les lèvres, les langues, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient alors que le roux continuait ses pénétrations à un rythme fou.

Leurs deux corps étaient recouverts de sueur. Celle-ci collait leurs cheveux sur leurs tempes et leur front. Des rigoles s'étaient formées dans le creux des reins du plus âgé et ses bras tout comme ses épaules étaient luisantes, preuve de l'effort qu'il fournissait.

Harry gémit plus longuement lorsque Charlie enfouit son visage dans son cou et que sa main se posa sur son sexe en grande demande d'attention, laissant l'une de ses jambes retomber sur le matelas.

À partir de cet instant, il sentit une petite boule monter encore et encore. Il n'était pas loin du point de non retour et si ce traitement délicieux continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas, pas encore, désirant que cette symbiose entre eux dure encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il voulait emmener Charlie avec lui. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas. Surtout si l'homme continuait à le masturber au rythme de ses pénétrations.

– Charlie ! Je... je vais...

– Alors... vas-y, haleta Charlie sans cesser ce qu'il faisait. Vas-y. Laisse-toi aller.

L'orgasme de Harry explosa juste après, fulgurant, tendant le jeune homme, le faisant s'arc-bouter autant que sa position lui permettait avant de retomber sur le matelas, le souffle rapide. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Charlie atteignit juste après la jouissance, stimulé par la contraction de l'anus sur son pénis. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsque son amant s'affala sur lui.

Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux. Charlie en profita pour se redresser et quitter les entrailles accueillantes de Harry qui grogna de cette soudaine perte. Il le regarda retirer le bout de latex qui finit sa course dans un petit sac poubelle posé dans un coin de la chambre. Son compagnon retourna se coucher à ses côtés et entoura sa taille de son bras.

Malgré la sueur et la semence qui maculaient son ventre, le jeune homme se sentait bien. Plus que bien. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Parce qu'être contre Charlie, dans son étreinte, c'était presque le paradis.

– Merci, murmura-t-il.

– De quoi ?

– De m'avoir réappris ce que faire l'amour voulait dire.

Il avait oublié ou même jamais appris ce que cela signifiait. Marcus s'éloignait de lui dès leur petite affaire finie. Il avait été son premier et s'il n'avait rien dit, Harry avait un peu souffert de ce rejet. De leur relation, il avait accepté beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait que son copain n'accepte pas vraiment la moindre marque d'affection. Avec Drago, c'était l'inverse, ils avaient été trop proches, son ex allant jusqu'à l'étouffer pour le contrôler. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Sauf que Drago ne l'avait jamais aimé. Franck, c'était encore différent, ce n'était qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

Avec Charlie, il savait que son partenaire éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, du moins il espérait savoir. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé, ne pas tomber amoureux et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était que du vent, juste un moyen de le sauter.

Charlie le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'aurait dû revenir ce rôle, souffla le vétérinaire. Mais je te promets que je vais te montrer ce qu'est un couple amoureux. Je veux te faire oublier ton passé.

Oublier son passé, ses deux ex ? Harry ne voulait pas vraiment. C'était un peu grâce à eux qu'il était aujourd'hui entre les bras de Charlie. Sans eux, il serait peut-être avec une autre personne, moins heureux qu'en cet instant.

– Je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux juste avancer et construire mon avenir avec toi. Le plus possible.

Le rouquin le renversa de nouveau sur le matelas et posa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser fougueux.

* * *

**À suivre.**

**Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres. Pronostiques pour la suite?**


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que pour ceux qui ont eu des examens , ça s'est bien passé.

Pas que je veuille absolument des reviews et encore moins faire de chantage mais j'ai noté une petite baisse. 9 reviews pour ce chapitre. Vous avez pas aimé? Ou alors, il y avait les examens et vous vous êtes concentrés dessus. Ce que je comprendrais. C'était juste pour savoir en fait pourquoi il y a eu moins de commentaires.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre. Après lui, il n'en reste que 2. Je vous retrouve en bas pour une petite question

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à tous.

* * *

13

La douce et mélodieuse voix de Charlie résonna à travers tout l'appartement. Harry grimaça alors qu'il nettoyait consciencieusement les toilettes. Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais été organisé auparavant. Depuis qu'il vivait là, il trouvait que ses capacités à nettoyer et ranger s'étaient nettement améliorées. Peut-être la présence bénéfique de Charlie.

Le jeune homme pouffa quand le pauvre Capi, qui avait dû détaler aux hurlements de son maître, se fit incendier littéralement parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'uriner sur le canapé.

– Dis-moi que tu as une solution, exigea Charlie en entrant dans la salle de bains.

– Pour ?

Il connaissait la réponse, bien entendu.

– Le fait que mon chat, sale bête, a pissé sur le coussin. Tu sais comment on peut l'enlever ?

– Internet est ton ami mon chéri.

Charlie pesta un instant avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Harry tout sourire.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et sa relation avec son homme n'avait rien à voir avec les deux précédentes – Franck ne comptait pas. Il n'avait pas cette impression de faire tous les sacrifices, de devoir ployer sous les exigences, d'être nul quoi qu'il fasse.

Depuis qu'il était là, et encore mieux depuis qu'il était de nouveau en couple, Harry revivait littéralement. Même Franck qu'il avait revu en tant que simple ami lui avait dit qu'il était différent, qu'il allait mieux. Jake également lui avait fait la remarque lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus en boîte une fois.

Dire que tout était rose et beau était mentir, ils avaient bien leurs petites disputes mais elles ne duraient pas longtemps. Pas plus d'une nuit en général où l'un finissait par dormir sur le canapé avant de rejoindre le lit conjugal au milieu de la nuit.

– Au fait, 'Lie, cria Harry pour se faire entendre jusque dans le séjour. Tu as prévenu tes parents que tu rentrais la semaine prochaine ?

– Non ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment leur annoncer pour nous deux.

Malgré les efforts de Harry pour lui faire comprendre que Molly et Arthur ne verraient aucun inconvénient à son homosexualité, Charlie refusait de leur avouer la vérité. Il n'avait pas honte de son compagnon, loin de là, juste peur de la réaction de ses parents. Cela dit, Harry pouvait le comprendre, il n'avait pas dit non plus qu'il était en couple avec le frère de son meilleur ami. Personne en Angleterre devait le savoir. Ils étaient au courant qu'il était avec quelqu'un cependant.

Une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Et toi ? Tu l'as dit ?

– J'ai dit que je rentrais avec quelqu'un, que je voulais leur présenter la personne avec qui je suis. Ils me posent des questions et doivent s'en poser aussi, vu que je suis assez évasif.

– J'en déduis donc qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment rassurés.

– Pas vraiment.

C'était compréhensible. Après Drago, les Potter avaient tendance à voir le mal partout, de même que leur fils.

– J'ai tenté de leur dire que tu me respectais, je pense qu'ils veulent le voir par leurs propres moyens.

– Histoire de démolir le pauvre garçon qui te fera du mal, sourit Charlie.

Il prenait la chose relativement bien, même si Harry était certain que cela le blessait un peu. Le brun n'avait pas honte non plus de Charlie. Il savait cependant que s'il confiait l'identité de son petit ami, les Weasley seraient avisés.

– C'est ça. Sauf que tu ne risques rien. Ils te connaissent.

– En tant que frère de ton meilleur ami. Pas en tant que ton amant. Ça change la donne, non ? Donc ils savent que tu viens accompagné. Et tu leur as dit quoi de plus ?

– Tu étais là, mon chéri, tu devrais le savoir, répliqua Harry en tirant la chasse d'eau, son récurage terminé.

Il passa un coup d'éponge sur le rebord de la cuvette, la chasse d'eau et la lunette avant de la rincer et de retirer ses gants. (1)

Charlie le fixa, un petit sourire en coin. Petit sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille au plus jeune des deux. En général, lorsque son compagnon avait cet air canaille, Harry devait s'attendre à tout, au pire comme au meilleur. La dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé contre un mur à gémir, Charlie à genoux en train de lui faire une fellation. Juste parce qu'il avait osé être à quatre pattes par terre, fesses en direction de son homme.

– Je n'aime pas ce sourire, Charlie. Tu penses à quoi ?

– Au fait de t'imaginer en train de faire la cuisine avec juste un petit tablier sur toi.

– Pervers, rétorqua Harry.

C'était donc ça qu'il avait en tête. Charlie ne pensait qu'à ça par moment. Et ces temps-ci, il avait l'air assoiffé. C'était à peine s'ils ne le faisaient pas deux fois par jour. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde cependant, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce soudain besoin de sexe.

Toutefois, l'idée du tablier seul sur lui fit son chemin. Cela pourrait être amusant d'accueillir Charlie ainsi.

– À ta tête, je peux affirmer que je ne suis pas le seul qui pense du bien de cette idée, susurra le rouquin en s'approchant de lui.

– Et moi, je peux dire avec précision ce à quoi tu penses, murmura en retour Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

– Ah ? Et à quoi ?

Harry pouvait presque avaler l'air expiré par son homme. Ils étaient très proches.

– À nous deux, dans n'importe quelle pièce de cet appartement, plus ou moins habillés et dans des positions plus sexuelles qu'acrobatiques. Je me trompe ?

– Oui mon cœur, sur un point.

– Lequel ? Éclaire-moi, pauvre humain que je suis.

Ce ne pouvait pas être sur la question du sexe, car d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa hanche, Charlie était tout disposé à cette activité.

– Je te préfère entièrement nu. Ta peau contre la mienne, tes mains sur moi, ton souffle haché...

Harry déglutit nerveusement. La voix suave et très séductrice de Charlie le mettait dans des états auxquels il s'étonnait encore d'arriver. Il était dur comme la pierre. Une érection était née dans son caleçon, désagréablement comprimée par les coutures de son jean.

– J'aime te sentir entièrement contre moi, sur moi, sous moi, en moi. Dans toutes les positions, continua Charlie.

Le fait que son amant soit excité n'avait pas dû lui échapper vu leur position.

– Et là ? Tout de suite, tu voudrais faire quoi ? s'enquit Harry le plus innocemment du monde.

Ce n'était que pure curiosité de sa part. Même s'il n'était pas contre un petit intermède entre les bras de son chéri.

– On a le choix. Le salon, ici, la chambre, le couloir, le comptoir, le sol, les murs... La liste n'est pas infinie mais presque. Toutes les combinaisons sont bonnes.

– Ce n'était pas la question, Charlie.

– Oh, milles excuses, répondit Charlie sans paraître s'en repentir le moins du monde. Je pensais en sentant ce que je sens, que c'était ce que tu voulais savoir. Est-ce que ma réponse à ce qui n'était pas vraiment ta question t'éclaire ?

– Non. Pas vraiment.

Mensonge éhonté. Ce dont Charlie se doutait à en juger par son sourire mutin.

– Faut-il que je te montre ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

– Je suis impatient de découvrir ce que tu me réserves.

Harry poussa un couinement surpris lorsque le rouquin le souleva du sol. Il s'agrippa au cou et aux hanches de son homme qui le retenait, ses mains sur ses fesses. Le vétérinaire se dirigea vers le séjour et déposa son précieux paquet sur la table de préparation. Il le laissa là sans la moindre explication et se dirigea vers un des placards dans lequel étaient rangés les livres, les maniques et les tabliers.

Lorsque son petit ami sortit un des tabliers, celui tout petit et blanc, Harry sut exactement ce qui allait l'attendre.

– Maintenant ?

– Disons que tu m'as presque donné ton consentement en me disant que je pouvais faire ce que je désirais et ça, c'est ce que je veux, répondit Charlie en s'approchant de nouveau de lui à pas de loup.

Potter regarda la pièce de tissu et secoua la tête, amusé.

– Tu ne veux pas ? fit piteusement Charlie.

C'était une des choses que Harry aimait chez son homme, ne pas le forcer à faire ce dont il ne voulait pas. Charlie affirmait que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Un couple, c'était des concessions des deux côtés mais lorsque l'un ne se sentait pas de faire quelque chose qui le dérangeait, l'autre devait accepter.

– Donne. Cela dit, je répète ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'es qu'un pervers.

– Dit celui qui accepte mes idées.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu as ces fantasmes ? Et tu en as beaucoup ?

– Disons que ça fait quelques temps que je meurs d'envie de te voir avec juste ça sur toi et oui, j'en ai quelques-uns.

– Du genre ? fit Harry en sautant au bas du meuble, tablier en main.

Il le regarda. C'était vraiment court.

– C'est basique. Du genre faire l'amour dans le foin, dans un jacuzzi, te faire prendre ton pied en public juste en te touchant sans que personne ne voit rien ou inversement. Basique, comme je te le disais.

– Et accessoirement me voir juste en tablier.

– Aussi. Je t'imaginais également déguisé en soubrette mais là... Ah si. Essayer certaines positions du kâmasûtra, celles qui restent relativement simple.

– Pas d'objets ? s'étonna Harry qui aurait cru que l'usage de certains objets pouvaient être attirants pour Charlie.

– Du style gode, plug ou autre ? Pas vraiment. Je reste assez traditionnel comme garçon. Mis à part le tablier, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir. Mon ex voulait utiliser des menottes. Il l'a fait. Et ce n'est pas allé plus loin.

À son grand soulagement. Il avait la certitude que s'il était resté plus longtemps avec Drago, si celui-ci n'avait pas montré son vrai visage aussi rapidement, il aurait expérimenté des choses qu'il n'aurait pas admises auparavant.

– Les menottes, à la rigueur, admit Charlie. Le reste... à moins d'être d'accord tous les deux, et tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de pratiques SM... je ne dis pas non.

Harry se glissa contre lui et vint l'embrasser doucement. Son amant n'avait pas l'air très emballé à l'idée d'employer autre chose que ses mains et son corps pour leur faire du bien. Le fait de parler de cela ne devait pas le mettre vraiment très à l'aise. Parler de sexe ne le dérangeait pas. En revanche, parler de pratiques le gênait un peu plus. Comme en cet instant.

– C'était juste pour savoir. Toi, ça me suffit entièrement, souffla Harry tout contre ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle. Sauf peut-être essayer ce tablier. Maintenant dégage. J'ai du travail.

Charlie sourit et le laissa. Harry l'entendit s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Le jeune homme retira ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement et plaqua le tablier sur ses hanches, faisant en sorte que le bout de tissu couvre son sexe qui avait un peu dégonflé. Le contact était étrange. Le tablier frottait doucement sur sa verge. C'était une caresse aérienne.

Peu désireux de s'attarder dessus, il noua les attaches autour de sa taille et se demanda si aller voir son partenaire maintenant était une bonne idée ou alors s'il devait attendre un peu.

– Harry, tu sais où...

Finalement, il avait sa réponse. Charlie se tenait dans l'encadrement, entre le couloir et le séjour et le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

– Bonté divine !

– Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Il n'aurait jamais dû le mettre !

Mais Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de le retirer, il le plaqua presque durement contre la première surface qu'il pouvait trouver – le plan de travail – et sentit une main se poser sur son pénis tandis qu'une bosse vint rencontrer ses fesses dénudées et s'y frotter un peu durement.

S'il avait pu deviner l'ardeur avec laquelle son petit ami aurait réagi, Harry n'aurait peut-être pas décidé de rester.

Son souffla s'accéléra alors que la main flattait délicieuse son sexe. Ce dernier retrouva toute sa vigueur sous le traitement. Ses jambes s'écartèrent malgré lui et ses fesses allèrent à la rencontre du pénis encore emprisonné dans le pantalon de Charlie.

Désireux d'avoir plus, il repoussa son amant qui grogna, avant de s'asseoir sur la surface et d'écarter ses cuisses. Le tablier retomba, cachant en partie sa verge dressée tout en faisant apparaître une bosse.

– Prends-moi.

– Ici ? Sans rien ?

– Débrouille-toi mais fais-le !

Harry se retrouva plus tard, pilonné avec force, se retenant au meuble, criant de plaisir. Il ne fut qu'à peine surpris de manquer s'évanouir sous la puissance de son orgasme, retenu par Charlie qui l'attira dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

– Ça va ?

– Mis à part que tu viens de me faire prendre un pied monumental ? Tout va bien, murmura Harry tout contre lui. Je ne pensais pas que ce petit tablier te rendrait dans un tel état.

– Je ne pensais pas non plus. Mais voir tes fesses et ce petit bout de tissu qui cachait le plus intéressant... ça m'a rendu fou.

– J'ai vu. J'ai senti surtout.

– Je t'ai fait mal ?

– Non. Ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, je pense que je vais le retirer. Tu veux bien te retourner ?

Pas question qu'il se fasse de nouveau sauter dessus par un vétérinaire en chaleur, émoustillé par un tablier.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas envie. Surtout que je n'ai pas pu te voir avec.

– Tu étais trop occupé à me foncer dessus pour me... prendre, sourit Harry.

Il fut repoussé doucement et Charlie le fit se tourner sur lui-même. Le brun put noter la respiration devenir un peu plus rapide. Il se doutait qu'en descendant le regard plus bas vers le pantalon encore ouvert sur un boxer rouge, il avait toutes les chances de voir l'érection reprendre un peu de vigueur.

– Tu es très sexy là-dedans, murmura le plus âgé dans un souffle, les joues rosies.

– Je trouve en effet qu'il ne me va pas trop mal, joua Harry en s'amusant des réactions de son amant.

Pour sa santé, il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin. Sauf que c'était tentant de pousser Charlie dans ses retranchements.

– Je vais m'habiller, se hâta-t-il de dire en constatant que le cadet Weasley était obnubilé par ce que cachait le carré de tissu.

Nul doute qu'en continuant dans cette voix-là, il risquait fort de finir sensiblement dans le même état que quelques minutes plus tôt. Et puis, il n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il avait encore des choses à faire, notamment le repas du soir.

– Tricheur.

– Tu es insatiable.

– Ça m'arrive quand je suis nerveux, lui apprit Charlie, son regard enfin dirigé vers ses yeux et non plus bas.

– Nerveux ? Pourquoi ?

– Le fait de rentrer. J'ai beau savoir que mes parents ont accepté ton homosexualité, qu'ils sont au courant depuis... longtemps, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils me rejettent moi, fit le rouquin en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, l'air misérable.

Harry se hâta de le rejoindre, toujours vêtu de son petit carré de tissu.

– Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils te rejetteraient ?

– Parce que... je ne veux pas t'offenser mais... tu n'es pas leur enfant.

– Et alors ? S'ils ont accepté que je vienne sous leur toit en étant qui je suis, pourquoi...

– J'ai peur, c'est tout. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourront dire. On n'en parlait pas à la maison, du fait qu'on puisse aimer son propre sexe. C'est facile d'accepter pour les autres mais pour ses propres enfants... Je pense qu'ils doivent se dire qu'ils ont raté quelque chose. Presque tous mes frères sont mariés avec une femme et ont des enfants. Sauf Ron. Mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. Ginny c'est différent. Cependant, je suis certain qu'elle va vouloir épouser un homme. Je suis le seul à ne pas être vraiment pareil. Je me suis entiché d'hommes et de toi. Je ne regrette rien. Sauf que c'est à cause de cette attirance pour les hommes que je suis parti loin. Ça et parce que je voulais vivre en Australie.

Harry lui caressa le dos, n'ajoutant rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout avait été déjà dit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de revoir les Weasley pour avoir une réponse et peut-être pour apaiser les angoisses de Charlie.

0o0

Main dans la main et valises à roulettes dans leur sillage, Harry et Charlie débarquèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport, l'un angoissé et l'autre excité à l'idée de revoir sa mère. Lily Potter avait dit qu'elle viendrait les chercher. Elle avait aussi voulu obtenir plus d'informations sur le fameux prétendant de son fils, arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas héberger un inconnu dont ils ignoraient tout, jusqu'à son prénom.

Sitôt les portes passées, Harry se mit à chercher une tête rousse aux yeux verts parmi la foule de personnes venues chercher amis, mari, femme, enfants ou parents.

– Tu la vois ? s'enquit le brun, le cœur battant la chamade.

– Non.

Et ce n'était pas faute de chercher.

La main qui entourait la sienne la tenait serrée et était moite. Charlie était très nerveux. Il était venu pour Harry. Sans lui, il ne serait sans doute pas rentré. Il n'était pas revenu dans son pays depuis deux longues années. Le jeune homme ne pouvait imaginer de rester autant de temps à l'étranger. Cela faisait presque sept mois qu'il était parti et c'était à ses yeux une éternité. Il bénissait le téléphone et Internet de lui permettre de parler souvent à ses parents.

– Je la vois ! fit Harry en apercevant soudain sa mère.

Cette dernière ne paraissait pas les avoir vus, elle cherchait elle aussi.

– Viens, le pressa-t-il en tirant sur la main de son compagnon qui le suivit. Maman !

Sa voix se perdit avec celles des autres mais il continuait à s'approcher rapidement.

– Maman, appela-t-il de nouveau. Lily !

Cette fois, sa mère l'entendit car elle tourna la tête vers eux et sourit en les voyant. Harry lâcha main et valise pour se jeter dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

– Mon bébé, souffla Lily. Je suis contente de te voir. Laisse-moi te regarder un peu, fit-elle en se reculant pour le regarder. Mon Dieu que tu as l'air épanoui ! Tu es beau comme tout ! L'Australie t'a fait du bien. Et le fait d'être en couple aussi. Charlie ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant le vétérinaire.

Elle le serra aussi dans ses bras, contente de le revoir après toutes ces années. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air intrigué mais également gêné.

– Harry, mon cœur, tu m'avais dit que tu venais avec ton copain. Pas que je ne sois pas ravie de ta présence, Charlie.

– Maman, c'est Charlie.

– Je vois bien que... attends, comment ça, c'est Charlie ? Tu veux dire que... vous sortez ensemble ?

Un instant, Harry eut peur que sa mère refuse tout bonnement leur relation.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, grand dadais ? ! gronda Lily. Je ne me serais pas tant inquiétée ! De même que ton père, ton frère ou ta sœur ! C'est donc lui ton coup de cœur pour lequel tu ne savais pas si tu devais t'engager ?

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa mère pour le mettre dans l'embarras devant son homme mais aussi devant plusieurs personnes trop proches et inconnues à son goût pour accepter de parler de cela ici.

– Maman...

– En tout cas, je suis très contente pour vous deux. Tant que tu traites bien mon bébé, tu es le bienvenu dans la famille, Charlie.

– Merci Lily.

– Tout va bien maman, marmonna le brun. Il n'est pas comme Drago. Ni même comme Marcus.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser, affirma Charlie en récupérant la main de Harry qu'il serra dans la sienne. Je n'ai rien à y gagner de toute manière, à part le perdre.

– Ne pense pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi, Charlie. Tu es un gentil garçon. Sauf que j'ai failli perdre Harry plus souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu.

– Je comprends.

Harry comprenait également. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de mal à entendre sa mère agresser son petit ami de la sorte. Toutefois, il garda le silence. Au moins Lily ne montrait aucune animosité, elle mettait juste Charlie en garde.

– On y va ?

Une fois dans la voiture, le couple installé à l'arrière et les valises dans le coffre, Lily démarra et prit la direction de la maison, dans le centre de Londres.

– Comment s'est passé le vol ?

– Épuisant. Comme tous les vols où tu passes une journée assis dans un siège pas confortable, où tu dors une heure par ci et que tu voudrais fermer l'œil pendant une escale sauf que tu ne peux pas, parce que là non plus, ce n'est pas confortable.

Il y avait aussi l'histoire du décalage horaire. Neuf heures entre Sydney et Londres. Neuf heures de sommeil en moins, sans compter les heures passées dans l'avion. Le couple commençait à accumuler un peu de fatigue. Pourtant ils allaient devoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir s'ils ne voulaient pas être complètement déphasés.

– Vous voudrez faire une sieste en rentrant ?

– Ah non, je veux du café !

– Du café tu auras mon cœur, sourit Lily.

Ils devisèrent un long moment pendant que Charlie sommeillait sur l'épaule de Harry, complètement assommé par le long voyage. Son amant n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller, préférant lui accorder ces quelques minutes de répit avant d'arriver à la maison.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas changé en quelques mois. Harry n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Depuis qu'il avait plus ou moins claqué la porte ce jour-là courant mai de l'année précédente. Un an et deux mois. Il s'en était passé des choses. Son neveu était né. Neveu qu'il n'avait jamais vu à part en photos. Il avait voulu se suicider, avait quitté Drago le pays, s'était mis en couple avec Charlie.

– Tu as toujours ta chambre, lui apprit sa maman lorsqu'elle arrêta le véhicule devant la petite grille en fer forgé que son père avait dû repeindre récemment parce qu'elle était propre.

Sa chambre n'avait pas non plus changé. Son lit était fait. Ses parents avaient accepté de lui donné un sommier à deux places quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Marcus. Son ex n'était jamais venu. S'il l'avait fait, Harry n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui et donc pas avec Charlie.

Il sourit en retrouvant ses petites figurines de super-héros parfaitement bien rangées sur l'étagère encore remplie de ses vieux cours de lycée. Cela remontait à longtemps pour lui. Presque six ans, sachant que dans moins d'une semaine, il aurait vingt-quatre ans.

Une main se glissa autour de sa taille. Charlie avait des petits yeux et le teint brouillé par le manque de sommeil. Sa petite sieste n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui.

– Je crois que je n'étais jamais venu ici. D'ailleurs, j'ai beau tenter de me souvenir, je pense que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison. Tu vas me dire que je n'avais aucune raison.

– Maintenant tu en as une. Tu veux visiter ? Histoire de ne pas te perdre.

Ce n'était pas grand mais cela évitait aux invités d'entrer dans des pièces privées.

– Je veux bien, répondit Charlie en bâillant. Désolé. Quand je me dis qu'il reste encore au moins cinq heures avant d'aller au lit, ça m'épuise.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu y penses. Maman va faire du café, on en aura bien besoin.

Il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps sans caféine.

Au final, trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient endormis sur le lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, malgré une dose de café relativement forte.

0o0

Malgré lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation que Charlie avait avec sa mère au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour l'heure, il tentait d'apaiser Molly qui devait vitupérer à l'autre bout du fil en apprenant qu'il était en Angleterre et qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

– Maman, fit Charlie, arrête de hurler, tu veux ? Oui, je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant... Oui maman, je suis un fils indigne... Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais non, je n'ai pas honte de toi ! C'est juste que... Avec Harry... Oui, Harry Potter... C'est le cas... Comment ça, tu ne comprends pas ?... Oui, Harry devait venir avec son copain... Oui, je suis venu avec lui... Toujours pas ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre alors que Lily s'installait à ses côtés. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il était là, dans le canapé qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec les trois enfants Potter. Ils s'étaient réveillés, poussés par la mère de Harry, une demi-heure plus tôt et avaient pris un petit en-cas pour combler une fringale. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et avaient dormi une grosse partie de la soirée ainsi que toute la nuit.

– Tu ne devrais pas écouter, chéri, fit Lily en caressant sa main.

– Je sais. C'est plus fort que moi. Molly n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

– Maman, soupira Charlie à côté. Le copain de Harry, c'est moi... Non, pas dans ce sens-là... C'est ça. C'est mon amant... À l'évidence oui, je suis gay... Ça dépend ce que tu appelles être récent... Non je ne l'ai pas compris en voyant Harry. Ça fait quatre ans... Oui, à peu près à cette période... Je ne suis pas parti hétéro. Je suis parti parce que... En quelque sorte...

Même à une dizaine de mètres, séparés par un mur – malgré la porte ouverte – ils purent entendre les hurlements de Molly. Lily parut admirative et Harry devait avouer qu'il avait eu de la chance. Sa maman criait mais n'avait pas autant de coffre.

– Maman, reprit Charlie après un long moment pendant lequel Harry l'imagina parfaitement tenir le combiné à bout de bras. Maman, arrête s'il te plaît. Hurler ne servira à rien... Oui, je sais, je suis un sombre idiot sauf que... comprends-moi, on n'en avait jamais parlé et tu te rappelles quand Percy a dit que les gays étaient des erreurs ? Vous n'avez rien dit. Lorsque j'ai su, j'ai eu peur alors oui, j'admets que j'ai fui. Ce n'était pas intelligent, d'accord, mais c'était ce que je pensais être le mieux. Après j'ai trouvé des excuses pour rentrer moins souvent... Je sais, ça a été long pour moi aussi... Faut que je vois avec Harry. Demain peut-être... Bon, je lui dirai qu'on n'a pas le choix alors... Ah ?... Ah oui, ça. Oui, je sais... Oui, avec Ron... On verra... Je sais, je fais attention... Non, ce n'est pas mon but... Je sais maman, il m'a raconté... Ok... On sera là. À demain... Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Il y eut le bruit du combiné reposé sur son socle et les pas de Charlie qui rejoignit la mère et son fils.

– Alors ? s'empressa de demander Harry.

– Après m'être fait traité de tous les noms... elle a bien pris la chose. Elle m'a reproché de ne pas avoir pensé qu'étant son enfant, elle m'aimerait quels que soient les choix que je ferais. J'ai trop en tête les rejets de certains parents vis à vis de l'annonce de l'homosexualité de leur enfant. Ça a été le cas pour Jake. Sa famille refuse tout contact.

Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour l'ex de Charlie. Divorcé, une gamine un week-end sur deux, des parents qui ne voulaient plus le voir, son ex-femme qui lui en voulait, son ancien compagnon qui était au final amoureux d'un autre...

– Et arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça, le rabroua Charlie. Le seul à blâmer, c'est moi. Pas toi ! Clair ?

– Comme de l'eau de roche.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, se répétant que s'il n'était pas venu en Australie, Jake et Charlie seraient encore ensemble.

– Bon, maman exige notre présence demain midi. Elle ne nous donne pas le choix. Parce qu'il y a Bill qui est rentré de France lui aussi. Avec Fleur et leurs trois enfants. Ron et Hermione seront là. Percy, sa femme ainsi que leurs deux filles, aussi. Fred et George sont rentrés. Et Ginny sera là aussi. En clair, il y aura tout le monde.

Harry grimaça légèrement. Être présenté de façon officielle à toute la fratrie en même temps que l'annonce de l'homosexualité de Charlie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait faire ardemment.

– Ça promet d'être amusant ce déjeuner, affirma-t-il.

Il le redoutait presque autant que le dîner. Lily avait affirmé que Horatio, Bettany, Hope, Adrian et le petit Jonas qui devait avoir un an maintenant seraient présents. La dernière fois, Hope était enceinte et vivait les derniers jours de sa grossesse.

Un an et deux mois.

Il avait appris récemment que Bettany était elle aussi enceinte de trois mois et que sa sœur avait remis ça. Quatre mois. Lui n'aurait jamais d'enfants. À moins d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse ou à faire une demande d'adoption. Pour l'heure, il se sentait trop jeune pour être papa. Son frère avait vingt-et-un ans. C'était très jeune. Mais Horatio savait qu'il pourrait compter sur ses parents et ceux de sa copine. Et puis il était indépendant.

Pendant un moment, Harry se dit qu'il serait comme un étranger. Absent des mois à la suite d'une dispute. À peine retrouvait-il sa famille qu'elle lui était de nouveau enlevée en allant en Australie. Ils s'étaient parlés souvent au téléphone. Cependant, son frère et sa sœur avaient vécu près de leurs parents. Pas lui qui avait été à l'autre bout du monde.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque les autres furent là, que chacun paraissait parfaitement au courant de tout, ou presque. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous été surpris de voir Charlie, mettant plus ou moins de temps avant de faire le lien entre lui et le fameux petit ami que leur frère devait ramener.

– Je suis content de voir que Harry va bien grâce à toi, commenta Hope à Charlie. Ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire mon Ryry, fit-elle en attirant son cadet dans une étreinte douce. Tiens, viens, je vais te présenter Jonas.

Elle lui désigna un petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes qui tenait tout juste debout et qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts, l'air de se demander qui il était.

– C'est ton oncle, mon doudou, expliqua Hope à son fils qui se colla à elle. Oncle Harry.

Jonas cacha son visage dans le cou de sa maman, apeuré par ce nouveau visage.

– Il ne faut pas avoir peur, chaton. Tu verras, il est très gentil. Et le monsieur qui l'accompagne, c'est son amoureux. Il s'appelle Charlie. Il est gentil aussi.

Harry n'était pas certain que toute cette explication soit nécessaire. Il doutait que l'enfant puisse comprendre. Il était après tout trop jeune pour vraiment saisir ce qui se disait. Pourtant Hope continuait de lui expliquer.

– Il est trop jeune.

– À cet âge, ils ne parlent pas mais ils comprennent très bien. Là, il a juste un peu peur, parce qu'il ne te connaît pas.

Harry vit aussi Bettany qui avait changé en un an. Elle semblait avoir mûri. Elle était belle et formait un couple radieux avec Horatio. La grossesse lui allait bien.

– Je suis désolé, fit Harry après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras. Je regrette ce que j'ai pu dire avant de claquer la porte.

– Je regrette aussi, crois-le bien, répondit Bettany. Tu étais amoureux. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir désiré protéger ton couple d'une attaque. J'aurais réagi pareil, je pense.

– Horatio n'est pas un vil manipulateur qui ne pense qu'à te détruire, sourit Harry. Ou alors tu as bien réussi à le dompter.

– Hé ! répliqua justement Horatio un brin vexé par ces médisances. Au lieu de me casser du sucre sur le dos quand je ne suis pas là, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas en face ? Mieux, pourquoi tu ne me salue pas ? Frangin indigne !

Ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte fraternelle. Ils avaient toujours été assez proches et la distance n'avait apparemment pas amoindri cela.

– Je dois faire des recherches sur Charlie ou c'est bon ? murmura Horatio juste avant qu'il ne le relâche.

– Si tu veux les faire, vas-y.

Le cadet se tourna ensuite vers son père qu'il serra lui aussi dans ses bras, heureux de le voir, pendant que Horatio se jetait sur Charlie pour l'interroger tel un policier avec un suspect.

– Tu m'as manqué, Harry, dit James.

– Toi aussi papa. Tio ! rouspéta-t-il après Horatio. Arrête ! Fais des recherches en silence ! Ne le fais pas fuir !

– J'enquête !

Bettany intervint pour l'emmener ailleurs, permettant ainsi à Charlie de rejoindre son amant, au grand soulagement de Harry. Cependant, le rouquin n'avait pas l'air énervé, juste amusé.

– La seule chose que je dirais serait que tu fasses attention à Harry, fit James sérieusement.

– J'en ai l'intention, assura Charlie en toute sincérité avant d'entourer les épaules de son petit ami de son bras et de lui sourire.

Harry le croyait volontiers.

* * *

(1) c'est en relisant que tu te rends compte que tes cours commencent à prendre une place un peu trop importante. Mon cerveau me hurlait de changer l'ordre de nettoyage de la cuvette parce qu'on nettoie toujours du plus propre au plus sale. Mais je suis une rebelle, je laisse.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Petite question qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fiction. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette fic arrive à son terme. J'ai une autre histoire à proposer. Totalement différente. Une Blaise/Drago sous forme de vignettes plus ou moins courtes. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai 10. Ma question, ou plutôt mes questions sont :**

**-est-ce que des vignettes postées dans un ordre qui n'est pas chronologique vous dérange, sachant que les vignettes ont une date?**

**-vous avez des idées pour d'autres vignettes Drago/Blaise? Bien entendu, je rendrai à César ce qui appartient à César et vous mentionnerai en haut de chapitre**


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à petite grenouile et joky pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu aux autres.

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Samedi prochaine, ce sera le point final de "Faire les Bons Choix". Profitez bien et attention aux claviers.

* * *

14

Si Charlie avait été nerveux à l'aéroport la veille, Harry pouvait assurer que ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'état dans lequel son amant se trouvait quand la voiture, aimablement prêtée par Lily, se gara devant le portillon du jardin du Terrier.

– Je te sens au bord de l'attaque, fit Harry. Ça va aller ?

– Heu... je te dirai ça quand on aura passé la porte, que mes frères et ma sœur auront eu la surprise de te voir avec moi et que je serai toujours en vue après ça.

– Molly ne leur a rien dit ?

– Non, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était à moi de tout dire à ma famille.

Harry ne dit rien. Il était persuadé que les frères et la sœur de Charlie seraient choqués mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait. Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était la réaction de Ron. Son meilleur ami savait qu'il était en couple, cependant il ignorait avec qui. Il risquait fort d'en vouloir à Harry de ne lui avoir rien dit. Ou alors il accepterait de bon cœur. Potter avait beau le connaître depuis des années, le rouquin pouvait se montrer surprenant.

– Qui pourrait mal le prendre ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

– Percy. Il n'a jamais aimé les gays, les lesbiennes. Il trouve ça répugnant, révoltant que deux personnes du même sexe puissent s'aimer.

Le frère de Charlie et Ron n'était pas souvent présent lorsque Harry allait au Terrier. Il ne savait sans doute pas que le jeune homme était gay. Personne n'avait pensé à lui dire. De toute manière, seule sa mère l'appelait régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles. Le reste avait un peu abandonné car Percy était toujours occupé et froid lorsqu'on le dérangeait. C'est à dire souvent.

– Bill, je ne pense pas. Les jumeaux... peut-être. Ron... il sait pour toi donc... Quant à Ginny... En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils pourraient tous accepter ou alors tous refuser.

– Et ton père ?

Arthur, pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, surtout avant son départ en Australie, n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de dégoût.

– Je ne pense pas. De tous, je crois que c'est celui qui acceptera le mieux. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Charlie ouvrit la portière, imité par Harry. Dehors, il faisait chaud. En cette fin juillet, le soleil était au beau fixe, aucun nuage dans le ciel. Les deux hommes avaient opté pour une tenue légère en prévision des températures idylliques.

Le cadet Weasley fut le premier à pousser le portillon. Au loin, des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre. Ceux de Bill et Percy étaient là et faisaient un sacré raffut Ils devaient être près de la piscine qu'Arthur avait fait faire trois ans auparavant pour les petits. Tout le monde devait être derrière la maison, à profiter du soleil dans le jardin avant de passer à table. Tout le monde sauf Molly. La matriarche passait du temps dans sa cuisine, surtout lorsque la famille était réunie, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

– Viens.

Charlie lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Harry le suivi jusqu'à la maison. La porte d'entrée qui donnait sur la cuisine était ouverte et l'air fleurait bon les frites et le poulet à l'ail mais aucune trace de Molly. Ce qui surprit Charlie qui avait dit l'heure de leur arrivée.

– Ils doivent être tous dehors.

Il n'était que onze heures et demi, trop tôt pour passer à table.

Ils ressortirent pour faire le tour de la maison et rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. C'était plus un parc qu'un jardin. Les Weasley avaient une grande surface de terrain. Ils l'avaient aménagé de telle manière qu'un petit potager avait vu le jour dans un coin, une piscine avait été installée, creusée dans la terre, il y avait des chaises, des tables disposées tout près sous plusieurs parasols. Une balançoire avait été montée. Elle datait. Harry la connaissait quand il venait étant petit. Les petits enfants étaient tous dessus. Potter en compta deux. Une petite blondinette qui devait avoir quatre ans. Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Ainsi qu'un petit garçon qui semblait à peine plus vieux que Jonas. Il y avait un autre, dans les bras d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noir corbeau et à la peau sombre. Angelina, devina Harry. La femme de Fred, s'il avait bonne mémoire.

Ce qui faisait au moins trois petits enfants. Charlie avait parlé des trois enfants de Bill et Fleur. Il y en avait deux devant eux. Et aussi des deux filles de Percy. Ce qui faisait cinq. Elles devaient faire la sieste. Six avec l'enfant d'Angelina et Fred.

Six petits enfants en quatre ans. Molly devait être aux anges.

Harry repéra d'ailleurs Molly et Arthur, assis à l'ombre l'un à côté de l'autre. Bill surveillait la balançoire et poussait le petit garçon qui était à l'origine des cris. Percy lisait dans l'herbe, sa tête sur les cuisses de son épouse. Fred et George paraissaient comploter pendant qu'Angelina marchait avec son bébé. Ron et Hermione disputaient une partie d'échec dans l'herbe – Ron devait mener, comme à son habitude. Ginny, la dernière, faisait rire aux éclats Victoire en se balançant avec elle.

Ne manquait plus que Charlie qui semblait ne pas avoir envie de déranger ce tableau idyllique. D'ailleurs personne ne paraissait les avoir remarqués, tous occupés.

– On s'en va, souffla son compagnon, stressé au possible.

Manque de chance pour lui, Ron leva les yeux vers eux et se leva précipitamment pour les rejoindre en courant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et sur les visages, Harry put noter diverses réactions. Allant du plus choqué au plus ravi. Il était trop loin cependant pour savoir si les air choqués étaient mêlés à du dégoût.

Ron serra Harry dans ses bras et fit de même avec Charlie. Il ne parut pas surpris de les voir arriver ensemble ni même écœuré. Il avait au contraire un immense sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il savait.

– On n'attendait plus que vous pour manger. Ça tombe bien, j'ai faim.

– Ron, soupira Hermione en arrivant à son tour. Tu ne penses qu'à manger. Salut Harry, fit-elle en serrant à son tour son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Tu nous as manqué. Quand Molly a dit que tu venais...

Harry la fixa, surpris et regarda Charlie, tout aussi étonné.

– Elle a dit qu'on venait ? intervint Charlie.

– Non, convint Ron sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre. Elle a dit que tu venais accompagné. Comme on savait que Harry rentrait aussi, accompagné également, additionner deux et deux n'a pas été difficile. Sauf que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à ton meilleur ami. J'aurais bien aimé savoir que tu sortais avec mon frère, histoire de pouvoir enfoncer ton ex en disant que tu avais tourné la page.

– Ça ne te choque pas ? s'enquit Charlie.

– Que mon frère soit gay ? Un peu surprenant mais... pas choquant. Harry l'est. J'ai eu la journée d'hier pour me faire à l'idée et au final, le savoir avec toi me rassure mille fois plus que le savoir avec un inconnu. D'autant que vous avez l'air d'aller bien tous les deux. Surtout toi, Harry. La vie australienne et le fait d'être en couple te va bien.

Harry sourit. Il finissait par le croire. De toute manière, il était heureux avec Charlie.

Le reste de la famille les rejoignit. Molly serra les deux garçons tour après tour dans ses bras. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues dorées par le soleil, contente qu'elle était de les voir en aussi bonne santé. Arthur leur sourit, ravi lui aussi de les voir, surtout son fils. Et puis les enfants saluèrent le nouveau couple, avec des sourires mitigés. Harry pouvait affirmer que Percy était tendu en leur serrant la main. Au contraire d'Audrey son épouse dont les yeux pétillaient. Ginny restait en retrait, bras croisés, comme si elle ne voulait pas trop s'approcher. Bill, les jumeaux et leurs femmes respectives ne firent pas tant de manière, avec plus ou moins de retenue pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient que de nom.

Harry sentit quelque chose qui tirait son bermuda. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il tomba sur une adorable princesse blonde aux yeux bleus. Victoire. Elle était belle comme un cœur avec longs cheveux attachés en couronne au-dessus de sa tête.

– Oui ? fit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Harry.

– T'es pas une fille toi, affirma la fillette, provoquant quelques rires gênés.

C'était un fait, Harry n'était pas une fille. Cependant qu'une enfant de quatre ans lui déclare ça avec tant de conviction était amusant.

– Mamie, t'avais dit qu'oncle Charlie viendrait avec son namoureuse. Mais c'est pas une fille, alors ça peut pas être son namoureuse, hein ?

Harry se redressa et regarda Molly, se demandant si c'était à lui d'expliquer avant de se raviser. C'était aux parents de se débrouiller. Bill s'accroupit à son tour pour faire face à sa fille.

– Ma chérie, Harry est bien l'amoureux d'oncle Charlie.

– Mais c'est pas une fille !

Victoire bloquait sur ce fait.

– Oui, ce n'est pas une fille, tu as raison. Mais deux hommes peuvent s'aimer aussi.

– Ah bon ?

L'enfant parut pensive un instant, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle lui faisait penser à Prudence, la fille de Jake – il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois et elle lui manquait un peu. Les deux petites se fiaient aux paroles de leurs parents. Prue et lui avaient eu des disputes. Il avait fallu que son père dise que Harry avait raison pour qu'elle se range enfin à son avis.

– Je savais pas que les garçons avaient des namoureux. Et vous vous faites des bisous comme les papas et les mamans ? Sur la bouche ?

– Oui, répondit Charlie alors qu'un « Victoire » tonné par Fleur se faisait entendre.

– Mais maman !

– Pas de mais « maman », rétorqua Fleur avec un fort accent français lorsqu'elle parlait anglais. On ne pose pas ce genre de questions, ça ne se fait pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est comme ça. J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'arrête pas de vous enquiquiner avec ça, s'excusa la femme de Bill à leur encontre.

Le couple lui sourit pour la rassurer. L'innocence de l'enfance pouvait pardonner beaucoup. Et puis, cela ne les dérangeait pas tant que cela que Victoire pose toutes ces questions, cela montrait son ouverture d'esprit. De toute manière, Harry avait appris que les petits étaient des éponges, ils ressortaient ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Vers midi, les parents firent manger les plus petits, histoire de les mettre ensuite à la sieste lorsque les adultes déjeuneraient.

Trois longues heures plus tard, Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, le ventre prêt à exploser. Il avait trop mangé. Molly avait voulu qu'il reprenne deux fois de chaque plat, comme chacun de ses enfants parce qu'elle les trouvait trop maigrichons à son goût. Même Ron qui pourtant était considéré comme un gros mangeur n'en pouvait plus non plus.

– Je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette troisième part de tarte à la mélasse, soupira le rouquin en se laissant tomber sans la moindre grâce dans l'herbe, à côté de Harry et Charlie.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre trois fois des mêmes plats, le rabroua Hermione. Je me demande où tu mets tout ça.

C'était vrai qu'il avait une ligne à faire tomber tous les mannequins. Il fallait avouer que Ron faisait du sport et se dépensait bien.

– Je dois nourrir mes quatre-vingt-dix kilos, moi.

Quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles s'il vous plaît. Harry ramait pour arriver à soixante-cinq. Il n'avait jamais été gros, comme son frère et son père. Les Potter étaient moyens et maigrichons. Ils ne mangeaient pas beaucoup non plus. À côté de Ron, ils picoraient.

– Bon, puisque personne n'a osé poser la question au déjeuner, malgré les deux heures et demi de repas, vous vous êtes sautés dessus comment ?

Harry éclata de rire. Ron et sa capacité à mettre volontairement les pieds dans le plat. Parfois il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais la plupart du temps, c'était affreusement calculé.

– C'est... compliqué, admit Charlie, espérant sans doute s'en tirer par une pirouette.

– Mais encore ?

C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son jeune frère, apparemment très intéressé par leur mise en couple. C'était vrai que personne ne s'était posé de question sur la façon dont ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Charlie regarda son compagnon étendu de tout son long entre ses jambes. Harry haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas d'inconvénient à raconter ce moment. Il n'avait pas honte. Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait l'avait amené entre les bras de son homme, comment pouvait-il avoir honte ? À une époque, peut-être. Aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus rien.

– D'accord, espèce de fouineur. Quand Harry a débarqué, j'étais en couple avec un homme.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aide.

– C'est pour t'expliquer le contexte, Ronny. Donc, j'étais en couple. Jake vivait chez moi et de temps en temps, sa fille venait à l'appartement.

– Sa fille ?

– Il était marié à une époque, a eu une gamine avec sa femme et en découvrant son homosexualité, en l'affirmant plus exactement, il a divorcé. On est sorti ensemble un an à peu près. Un jour, on a décidé de sortir en boîte et j'ai emmené Harry.

– Ça a mis le feu aux poudres, affirma Ron.

– Non, répliqua Harry. C'est la suite qui a mis le feu aux poudres. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Franck. Avec qui c'était plus sexuel qu'autre chose.

– Genre un copain de baise ?

Ron se prit une claque derrière la tête par sa copine. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre. C'était la stricte vérité. Franck était son copain de baise. Avait été. Ils avaient décidé d'arrêter dès l'instant où Harry lui avait appris par téléphone qu'il était maintenant en couple. Franck avait été triste. Il lui avait affirmé que son petit cul anglais et son accent bandant allaient lui manquer. C'était un bon coup. Harry l'avait remercié pour le compliment en gardant pour lui que Charlie était un très bon coup, meilleur que le précédent.

– C'est ça, fit Harry.

– Vous ne pouvez pas employer un autre terme ? s'énerva Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle était la seule à être choquée.

– Copains de couette ? suggéra Harry. De toute manière, ça revient au même. On s'envoyait en l'air quand on en avait besoin. Pas de sentiments. Rien. Ça me convenait. Ça a duré... quelques semaines.

– Jusqu'à ce que Jake parte, continua Charlie en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Il me disait que j'avais un gros béguin pour Harry. Sauf que je refusais de le voir. Il est parti comme ça. J'étais anéanti. Un mois et demi après, Harry et moi, on se bourrait la gueule et on couchait ensemble. Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour accepter finalement ce que j'avais fait et mes sentiments pour lui, et une semaine à attendre qu'il daigne comprendre que c'était réciproque. Voilà. Ça fait... presque cinq mois qu'on est ensemble.

Harry compta rapidement et dut convenir que cela faisait bel et bien presque cinq mois. À quelques jours près.

– Et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? fit Ron aussi innocemment que possible, avec un air des plus détachés.

Le brun comprit aisément qu'il se renseignait, histoire de savoir si son meilleur ami avait remis ses œillères.

– Il n'est pas Drago.

– J'espère bien, sinon ça voudrait dire que je me suis fourvoyé toutes ces années, répliqua Ron.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis bien avec Charlie. Et je ne dis pas cela parce qu'il est là. Hein, chéri. Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai.

Il se rencogna un peu plus contre son homme qui le serra dans ses bras. C'était la stricte vérité.

– C'est, sans vouloir jouer les troubles-fête, ce que tu disais quand tu étais avec Drago.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas parler de son ex. Pas alors que Charlie était là. Il regarda le jeune homme qui lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il allait parler avec ses parents.

– Tu as raison, admit le brun une fois Charlie éloigné. Sauf que là, c'est différent. Avec Drago, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mine de rien, on le sait toujours même si on ne veut pas l'admettre. Et moi, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'étais bêtement amoureux de lui. Il avait été la personne qu'il me fallait au bon moment, s'était fait passer pour un sauveur pour m'affaiblir ensuite. Là, avec Charlie, ça fait cinq mois. Presque. On a des hauts et des bas. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui. Il ne m'a jamais forcé la main, surtout quand on s'est mis ensemble. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et que si ce n'était pas réciproque, il accepterait.

Ce sujet était difficile. Comment faire comprendre que tout était différent avec Charlie ? Il acceptait le fait que ses amis s'interrogent, peu importe que son amant soit le frère de l'un d'eux. Il acceptait cette conversation. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dire ce qui changeait. Alors que rien n'était pareil.

– J'ai voulu essayer. Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas. Parce que, pour la première fois... j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être important aux yeux de la personne que j'aime. Pas comme avec Marcus ou Drago. Je suis moi. Je peux être moi, ne pas être obligé de changer parce que je ne suis pas assez parfait à ses yeux. J'ai mes défauts et Charlie les accepte, tout comme j'accepte les siens.

– Alors je suis content pour toi, répondit Ron. Si tu as enfin trouvé une personne qui t'aime, c'est tout ce que je demande. J'espère que ça durera longtemps.

– Moi aussi.

Ils se turent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie qui était avec son père près des balançoires, puis reporta son attention sur le couple assis près de lui. Ron tenait sa petite amie par la main et la regardait amoureusement.

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme se sentait comme eux. Il vivait ce que ses amis vivaient.

L'amour.

– Harry, fit soudain Hermione, coupant court à ses pensées. On voulait te demander quelque chose.

– Oui ?

– Tu voudrais être le témoin de Ron. Pour notre mariage.

– Quoi ?

Il avait forcément mal entendu. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais Hermione avait toujours dit qu'elle ne se marierait pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir commencé à travailler, fait ses preuves et tout le reste.

– Ron et moi avons décidé de nous marier. Enfin, il m'a fait sa demande hier. Et j'ai dit oui, lui apprit Hermione, radieuse.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps que l'information gagne son cerveau. Avant qu'il n'ait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il serrait Hermione dans ses bras et lui débitait une litanie de félicitations, ravi pour elle.

– Mais, dit-il, qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– Le fait que la vie est courte et qu'attendre que je commence à bosser pour me marier, c'est stupide. J'aime Ron, à la folie. Ça fait quelques années qu'on est ensemble et je pense qu'on est assez matures pour entreprendre une vie à deux.

Le brun esquissa un sourire. Ce discours était bien beau mais il ne venait pas de la jeune fille.

– C'est ta déclaration, hein ? affirma plus qu'il ne le demanda à son meilleur ami.

– Dans le mille, répondit Ron, fier de lui avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part de sa chère et tendre.

– Tu veux voir la bague ?

– Pourquoi pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vue au doigt de Hermione. Ron tira la boite de sa poche et la tendit aussi discrètement que possible à Harry. C'était une bague toute simple, avec un diamant. Tout à l'image du couple qu'il avait en face de lui.

– Elle est très jolie. Tu devrais la mettre. Au moins pour voir combien de temps les gens mettraient pour la remarquer.

Ils rirent tous les trois. Ron récupéra l'anneau et l'enfila à l'annulaire gauche de sa fiancée avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

– Dis, tu viens toujours en boîte pour ton anniversaire, s'enquit Ron après de longues minutes à contempler la main de sa future épouse.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de date de mariage. Peut-être qu'aucune n'avait encore été retenue. Sans doute, puisque c'était encore tout récent.

– Oui, toujours. J'ai demandé à Charlie s'il voulait venir.

Après tout, c'était son compagnon. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir loin de lui ce jour-là. Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas prévu sa présence, parce que le vétérinaire n'avait prévenu personne de son retour.

– Normal.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

– Pour savoir. Peut-être que vous aviez prévu autre chose tous les deux.

– Non, on n'a rien prévu.

Il découvrit que Charlie avait prévu quelque chose de tout simple. Dès le matin de ses vingt-quatre ans, il fut emmené en balade avec son amant. Au déjeuner, il l'invita à manger dans un grand restaurant et ils passèrent tout l'après-midi tous les deux pour ne rentrer qu'une heure avant de partir en boîte, le temps de se laver – profitant de ce temps pour faire des folies sous la douche – et de se changer.

Ron passa les prendre dans sa vieille voiture, en compagnie de Hermione qui arborait une tenue sexy avec un petit short blanc et un bustier. Sa masse de cheveux touffus était ramenée en un chignon lâche et son visage agréablement maquillé. Si elle ne se faisait pas draguer ce soir, en boîte, c'était que les garçons étaient tous frigides.

– Bon anniversaire au fait, lança Ron une fois que les portières furent refermées.

– Merci.

– J'espère que vous avez célébré ça dignement, fit Hermione.

– Tu entends quoi par dignement ? Des folies sous la couette ? ricana Harry.

– Au moins, répliqua Ron.

– Ah. Donc chéri, on est bon pour faire des folies sous la couette ce soir.

– La douche ne t'a pas suffi ? s'inquiéta faussement Charlie.

– Hé ! Il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas tout savoir de vos activités nocturnes ! cria presque Ron.

– Tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même mon chou, rétorqua Charlie. Tu as commencé.

Le rouquin grommela quelque chose à propos des grands frères indignes et démarra la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la boîte de nuit fut relativement court. Ron avait pour mission de ne pas boire puisqu'il ramenait le groupe. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas l'intention, l'alcool et lui, cela faisait deux. Il évitait donc d'avaler tout ce qui n'était pas eau ou jus de fruit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la musique leur explosa aux oreilles. Harry refusa de lâcher la main de Charlie. Il y avait du monde qui se pressait sur la piste. On ne discernait pas grand chose malgré les spots et projecteurs qui diffusaient de la lumière dans tous les sens.

Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin vers des sièges vides et s'installa, regardant un instant les danseurs qui se trémoussaient sur la piste.

– Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi boire, hurla Ron pour se faire entendre avec la musique.

Il disparut avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Harry se lova contre Charlie. Il aurait bien voulu emmener son homme au milieu des autres. Sauf que ce dernier ne voudrait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il préférait y aller quand la piste était plus dégagée.

Harry sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou et deux bras entourer sa taille. Il frémit. Charlie arrivait à le faire fondre en toutes circonstances. Ou presque.

– On va danser ? proposa son amant, le surprenant.

– Maintenant ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand...

– T'en as envie et moi aussi.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas redire une deuxième fois. Il se leva prestement, abandonnant sans remords Hermione sur la banquette, persuadé que Ron n'allait pas tarder, et se faufila parmi la foule, Charlie sur ses talons.

L'un contre l'autre, ils dansèrent sans plus se soucier de savoir si c'était décent ou non, si quelqu'un les regardait. Ils étaient dans leur monde, le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre, mains sur les hanches ou les fesses, suivant le rythme tantôt lascif de la musique tantôt rythmé. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils ne reprirent leur place que bien après, essoufflés et assoiffés. Harry se sentait libéré et parfaitement bien. Il avait envie de hurler sa joie, certain que s'il braillait un coup, personne ne l'entendrait à cause de la musique.

– Je vais chercher un truc à boire, cria-t-il à Charlie. Tu veux quoi ?

– Comme Ron. Jus de fruit.

– Tu n'es pas drôle, râla Harry qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de finir sobre s'il n'avait aucune excuse.

Que Ron le reste, c'était parce qu'il conduisait. Charlie, non.

– Pas envie de faire n'importe quoi.

– Allez, un verre.

– Je boirai dans le tien. Bourre-toi la gueule si tu veux mais je préférerai que tu te souviennes de toute ta soirée d'anniversaire. Surtout pour ce qui vient après.

Charlie le poussa vers le bar avec un clin d'œil. Pour un peu, Harry aurait récupéré ses affaires et supplié son amant de lui monter ce qui venait après. Mais il préféra continuer sa route vers sa destination.

– Salut, fit une voix grave alors qu'une main entourait sa taille.

Certain que ce n'était pas Charlie, il se dégagea rapidement pour faire face à l'intrus et eut un battement au cœur en reconnaissant Marcus Flint. Son ex. Un bel homme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux marrons et au corps puissant de deux ans son aîné.

Un bel homme que Harry avait envie de massacrer contre le bar.

– Tu fais quoi là ? attaqua le plus jeune sans le saluer.

– Je viens voir mon ex. J'espérais bien te retrouver ici aujourd'hui.

– Quoi ?

– C'est ton anniversaire et tous les ans depuis que tu es majeur, vous venez ici avec tes amis. Je me suis dit que cette année, tu y serais. Parce que je sais que tu es célibataire.

Le brun ne savait pas ce dont il avait le plus envie. Fuir loin ou frapper Marcus qui avait l'air serein et séducteur. Ce crétin l'avait trompé, trahi en le rejetant pour aller voir une fille. Et maintenant le draguait ? Harry en eut la nausée.

– Tu te fous de qui ? !

– Écoute, je sais que j'ai merdé avec toi en te trompant mais...

– Je m'en fous ! le coupa Potter. Toi, tes excuses pitoyables et le reste, je m'en balance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux et toi non plus à l'évidence. Mais ça me passe à vingt mille au-dessus de la tête. Tu as fait la connerie d'aller voir ailleurs, de me dire je t'aime mais de te taper une fille. Tu as fait la connerie de m'envoyer en pleine figure que tu étais hétéro et que ton homosexualité, c'était du vent, que c'était juste pour rendre jalouse la fille que tu aimais. Tu t'es planté et tu es bel et bien gay ? Tant pis pour ta gueule. J'ai tourné la page et depuis longtemps. Alors maintenant tu dégages !

Il le contourna pour rejoindre le bar, commander ses deux boissons – un jus de fruit et un verre de vodka pomme – et revenir à sa place, l'air furieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Charlie en le voyant revenir, le visage fermé.

– Je viens de revoir Marcus, annonça Harry sombrement. Il a osé me faire du gringue !

– Il n'était pas hétéro ?

– Quand je te disais qu'il se voilait la face, j'avais raison. Apparemment non et monsieur pensait que j'étais assez con pour le reprendre. Je te préviens, si je vois Drago, on s'en va.

– Pourquoi tu voudrais que Drago soit là ?

– Parce que c'est mon anniversaire et que tous les ans, on venait ici avec Ron et Hermione. Marcus le sait et Drago aussi. Selon son père, il n'a pas tourné la page lui aussi. S'il veut me voir, il viendra.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de déserter l'endroit en cet instant, n'ayant plus le cœur à faire la fête.

– Je serai là, assura Charlie. Il vient, je l'attends. Ne fuis pas à cause de ces deux cons. Amuse-toi mon chéri. Et puis qui sait, l'autre ne viendra pas.

Harry en doutait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas Malefoy qu'il vit, mais Pansy Parkinson, accompagnée de Blaise Zabini. Drago n'était pas avec eux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne le verraient pas.

Espoirs vains lorsque le regard boueux de la blonde qui ressemblait à un bouledogue tomba sur eux et qu'elle fondit sur leur banquette pour se planter devant leur humble personne.

– T'es qu'un connard Potter !

– Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Se faire insulter par la personne qui n'avait pas hésité à charmer son ex pour coucher avec, c'était un retournement de situation intéressant.

– Tu te poses la question ? À cause de toi, Drago et moi n'avons jamais pu finir ensemble !

– En quoi c'est mon problème ?

Après tout, il avait laissé le champ libre à Parkinson. Elle devrait lui en être reconnaissante.

– Tu sais quoi ? reprit-il sans laisser le temps à l'autre de parler. Tu veux Drago ? Fais ce que tu as fais avec moi. Écarte les cuisses quand il sera avec son copain ou sa copine, et il va rappliquer, bite au garde à vous quand l'autre ne voudra pas coucher avec. Qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, ce n'est pas mon problème. Si tu n'as pas été foutue de le garder quand je suis parti, c'est aussi ton problème. Maintenant fous le camp ! Parce que me faire insulter par une pétasse et être responsable de tous les maux de la terre, faut pas pousser.

Il vit Pansy devenir livide et détaler rapidement. Charlie l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

– C'était pourquoi ça ? sourit Harry.

– Au fait que je t'aime et que tu es génial. Je voudrais bien avoir Drago là, tout de suite, maintenant, pour voir ce que tu vas lui dire.

– Moi pas.

– Tu veux y aller ? J'ai encore un cadeau à te faire.

– Je veux bien.

Il n'était pas tard. Juste Deux heures du matin. Ce n'était plus son anniversaire, sauf que Harry s'en fichait un peu.

Charlie prévint Ron et Hermione qu'ils partaient. Harry se demanda où il pouvaient bien aller sans voiture.

– Tu verras, répondit son compagnon lorsqu'il posa la question. C'est une surprise.

La surprise en question était un hôtel de luxe. Charlie avait réservé une suite pour la nuit.

– Tu es dingue ! s'écria le brun, choqué et ahuri.

S'il s'était attendu à une telle chose, il aurait dit non, tenté de négocier pour que Charlie choisisse autre chose, un autre hôtel moins cher.

– De toi.

– Charlie, tu ne peux pas prendre une chambre ici. Tu as une idée du...

Sa diatribe fut coupée par la bouche exigeante de son amant. Celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il se taisait et qu'il profitait de cette soirée juste pour lui. Harry se tut donc et se laissa entraîner vers la fameuse suite qui le cloua sur place. À côté, le loft luxueux de son ex n'était rien.

Faste, taille démesurée de la chambre, du lit... tout indiquait clairement qu'il fallait être riche ou économiser des mois pour pouvoir s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans cette pièce.

– Pourquoi une chambre aussi chère ?

– Parce que j'avais envie de dormir dans un de ces hôtels, qu'aujourd'hui, j'en avais l'occasion et que j'avais envie de partager ça avec toi. Ne te soucie de rien, hormis de toi et de ton plaisir. Demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, tu pourras râler autant que tu veux. Pour l'instant...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, collant son corps contre le sien et prenant en coupe ses fesses. Un gémissement quitta la gorge de Potter, soudain électrisé par le contact. Toute la soirée, Charlie l'avait séduit, chauffé, allumé et maintenant, il se consumait contre son partenaire, un brasier s'étant allumé dans son bas-ventre. Leur petit intermède sous la douche avant de partir semblait si loin...

– J'en rêve depuis tout à l'heure, murmura Charlie contre ses lèvres, ses mains passant sous la barrière de son tee-shirt.

Il poussa Harry vers le lit et le fit basculer sur le matelas avant de monter à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le brun soupira alors que son érection était comprimée par le poids du corps sur le sien. Ne manquerait plus que le vétérinaire se frotte contre lui.

– J'aime te voir comme ça, susurra Charlie.

Il se releva soudain, obligea Harry à retirer ses vêtements et lui ordonna d'aller s'installer contre la tête de lit, ce que le jeune homme fit en se posant beaucoup de questions.

– Interdiction de se toucher. Par mesure de précaution, je vais t'attacher les mains.

– Quoi ?

– Chut. Je te retirerai le tout dès que j'ai fini. Promis. Tu vas aimer, je te l'assure.

Déterminé à lui faire confiance, Harry accepta les deux liens que Charlie noua autour de ses poignets et au montant du lit. Il n'était pas très rassuré. Au début. Ensuite, en entendant les premières notes d'une musique des plus sensuelles, il se figea, le cœur battant tandis que son partenaire entamait une danse tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise sans manches.

– Oh bordel, s'écria Harry sans pouvoir retenir.

Un strip-tease ? C'était son cadeau ? Comment Charlie avait-il su que c'était un de ses fantasmes ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, sauf peut-être Horatio.

Son érection sembla durcir encore à la vision érotique d'un roux, de son roux, en train de se tortiller délicieusement en même temps qu'il se déshabillait. Maintenant il comprenait aisément pourquoi Charlie lui avait dit qu'il préférait le savoir sobre.

Harry était dur comme la pierre et brûlant comme la braise alors que son homme n'avait pas encore attaqué le bas. Il avait retiré sa chemisette et caressé un instant son torse bien dessiné avant de suivre les poils roux qui se perdaient sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Le brun bavait presque et il maudit Charlie de l'avoir attaché. Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours défaire les nœuds que l'autre n'avait pas serrés, mais se retint et profita du spectacle.

Il déglutit nerveusement et manqua s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit Charlie s'approcher de lui avec un déhanché qui l'aurait excité à coup sûr s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Weasley monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, un petit sourire aux lèvres et remonta jusqu'à Harry en tortillant son postérieur moulé dans son pantalon. La pauvre victime gémit et gémit encore lorsque son délicieux bourreau se redressa, genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, son corps à quelques centimètres à peine du sien pour continuer son manège. Une bosse déformait le tissu mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, plus concentré sur Harry qui ne savait plus comment respirer.

– Tu es tout rouge, se moqua doucement Charlie en se penchant légèrement vers luis sans le toucher, son odeur musquée envahissant le nez de Harry qui murmura des paroles incohérentes.

Il se releva, faisant grogner de frustration son partenaire et retourna à sa place, le regard de Harry braqué sur ses fesses, puis continua comme si l'état du jeune homme n'était pas avancé.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, son sexe fièrement dressé et un sourire taquin aux lèvres, Harry crut qu'il allait jouir sur le coup. Il ne suffirait pas grand chose pour qu'il se laisse aller. Une caresse, un autre regard...

Son amant revint vers lui et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, se glissa sur le lit. Charlie ressemblait à un gros félin à l'affût. Cette fois, au lieu de le frôler, il fit exprès de se frotter doucement contre sa peau hypersensible jusqu'à arriver à son pénis dressé.

– Qu'avons-nous là ? souffla Charlie en faisant bien attention à le faire directement sur la hampe.

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répliquer, il l'avala tout en enserrant la base pour que le malheureux ne puisse pas jouir tout de suite.

Les longues minutes suivantes furent un mélange entre plaisir et supplice. Potter aurait tout donné pour pouvoir plonger ses mains dans les mèches de feu de Charlie et le guider. Sauf qu'il était encore attaché au lit.

– Détache-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il au bord de l'explosion. Laisse-moi jouir !

– Tatata, mon cœur, répliqua Charlie. Pas les deux en même temps. Les mains ou la libération ?

– Je ne sais pas !

– Alors choisis.

Et il repartit à la conquête de ce qui avait l'air d'une friandise divine à le regarder faire, se fichant de la posture prise, à savoir les fesses offertes, les jambes écartées, en train de lécher une verge suintante et rougie.

– Charlie !

– Oui mon cœur ? Tu as choisi ?

Non Harry n'avait pas choisi. Il ne pouvait pas. Les deux lui paraissaient vitales.

– Tu veux que je choisisse pour toi ?

Le brun hocha frénétiquement la tête et vit ses liens lui être retirés. Il attira à lui le visage de Charlie qu'il dévora juste avant de se figer alors que son amant venait de s'empaler sur lui sans préparation ni lubrification. Pour le coup, il ne put se retenir et éjacula dans les entrailles brûlantes.

Weasley ne bougea pas, assis sur Harry, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le visage brouillé par la souffrance.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Ça va aller.

– Visiblement pas. On...

– Harry, tais-toi, le coupa Charlie en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. J'avais envie.

– Mais...

– Rien du tout. Ça va aller. Je n'ai pas besoin de lubrifiant parce que tu viens de m'en donner.

Malgré sa douleur, il parvint à sourire.

Les minutes défilèrent et puis Charlie se mit à tracer des cercles sur le torse de son compagnon. Harry ne bougea pas, de peur de lui faire mal mais sentant son sexe réagir doucement au traitement agréable et à la vision du vétérinaire assis sur lui.

– Et toi qui ne voulais pas... Je dois en déduire que ton corps sait, lui, ce qui est bon.

– Tu t'es empalé, Charlie !

L'érection était retombée et reposait maintenant dans son lit de boucles de feu.

– Chut. Profite.

Une fois la verge de nouveau dure en lui, le rouquin se mit à se mouvoir au-dessus de Harry dont le souffle se coupa encore. À croire qu'il ne savait pas respirer correctement.

– Bon sang, c'est bon.

– Touche-moi, exigea Charlie.

D'une main tremblante, Harry s'exécuta. Il prit dans sa main la hampe ramollie et se mit en devoir de la masturber afin de lui donner un semblant de vigueur. Le traitement associé aux mouvements de bassin achevèrent de la dresser de nouveau. Charlie continuait ses va et viens sur les hanches en gémissant, imité par Harry.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de jouir tous les deux presque en même temps. Weasley s'effondra sur Potter qui le glissa sous les draps avant de se lover contre lui, épuisé par sa journée et cette soirée fabuleuse au final.

– Bon anniversaire mon amour, murmura Charlie, les yeux clos.

– Merci, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Je t'aime mon cœur.

– Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**À suivre**


	15. Chapter 15

Dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui, j'espère, vous aura plu.

Elle a été relativement facile à écrire et rapide. Certains ont trouvé que ça allait un peu vite. C'est vrai mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, d'enfoncer Harry plus qu'il ne l'était, de décrire son calvaire, sa dépression, son état plus que je ne l'ai fait. Donc voilà.

Ensuite, certains ont été peut-être déçus de l'absence de Drago. Au début, elle était prévue et après une discussion avec une de mes bêtas chéries, ma bichette chérie d'amour, **Mandy** (si vous n'avez pas lu ses fics, abandonnez les miennes et courrez lire les siennes, elles en valent le coup et là, vous en prendrez plein les mirettes), nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ça ferait redondance avec "**Le droit au bonheur**", fic écrite par mes soins sur le couple Théo/Harry, fic dans laquelle Drago joue encore les enfoirés. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas lue.

Donc voilà, dernier chapitre de **Faire les Bons Choix**. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, petit instant pub, j'espère vous revoir sur la nouvelle fic que je suis en train de poster : **de l'enfance à l'amour** qui est une Drago/Blaise

* * *

15

Le petit chat sortit sa tête anguleuse de sa caisse et cligna des yeux. Il avança une patte après l'autre sur la table grisâtre et une main douce mais ferme le tira doucement avant de le caresser pour le rassurer.

Charlie avisa la créature qui tremblait presque devant lui. Les animaux qui avaient peur des vétérinaires étaient monnaie courante et peu surprenant en soi. La petite clinique sentait le désinfectant et ce n'était pas leur maison. Certains vivaient leurs dernières minutes ici.

Une clinique vétérinaire pour un animal c'était comme le dentiste pour les enfants. Charlie se rappelait des crises qu'il faisait quand sa maman lui disait étant petit qu'il devait aller se faire soigner une carie. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal, parce que la plupart du temps, c'était douloureux et le bruit n'était pas agréable. Alors il comprenait les animaux qui étaient terrifiés.

D'une oreille attentive tout en touchant le félin, le vétérinaire écouta la propriétaire qui lui parlait de ce qu'elle faisait.

Charlie aimait son travail. Il avait toujours adoré les animaux, allant des araignées aux plus gros. Sauf les insectes. En temps normal, travailler tard ne le gênait pas. C'était sa vocation. D'ailleurs Jake lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il était plus à l'aise avec les bêtes qu'avec les humains. Affirmation dénuée de vérité à ses yeux car le trentenaire savait parfaitement évoluer en société.

Ce soir en revanche, les propriétaires qui débarquaient sans cesse avec leurs toutous, minous ou autres l'énervaient prodigieusement. Parce qu'il avait très envie de rentrer voir son homme qui devait l'attendre pour dîner. Comme tous les soirs depuis près d'un an.

Son homme.

Harry.

Il était bien incapable de dire quand ses sentiments pour le beau brun qui partageait sa vie depuis un an et son appartement depuis un peu plus, avaient changé. Était-ce ce jour-là, à l'aéroport lorsqu'il l'avait vu perdu et dans un état dépressif ? Charlie pouvait affirmer une chose, il avait eu très envie de le protéger. Peut-être que l'amour s'était immiscé également.

Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'il aimait Harry et que c'était réciproque. D'ailleurs, il avait quelque chose à lui demander. C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait rentrer au plus vite.

– File, fit soudain son collègue Will. Tu m'épuises à regarder l'horloge. Va retrouver ton mec et annonce-lui la nouvelle.

– Merci !

Charlie retira sa tenue pour revêtir ses vêtements de ville et filer. Une heure de retard. Harry savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait accepté que Charlie rentre parfois plus tard. Will et lui ne pouvaient refuser les animaux blessés lorsque ceux-ci se présentaient devant leur porte, parfois tard le soir.

Après trente longues et interminables minutes de bus, il était au pied de son immeuble. Le cœur battant, le roux s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui le mena directement à son étage.

– C'est moi, annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans le séjour.

La table était mise pour deux. Le dîner était en revanche nulle part en vue. Sans doute dans le four. Et nulle trace de Harry.

Charlie posa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, nota la présence de Capi qui dormait sur un coussin, et partit la recherche de son amant pour le trouver étendu sur leur lit, les yeux fermés, le nez dans le livre qu'il devait lire.

D'une main douce, Weasley secoua doucement le jeune homme qui grommela quelque chose d'indistinct avant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit embrumé.

– T'es rentré ? J'crois qu'je m'suis endormi, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire fatigué.

– En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant si tu as travaillé toute la journée.

Harry avait repris des cours par correspondance en littérature, abandonnant l'économie, et avait trouvé un travail à mi-temps dans une animalerie afin de ne pas être dépendant de Charlie.

– Pas tant que ça, soupira le brun en s'essayant et en récupérant ses lunettes laissées sur la table de chevet.

– Tes notions doivent différer des miennes. Tu aurais dû manger au lieu de m'attendre.

– Manger seul n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, répliqua Harry en se levant. Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler. Bien bossé ? Tu as fini tard.

– Oui, désolé. Un chat de dernière minute. Will m'a presque mis dehors.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Charlie regarda Harry se frotter les yeux. Il avait des cernes qui commençaient à courir sous ses paupières.

– Ça peut attendre demain, tu sais. Tu as besoin de dormir.

– Ça va. J'irai me coucher tôt après le dîner.

Sur ce, il sortit du four le plat et le déposa sur la table. Charlie huma le fumet délectable. Gratin de courgette avec plein de gruyère râpé.

– Tu voulais me dire quoi ? fit Harry alors que le rouquin servait les deux assiettes.

Il y avait du saumon dans le gratin. Et Charlie adorait le saumon. Il prit le temps d'avaler une bouchée du repas, cherchant comment annoncer la nouvelle.

– Tu es attaché à ton travail ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda lentement Harry. Tu ne veux plus que je bosse là-bas ?

À son air déconfit, Potter avait peur qu'en effet, Charlie lui refuse l'accès au travail. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient encore avoir cette conversation.

Même après un an de relation, Harry semblait avoir des craintes injustifiées sur certains points. C'était Charlie qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient en couple, certes, mais que chacun était libre de travailler où il voulait.

– Chéri, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point. C'est toi qui as choisi cette animalerie. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Tu aurais travaillé pour la ville comme agent d'entretien, je n'aurais rien dit non plus. D'accord.

– Ok. Mais alors pourquoi tu me demandes si je suis attaché à mon travail ?

– Parce que... je me demandais si tu étais prêt à trouver autre chose ailleurs. Genre en Angleterre.

La fourchette tomba dans l'assiette et des bouts de courgette volèrent un peu partout tandis que Harry le fixait, bouche ouverte.

– Hein ?

Charlie explosa de rire devant son air ahuri. Qu'il était adorable ainsi. Pour un peu, il se serait levé de table pour aller l'embrasser.

– Je voulais t'en parler depuis... longtemps.

– R-répète ? Je n'ai pas compris.

– J'ai envie de rentrer en Angleterre, de quitter l'Australie. Et je voulais savoir si tu désirais rentrer toi aussi. Ton visa de travail va se terminer d'ici quelques mois. J'ai une possibilité d'ouvrir ma propre clinique vétérinaire un peu en dehors de Londres. On peut s'acheter une petite maison à la campagne. Mais... j'admets que tout ça, c'est uniquement si tu veux.

Il savait que Harry aimait bien l'Australie. Ils l'avaient un peu visité quand ils avaient quelques jours de congé. Si son compagnon refusait de partir, il resterait lui aussi.

– Pourquoi ce soudain besoin de changement d'air ?

– Soudain ? Non. Ça fait des mois que j'en ai envie. Depuis qu'on est rentré.

– Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ?

– Heu... Oui ? Je ne voulais pas avant d'être presque sûr d'avoir quelque chose.

– Tu voudrais partir quand ?

Charlie essaya de lire sur le visage de Harry afin de voir si le jeune homme de presque vingt-cinq ans désirait lui aussi s'en aller. En vain.

– Je ne le ferai que si tu le veux toi aussi.

– Quand ? !

– Dans un mois ou deux.

C'était court. Très court pour penser à tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Dans l'optique que Harry accepte, bien entendu.

– Un mois ou deux, répéta lentement Harry.

– Je sais que ça fait court pour prendre une décision.

– Ah mais je t'arrête tout de suite, Charlie, ma décision est déjà prise.

– Ah bon ?

Autant dire qu'il était surpris. Il aurait pensé se faire proprement incendier parce qu'il s'était pris relativement tard pour le prévenir.

– Et ? s'enquit Charlie, appréhendant légèrement la réponse.

– Comment ça, et ?

– Oui ou non ?

– Il est bien évident que je pars avec toi, répliqua Harry. Je n'attends que ça depuis... des semaines. Pourquoi selon toi j'ai pris des cours par correspondance et un job à mi-temps ? Le boulot, même si les animaux c'est sympa, c'était pour passer le temps.

C'était tellement évident que Charlie n'y avait pas pensé. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ?

– Ah. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé si tu voulais tellement partir ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette et sa part de gratin. Il eut l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

– Parce que tu avais ta vie ici maintenant et que... peut-être que tu ne voudrais pas.

Charlie ouvrit les bras et s'écarta de la table pour récupérer son petit ami qui s'installa sur ses genoux, face à lui. Encore ce reste de sa relation avec Drago. Seules les années lui permettraient de passer outre le fait que son ex prenait les décisions et refusait d'entendre les propositions des autres. Même un an après, Charlie ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre que Harry avait le droit et même l'obligation de ne pas dire oui à tout, pour lui faire plaisir.

– On est bien en couple, non ?

– Oui.

– Et, au risque de me répéter encore et encore, un couple, ce n'est pas l'un qui commande et l'autre qui exécute. Ça, c'est une relation particulière.

– Je sais, Charlie. Mais... après tout, si tu es venu ici, c'est que tu le voulais. Je suis arrivé après. Décider de partir alors que tu as tout ici... je ne pouvais pas.

– C'est une chose qu'on doit décider à deux. Non ?

– Oui.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de ton envie.

– Dit celui qui m'annonce un ou deux mois avant qu'il a trouvé un truc à côté de Londres, sourit Harry.

Ce dernier planta un baiser sur ses lèvres mais ne bougea pas de ses genoux.

– Je t'aime Charlie.

– Moi aussi mon amour.

0o0

Leur maison, leur chez-eux, à eux, en banlieue londonienne. Ils y étaient enfin.

C'était un petit cottage non loin de la clinique vétérinaire de Charlie. Ils l'avaient trouvé tous les deux, quelques jours après leur arrivée en Angleterre. Pendant ce temps-là, ils avaient habité chez les Potter qui étaient les plus proches du lieu de travail du rouquin.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Il était chez lui mais quelque chose lui manquait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il emménageait chez quelqu'un. Drago, Charlie... Cette maison était différente en revanche. Il l'avait choisie avec son amant. Cependant... il avait cette même sensation dans le cœur. La sensation que rien n'était à lui.

C'était sa maison, sauf que c'était Charlie qui l'avait payée, avec un emprunt. Les meubles venaient de l'appartement en Australie. Même le chat roulé en boule dans son panier était à Charlie.

Encore une fois, Harry n'avait rien, hormis lui-même et cela l'attristait.

Il aurait dû être heureux. Après tout, il vivait avec son chéri dans une jolie maison, non loin de sa famille et de celle de Charlie.

Recroquevillé sur le canapé marron, devant la cheminée éteinte du salon aux murs peints en vert foncé, Harry attendait que les heures passent. Il aurait dû se motiver pour chercher un emploi ou potasser ses cours. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Charlie en rentrant le soir alors que rien n'était prêt. Encore une fois.

– Ok, fit justement le rouquin en posant ses fesses sur la table basse sur laquelle trônaient les restes de ce qui avait dû être un déjeuner. Crache le morceau. Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas l'air bien alors que tu me soutiens le contraire. Jusque là, j'ai été sympa de te laisser mais là, j'en ai marre. Donc vide ton sac ! Tout de suite. Sinon je me casse et je dors à l'hôtel.

Harry consentit à se redresser et se frotta les yeux. Il trouvait ce qu'il ressentait ridicule et n'avait pas très envie de soumettre ses pensées à Charlie. Sauf que l'idée de le voir partir à l'hôtel était un retour en arrière, à l'époque où Drago lui disait de coucher avec lui, de se soumettre au risque de le savoir avec Pansy.

– C'est bête, rit-il nerveusement en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

– À l'évidence pas tant que ça puisque ça a l'air de te ronger. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et sois franc.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration et fixa Charlie. Qu'il l'aimait cet homme. Le perdre serait encore plus difficile que laisser Drago ou être largué par Marcus.

– J'ai l'impression de... que... de vivre à tes crochets.

– Tu cherches encore du boulot et tu es étudiant, répliqua Charlie. Quand tu auras un travail et un diplôme, on sera deux pour ramener de l'argent. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

– Non ce n'est pas ça. Tout ça, la maison... y a rien à moi ici !

Weasley eut un temps d'arrêt, sourcils froncés.

– La maison est aussi à toi, fit-il. On a signé tous les deux.

– C'est toi qui as payé, Charlie. J'apporte quoi moi ici ? Rien !

– Attends, je n'ai rien payé, c'est l'emprunt qui paie cette maison et un emprunt, ça se rembourse. J'ai peut-être apporté un petit quelque chose mais ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas à un économiste que je vais apprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quant aux meubles, ils ne sont pas tous à moi. Ils viennent de Bill pour certains. Il m'en a achetés pas mal. Et d'autres, on les a achetés avec Jake qui trouvait mon appartement bien vide. Personne ne t'interdit d'apporter ta touche. Justement. On vit ici tous les deux, c'est normal que tu te sentes bien aussi.

– Je n'ai rien.

C'était la stricte vérité.

– Ah bon ? ricana Charlie un peu rudement. Et les cartons dans le garage de tes parents ? Tu avais un studio avant d'aller vivre chez Malefoy, non ? Tes meubles et le reste ? Tu en fais quoi ? Ils n'ont pas fini à la déchetterie. Moi qui pensais que tu allais sauter sur l'occasion pour les prendre.

Ses meubles ? Ses affaires ? Ceux dont il s'était séparé parce que Drago n'en voulait pas, il les avait oubliés. Lamentablement à l'évidence.

– Appelle tes parents pour dire qu'on passe les prendre le week-end prochain.

Pour le coup, Harry se sentit beaucoup plus léger.

– Merci Charlie.

– De rien. La prochaine fois que tu as un souci de ce genre, au lieu de rester comme tu l'as fait sans rien me dire, parle m'en. On vit ensemble. Ce n'est pas chacun ses problèmes. Si l'un ne va pas bien, l'autre doit pouvoir le soutenir. Tu comprends ?

– Oui.

– Je te le répéterai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu saisisses. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim. Tu as prévu quelque chose ou rien du tout.

– Rien.

Le réfrigérateur était vide. Totalement et irrémédiablement vide. Harry n'avait pas eu la motivation nécessaire d'aller faire des courses.

– Restaurant ? proposa Charlie.

– Je peux inviter ?

– Tu veux inviter qui ?

– Toi, nigaud.

Charlie se pencha vers lui et écarta ses cuisses qu'il caressa. Harry le regarda faire sans bouger et en silence. Le rouquin s'agenouilla entre elles, passa ses mains sous les fesses et força son amant à venir vers lui pour l'embrasser.

– Je ne peux pas t'en dissuader, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Je ne suis pas un homme entretenu mon cœur.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Harry l'enserra dans ses bras. Lui aussi l'aimait.

Finalement, il était heureux parce qu'il avait la certitude d'avoir fait les bons choix.

* * *

**FIN**

**C'était le dernier chapitre. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Ça fait toujours bizarre de mettre un point final et un "FIN" à une fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plu**

**Au fait, moi qui ai dû vous gaver avec mes exams, bonne nouvelle, je les ai eus! Autant vous faire partager ma joie même si tout le monde se fiche de ma vie :)**


End file.
